Having Met You
by koobre
Summary: Yami, the top demon in the underworld, finally reached his point of satisfaction. Many feared him, hated him and envied him but that was what he wanted. One day in his evening rounds, he came across a special treat- a human. How was he to know that this one meeting would rip all that he had known and worked for away?...And why does he feel like his life isn't what he meant to have?
1. Chapter 1

"HELP! Please, just hand it to me and I can escape! Please, hurry!"

' _Yet no one will help you.'_

"Please! Help- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

' _They hate you.'_

Ch 1 To First Meet You

"Hey Yami. Guess who's turn it is to do the evening rounds?"

Yami groaned and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair. Well there went a perfect day.

"Fine. I'll do it in just a second Earl."

Earl gave Yami a toothy grin, clearly displaying his pointed teeth causing a growl to bubble in Yami's throat at the sight. All the other demons had sharp teeth or at least fangs, but not him. It pissed him off when they rubbed that fact in -especially by Earl and that was all the time.

Seeing his mission fulfilled, Earl turned and walked back out the door, leaving Yami to do his part. Yami looked out the window at the city below. Everywhere in the city, large bonfires roared with flames, warming and lighting lighting up the dreary town. In the streets, instead of its usual business, demons started to disappear inside buildings and homes. Even the small creatures snuck in through windows and vents to be safe from the oncoming danger. Then it started.

In the back of the city, almost out of Yami's sight, bonfires slowly went out leaving nothing but rising smoke to twirl in the night. Dark figures dashed through alleys and stayed hidden from the flames' light before diving forward and taking a bonfire out. The smoke swayed after the figures before reaching up to the sky to join the never ending cloud cover.

Yami watched with anger as a dark shadow consumed the cities bonfire's, taking away the warmth and light. The only thing left to light up the streets were the candles that leaked through the cities windows. The day had ended and the Nightwalkers were free to roam.

His anger sparked more as he watched the shadows move. The stupid Nightwalkers never liked the light. They took out their fires every night so they could roam free with no fear. Roam free to kill that is. Nightwalkers traveled from hunting ground to hunting ground and were notorious for destroying whole cities. They would claim a city with their darkness and feast on all the unsuspecting life there until it was void of anything. That was when they would move on to the next area. Too bad for them, they chose this city and it would not go down without a fight.

His crimson colored eyes then turned to the outer rim of the city. A barren waste land with nothing but grey rock filled with caves and creatures: Nightwalkers especially. Sadly because of an increase in killings, demons were being sent out to search the area to make sure no one was out wandering and to make sure no Nightwalker claimed a prey. Sadly, tonight was his turn.

He got down from his perch on the window sill before moving over to his closet. He grabbed his black coat, boots, and golden dagger then closed the door. Even if it was always a hundred some degrees here, those cursed Nightwalkers dropped the temperature to below zero, giving the only reason to have coats, cloaks and blankets. Before they invaded, there were no such things as coats and blankets but as soon as an increase in deaths occurred due to cold temperature, they were forced to slave away making them. Even if it was a booming production in the beginning, it was a nuisance. They had to grow the material, gather it, wash it, weave it, sew it, sell it, everything was such a hassle.

Yami groaned just thinking about all that work. It was just too much to do for one stinking product. Heck, he'd rather face the cold then deal with all that crap. The only time he would work was when he wanted to… or when he had to do patrol. Stupid Nightwalkers. If it wasn't for them then the only work he would have to do was fighting- maybe even killing- anyone who tried to deny his strength.

With a smirk, Yami opened his bedroom door and left. As he walked he saw other demons moving out of his way as he walked down the long hall. Some were chuckling to themselves while other whispered to the people next to them. They were all talking about his turn at patrol, most likely. It wasn't a liked job and whoever had it was always picked on; however, everyone was more cautious about their teasings with Yami.

He was the best fighter out there and no one would dare challenge him on it. They have in the past and those demons didn't live to do it again in the present. It was bittersweet to be feared that way, though. Everyone would give you the space you wanted and no one would dare underestimate you and you had high regards by many but then no one would challenge you. Yami loved a good fight- more specifically -he loved showing off his power, but now not many dared to pick one with him.

"Hey Yami."

The heavy urge to roll his eyes was not fought as he heard the voice.

"What?" The main doors were in front of Yami, his hand was already on the door knob. What could Earl possibly have to say to him?

Earl smirked as he could tell that he was already getting under Yami's skin. "Few days ago, a city not far from here said they lost a 'visitor'. If anyone finds him, we can take him so keep a lookout for anyone out of place."

Yami just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Who ever this "visitor" was, they were probably already dead. If they couldn't handle the city, then there was no way they would handle the travel between cities. Especially alone.

He took one look back at the castle before walking down the dirt path. He hated Earl. That annoying demon wasn't scared of him like the rest. While everyone else mocked him from a distance, Earl wasn't afraid to say it to his face. Whenever people needed to ask Yami anything, they would ask Earl to say it to Yami for them. Despite all of that, though, the one thing that ticked Yami off the most was his confidence. He always marched around with a smug grin on his face like he knew something that everyone else didn't know. What was worse was Yami felt it was about him.

Yami kicked a rock out of his path and into the darkness around him. He was a high ranking, undefeated demon, who was feared by basically the whole city and he was not going to let Earl knock him off his pedestal. He had worked too hard to get it while Earl had it practically since the day he was born -handed to him on a silver spoon. No. Earl would not take it away from him.

At the sound of footsteps, Yami stopped. Silence. He waited, searching in the inky darkness for the source of the sound. Slowly he slipped into a defensive position. There was something nearby and he could feel its beady eyes staring him down.

"Don't be a coward, Nightwalker. Fight me." Yami taunted into the darkness. His echo was his only reply.

It only took a second for the Nightwalker to make its mistake. The Nightwalker showed its white eyes to Yami for a second before hiding back in the shadows but that was all Yami needed. With inhuman speed, Yami jumped in the direction of the eyes, tackling the Nightwalker to the ground. Before the creature could retaliate, Yami plunged his hand through the Nightwalkers' chest, grabbed its heart and ripped it out.

"Too easy." He commented as he got up off the Nightwalker, threw its heart to the ground and stomped on it.

No one else could kill Nightwalkers as good as he could, not even Earl, and that was his big ticket into the high ranks. When he first arrived, it was everyone's goal to kill him, saying that he was too weak to even think about the high ranks, but they quickly learned that wouldn't be possible. Anyone who attacked him was dead in a matter of seconds and he was left standing unharmed. Ah, how he missed the look in their eyes as they saw their comrades fall at his hand. However, they decided to ignore him if they couldn't kill him. That was their next mistake.

The years that followed the change caused anger to boil in Yami. He didn't want to be ignored or pushed to the curb. He was not something to be walked on and forgotten. That was the second thing everyone learned. A single handed massacre was his payback to the city and not only did it get the attention of the castle but also of real challengers. Demons challenged him left and right to real fights of pride and title, not just to get rid of trash. The more who challenged him, the more demons fell, and the more demons fell, the more demons challenged him. It was a never ending cycle that was nothing but pure pleasure to Yami. He loved the feeling of power and strength and wanted more, more and more. Only when he reached the last challenger did the castle contact him.

They had heard of his on growing fame and wanted to put him in their ranks, the highest ranks, under one condition: he show one significant act of strength. The letter sent Yami into a rage of hellfire. Was what he had done not significant? Was killing almost half the city single handedly only child's play? Did They DARE QUESTION HIS STRENGTH?!

He showed them strength alright. He showed them by doing what no one else dared to even think of doing. And that was a bloody day indeed. No one dared question him and after many long years, he was granted a rank in the castle.

Yami smirked at the memory. It was a bittersweet victory indeed. Kicking the body of the dead Nightwalker aside, he continued down the path. Soon he came to a fork in the road. One path leading to the city and the other to the outer rim. It was then a thought struck him. He could wander downtown and pick up a bottle of Morrow Blood to take with him on his shift. His mouth instantly watered at the thought of the expensive beverage. It's sweet and tangy taste, the silky feel of the liquid as it flowed down his throat, and the addicting after taste...

Yami shivered with want. It would pass the time faster but in the end he walked away from town. He would be able to grab some after his rounds.

The road was barren of any life. No Nightwalkers, no demons, no creatures, everything was silent. The area was silent. That was unusual. Even when it was Nightwalker territory, you would still be able to hear the ongoing buzz of the Sinro beetles. For it to be this silent meant that something was off. All of Yami's senses heightened. The air felt the same, the area looked the same, no sound was off besides it being silent, the smell…

He stopped walking as a whiff of something sweet reached his nose. It was a faint aroma, meaning that whatever the source was it was either moving or it was far away. It didn't matter, Yami would find out what it was. He crouched down, low to the ground with his feet ready to sprint. With a single whiff of the scent, Yami bound off to find the source.

As he ran his eyes darted to look at his surroundings, only having half a second to take it in before moving on to the next scene. Nothing was coming up, but the scent was getting stronger and the stronger it became the more addicting it was to him. If there were anymore Nightwalkers around, they were lucky they didn't choose to go after him for his mind was set on that scent. Finding it was his main goal right now and nothing was going to stop him. Suddenly a noise emitted from the silence causing Yami to stop dead in his tracks.

A small dust cloud kicked up at his feet as he skid to a stop. He stood tall and sharp, ready to move at any second. He waited to hear the sound again…. There! Yami's head whipped around to his right. Yami squinted his eyes to get a better look through the darkness that veiled the area and through the blackness, Yami could make out an opening in the rock face. A cave. That was where the scent was coming from as well as the noise. It only took a second for him to hear it again.

It sounded like water dripping but there was also something else that was softer and harder to hear. Yami strained to fully make out what the second noise was but still came up empty handed as to what it was. He needed to get closer. Slowly, making sure not to make a sound, Yami moved closer to the cave entrance and finally he could make out what the sound was. It was a sound Yami was all too familiar with and it brought a smile to his face. Someone was crying.

If someone was crying, that meant they were vulnerable and in no way fully prepared to defend themselves. Yami would have nothing to worry about. With less caution, he strolled into the cave, keeping an eye out for anything that might pop out at him. As he wandered in he focused in on the scent. It was sweet and addicting almost but at the same time made his blood boil with want. He wanted what that scent was but there was also an angry want. It was as if he hated what that scent was but still wanted it.

Finally he saw the source of the scent and a flame of mixed emotions was instantly lit. There huddled up in a scoop in the wall, wrapped in a dirty blanket, was a human. It was shivering from the cold and sobs would escape from it every now and then. Yami squinted his eyes to get a better look at the human. His skin was pale but covered in dirt and healing scratches. Its eyes were clenched shut as their owner tried to sleep but tears leaked through thick lashes. His hair was ragged and filthy but Yami could just make out black spikes with amethyst tips and golden bangs. Still, there was something Yami wanted to know.

Yami's crimson eyes glowed in the darkness to help him look at the figure. They traveled down, away from the human's face, to its covered body. The human kept his body safe from the could under the protection of the blanket, blocking Yami from seeing anything further. A quiet growl slipped out of Yami's throat at the action. He had figured out where the scent was coming from but not the noise. The end of the cave was here and he hadn't seen any water around. Even outside there was no source of water around but he could hear the sound clearly now.

What was this human doing here anyway? No human who was ever here stayed human for long. They either turned into a demon or got killed by a demon and by judging this human from what he could see, Yami could tell that he should have been killed in the first hour of being here. It wouldn't have been able to hold the power of being a demon. It was too pure and that came through clearly through its scent. In fact it was too pure to be here at all. Someone must have dragged him down here but forgot to finish off the job. Stupid idiots.

Another growl, a louder one, escaped before Yami knew what he was doing and this one caught the human's attention. Instantly the sobbing stopped and pure amethyst eyes opened for the world around it. Yami pushed himself up against the cave wall so he was out of the humans sight but the human was not out of his.

"Who… w-who's there?" The human moved into a sitting position causing the blanket to ride up his pale legs.

For a second Yami's eyes widened at the voice. It sounded smooth and soft and made him want to listen for more. It was marred ,however, with fear and caution. Yami wasn't sure if he should smile or frown. He should definitely frown if he was even considering being sad for a puny human. He also noticed another thing. With the blanket moved he could see the human's legs and with it, the source of the dripping. On the boy's right leg was a cut that ran from below the front of the knee to the ankle. Every inch of the wound was adding to a red river of blood.

"I-is anyone there?"

Yami decided he could play with the boy for a bit and finish off what its escorts didn't finish. "You must be the visitor from the other city." Yami saw the boy tense.

"Are you a demon?"

Yami's eyes flared as they rolled at the idiocy of the question. "That is the dumbest question I have ever heard." He moved around the wall he was up against and into the open. Immediately the two locked eye contact.

The boy started to shake out of fear and gripped the blanket closer to him. "Don't hurt me p-please. I don't m-mean any harm."

"It's not like you would be able to even if you tried." Yami moved closer and watched carefully at the boy's reaction. "How did you get down here?"

The boy wanted to look away to try and find an exit but he couldn't bring himself to look away from those flaming red eyes. All he could do was back up closer to the wall and pray he was left alone. "I don't under-"

"No one gets down here on their own. Especially someone like you. Someone had to have dragged you down here. Who was it?" Snapped Yami. He was only a few feet away from the boy now and the smell was intoxicating. His head started to fog up a bit and yet at the same time it felt like it was clearing up.

The boy just shook his head and his eyes watered. "I don't know. I-I just woke up and I was here. I don't know h-how I got down here. Please sir, don't hurt-"

"Yami." 'What are you doing?!' Yami screamed at himself.

"What?"

"My name. Is Yami." 'Why would you tell him that?' Yami ignored himself and looked down to the bleeding leg. He was going to have to do something about that scent.

The human followed the demons eyes. When they landed on his cut, the human gasped and curled it under the blanket. "I slipped a-and, si- Yami? Yam,i w-what are you doing?"

Without thinking, Yami reached out a hand to grab the wounded appendage. He didn't appreciate it leaving his sight. The human watched Yami move before realizing _what_ he was reaching for.

"Don't, don't please, no don't hurt me please, don't, Y-Yami, s-stop, s-stay away."

Yami ignored the frantic pleas and grabbed the pale leg. The more of the smell he got the more his head fogged or cleared or whatever but something was telling him to stop the scent while at the same time not. It was confusing the heck out of him. Either way, he didn't care what this human wanted he was going to do what he wanted. Uhg, he couldn't think clearly with this scent dousing his senses. That and his voice.

"Your name."

"Don't Yami. I-I don't want to get hurt, please s-stop-"

"I asked for your name." Yami lifted his gaze off the leg and back onto amethyst. He could get lost in those pools and that would be his last main sense completely lost to this human.

"Y-Yugi. My name is Yugi. Please, d-don't hurt me." His eyes were dripping with tears now and he was once again, trapped into the crimson gaze.

"I could heal this." Yami moved his hand gently up from Yugi's ankle to his knee causing a shiver to move through the smaller boys form.

"No you c-can't. No demon can heal on their o-own and I-I don't want to g-go back to the city."

Yami smirked showing his non-pointed teeth to Yugi. The action caused another shiver to run through the human. "Let's just say I'm not like other demons"

Yugi watched, unblinking as Yami lifted his other hand to his lips before biting down on his thumb hard. When he removed the appendage from his mouth, blood was dripping off his thumb. Yami watched carefully as he moved his bleeding thumb over the cut and let the two bloods mix. He could feel Yugi squirm and try to move his leg away but Yami only tightened his grip. After a few more drops of his blood, the skin on Yugi's leg started to heal over and seal the cut. Yugi's heart rate increased as he watched and Yami could feel it burn into his head. Even as the cut fully healed over, Yugi's heart refused to stop racing.

Once the cut was fully healed, Yami's head started to clear or return to normal. What ever influence this scent had on him stated to let up but not go away. Still it was gone enough for Yami to think straight. The first thing he realised was what he had just done. He healed a human. He healed a human who should be dead. He showed a _human_ something that no one else knew. If anyone found out what he had just done, he would be knocked down from his title to a lesser one and be made fun of for being a "human lover". His gut twisted just thinking about it.

The second thing he noticed was the human. With a sweet scent like this, it would be dangerous to leave him alive or everyone would want him; on the other hand, there was no one else around. This human was all his for the taking.

Yami moved his eyes up the soft leg, mapping out the clear ivory skin, not caring if it was dirt-ridden. Moving over the blanket, he imagined what the body underneath looked like. The boy could have soft curves, maybe light muscle that didn't really show, a clear chest of ivory ready to be marked. The images caused him to lick his lips. Yugi tensed at the action but Yami ignored it in favor of moving up to the neck. The silky skin was unmarked by anything, even dirt and it seem to drag Yami in. It looked like an open canvas ready to be painted on and the thought brought a smirk to Yami's lips.

Yami straightened from his bent position so he could almost get to eye level with the human. Yugi moved back in fear but Yami gripped his chin to keep him still. He continued his viewing and landed on the human's lips. A pale pink, unhindered by dirt or cuts, full lips that look absolutely delectable- Yami almost couldn't help himself. His thumb moved to softly grace the pale human lips. Soft to the touch, just like a rose petals even. It made Yami wonder what they tasted like.

"S-stop."

Yami's eyes snapped right up up to Yugi's, he's eyes so full of desire Yugi gasped when he saw them. They were the eyes of someone different, not the ones he saw before his cut was healed. Yami memorized every spec of those amethyst eyes. The cool pools were like shining vortexes pulling him in deeper and keeping him trapped in their gaze. The feeling they radiated was a warmth and innocence he did not know but he was hungry for it. All of it.

"Yami?" Yugi spoke in barely a whisper. He felt completely exposed to Yami's gaze and the feeling it caused him was one mixed with fear, pleasure, shyness, and uncertainty. What was he going to do to him?

A devious smirk cracked across Yami's lips, the smile feeling foreign for just a second. "You're mine now."

Yugi gasped and started to struggle out of Yami's grip. He raised a hand to strike at Yami but said man caught it with ease and pinned it against the wall before repeating the action with Yugi's other hand. Yami stepped up onto the rock so he was higher than Yugi and pushed his body against the other's shaking frame. The urge to ravish the boy became strong and yet it was being held back, like the gate blocking a raging bull from flinging its rider off. It caused him for just a second to rethink his actions but that was all his mind needed.

"Sleep." Yami chanted and watched as Yugi's eyes dimmed before they hide behind heavy eyelids. The body slumped and leaned against Yami's form so it didn't fall off the small rock shelf. Yami tsked and gripped the body closer. Ravishing a body was no fun if he couldn't get a real reaction from the person, now he would have to wait for the human to wake up. He had the opportunity right in front of him, with no one to intervene, and yet he second guessed his actions. Never before has he ever second guessed anything he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 A Tale Rewritten

"When are you going to stop?" The female voice was raw with exasperation, fatigue, and a sadness that rang deep.

"Once the world is designed to my likings. Only then will this chaos stop." She laughed. "Although, it looks like you won't be making it to the finish line will you, Fiona?"

"My Ascendor has my faith and if I must use the last of my life stopping you, then so be it." Fiona stood tall despite the protest of her aching body.

"How many gods will that mean I have killed? Oh, how weak you all are. You're mind is fading fast and I have no time for 'hasbeens'. I have more life to mess with. And what about you? Do you dare to read what I have written?" With an echoing laugh, the female disappeared into nothing.

Fiona tilted her head up to look into the dark sky with an exasperated but determined expression. "To stop your chaos, Clear, I will fight until my last breath."

~~0~~

As if he was light as a feather, Yami lifted the boy off of the rock and into his arms. He had to leave back for the castle soon otherwise they would start to think he was defeated by a Nightwalker or worse - another demon. That aside, if Yami was able to pick up Yugi's scent then so would Nightwalkers and no doubt they would love the taste of a human more than one of a demon. Outside the cave he could already hear movement stirring. That meant they had caught the scent already and were looking for its source.

Yami growled. He could easily kill off those bastards on his own but there was no way that he could keep Yugi out of their filthy hands as well. That just meant he would have to make a beeline for the castle regardless if he was finished with his rounds or not. It's not like he wanted to do it anyway and who was going to criticize him? Besides possibly Earl.

He looked down to the sleeping human in his arms. The boy's head was up against Yami's chest and his body was curled toward Yami to leech off his warmth. His pales lips were parted slightly as he slept and soft snores emitted from his mouth every now and then. The sight made Yami's lips curl in a small smile but as soon as he did, he stopped. No way was he going to feel that for a pathetic human.

He crouched down low to the ground before taking a breath. His eyes slipped down to Yugi's face one last time before he took off in a whirl of dust. When he passed out of the cave, Yami caught a glimpse of a Nightwalker before it faded in to the shadows that surrounded the area. If there was one caught on Yugi's scent then there was sure to be more, meaning Yami would have to make it to the castle faster. Once he got to the castle, though, what was he going to do? Without a doubt, the others would catch onto the human's scent and want in on him as well. A growl rumbled in Yami's throat and his grip on Yugi tightened. No one else was allowed to touch his human. He found he, he healed him, so he was his through and through.

The castle was in sight, yet still a ways away. It wouldn't be long before he was safe inside the walls with his well deserved prize alone. Yami didn't dare to look down at the boy so instead he focused his hearing in on him. The boy's breathing was smooth and unaffected by the racing body carrying him. Yami could feel the slow rise and fall of the human's chest as he slept against his own will. The motion was lulling and calming and if Yami wasn't so focused on getting to the castle, he could have curled up on the ground and fell asleep - the thought of which Yami immediately dismissed.

Then there was also the boy's heart beat. The steady rhythm seemed to be the only other thing making noise in this silent night. It was faint but Yami could hear it perfectly.

 _BaBum... BaBum... BaBum..._

Before Yami realised, he fell into step with the boys heart. He became entranced by the sound and it was all he could focus on. Even the castle lights seemed to fade in and out with the soft rhythm. Yami didn't notice that because of the beating, his running was slowing down until a black shadow warped the castle lights for a second.

Yami immediately snapped out of his trance and jumped high into the air to dodge the lanky arm in front of him. With a soft thud, Yami landed back on his feet and tried to continue running but another black mass swung at him forcing him back. When he finally settled, Yami could see the Nightwalkers staring at him, surrounding him. One.. two.. three Nightwalkers. Shit.

His crimson eyes glowed, piercing the dark, as they darted from one figure to the next. Three Nightwalkers were a no brainer on any normal day but in the situation he was in, one would be a maximum if he wanted Yugi to get out of this unscathed. This human was almost becoming more trouble than he was worth.

"Back off, Nightwalkers. He's mine." Yami growled out in a low and dangerous tone.

One of the Nightwalkers smiled wide showing of it's many rows of pin-sharp teeth. They wanted this human just as much as he did and they were willing to fight over it. The thought tugged a smirk on Yami's lips.

Nearly a second later, one of the attackers raced forward at Yami's back. He sidestepped to dodge the attack but immediately had to jump back to avoid another on his right. He felt a wind rush behind him and he turned around just in time to barley duck the on coming swipe. As Yami ducked he noticed the slender fingers of the Nightwalkers run through Yugi's bang and just missing the boy's forehead. The sight caused Yami to see red.

Yami felt a strong power overwhelm his mind -though slightly hesitant- and before he could comprehend, a Nightwalker fell to the floor, dead. His breathing was labored and an energy coursed through his veins like adrenaline giving him sharpened skills more then they already were. Another Nightwalker raced at him moving from side to side to try and throw off Yami's aim but to no avail. Yami watched his opponent move as if he was in slow-motion and once the Nightwalker was in range, Yami jumped into the air, spun around and kicked the Nightwalker's head clean off its shoulders. The body fell limp to the ground but Yami wasn't finished. When he landed, he made sure that his foot pierced through its heart, ensuring its death.

Yami pulled his foot out of the black chest and watched as what would normally be blood, turn into shadows and slip away without any trace of it being there. That was the only good thing about the Nightwalkers: easy clean up.

Still, there was one more that needed to die otherwise it could attract more to it. His head snapped up to meet the Nightwalker. It stood right in front of him with its eyeless face an inch from his own. Its breath reeked of death and corpses, rolling out off its open mouth in hot waves onto Yami's face. Yami stared at it, unintimidated by the creature.

The two stood there unmoving and unblinking as they silently dared the other to make the first move. After a minute of the stalemate, there was movement but it was neither Yami or the Nightwalker.

They both looked down to the sleeping body in Yami's arms as it shifted in discomfort in the palpable aura. A sweet smell kicked up as the boy moved setting off the Nightwalker to attack but that was just what Yami needed. The Nightwalker reeled its arm back and snapped it downwards as if it were a knife towards Yugi. Yami slid one foot back and swiftly dodged the attack before swinging his leg up into the Nightwalker's chest. The creature gave no sound as the foot pierced its flesh through the heart and continued to make a path out of its shoulder. Again, all was quiet.

Yami stood proud above the fresh corpses and marveled in the work he did. The power over his mind faded away, leaving his veins, and allowing his breath to calm. Whatever boost he had left to wait deep within his soul for the next time he would need it.

Yami would have stayed longer and maybe carry a body back to the castle to show off but he had other things to deal with. With the human still out in the open, he was like a sitting duck, open for any attacks. While a good fight was always welcome, now was not the perfect time to have one. Yami still wanted to reap his benefits from his reward before he either threw him out for the others to enjoy or kill him. Probably kill him as the thought of anyone else touching the human was repulsive.

He took off with Yugi towards the castle once more, this time staying more alert for any threats that lurked in the shadows. No movements or sounds showed as they sped to the castle. Good, that meant no other Nightwalkers saw the attack or caught onto Yugi's scent. Wait, Yugi's scent…

The entrance to the castle was in reach but he didn't go in yet. Instead he ducked into the bushes beside the door and set the boy down. If he went in now, then the rest of the castle would be sure to catch onto the human's scent and it would be a lot harder keeping his prize hidden. Somehow he would have to mask the human's scent with one that wouldn't be suspicious and the only scent that would work was his own.

Yami growled as he bit into his wrist successfully drawing blood. The lesion seeped with a steady flow of blood and Yami opened the human's mouth and put his wrist over it. The human's face scrunched up in his sleep at the taste but didn't wake. Once Yami felt he had taken in enough, he brought it to his own lips and licked it closed. With his blood in the boy's system, it would dumb down the boy's human scent. Not by a lot but enough to confuse any passer-by's. Now all he needed was to hide the boy's scent from the outside.

While holding the boy mixed his scent with the human's it wouldn't be enough to fool anyone, even with his blood in the human's system. He growled in irritation as he took off his jacket; He ground his teeth as the cold assaulted him, quickly causing shiver's to coat his skin. If he put his jacket on the human and got rid of that blanket, then that should be enough to mask the human's smell at least enough so that people won't notice it as he ran through the halls.

He set his jacket in his lap and went to unwrap the boy's blanket causing the boy to shiver and curl in on himself. He would have to move fast putting on the jacket otherwise the cold could get to the human and likely harm him. When Yami lifted up the blanket he froze. The boy had on nothing underneath the blanket and bruises littered the boy's stomach, though they were starting to heal a bit as his blood ran through Yugi's system. Faint marks from scratches and cuts covered the boy as well, all from the city he came from no doubt. He must have been mugged and beat up in the last city before escaping to here. Yet he must not've been in Hell long because he still looked decently fed and no bones were showing.

Yami could feel something start to creep in his mind the longer he looked at the human's nude form. The feeling brought a tainted smirk to his face as idea's crossed his mind but before it could fully consume his mind a cold gust of air blew. Yugi shivered from the cold and he whimpered as the warmth from his body wouldn't stay. His lips started to pale a bit and goosebumps covered his body the longer that he was unprotected from the harsh cold.

By the second whimper, Yami snapped out of his frozen state and worked on getting the boy into the jacket. As he leaned the sleeping body against him, Yugi curled into Yami to try and leach off of his warmth. It took a lot of concentration for Yami not to let his control go to whatever was fighting against him; especially when the tempting thoughts and images -sometimes even sounds- started to fill his mind. Normally he would have given in and just let his instinct take over, it always brought very good things, and yet something was warning him that having that happen would be a very bad thing.

Yami shook his head to help clear it so he could put the jacket on the human. Luckily it was big enough to pass the boy's hands, fully covering them while the bottom of the jacket stopped halfway down the human's thigh. As he stared down at Yugi, Yami's hand subconsciously moved down Yugi's side, mapping out every curve under the coat. When his hand hit skin, his crimson eyes glazed over and it lingered slightly pressing down into the boy's skin. Soft but not too firm, lean muscle but not non-existent. His hand started exploring the boy's body again and started to creep its way under the jacket. It was there Yami snapped out of his stupor and removed his hand. They needed to get inside fast.

With a small grunt, Yami lifted the human off the ground and back into his arms. The human shivered and cuddled closer to Yami making the elder roll his eyes ere leaping forward at breakneck speed. The large wooden doors of the castle swung open before slamming hard against the hallway walls with enough force for them to close themselves. Any nearby demons who tried to see who entered were already too late to see them but a quick whiff of their scent told them who was back alone.

The halls were a blur of color and any demons who weren't going to bed were only in his vision for half a second. From the looks of it, Yami's plan worked and no one could catch onto Yugi's scent. Making a left turn, he took a few more paces before pushing his bedroom door open and leaning his back against them so they shut.

He made it, he was in his room. Yami leaned his head back as he took a minute to catch his breath. He prided himself on being the fastest demon there was but it was no easy feat for him to go at his top speed. Oh well, the title was worth the effort and now look at what it has gotten him. His body relaxed as relief washed over him. No one would be able to have his human now. He would have worried at the fact that he felt more possessive over the human then need be, but right now he didn't care. A prize worked for, is a prize more satisfying and that was nothing short of what he felt right now.

"You were more work than I thought you'd be." Yami mumbled as he walked over to his bed. He set Yugi down in the center before walking into his private bathroom.

He stepped over to his mini fridge and looked at its contents. There wasn't a lot, just some items that he had bought himself or stole from others. It was pretty vacant at the moment save for a few deep red bottles. Licking his lips, Yami grabbed one of the bottles and closed the fridge. It was his favorite drink, Morrow's Blood. He always had a few bottles stashed away so that he didn't have to wait until the chefs bought more, besides, they always _shared_ the expensive beverage. No one besides him was really worthy of the drink so he should be the only one to have it. Some of these jelly boned demons couldn't even handle one sip of this. It was wasted on wimps like them.

Yami peeled off the wrapping at the top before taking out the cork and discarding it into the waste bin. He took a swig from the bottle and hummed in pleasure as he savored the taste. He hadn't had any sense this morning and his cravings were starting to show up. Everyone knew not to mess with him when he couldn't find any bottle's of Morrow's Blood. They tried taking them away from him once, saying that it was bad for him, but, well, now they know keeping his drink away is bad for _their_ health. Danm, if he ever had to go a day without this drink, he swore he would die.

As he walked into the main room, he noticed that the human was still asleep on the bed. The human had turned onto his side and had moved one of the pillows so that he was hugging it. Yami rolled his eyes at the sight and walked away from the bed and over to his black and gold chaise across from it. His eyes glowed as the buzz from his drink started to kick in. His body relaxed into the seat and he took a long drink from the bottle.

"Not a half-bad day it turned out to be." Yami commented as he stared absentmindedly at Yugi.

The human curled more into a ball causing the back on the jacket to hike dangerously high up the boy's thigh. A purr erupted from Yami as he stared at Yugi. His mind started to grow fuzzy and he could feel his instinct start to creep into control. He would have fought it for a little longer so he could wait until the boy woke, but the drink made it hard for him to resist. Besides, he worked for this he should at least start to enjoy it.

He took one last gulp, draining the bottle, and started to make his way over to the bed. His eyes dimmed to a dark red as he stood at the side of the bed, his eyes locked on the sleeping human. His lips cracked into a dark smirk as he climbed onto the bed and leaned down so that his head was right over the human's. Yugi mutter something in his sleep and shifted under the scrutinizing gaze. Yami's smirk widened and he leaned down lower, closer to the boy's face.

The sound of the door opening and closing stopped Yami and he straightened as he scanned the room with unforgiving eyes. There was no way that someone had caught the human's scent, especially now in his room where his scent dominated everything. No one would dare to come into his room without announcing their presence as well; not even Earl. If he didn't acknowledge that he heard you at the door, then no one would come in. Earl would sometimes come in whether or not he said anything, but ne still knocked at least once while Yami didn't even hear this one knock.

As Yami searched he heard footsteps that sounded like they were rushed and yet Yami didn't see anyone and none of his doors opened or closed so they were in the main room. Growling, Yami moved off the bed and stood dominantly as he scanned the room, leaving no stone unturned. When his feet hit the floor, the footsteps stopped.

"I'm so sorry." A tired female voice drawled out. She sounded like she was in pain but Yami didn't care.

"Where are you?" Yami growled.

The silhouette of a person started to appear in front of the main door with her arms stretched out. She was wearing an extravagant green gown and a silver crown sitting atop long, brown hair. Her dress was tearing at the bottom and dirt covered the shimmering green material and the crown was tilted and looked scratched up while the hair it sat on looked like it hadn't been tended to in a _long_ time. Her pale face was in a permanent state of sadness, distress, and exhaustion. Yami supposedif all that was fixed she would be a very fair maiden.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop her in time." The woman apologized cryptically. Her voice was laced with a need to hurry on, like she had other thing that she needed to do but her eyes were filled with worry for him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Yami started to shake the longer he looked at her. Was he scared of her?

She shook her head causing her matted hair to swing in front of her face. "This was not your fate, this was not supposed to happen." She started to move towards him as tears streamed down her dirt ridden cheeks leaving trails.

Yami stood strong but he still shook. His body screamed to get away from her and yet he couldn't bring himself to leave his spot. Her gaze was locked on his and it drilled right into his soul. He felt like she could see through him and read him like an open book. He hated this feeling.

"Get away from me." He was struggling to keep his voice steady.

"Please understand. I only want to help. Things must be set right. This was not your fate." Her vioce sounded as if she had delt with this millions of times before but she knew that she had to get this task done. A white light started to glow in her hands as she neared him. The light grew and grew until it trapped Yami in its glow.

He screamed as the light burned his eyes. It felt like he was trapped in a metal box that was being dropped in a pit of lava. He could feel his skin being seared away and yet when he looked at it, it was unharmed. The metal casing started to melt away and the lava started to pool inside the metal box. Yami screamed as it burned up his body, finally disintegrating it, and continue to fill up the small space.

He tried to keep his head above the rising lava but it was futile. The last thing he saw was the metal crate melting only to be turned in black mists before his vision was consumed in the burning liquid.

Yami closed his eyes against the heat but then he found that it was no longer hot. In fact it wasn't as thick as he remembered the lava feeling and when he stretched out his arms, the metal box trapping him was gone. He opened his eyes to find that he was floating in empty water, no signs of anything he had previously gone through. His body didn't burn but instead relished in the smooth feeling of the liquid around it. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him and he welcomed it dearly. He felt like a weight was being lifted off him. His body moved on its own accord enjoying its freedom from the previous confinement it was in; however, that joy was short lived.

Yami spotted something move in the water, too fast for him to really see. It was moving rapidly in random directions before it split into two, then three, then four, five, six, seven pieces. The black masses swirled around each other in an angry swarm before moving right at him. Yami panicked and tried to swim away but it was too late.

They ran right into him, swirling so that he couldn't get a good look at them. They lashed out at him only to screech and retreat like they had been hurt. They sped up in their circling causing everything to become a spinning blur for Yami. The beings started screeching at him in frequencies Yami knew weren't possible. Yami covered his ears to block out the sound and closed his eyes as the spinning was starting to sicken him causing his stomach to lurch. Th weight that had been lifted felt as if it was closing back in, trying to weigh him down once more.

Then everything stopped. The spinning, the screeching, Yami was even sure time had stopped. When he opened his eyes, he was met with seven pairs of hungry red eyes that set his to shame. They stared right at him and then they were gone, but Yami could feel them.

He gripped his stomach and tried heave whatever contents were in it out. It felt like someone was moving around in him and moving his insides around so they fit their needs. Eventually the pain moved to his head where it ripped through his mind. It felt like they were looking for something and coming up short but what it was, was beyond him.

A familiar light started to shine and Yami looked around desperatly to find its source. There was screaming in his mind, screams of pain and it was then that he found that the light was coming from him yet the light didn't feel like his own. His skin shone brightly as his body tried to dispel what was inside it only adding to the pain he was in. Finally Yami joined in screaming chorus as pain engulfed him. He felt like his body was being pulled in a million directions and that he would tear in half if it continued.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pain subsided but he felt weak. His body went limp and all he could do was watch as the dark mists wrapped around him and drag him into the dark depths of the water below.

" _I'm sorry… this is all I could do.."_ The female voice rung out one last time before darkness claimed Yami once more yet in the distance a single orb glowed toward him…

(Koobre: Constructive criticism is always welcome! And welcome to my third story!)


	3. It Takes Only One

Ch3 It Takes Only One

He felt light, as if he had no body to weight him down, yet something was grounding him. No, something was dragging him down but he didn't know. It was dark and he couldn't see anything; he could only feel. He moved his arms out to try and get a sense for where he was but he was met with open air. There were times when the air felt thicker as his hand passed through it, but that was all. Where was he?

Yami stopped in his search and stood still. If he couldn't see or feel anything then he would have to listen to what was around him. It was quiet, but the space he was in didn't feel empty. There was a soft sound coming from behind him and Yami strained to hear it. Yami whirled around to face the noise as he realized what it was. It was Yugi's breathing. That would mean he was in his room.

As realization dawned on him, the thick blanket of darkness left his vision, like clouds parting after a storm. He was indeed in his room and nothing had changed. The human was still asleep in his bed and his bottle of Morrow's blood was left discarded on the floor. If everything was the same then what happened? Yami tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out. That's right! A women came into his room apologizing to him and saying something about his fate, then there was a light and… what happened after the light?!

Yami started to pace as he thought. His hands moved up to tangle themselves in his hair when still nothing came up. He remembered nothing of what happened after the light and before he woke up yet Yami could feel that it was something important. Yami stopped in his pacing and moved to face the door where he remembered the woman standing.

Sure enough, she stood with her arms now by her side and her face turned up. She looked exhausted beyond belief and yet had a content smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Yami growled lowly. Somehow, it didn't sound natural to him.

The lady didn't speak, instead her head rolled so it rested on her shoulder as she looked at Yami. The look she gave him was soft and full of happiness and tears ran down in steady streams. Slowly she nodded her head at him.

Yami unwove his fingers from his hair and as they passed his face he caught something. He took a step back out of shock as he looked at his arm. It was see through! He double checked with his other arm and sure enough so was that one. He let out a frightened shriek as he looked down at his body. He was completely see through!

He stumbled around before he was able to work his feet to run over to his full body mirror. When he turned his back to the woman to run, he missed as she fell forward and disappear right before she hit the ground. Yami gripped both sides of the mirror only to push it back when he saw no reflection. How did this happen?! His breathing really started to deepen as he tried to get a hold on the situation. He had to get out of here and clear his head.

With that goal in mind, he ran back to the door, no longer caring about the mysterious women. His hands moved to grab the door but to Yami's horror, he couldn't grip the handle. He tried fruitlessly again and again to open the door but his hand kept going through the handle. It was as if the door wasn't even there! His heart hammered in his chest and in desperation he threw himself at the door. Shock was the only emotion on Yami's face when he fell to the ground still in his room.

That shock was quickly replaced with anger but it almost didn't feel like his own. How dare this-this-this, whatever this is! He was not to be shamed by this! He was powerful! He was practically king! Nothing as trivial as a door should stop HIM! HIM! THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON THERE EVER WAS!

His anger spiked and all he could see was red. Nothing could scare him and nothing could stop him! He ran around the room throwing whatever got in his way to the floor but nothing moved. He tried to kick over a chair but his leg just went through it. He tried to throw his mirror but his hands couldn't even grip the sides. All this only caused to feed his anger.

He stormed over to his desk with a thick cloud of anger surrounding him. If flicked off him like flames trying to grab at its next victim. In a single swoop Yami would have knocked off all the items on the desk's surface but just like everything else, his arm went through it all. He screamed at the top of his lungs but nothing reacted. Not even a ripple from the water in the vase that held long dead plants. WHY WOULD NOTHING WORK!?

The imposing aura around him struck out as he screamed tearing through all in its path. It would have shredded everything, it would have turned the room to ruins, and it would have been a threat had it not also just went through everything just like Yami. When he stopped screaming, he hunched over and looked at the spotless room with malice as deep as the ocean. The look would have caused ever Earl to cower in fear, maybe even kill some of the weaker souls and yet this _room_ didn't even care.

It stared back at him in mockery, laughing at his feeble attempts to destroy it. Yami hated it, He HATED IT! He was not one to be laughed at, he was not one to be made fun of! He was one to be feared! WHY WOULD NOTHING FEAR HIM?!

His gut twisted in shame and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. A groan from behind him caused him to whip around. The boy on the bed shifted in discomfort at the palpable energy in the room. The reaction caused Yami's eyes to glow inhumanly. The human feared him so he would make the human fear him even if he died trying.

He jumped over to the side of the bed before he leapt on. The bed didn't move but he didn't care. He raised up on his knees before driving downward and stabbing his hands through the boy's chest. At first he smirked evilly before his face loosened into a face of shock where he froze. A cool sensation was working its way up his arms and through his body. His body shook in pulses as the energy moved through him and work its way through every vein. As the energy fully consumed him, his eyes dimmed to normal and whatever rage he had been feeling slowly drained away.

The energy slowly started to seep back into the human, who hadn't moved the entire time, and leave Yami. Still frozen in a state of shock, Yami moved back, taking his hands out of the human's body. He stumbled as he walked backwards, never once taking his eyes off the boys figure, until his back hit a wall where his knees gave out and he slipped to the floor. His knees folded into his chest and he let his head lean back against the wall.

A dark chain manifested around Yami's head but he didn't notice. Shadows lashed out from the chain in a desperate plea before it shattered into millions of pieces that disappeared forever as they fell.

Yami's chest tightened with an unfamiliar emotion but he embraced it warmly. He laid his head atop his knees and for the first time in millennia, he cried as shame and embarrassment came over his emotions.

He could hear a noise, but it was almost too soft to hear. It was muffled a bit like someone was trying to conceal the sound but it hadn't worked. Yugi turned his head to where he thought the noise was coming from. The consistent sound was making it hard for him to sleep even if it already was a restless one but he knew he needed to get up.

Finally Yugi cracked one amethyst eye to see where he was. Right away, he noticed a lot of red and the soft blankets under him beore he took in the rest of the room. The lighting was a bit dim but just enough so he could make out furniture, a desk, windows, three doors, and the large bed he was on. Why was he here? How did he even-

Yugi shot up as he remembered the cave and the demon Yami. He must have brought him here after he knocked him out. If that was so then he wouldn't be too far away. Wide amethyst eyes searched cautiously around the room for the red eyed demon.

At first he didn't see anyone, the room was empty, but then he heard the noise again. His head whipped around to his left, blonde bangs swaying in front of his face and obstructing his view. When his bangs settled his breath caught in his throat.

"Y-yami? Why are you crying?"

Yami snapped his head up to look at the voice. He wiped away his tears that smudged his vision in order to see clearly. Gosh, was he really crying? How weak. If anyone saw him like this they would've laughed at him and say he was a wimp. Funny how the thought of that happening didn't hurt as much.

Yami brought his hand down so he could look for the voice. He saw Yugi awake on the bed and staring at him with worry in his eyes. He was staring at him like he was actually _there_ and not some ghost. Yugi could see him! The thought caused many emotions to blur his mind. Part of him was happy that something would finally react to him while another wanted to take advantage of that; He wanted to take out whatever frustration he had just felt and lay it all out on the human, to make the human feel his wrath. Even through all that though, there was one emotion that was like a bucket of water on those other flaming emotions: the human had seen him crying. The _human_ had seen _him crying._

The thought made Yami's cheeks flare red which only made them flare more. Why the heck was he blushing?! Why was he feeling this way? He hadn't felt this since... since... since forever! It pissed him off but he couldn't fight the emotion off. Gosh why couldn't he stop blushing?

Yami jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. The contact was gentle but the hand was shaking. When he looked over he was shocked to find Yugi sitting next to him with an understanding smile on his face. There was also a blush of his own on his face as well, which confused Yami for a second before he looked down. The humans other hand was tightly gripping the end of the jacket and stretching it down further so that it didn't go up too far. It seems the human was very shy about his body.

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asked again.

Yami scoffed and yanked his shoulder out of Yugi's shaking hand. He didn't need sympathy from a human but it did feel nice that someone even bothered to care.

The human brought his hand down to join the other in keeping the jacket low. His amethyst gaze went to his lap as he too fell silent.

They sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say, for a while. Yami kept catching himself looking over at the human before yanking his gaze away and back to the nearby window. Too many things had happened at once when they all were just starting to settle. He had found Yugi, healed him, fought off Nightwalkers, brought him into the castle, then there was the whole women thing that had happened, and that aftermath, and, gosh, his _crying,_ only now things started to clear up; however, now what will happen? He can't touch anything, he can't make anything move, and he has a human in his room.

His crimson gaze slipped back down to the human. The other hadn't moved from his position and his gaze was firmly set on his hands which were fiddling with the hem of the jacket. Yugi had seen him so maybe that means that others could see him too. If they could see him then maybe they could help him.

A bitter laugh was his response to the thought and he returned his gaze to the window. The chances of someone helping him was little. If he couldn't affect anything then that takes away his threat and people would just take advantage of that and take away his title. The thought of him being powerless against them caused his stomach to turn violently. He wasn't powerless and anyone who doubted that would be punished by his hand. He would find a way to make them pay. He always did.

Yugi shifted beside him in discomfort as he felt a change in Yami. The action brought Yami's attention over to him, which only caused the other to shift more. There was something about this human that Yami didn't know how to explain. It was weird how he only wanted him for himself and no one else and it was weird that he would do so many things for a human as well. He healed him, saved him from Nightwalkers, Yami even gave him his name. Above all of that, there was that… sensation that Yami had felt when he touched him before. Something about this human was special and he was bittersweet about it.

Yugi finally couldn't take the silence any longer. He opened his mouth to speak but right as he did, the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall and they were coming toward the room. A switch triggered in Yugi and he raced to his feet.

Yami watched as the boy frantically searched the room, his feet shifting nervously. With a jump, Yugi ran towards the bathroom and looked inside before quickly dismissing the room. He was trying to find a place to hide. As the footsteps grew louder Yugi's feet moved faster and they carried him to Yami's closet. Without any hesitation, he ducked inside and closed the door.

As the closet door clicked shut, a sharp knock sounded from Yami's bedroom door. Not a second later it opened, the owner not waiting for the okay to go in.

"Yami, some people say you're back from the rounds. It's still early, did you get scared and run home?" Earl stepped past the door and into the room, closing the door behind him.

Yami stood up as he looked at the man. Then a thought from earlier struck him. If Yugi could see him, then maybe so could Earl! That meant that maybe they could help him. Maybe. Probably not but at least they wouldn't think he died. Then they would definitely think him weak.

Yami walked over to Earl and crossed his arms. "You know, it's not the smartest thing to just walk into my room without my okay. One of these days could be your last interruption." Yami commented cooley.

Earl ignored the remark and looked around the room. "Oh, you're hiding now are you? A bit old for hide and seek aren't we? Do you have something to be ashamed of?" He moved over to the bathroom door and peered inside before entering.

Yami followed behind him. "Like I have anything to be ashamed of. Hey, Earl, stop snooping around my room." Again, Earl acted as if he had heard nothing. Yami's heart started to race.

"Oh, Yaaaaaamiiiiiii?" Earl called out an annoyed scowl on his face. "If you're here, I'm not in the mood to play your little game. Get your but out here now."

The remark caused Yami's blood to boil but not as much as he thought it would've. He shook off the feeling and followed Earl out of the bathroom. "I'm not playing a game. You're just blind."Yami reached out his hand to touch Earl's shoulder. "I'm right here-" Yami stopped moving when his hand went straight through Earl's shoulder as if it was air. Could he really not see him? His heart picked up speed as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

Earl walked casually over to Yami's bed and knelt down. "I'm serious, come out-" Earl stopped half way through kneeling. His nose twitched as he smelt the air around him before raising to his feet. His sniffs were the only sound in the room as he bent down on top of the bed.

Yami tensed as Earl took in a long whiff right above where Yugi had been lying just a few minutes ago. Surely he would be able to smell his scent on the sheet, he had been lying there for a while. What was he going to do once he caught onto the scent? That was a stupid question, he would go and hunt for the source. Yami's gut twisted at the thought of Earl finding Yugi. He could not let that happen.

Earl was hovering just an inch above the sheets now. His whole being was still and his chest didn't even raise to breath in air. Finally, he let out a deep sigh and straightened. Silently, he looked around the room, cold eyes scanning everything as if they were invisible. He moved steadily over to the door and kneeled.

Something in the way Earl walked caused a shiver to run through Yami's body. His eyes narrowed and watched the intruder with a sharp gaze like a hawk. The demon's walk was too smooth, too strong, and too… authoritative. Something was on that demon's mind but his body language and face were a blank book.

Earl's body stiffened as he caught onto something by the door, but what Yami had no clue. He rose off the floor and turned his body towards the closet. His eyes gleamed with unreadable emotions and a knowledge that put Yami on edge.

Yami followed the other's gaze and glared darkly at the demon when he noticed the other was looking at the closet. Yugi was in there, Yami knew, and he guessed that Earl knew too. If he thought he was going to have his human then he had another thing coming.

As soon as Earl started to move toward the closet, Yami ran in front of him, blocking off to closet door. Behind the door, he could hear Yugi stifle a gasp as Earl neared. A growl rumbled in Yami's throat as Earl was in reach of the closet door. He was _not_ going to have _his_ human.

Earl reached out a hand and ripped the brass door knob only to stop. Yami watched closely as the others eyes widened and stare down at his hand which has hoving inside Yami's side. Yami quirked an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

Earl slowly drew back his hand and closed his eyes only to snap them open a second latter. A wicked gleam danced through his dark eyes and he turned away from the closet. Earl walked with hurried steps towards the door, disregarding everything else in the room.

Yami stood still by the closet door and watched the other's back until he disappeared out the door. Once he left the room, Yami noticed something that made him rush forward in excitement. Earl had left the door open. He could leave his room! It didn't matter that no one could see him, there had to be something that could get him out of this mess.

He slipped his body through the door and ran down the hall. The further he ran away from the room, the more tension he felt. It was as if he was attached to a bungee cord and he was starting to stress it as he ran. But no matter, he had to find something to help him and he had to find it now.

Pushing the feeling aside, Yami rounded a corner where he stopped. Other demon's were exiting their rooms and pooling into the hallways. A soft chatter picked up in the halls as everyone started to talk to each other and ask about what was going on. Yami eyed them all suspiciously. No one was supposed to be awake at this hour, not even the lame excuse for guards would be awake.

The chatter escalated in volume and the air filled with suspense. A sense of dread started to pool in Yami's stomach and the tension he was feeling started to increase even though he wasn't moving. This was not good.

A shouting caused everyone to look down the hall and what was being said only confirmed Yami's dread.

"A human! There's a human in the castle! Earl himself said that whoever finds it can keep it! A human! Find the human!"

The crowd erupted into a joyous roar as they all rushed to find the human. Yami's mind was blank. What could he do? What should he do? With everyone searching, he wouldn't be able to keep Yugi hidden and without a body then he couldn't fight them off either. The reasonable thing to do is just let them have Yugi, let them do what they wanted with the human. It was becoming too much trouble then what it was worth and in his situation anyway; it would just be easier to leave him. Even if he let them find Yugi, it's not like he would be gone. He would still be able to have him, he just wouldn't be the first to him. He would be the tenth, fifteenth, sixtith…

Yami growled. That didn't sit right with him. The thought that Yugi would be touched- even looked at -by something else caused Yami's stomach to do somersaults. Gosh, what was it with this human?! Why couldn't he let this one drop just like every other before him? What made this one so gosh damn special?

Yami pinched his eyes closed as his head started to throb. Something was banging at his mind and trying to scream at him but it kept failing. The dark presence continued to pound at his mind relentlessly and it only succeeded in causing a massive headache to form.

Fine! He would help the human escape from here and that would be it! No more spells! No more ghosts! And most definitely, No More Human!

With a clear goal in mind, Yami took off back to Yugi.

(Koobre: I do not own YUGIOH! Also sorry for the long wait. Long story short, I gotta lotta jazz to do and not enough hours in the day to do it. Please Review!)


	4. An Intertwined Road

Ch4 An Intertwined Road

Yami charged straight for the closet door, the only goal in his mind was getting Yugi out of here. As if the door was a feather, Yami swung it open disregarding the fact that he was able to touch the door.

"Get out. We need to leave. Now." His voice was terse and held a threatening edge to it.

Frightened amethyst eyes stared back at him. "W-where are we going?" He stood from his curled position on the floor. He pulled at the hem of the jacket down so that it doesn't ride up.

Yami noted the action and growled. "Change into some of those clothes. We can't be slowed down by your shyness. Now hurry up."

He closed the door again so that Yugi could have some privacy. As his hand lifted from the door a thought struck him: he had actually been able to open the door. His hand hadn't gone through the wood like air. With a speck of hope, an odd feeling to him, he ran across the room to his desk and tried to pick up some of the objects. Sadly just like before, his hand went through it and he was unable to move even a paper.

Yami sighed. He should have expected that. When there was a soft click of a door, he turned to see Yugi cautiously step out from inside the closet. Yami looked up and down the small form again as he took in the outfit, parts of which he didn't remember having. Yugi was wearing red-black leather pants that he had to roll up the ends so that they wouldn't drag on the floor. One of his studded belts sat on the boy's hips so that the pants would stay in place. Yami just got the glimpse of a plain black tank before it was covered up by a thick black jacket with a high collar that stood up in a perfect circle around his head, the fur lined hood sitting against his back.

Yami had forgotten about that coat. It belonged to his previous "lover" who had left it here as a sort of gift. She probably thought she had a chance with him and yet he didn't even bother to remember her name. Though he must say he was glad she left it for it looked way better on Yugi then it did her.

Yugi looked up as he finished zipping the coat all the way up and caught the glint in Yami's eye. He shifted under the gaze before he spoke with his head bowed. "Where d-do we go know?"

"Follow me and don't make a sound. Do only as I tell you and exactly as I tell you, got it?" Yami's tone left no room for arguing. All Yugi could do was nod.

Yami turned to the main door and opened it, allowing his mind only a second to wonder why he could open this door as well. As he sped down the halls, he could hear Yugi as he rushed to keep up with him. Yami scoffed as he turned down another hall. This human really was too much work for what he was worth. Not even if he remained his slave for the rest of his life would that make up for the amount of work Yami was putting in to keep him safe. What's more is in the end he isn't even going to get anything out of it!

As they rounded another corner, Yami jumped back and swung his arm out, hitting Yugi and pinning him to the wall. Yami looked around the corner to get a better picture of what he saw. Two demons stood chatting at the end of the hall, one facing them and the other with its back towards them. It didn't look like they had any intention of moving soon and that was the only way to get to where they needed to go.

He sensed Yugi open his mouth and snapped a glare at him. The shorter closed his mouth and looked away sheepishly. Once he was sure Yugi wouldn't talk, he looked back towards the two demons and cursed. Another one had joined them giving the others a drink of Morrow's blood. Yami's mouth watered as he stared at the liquid and growled when he saw them toast and take a drink. A high quality drink like that was wasted on weaklings like them; it disgusted Yami to watch them.

Yugi shifted beside him but Yami ignored him. He had to think of a way around there otherwise they wouldn't be able to leave here and the longer they stood here the more the chances are of being seen. He growled in frustration.

He felt Yugi tap his shoulder and he snapped his head over to him, his crimson eyes blazing. The other flinched back before offering up a timid smile. Yami's glare sharpened and Yugi's smile faltered. It was all because of him that he was doing this. This little _human_ was causing so much trouble and now he has to clean it up! All this work over a petty little human!

When the human didn't do anything, Yami growled in frustration and turned his head to look at the other demons. Yugi jumped and grabbed hold of his arm causing Yami to bring his attention to the human once again. Yami was irritated now. This human was wasting his time while he was trying to get them out of here. If he wanted to help them he would shut up and leave him be. Yami opened his mouth to tell him to stop bothering him but before any words could leave, Yugi smiled and turned to a nearby table.

With a quirked eyebrow, Yami watched as Yugi picked up a stone from inside a decorative pot. His amethyst eyes flickered once more at Yami before he aimed and threw the stone down the hall and into another vase. A loud clang rang through the hall as the stone made contact with the glass vase before it tipped and crashed to the floor.

Yami stared with wide eyes as the vase shattered into large pieces across the marble floor. What was the human thinking?! Was he trying to get them caught?! The imbecile!

Rage rolled off him in waves as he snapped back to the three demons down the hall. Of course they had heard the crash and were running towards them to investigate. Great now they were going to find them, it was useless! Even as he tried to help, that _human_ kept messing it up!

His crimson eyes glowed as he looked back to said human. The other had his brow furrowed in concentration and was braced to run. Did this stupid human really think he can outrun a demon?

Around the corner, the three demons sped past, nearly running into Yami but what confused him was that they didn't stop. Yami watched as the three ran over to the broken vase without a second glance his way. Were they really that daft? It was then that he realized that Yugi was no longer beside him but instead down the hall that the three demons had just vacated. The human stared back at him with a proud smile and gestured for him to follow along.

Yami growled in the back of his throat but complied and moved over to the small human. How did he not figure it out before the human? How did the human not get detected? Surely when the rounded the corner the three demons would have at least spotted the human. Heck, if they had a brain they would be able to pick up the human's scent, or at least any scent. Even so, Yugi would have had to move around the corner at the exact same time as the demons had in order to go by undetected. Either this human had more brains than he first thought or the three demons were incredibly stupid.

Once by the human's side again, Yugi looked around before speaking up. "What do we need down here?" Fear slipped into his purple eyes and he looked back to Yami. "It doesn't look like an exit."

"That's because it isn't." When the panic overtook the shorter's face, he quickly explained with a small roll of his eyes. "You need to get back to the human world and the only way to do that is to get the key to the gate."

Yugi's mouth rounded into an 'o' . Yami saw his body relax from its tensed position before moving to point down the hall to the large wooden doors. "It's in there right?"

Yami didn't answer but instead rolled his eyes at the stupid question. He brushed past Yugi and made his way over to the metal decorated door with Yugi quickly falling into step behind him. He reached a hand out to the metal handle of the door and stopped. Taking a quiet breath, Yami pulled on the door handle only for his hand to go straight through it. He cursed under his breath before allowing his shoulders to sag. Why couldn't he touch things anymore?

He felt Yugi shift beside him, making Yami straiten, and watched as Yugi placed his hand on the metal handle and turned it. When Yami looked down at him, the human offered up a warm small but the demon could see the sympathy behind it. The new emotion stirred confusion in Yami. No one showed him sympathy, they showed him fear and hate. Did this human not fear him? This thought flipped a switch in Yami.

"Don't show me any sympathy. I don't need it." Yami growled with narrowed eyes.

Yugi's smile faltered and he turned his head to the door in front of him. Taking in a deep breath the human heaved open the door. A thick gust of aura rushed past the two as the door opened, filling the hall with an eerie feeling.

Yami walked ahead, unaffected by the dark feeling. It was used to scare off the weaker demons and test those who entered. Only those strong of heart and mind could enter this room and if you weren't, you would be fed to the shadows that moved like hunting wolves in the corners of the room.

He heard hesitant footsteps behind him, entering the room with him. The human was stupid if he thought he would be able to last even a minute in here. The dark aura would tear him apart within seconds-

"Is that what we're looking for?" Yami was shocked to see the human standing beside him, unharmed by the dark aura. He hid his shock when the human looked his way, a hidden emotion dusting his eyes.

Yami tried to read the masked emotion but gave up in favor of looking where the human was pointing.

Shrouded in shadows were various artifacts and treasures lined along the walls and set on pedestals in the center of the hall. Large pillars held torches that were dimmed to an undying ember. Toward the back was a small set of steps that led to the upraised ground that held one object on top. On the single pedestal, a bronze key floated, it's dark opal glimmering in the dim light.

"Yes, that key will be able to open the portal between our realms so you can leave." Yami walked forward past all the other items. He heard Yugi sigh before falling into step behind him.

It irked Yami at how easy going this human was with him. There was no fear in the human towards him and if there was it was only in small amounts. How this human could feel so at ease was… weird. Normally they would all cower or at least avoid demons as much as possible. Parents would pass down stories warning their children at how dangerous demons were and how they had best keep their distance. And yet, here was one human who didn't do that. Maybe it as because Yami was helping him and so the human thought he was nice. Or maybe this human was used to things like this. No, Yami would've been able to tell if it had. So then why was he not scared?

Yami shook off the feeling. Soon the human would be gone and he wouldn't have to see him again. Then he would be able to forget this ever happened.

The two walked up the short steps, stopping in front of the bronze key. Yami reached out a hand to grab it but stopped halfway and retreated his hand. He wouldn't be able to grab it, let alone touch it. Just like everything else so why bother trying?

"I'm sorry." Yami snapped his gaze down to the human, the intensity of the look causing the human to shrink.

"I do not need your pity. Grab the key so we can leave." He didn't wait for Yugi to grab it before turning to leave the room.

Once he was out of the hall it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A shiver ran down his spine as he rid himself of the feeling. It didn't matter how many times he went in that room, he always felt foreign to it. It was like the shadows knew he wasn't supposed to be there but tolerated him. It always befuddled him as to why.

The sound of shouting down the hall caused him to snap out of his thoughts. A small group of demons passed the entrance of the hall, their voices carrying through the marble halls. One of them stopped and turned to face down the hall they were in.

Yami looked behind him and noticed Yugi closing the door of the treasury. He rushed forward and grabbed Yugi's wrist before the door closed all the way. The shorter looked up at him with a confused look. Yami just shook his head and moved back to look around the corner to see if the demon was still standing at the end.

The demon took a step forward and stopped, his face scrunched in contemplation. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned and raced to meet up with the group.

A click behind Yami told him that Yugi had shut the Treasure room's door. A second later, the human stood beside Yami, looking down the hall with him.

"Where do we go now?" Yugi asked as he stepped out from behind the corner.

"Just follow me." Yami walked down the hall and made a right at the end.

He walked until they reached the very end. On the right was a tall, wooden door were the voices from the group from before could be heard. On the left was a small metal door, leading to the outside. Yami moved aside and glanced at Yugi then to the door.

With a small sigh Yugi stepped forward and opened the door letting in the bitter cold from the outside. A shiver ran down Yugi's spine but he followed Yami as the other walked through. When the door shut, the two were left in almost complete darkness, the only light being from the castle windows above. They were behind the castle.

Yugi hugged the coat closer. "W-where to now?"

"Here." Yami walked along the wall, stopping when he found small nicks in the wall leading up. "The place that we need to go to is all the way at the top."

Yami watched as Yugi looked up the wall to the tower above. The human swallowed before looking down at the ladder. Slowly the humans form started to shake and Yami could tell it was not just from the cold.

"What?" Yami snapped getting impatient when the human still didn't move.

Yugi looked to Yami but quickly turned back to the wall to avoid his gaze. "W-well, I, um, I-I, I'm af-fraid of heights-s."

Yami rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Yugi. "If you don't move now, you'll freeze to death." _Even though that would be so much easier for me_ "Now get moving." He shoved Yugi into the wall before standing back to watch him.

Yugi looked back at Yami who glared in response. With a quick turn, the human was facing the wall and grabbing hold of one of the slits in the wall. Sighing, Yami closed his eyes and waited for the human to make the trip up. Why was he putting up with this again? Oh, yeah. Because he didn't want anyone else to have the human and the thought of him dying -while more pleasing by the minute- caused his insides to twist.

A small yelp caused Yami to open one crimson eye only to groan at the sight. Halfway up the side of the castle wall, the human hung petrified to the slits. Yami thought he must have slipped but had found solid footing again. He was fine now.

With a shake of his head, Yami closed his eyes once more to wait for the human to finish the climb. What would he do once the human was gone? Without someone to see him and interact with objects for him, how was he going to find a way back to normal? Maybe they could tell where he was by his scent. It was strong enough that everyone could tell it was him- Yami stopped the thought right where it was.

Earl had been within feet of him, inches even, and he hadn't been able to smell him and Earl had a strong nose. For some reason that didn't hurt as much to admit that as much as he thought it would.

Either way, it seemed this form reaped him of everyone's senses so they wouldn't be able to find him. They couldn't see him, smell him, touch him, or hear him. The only one who could was this human. Maybe he would need to keep the human for just a bit longer...

No. No, he would find a way without the human. Why the thought was even there, and almost _considered,_ Yami didn't know.

A familiar tug pulled Yami out of his thoughts and his eyes widened in shock for a moment. He was standing at the top of the tower beside the human who was breathing erratically on the floor.

"Not so hard was it?" Yami asked letting a mocking but playful tone slip into his voice. While he didn't know how he got up there at least he didn't have to climb the tower himself.

Yugi peaked an eye open a gave a half-hearted glare at the demon to which the other smirked.

"What? Afraid of a bit of work?"

Yugi sat up, opening both eyes to glare at the demon. "Oh, shut up." And he stuck out his tongue.

Yami crouched down in front of the human and slipped two fingers below his chin, tilting his head up. "Careful. I still haven't taken what I wanted yet and that tongue seems mighty appealing." Yugi blushed furiously causing Yami to chuckle darkly.

He leaned forward, letting his breath ghost over the human's lips. His dark red eyes locked onto Yugi's amethyst ones and they refused to look away. Yami could tell the human's heart was beating fast, and not out of excitment. Slowly he leaned closer but stopped just above those tempting lips. Under his fingers touch, Yami felt the human shake though it felt tense as if it was trying to be stifled. Fear. Now the human feared him.

Yami could feel a smirk form inside his mind but he couldn't seem to bring it to physical form. The smile felt strange in this situation. It didn't make him feel proud.

With swift movements, Yami removed his hand, straightened and walked towards a floating orb in the center of the tower. A sigh followed behind him before the shuffling of feet neared his back. They stopped behind him.

When there was no further movement, Yami sent a gaze over his shoulder. Feeling eyes on him, Yugi looked back at Yami, cautiously moving to stand next to the demon and took a breath.

"So what… what do we do now?"

Yami folded his arms across his chest and leaned his weight onto one leg. "You need to place the key into that orb," he indicated his head to said orb, "right there. The portal should open and you'll be able to head back to the mortal realm."

"You make earth sound morbid. Can't you just call it earth?"

One glare from the demon stopped any further conversation. Yugi drew in a breath and held it before letting it out. He reached into the coat pocket, grabbed the key and held it in his palm as he thought.

"What about these clothes? How should I- what should I-"

Yami rolled his eyes before turning a fiery glare on the human. Soon the human would be gone and out of his hair. In the meantime, the longer the human stayed the more Yami became irritated and wanted him gone.

Yugi raised his hands saying "I was just asking" before turning his attention back to the orb in front of him. Turning the key over in his hands he stepped up to the orb and slowly put the key into the floating mass. When nothing happened, Yugi turned to Yami but stopped once the orb started to move.

Yami watched with blank eyes as the orb oscillated around the key, then shrunk down into the bronze materiel. A chuckle came unrestrained from Yami when the human jumped back with a yelp as magic surged through the key.

Now unburdened by a hand, the bronze key circled until it was vertical were it exploded in a wave of dark energy, causing Yugi to cover his face. Left in front of the two was a black vortex outlined in the broken shards of the bronze key. A thin line of light connected the pieces together, creating a web of white across a dark canvass. At the top, the dark opal switched between black and its white counterpart.

Yami let out a sigh of relief once the portal was open. Finally, the human would be gone and away from the rest of the demons. He didn't want to say that the human would be safe but part of him thought of him as so. Nonetheless, the human would be gone and he wouldn't have to do anymore work for him. The thought of just being able to lounge around after this with a bottle of Morrow's Blood was enough to bring a smile to his face but it was gone the next instant. He still had this ghost body that was in his way ‒ which meant more work after this.

Stifling a groan, Yami moved so he was facing the human who was still staring in awe at the portal.

After time had passed and the human still hadn't moved Yami spoke up. "Well, bye." He didn't even try to stop the bitterness from seeping into his words.

Yugi looked down at his hands which were busying themselves with the jacket hem, a mix of emotions battling in his eyes.

"Um-"

Yami groaned, "What more could you possibly have to say?" His crimson glare burned into the human's head. Yugi shrunk back a bit from the look. Why wouldn't the human just leave already? This was taking far too long. No human would ‒ or should ‒ hesitate in leaving Hell.

Finally the human straightened and faced the demon head on, purple eyes locked on to crimson. "Thank you. You could've done anything you wanted but instead you chose to help me and," Yugi drew in a shaky breath and gave an honest smile. "I really, really appreciate it."

Yami just stared with a blank face. When the demon still didn't say anything, the humans smile faltered and an awkward air floated around him.

With one final movement, Yami shoved the human through the portal.

"That human is such an idiot." Why would Yami care what he thought! He was _thankful?_ Did the human seriously think he was doing this for him? No. He helped get the human out of there for himself. For his own peace of mind.

The portal started to close, the bronze pieces falling into the shape of the key on the floor. As the portal started to fade a familiar tug pulled at Yami's heart, slowly getting stronger until it felt like it was being ripped apart. Finally the pain became too much and he fell to his knees, one hand supporting him up and the other gripping at his chest.

"What?-"

Like a bolt of lightning striking the ground, Yami felt something strike him and retreat, leaving nothing where he used to stand. The last of the key fell to the floor with a soft clatter as the portal closed.

"Oh no…"

(Koobre: By the way I don't think I've done this yet and I should've... I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH... there. This goes for the rest of the story; I don't think you need to see it every time... I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH... just in case. Anyway, please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 The Start of a New Old Tale

"Well, well well. What-" Clear reached into one of the infinite bookcases and pulled out a brand new book. "-do we have here?"

A mewl next to her was followed by the soft touch of fur on her hand. She turned her head to the black cat who was standing on the table beside her.

"Do you know what this is Necro?" She spoke with an overly sweet voice. A meow was her answer.

Clear smirked. "It's Fiona's last works. Why don't we see how she tried to undo what I've done, shall we?"

She moved away from the bookshelf and padded over to the center of the circular room. Stopping in front of an ornate podium, Clear set the thin book down and opened its pages to the last one. Necro jumped up onto the podium top as well, careful not to step on the book.

Clear watched as the words magically wrote themselves out on the parchment as if she were watching the author write them out for the first time.

"Interesting so far." Necro set one black paw delicately on the page causing Clear to chuckle. "I thought you might want to. Fine, watch them for me and tell me if it's good enough for me to mess with."

"Oh no…"

As a sinking feeling weighed itself in Yami's gut, his temper rose until he saw red. Where the Fuck WAS HE!

Flurries of white whipped past his face as a dark grey sky loomed overhead. The thick cloud cover slowly moved as the strong winds commanded them to travel. A high whistling from the wind resonated with the weak protests of metal structures fighting against the powerful attack. Worst of all though, the area looked nothing like his home.

Yami frantically turned around, searching for the portal but all he found was the human crouched low, eyes wide.

"What..." Yami stalked over to the human who turned his head to look at him. " _What_ did you do?"

The human shook his head which only made Yami angier. "What. Did. You. Do." Again the human shook his head.

"I didn't ‒ how would I've." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened again the emotion they held in them fueled Yami's anger. "Look, I-I don't know-w what h-happened, but that's-s not the pro-oblem."

Not the problem? _Not_ the _problem?_ Oh, yeah, sure. It's not the problem that he was just ripped from his home. It's not the problem that the portal is closed so he won't be able to go home. It's not the problem that he is stuck with this _stupid_ human. It's not the problem that he is still a ghost. It's not the problem that after everything that he had to go through, he still didn't get to just sit back and not worry over all of this. Yes because that is _not_ the problem!

Before he could voice his anger, the human beat him to it. "Th-the prob-blem is that-t w-we are stu-uck in-n the middl-le of-f a snow-snow-w storm-m an-nd I h-have n-no id-ea, w-where w-we are-re."

"Would you fucking stop with that stuttering of yours!" Yami threw his hand into the air and walked in a circle before facing the human on the ground, glare for glare. "It makes you sound even more stupid than you already are-"

"I'm cold." The human's voice was a whisper but Yami heard the frustration clear as day. Yami started pacing again.

"Well that's not my problem now is it. I am done with helping your sorry ass. If you're going to die from the cold, fine. But I have already helped you _far_ too much. Just die." Yami took joy in seeing fear and shock on the human's face before he turned his back to him and began to walk away.

This was the end the line for the human. Sure he was going to die alone in the cold but he would finally be out of Yami's way. A picture of the human, blue from the cold and curled in on itself to try and stay warm flashed in his mind. There was a small pang of guilt but Yami squashed it completely. It would mean only good if the human died now, he had nothing to feel guilty about.

The thought brought a genuine smile to his face. Yes, it would be nothing but good. He would rather take an eternity as a ghost then have to spend a lifetime worrying over that one petty life.

A familiar tug pulled at his mind causing him to hesitate in his steps. "W-wait…"

Yami groaned and chanced a look behind him. Slowly but surely, the human was making his way after Yami. It was then Yami noted that the human didn't have any shoes… and that the tug was lessoning.

Yami growled and turned his back to him and kept going onward. "W-wait! Ah!" Yami guessed the human fell into the snow.

'Serves him right. For all the trouble that he has put me through he should struggle to find his way back.' Yami thought.

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again he jumped back as he walked through a snow covered stop sign. With a few deep breaths, Yami looked back at the sign that -even from the back- was covered thickly in snow. Beyond the sign, he could make out the form of the human staggering behind trying to catch up with him.

With a scuff Yami turned around and kept walking through the storm. A strange sound of metal on brick sounded to his right but when he tried to look for the source, the snow only turned his vision into a white filter.

"W-w-w-w-ai-ai-t…" The human's voice was just a whisp on the bitter wind. No doubt he would eventually give up and die.

Again, Yami jumped back as he ran into a snow cacked wall that was hidden among the whiteness. On the other side was what looked to be an empty coffee shop, the lights turned out, the chairs stacked on the tables and bars covering the shop; though, it was impossible to look out said windows with all the snow layered on top of them.

A smirk crossed Yami's lips. So he could cross through walls now? That would be very useful. With more confidence, he took a few steps forward before stopping. Something in him didn't feel right.

He chanced a glance behind him, the menus on the wall seemed transparent to him -allowing the wintery scene beyond it to show through. The blank white color and the ever moving snow drifts that swept away to wherever the wind bid them. The thick clouds overhead blocked any light from reaching the ground and whatever light the street lamps could produce were locked by the dense snowfall. The human-

Yami shook his heap. Nope, that human was no longer any of his concern and it felt damn good to say that. Moving forward once again he forced himself not to look back. Seven odd some walls latter, though, it became increasingly harder to do so.

Not only was that annoyingly familiar tug returning with a vengeance but it seemed like the little voice that he had been keeping well at bay was echoing some outrageous concerns in words he did not understand; it seemed with every step he took the more frantic the voice became and yet the less he could make out what it was trying to relay. The voice was beyond annoying now! It was like nails on a chalkboard!

"Shut up!" Yami gripped both sides of his head in an effort to make it stop. It only succeeded in making it louder.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!" Yami crouched down to the floor as he started to bang his hands against the sides of his head.

Why wouldn't it leave him alone! It wouldn't stop! Make it stop! Just make it stop!

His cries were only met with the voice, emotion dripping off every incoherent syllable.

He needed to lash out, to make it known that he was in pain, to make it known that he was irritated. As a result he sprang up out of his crouched position and struck the first thing that was near him - a computer mouse… it didn't move.

The hair on the back of Yami's neck rose as he stared at the still object. Then he lashed out again and again and again and again and again and again and again….. but nothing happened. Heaving a sigh of frustration he swung around the the desk behind him and started attacking at the paper and materials on top of it. Just as before, nothing moved.

With irked rage, Yami moved from desk to shelve to monitor and machine shoving, scratching, kicking, yelling, pulling, punching -anything to get something to move- yet not a dust was disturbed in the end. Emotionally spent, he leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees.

Then the voice started again.

With an aggravated groan, Yami place his hands on his head once more.

"Stop… just," he drew out a defeated sigh, "just stop…"

When another desperate sound resonated in his thoughts he stood and dropped his hands. "Fine, fine! What is it that could _possibly_ need my attention right this instant?" Though he had asked the question out loud, he wasn't expecting an answer. In his mind or otherwise.

 _Back…_

A heavy sigh slipped past his lips and his shoulders sagged in despair. He didn't want to, he didn't _want to._ But if he wanted this voice to stop tormenting him… he would have to.

Feet as heavy as lead and thoughts dark as night, Yami turned back to where he came from and marched through the buildings and snow clogged air, back to where he had first left the human.

Inside the coffee shop ‒only a wall away from the human‒ laughter and voices could be heard filling the once silent area. The closer he got the the opposite wall the clearer the voices became.

"How stupid are you to be wandering out in a storm like this. Don't you know it's already slim pickings?"

A high pitched snicker. "Oh… look at him trying to hide in his coat. You look like a girl shrimp!"

The comment caused a round of laughter through the group. Six people. "Yeah, I bet he took it off some whore he found trying to make money on the streets."

"No, no," The sentence was cut off by chuckles. "I bet it was _his_ payment for being a whore."

Yami bristled at the comment mostly because it was almost true. As the group laughed once more, a quieter sound could be heard underlining it.

"N-no, h-he d-d-didn't-t do-o an-nythin-ng…"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"He's into _that_ stuff."

The group responded in an over comical 'eww'.

"Gross."

"Yeah, no one wants to be near that."

"Hey, hey I got an idea. How about we save the world from this freak by killing it?"

"Yeah, yeah! Then we would be heros!" The group all agreed with cheers and laughs.

That was the last comment Yami needed to hear. A dark aura circled around him and his eyes darkend past the color of blood.

Despite the white of the snow around him his vision didn't lighten. It was as if someone put a dark filter over his eyes but he could make out everything as clear as day. In the center of the alley was the human curled in on his side trying to wrap the coat closer around him, blood staining the disturbed snow. On either side of the human were the other six now all silent as his palpable aura flooded the alley.

"What the fuck?" One looked around the walled path before landing where Yami stood. "There's no one down here besides us."

"Idiots…" Yami hissed but he heard it loud and clear as well as everyone else did.

"Shit man, who said that?" The whole group turned trying to look for the source of the voice.

Yami's eyes were drawn to the ground when he saw movement against the snow backdrop. The human was uncurling enough to turn his head to Yami's direction, eyes blank and yet hopeful.

"Y-yam-mi…" A small smile crack against the human blue lips, blood pooling over them from a bloody nose and a cracked lip. Yami decided then that red was not the human's color.

Walking over the the human, he noticed that ‒for the first time‒ his feet left impressions in the ground. He knelt at the human's head.

"I hate you and you need to remember this. I don't want to help you but you don't seem capable of doing so yourself. Pathetic you know that right? I want you to die so much and yet it seems I can't let anyone else do that." Yami expected the human to whine, to cry, even say that it was rude to wish someone's death. What he didn't expect was the human's smile; Tired but relieved.

"H-hel-llo t-to yo-u t-t-t-to-o…"

"Stop stuttering, it makes you sound stupid." Yugi's chuckle turned into a cough.

"Hey! Whore, who are you talkin' to?"

Yami stood and turned his head to the person who spoke. "I hope you know I don't appreciate calling him a whore." He allowed his aura to snake off of his body and wrap around the group of thugs.

"Who the hell is talking?! Show yourself you coward and fight like a man!"

Yami bellowed with dark laughter. "A man? Don't make me laugh. You humans are weak and utterly _stupid_ beings. A pig could fight better than any of you. It could certainly look better too."

"What the fuck did you say?"

In a second Yami rushed to the dude who spoke, stopped in front of him and allowed his aura to push the man to the floor. "Imbecile! Are you so daft as to not know who you are in the presence of?"

"How did you fall man? There's nothing there."

"D-don't s-sa-a th-a-t…" Yugi tried but it was already too late.

Yami's head snapped to the man to his left. " _What did you just say_?"

The venom in his words was enough to cause the man to take a step back. "G-get away from me."

Yami's aura whipped out, cutting through bitter air and striking the group to the ground leaving him the only one standing.

"I am anything _but_ nothing." Yami sneered as he started walking forwards. The man scrambled backwards trying to keep away from the dark energy nearing him. "I am more than capable of tearing off your limbs one by one then keep you alive longer, enough for you to see me feast on your intestines. Even then I would be able to imprint all that pain into your mind to replay again and again in an endless loop with each restart as if it was happening for the first time."

Soon the man hit the brick wall, leaving him nowhere to go. Yami leaned over the man allowing the shadows to overwhelm the cowering the human and imprint a preview into his mind of what he could do. Yami relished in the screams of pain and the look of despair permanently engraved on his face. Yami laughed darkly.

"D-demon! You're a demon!" A man from the opposite side shouted and pointed in Yami's direction.

"What else moron." Yami rolled his eyes and allowed the disgust to roll off his tongue like a first language.

"I-i-i-t's the human! It's at-ttached the human! We have to k-kill the human!"

Yami straightened as soon as the words reached his ears. The one who spoke was scrambling to his feet before rushing over to Yugi who still had yet to move, a knife poised in his hands. The thug had just reached Yugi's side where he slipped and fell to his knees but his knife was still on a collision course with his human.

Like lightning Yami rushed the thug, knocking the knife out of his hand and put one ghostly hand around his neck.

" _Don't you dare touch him!_ " Yami hissed and closed his hand tighter around the thugs neck until he felt the bone snap beneath his fingers. The sound that followed was like music to his ears.

"H-he killed him. I-i, the demon, he's-"

Yami snapped his head up to the stuttering voice. " _You're next._ "

Just as he was about to move he felt something touch the edge of his foot allowing a soothing sensation to come over him. "D-d-do-on't k-kill-l…"

Don't kill? Did the human know who he was asking to do this? He loved to kill! Loved the feel of the limp and broken body at his hands and he loved to watch the last glow of life leave his victims eyes. It was thrilling!... Right?

Nonetheless, Yami complied and stood where he was. "Leave. Now."

The remaining members of the group didn't need to be told twice. They all scrambled to make it out of the alley - each tripping over another in their struggle.

Once the last frantic scream was out of earshot, Yami turned back to the living human beside him.

"You do realize what you asked of me right? Killing is what I do and you will do well not to ask that of me again."

The human barely shook his head. "They-y di-idn't ne-ed t-o d-die-e…"

Yami scuffed. "They were nothing but scum. The world would be better without them."

"Th-the world-d would-d b-b-be be-etter w-witho-out d-emo-ns…"

Yami found he couldn't fully disagree with that statement. "That was the last that I'm going to do for you, you know that right? This is where we make our departure official."

"I-it h-hur-t w-when you-u w-w-wher-re aw-wa-ay…"

"Well that's not my prob‒" Something clicked for Yami.

Everytime he got further away from the human, a tug would always be trying to pull him back and the only way for it to go away is for Yami to draw closer to said human. What the thug he killed had said echoed through his mind.

" _I-i-i-t's the human! It's at-ttached the human! We have to k-kill the human!"_

Yami groaned and slid to the floor. He was stuck. No matter where he would go, he had to be with the human. Even if they were two worlds apart he would still be brought back to the kids side. There was no way for him to get back to the underworld. He was stuck… forever a slave to this human...

As he closed his eyes he missed as phantom chains appeared on his body. The chain wrapped around his left leg shattered in silence; its shards vanishing in the wintery winds. Only then did the other chains vanish from sight, still intact.

To lost in his own despair, Yami didn't catch onto the small bouts of cough coming from the form behind him. Only when the coughing became violent did his ears register the sound.

Looking back, Yami notice how deathly pale the human was starting to become and the amount of blood seeping into the ground started to alarm Yami. Why should he care again?

Crawling back to the human, he noticed that he no longer made indents in the snow. "Hey, get up."

He got no response.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I'm not carrying you. Get up."

The figure shifted but did nothing else.

Glancing down at the human he noticed that his feet poked out from under the bottom of the coat that was already stuffed with the humans other limbs and almost cringed. The human's feet were blue and purple and ridden with frostbite. There was no way that the human was going to be able to walk far, if at all. Even then, the human was shaking uncontrollably and Yami could hear his teeth chattering. The blood that was seeping out of cuts and a bloody nose was now frozen against the ghostly pale skin. If they were going to move, they needed to move with purpose; moreover, they needed to know where they were going.

"Can you even hear me?" His tone was harsh but he didn't care. Right now they needed to work quickly and small pleasantries would only stall them. He got a nod.

"Good." Yami looked around before turning back to Yugi, "I need to know where we are going but I can't travel too far so what I need you to do is, while I am listing off certain buildings I passed, you try and remember where we are. Got it?" He didn't need to worry about them being in the right state or country. Luckily when you open the portal, it opens to the country you want to go…. If the human didn't lead them to the right country we would kill him.

When the human gave a nod he started listing off the building he had just passed through. "I had passed through a small coffee shop ‒Express Moe's, I think‒" Yami thought that was a very stupid name, "There was a small book shop with a red door as well as an old restaurant with large glass windows. I couldn't see their names." He took a second to see if the human had any idea where they were and found that the humans face a scrunched in concentration; he had no idea where they were.

Yami sighed. They probably going to get nowhere but he persisted with the buildings albeit with less interest. "There was, I don't know, it was like an antique shop with a lot of lockets and music boxes and crap like that. Golden Lining, I think is what it was called." The name seemed to spark some memory because the human tried to sit up.

"I-i-i-i kn-ow-w w-whe-re w-e a-re…"

"I hope you do or else you're going to lose your tongue. You really need to stop stuttering." When the human fell back for the third time, Yami leaned over to help him up.

Yugi said nothing as the two struggled to get him standing, albeit shakily. He relayed where they had to go to Yami who was glad that they only had a few blocks to travel; however, that didn't mean that they trip was that short. The human could hardly go two steps before regaining his balance. There wasn't much Yami could do either. On more than one occasion, Yami had to storm off to vent his frustration as a result of the slow pace. Was nothing going to be easy?

The elements were not on their side either. While the winds didn't gain speed or the temperature lower, they hadn't lightened up either. There were times that Yami swore the human would have been whisked away like a dead leaf in a storm.

In a trip that would've taken people only about a half hour was turned into three of the most painstakingly long hours Yami had ever been through in his life. Although, he was surprised at how long the human was lasting; he knew some demons that would have just quit and huddled in a corner to wait for the storm to pass. Despit his frostbitten skin and relentless shivering, he was walking and directing Yami were to lead them.

But the human's body could only go for so long.

"Where to next?" Yami asked over his shoulder. When he got no response he tried again but still got no answer.

"Hey‒" when he turned around he found the human's form slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Yami ran to kneel next to the body. "Hey, wake up." He shook him but got no response. "Don't fool around, we have to get you to your house." ...Nothing.

Yami leaned forward and put his hand in front of the human's mouth. Something cold and subtle brushed through his hand. He was still breathing. Looking around the snow covered block, Yami tried to think of what to do next.

He had to get Yugi to some place warm otherwise he would freeze to death. All he knew was that they were close to the human's home but there are many buildings around; how was he supposed to know which one was correct?

'Just let the kid be. If he dies then you can go wherever you want. It's nothing but a chain keeping you down.'

The voice was bitter and dark, a secretive tone underlining hate, but still was a voice he welcomed; however, that was because the anger it always held was towards other people. This time it felt like the voice included Yami in that group of people to hate.

"No…" Yami sighed.

What the voice said was true: it would have been much easier to let the human die but, he couldn't explain why, but he didn't want to just… give up that easily. The thought of just taking the easy way out didn't seem as appealing as it used to be. He could hear the voice hiss at him but he tuned it out, albeit with difficulty.

Taking a chance, Yami ran to the closest house. HE thought it strange that it was the only one that had bothered to keep the windows and doors clear of snow. Or at least tried. Banging on the faded green paint, Yami was a little relieved to hear that his knocks echoed back to him.

He looked back to the human who still lay in the middle of the snow, a thin layer of it starting to cover his body. Yami continued to knock until he finally heard what sounded like rushed feet on stairs. He took a step back as someone fiddled with the door handle before it opened. Standing in the door frame was a stout, old man with faded purple eyes that locked onto the lump in the snow with shock.

"Yugi!"


	6. A Spirit to Give

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

(Koobre: Sorry for the long update wait. I normally only update after I finish a chapter, but the one I'm on is taking longer than expected; therefore, y'all get this as a thank you gift.)

Yami leaned up against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest, subconsciously trying to block out the scene in front of him. The human sat wrapped in multiple layers of blankets while a short, brown haired girl kneeled in front of him, cleaning his wounds. The old man ‒ who Yami found out was the human's grandfather ‒ was pacing behind the couch the human was sitting on, fussing over small things and asking questions that the human had no time to answer.

Another teen with a head of blonde hair and honey eyes lounged in a recliner. Yami could tell he wanted to fuss over the human as well and yet knew that he needed space so he hung back.

Yami thought back to how it all happened. After the old man had opened the door and saw Yugi lying in the snow he had turned back to call to the other two upstairs. When both had descended, the grandfather was already in the snow trying to gather his grandson up in his arms to bring him into warmth. Once the other two had seen the human, they too, ran out into the snow, not caring if they had not a coat or shoes on; all that they cared about was getting petite teen inside.

The younger male was able to scoop the smaller human up to bring him inside where they all rushed to get the bath half way filled with hot water while another got to making a batch of tea. Ten minutes latter, the human had woken up leading to much fuss and questions. All of which Yami blocked out.

A half hour of three cups of tea, a refill of the bath, and over a hundred questions later they sat where they were now. Most of the humans frostbite was gone but it would still be a few days before it completely went away. Most of his cuts were patched up and left to let them heal on their own, the bloody nose had also stopped in the first twenty minutes.

"We had been so worried. When you hadn't come home from school, I had just thought that you were hanging out with your friends but then they said that they hadn't seen you since lunch so I called the school and they said you hadn't gone to any of your afternoon classes I hadn't known what to think‒"

"Wow there Gramps. You still need to breath every few words. Any longer and you would have passed out." The blonde male spoke with a smile on his lips.

The grandfather huffed. "I'm not that old. Either way, I just care for my grandson. It's good to show that you care."

"Even if that means yelling at them." The girl had added.

At that Yami scuffed. The only time yelling showed that you cared was during sex. Anything else was you purley hating the person; there was no in between. The sound brought two emotions only: ecstasy and anger. That was just how the world worked.

"Anyway, what happened to you? I know we haven't given much time for you to answer but now that things have settled down…" The girl trailed off and her eyes were watching Yugi with the full intent of listening.

"Yeah, what happened to ya bud?" The blonde added with a bit less patience than the girl.

Yugi searched around the room looking everyone in the eye twice before he landed on the lone figure still leaning up against the far wall. Yami met his glance with indifference. The two connected eyes for a half second longer before the younger turned back to the eager company in front of him.

"Well.. um.. I…"

"Come on Yug'." The blonde pleaded but his reply was a whack on the shoulder by the brown haired girl.

"Uh… you see… how do I start…"

"You start by stopping that blubbering of yours. It makes you sound retarded."

Yami made sure he was looking away when the human looked back at him. He tilted his chin just a touch higher in hopes to give the impression of annoyance to the younger male- how well that worked, Yami couldn't tell. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the human give a half hearted glare that he knew the other humans wouldn't catch; the gesture almost brought a smirk to Yami's lips but he vanished the thought as soon as it appeared. He was still mad at the human for being stuck in the human realm as well as being trapped as a ghost.

His hands tightened their grip on his biceps at the reminder. It wasn't fair for him to be stuck like this and it wasn't fair that any of this happened after he showed what little bit of "kindness" he could offer the human. Kindness. Ha.

The human didn't see any of his actions though, as his attention was brought back to the ever waiting crowd.

"I… I-I don't remember really… what had happened." He frantically tried to revise what he said at the disbelieving and disheartened looks of his friends. "What I can remember is… it-their all bits and pieces and what I can see… is all blurry and hazy. All I can see is the snowstorm after I made it back to Domino…"

"It must have been too traumatic or something really bad must have happened that made his mind repress the memories." The girls eyes softened and began to water as fear and sadness took over. "At least that is what I hope. If they had drugged him…" She instantly regret what she said when she met the old man's horrified face.

"You said when you had made it back to Domino. So that means that the kidnappers or whatever must have taken you out of town right?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Way to fuck up, stupid."

Again the human glared at Yami but he was still looking away. "As far as I can remember yeah, but… I don't know. I don't know where they took me."

Yami looked back to the small group who had erupted in another panic round, firing question after question and theory after theory as to what might have happened to the precious family member. Finally the scene became too much for Yami. It was too loud and hectic and all Yami wanted to do was go to sleep and not wake up until this nightmare was over.

Without any warning to the human, Yami moved out of the living room and over to a small set of stairs that led higher into the building. The group had been up here before to run the bath and grab a few more blankets but Yami had yet to explore the other rooms it had. Down the small, narrow hall were four doors. The one at the very end led to the closet that held the spare bed coverings and sheets as well as a few other miscellaneous items. On the left were two doors, one of which led to the master bath, the other Yami had no idea. When he poked his head through the opened door he immediately knew it was the grandfather's room. The basic color scheme of the room, the cleanliness and orderliness of it all made it all too clear who lived in there. That only left the single door on the right wall.

He had seen the blonde run into here but he was too fast for Yami to see what he had grabbed from inside. Scratch that. Yami didn't _care_ enough to look hard enough at the human running past him. By process of elimination though, Yami had a solid guess that this room was his human's room... That title didn't have as much of a ring to it as it once did.

Moving over to the door, Yami looked inside through the half opened door. The room was semi-clean with only a few toys strewn over the floor. The walls were a dark blue but not so much that it was black. The roof slanted down making the back wall the smallest in the room. A neat bed sat in the far left corner right next to an oak desk that held only a small lamp, pencils and a few pieces of paper. On the right wall was a closet and beside it, a tall set of drawers.

Yami walked through the door and into the room. The only light in the room was coming from the window that was in front of the desk and in the slanted ceiling. It's light was like a spotlight in the dark, showing the dust particles that floated in the air. Outside was still a white blur but it had calmed a bit over the hours that the group had spent worrying.

He took a second to just stand in the room, a blank stare on his face. Turning slowly, he faced the closet and closed the distance between the two. Inside the closet was a disarray of shoes, jackets, and an overflow of games. The teen must really love them.

Yami snorted at the thought and backed out. Befitting that a person named game would love games himself.

Noise from the hall drew Yami's attention to the group as they neared the room. The light from the hall pooled in, flooding the room with warm the light. Yami fought off a shiver as he felt a dark chill leave the room when the small group entered the room.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? One of us could stay in here with you in case you need something." Yami rolled his eyes and backed into a corner of the room to stay out of the way and hidden in the shadows.

"No, I'll be fine Anzu." The human allowed himself to be lead over to the bed where he was sat down. When no one moved to leave the room , he sighed. "You guys can go off to bed now. I'll be alright."

Slowly the group left the room, his grandfather closing the door behind them. Yami watched as the human sighed and lay down on the bed. When a few more minutes passed and nothing changed, Yami moved over to the bed and leaned over the human. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Beside the few times that the human curled into the blanket, he was unmoving despite the constant shivering from the cold that refused to leave. His lips were still pale from the cold and barred small cracks from where the wind split the soft flesh.

"You add a cold air to the room..."

Yami straightened at the comment but remained beside the bed. One tired amethyst eye peeked open and stared up at the spirit. Yami stared back indifferently, refusing to indulge in conversation.

Yugi closed his eye and sighed. "It's a weird feeling; different from what I can remember feeling. And yet," One hand raised into the air as if trying to fish the word from the empty space. His hand fell but Yami didn't know if he found the word or just gave up on trying. "There's no threat to it, but I know that I should be…"

Yami shifted his feet before moving away from the human. No threat? How could there be no threat? A top class demon was standing in his room. Yami bet it was because he had helped the human. A growl escaped at the thought.

He shouldn't have helped the human in the first place. His title was not to be trusted and at ease with; he was supposed to be feared and bowed to. Why he didn't let the human die in the first place was a decision he was stuck with. It was too late for him to change his now. Right?

Turning around, Yami looked back at the human who was finally swept away in sleep. A brush of relief filled Yami as his body relaxed for the first time that day. He ran a pale hand through his hair, stopping when his hand moved in front of his face. The dark floor could be seen through it and a few of the dust particle illuminated in the faint light that he gave off. His features twisted into a snarl, and he threw his hand back down to his side.

He hated this. He hated all of this and yet he couldn't do anything about it. Back in the underworld he could do anything he wanted without any push back or boundaries. Any problem in his way? Solved. Any opponent who stood against him? Dead. Any question bugging the hell out of him? Answered. But here? No, none of that could be possible. If not having a body was enough, only this one stupid human could hear _and_ see him. That stuttering son of a-

The human sat up on the bed, panic coursing through his features and struggling to steady his breaths. Yami hid his shock and watched the human with a blank stare as he got off the bed, walking past Yami and over to the far corner of the room. Yami felt a pang of anger when the human didn't acknowledge him but refused to let it show. Instead he moved right behind the human as he crouched down in front of a small light plugged into the wall. When he pressed a small button on the front, the room was alight with a soft blue light.

A smile graced Yugi's lips and his body relaxed while Yami grit his teeth against the light.

'You have _got_ to be _fucking_ kidding me.' Yami thought as he glared daggers at the retreating back of the human.

Only when he was back under the covers did Yugi look at the seething demon with a smile still on his face. "I never really liked to sleep in the dark." He looked away sheepishly and curled into the blankets. "My imagination can get away from me and I end up making shapes with the shadows. Then I work myself into fear and I can't go back to sleep…"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that I'm stuck with a child."

If Yugi had heard him he didn't say anything. When he got no further movement from the human Yami turned back to the window. The shadows were his life. They ran in his blood, they directed his thoughts, they even embraced him like a lost lover. They had become his whole way of living that the thought of them no longer hovering behind him was sickening. Now though… it felt as if someone placed a wall in between him and an old friend and the longer it stayed the thicker the bricks became. The dark chill of their presence was still there but no longer as strong as it once was. Despite the fact that he would never admit it to himself, the thought of losing that familiar darkness frightened Yami. All throughout his life it was the darkness that kept him grounded and when things got too crazy and cloudy, it was the darkness that brought him stability and understanding, even if it was faint.

Yami shook his head and tried to shove his thoughts away but they crept back to mind. He needed the darkness right now. He needed that feeling of clarity, that everything was alright. That nothing of what happened had actually happened and yet when he reached out for them… they were nothing but a whisper of smoke. Nothing like the overwhelming presence that he could drown himself in like an ocean. Even that was gone… and what he had left was a tiny blue light…

Outside something moved in the whirling snow. It was small and fast but Yami saw it but he didn't have time to focus on what he saw. His vision went hazy and his head swam with an unfamiliar feeling. It felt like some was slowly dragging him through water only to be lead to a pocket of air. The air was warm and humid but no wind dared to stir it and there was no sign of any other the water he had previously felt. There was no sound of settling waves or the drip of water and instead it was silent. Engulfing and endless but it wasn't threatening.

Unaware of when he closed them, Yami opened his eyes into the vacant area around him. The walls and floor were dark and shrouded in shadow with no other indication of anything else in there. The shadows seemed to try and reach out to him but something was holding them back, refraining them from getting too close.

He looked around confused as to what to do when he heard it. It was faint and far away but he could hear it: crying.

Yami groaned and put his head in his hands? Why was it crying? It was always crying. When he went hunting the animals always cried when they saw him and every time he fought someone, they were crying in the end. When he found Yugi he was crying. What was it about him that brought others to tears? He knew other demons like Earl would take pleasure in others tears and live to bring out the action in even the toughest of minds but not Yami. He hated crying, it was like a torture to him really. It showed that the other was weak and he didn't want something weak.

Deep down he knew there was another reason why he hated crying but something… _something_ was blocking him from knowing why. He didn't really want to know why, though… he gave up trying to find out a long time ago…

With a sigh Yami removed his hands and moved towards the noise. As he neared a wall, the shadows broke away revealing a hallway leading towards the noise. He hesitated at the mouth and watched as the shadows continued to back away from him like they were running from him. Some still tried to grab him but they never reached. The action brought him sadness but he shoved it aside and continued walking.

The shadows kept moving out of his way as he walked down the hall but they would return to their old spot as he walked away. The movement reminded Yami of how shadows would move if a had a torch with him down a dark hallway but he had no light source here. He began to watch the shadows move more prominently. It took them longer to move away from him as he walked into them and the returned to their old past faster than they had. The air was growing thick with hostility but it didn't feel natural ‒ it felt like there was something hiding behind the shadows.

Yami hesitated in his steps. The crying was very clear now and he felt like he was close to the end of the hall. The air was so thick it almost hurt to breath and the shadows knitted so close to him that the only space they didn't occupy was an inch away from his skin. There was no other noise besides the crying but Yami knew there was something growling at him not to take another step.

Yami came to a full stop. Did he want to know what's at the end? What if it was all a trick? He's had dreams before where he was walking towards something, trying to find something and right before he did he was ripped back to the waking reality. Some dreams he was running towards whatever it was and had him waking up in a cold sweat. He hated those dreams and had accepted that he would never find what it was he was searching for but always ended up trying for it anyways. What would it matter if he found what it was? It wasn't like dreams were important... Was this just another one of those dreams?

Just like all the other times, Yami shook his head and kept going forward. Whatever happened would happen. Dream or no dream. It didn't take long before he reached the end of the hall. The shadows only moved to reveal the wall when he reached his hand out to move them away as if they were nothing but dust. The shadows did move but what he didn't expect is for them to diminish from the end of the hall leaving him in light.

When he turned around they were there, making the rest of the corridor a black abyss but here where he was, was all light. No shadows where nipping at his ankles or breathing down his back. When he turned back he saw what the shadows had been hiding from him: a door.

There was nothing ornate about it; in fact, it was quite simple. Just normal wood cut with a typical pattern and painted what once was white that had faded to grey over time. The door knob was just a normal knob with no design on it but it didn't look faded like the rest of the door. It still had a shine that reflected the imaginary light in the corridor and the metal had no chips or rust to it. It was as if it was newly put in while the rest of the door was clearly worn with time.

Reaching out, Yami discovered that the metal was warm. Not like someone had recently used it but more as if there was a beating heart just below the metal. On instinct he tightened his hand, wanting to crush the heart but the knob only gave resistance.

"Hello?"

Yami snapped his head up to look around him. No one was around. He saw the shadows shift in warning but of what, Yami couldn't guess. He figured it had to be what was behind the door but he didn't know what it was. Did he want to know?

"Why are you crying?"

He looked straight at the door, where the voice was coming from. It wasn't directed at him, but instead on that insistent crying. And yet… that voice was familiar.

"I-it hur-hurts…"

That voice frightened Yami. It sounded young, like a child, but he _knew_ that voice. He knew that voice and that scared him... Why was he here?

"What hurts? Please can you tell me?"

"H-im. H-he hurts-s…"

Before he knew what he was doing, Yami threw the door open to let in the light of the room. It was a basic room with no other doors or winds and yet there was enough light in it as if there were. The walls looked torn and tattered but the golden color was still fresh and untainted. The floor was plush and white but the edges near the walls looked like someone had tried to tear them up. Dust particles floated in the air with none settling down anywhere as it the air was in constant motion. Yami thought he could see the shadow of items out the corner of his eye but as soon as he turned his attention to them, they disappeared as if they were never there. The air felt hollow as if there once was something there that was stripped away leaving a cold, sad feeling behind.

The child was sitting in the center of the room with dirt and scars littering his face. His hair was a rat's nest and the white shirt and black pants he was wearing were spotted with dirt and rips. Tear stains carved themselves a permanent train down the boy's pale cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. Around the boy's right ankle, both hands, and across his chest were heavy iron chains that kept him shackled to the floor.

There was another figure kneeling beside the child and Yami cursed himself for not knowing it earlier. It was Yugi. Yugi was talking to the crying child.

Neither looked his way despite the door being open or even when he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He thought he saw the shadows race towards the door as he was closing it but he pushed his curiosity aside in favor to watch the two in the room.

"Who's him? Why does he hurt?" Yugi's brow knit together as he tried to reason out what the boy was telling him.

" _Him! He_ hurts!" The boy cried and caved in on himself as his tears started to fall faster.

Yami watched as Yugi moved closer to him so he could scope the boy onto his lap and hug him. The boy allowed himself to be moved and turned his head to cry into the other's chest.

Yami snarled at the scene. It disgusted him.

"They're h-hurting him-m… and he d-doesn't know… it-it's been too long… too long…"

"Shh, calm down. Don't worry, I'll try and help him. Calm down." Yugi cooed as he ran his hand through the boy's hair, being mindful not to catch his fingers in the tangles. It worked as the child soon relaxed and his sobs quieted to just hiccups.

"Help him… help him…" Slowly the boy raised his head to look over Yugi's shoulder and right at Yami, "Help _me_ …"

Yami froze as their gazes met and he was left staring into the red eyes of his younger self.


	7. Passing Time

Ch. 7 Passing Time

"ACHOO!"

"Son of a-, can you stop with the sneezing?!" Yami ground out as the human grabbed a tissue to blow his nose.

It was the morning after they were found by the human's friends and ever since he had woken up, he had been sneezing non-stop. The others would come in every once and awhile to check up on him. After they had come in the first time, they brought medicine, saying that they knew he would be sick for a couple of days and insisted that he stay in bed. It took awhile but eventually the human agreed and sence hadn't once left the bed all day. Every time he tried he would be too sluggish to do anything and almost fell over out of fatigue or exhaustion. He only finally stayed put after he finally fell and had to have Jonouchi help him back into bed.

At first Yami was enjoying the humans suffering; it was like payback for all the trouble he had to go through but now it was annoying beyond belief. Sneezing and sniffing, sneezing and sniffing, coughing and sneezing, sneezing and sniffing. It never ended and Yami couldn't do anything to avoid it. On multiple occasions he tried to leave the room and get away, but whatever tie he now had to the human wouldn't let him leave his side.

Neither of them talked, although the human tried to spark up a conversation time and a again. It was always trivial stuff or basic conversation, but he never once asked about the dream last night. Yami wasn't sure if what he had seen was real or not and if it was real, he didn't know if the human had actually been there. What if the teen just thought it was a dream with no meaning? That it was something that he had made up in order to cope with all that had happened?

Yami couldn't quite answer some of his own questions about the dream. Did he even want to know? It had been weird for sure, the way that the shadows acted towards him, that empty room, Yugi being there, but more so, the fact that his younger self was there being chained to the ground. The thought of seeing that dirty, tear-streaked face staring back at him was burned into his mind. The look was so helpless it made his skin crawl and it was like he was broken and couldn't get out of this without someone else's help. Like he _needed_ to be dependent on someone…

Yami shook his head to rid his mind of the thought. He was independent. He didn't need anybody in any way, shape or form. He could survive on his own, he had for many years.

"What's on your mind?" Yami rolled his eyes at the weak attempt at conversation. The human's voice also had been grating on his nerves due to the nasily sound that he gained from his stuffy nose.

"Nothing." Yami answered and turned to look out the skylight above the desk.

"Have you ever been sick?"

"Can you not see that I don't want to talk?" Yami's lip pulled back in a snarl as he turned annoyed, red eyes on the human.

Yugi didn't look startled by the glare. "So you haven't then?"

"Fine, yes, yes I have been sick before, now can you shut up?" By the way the amethyst eyes light up, Yami regretted having answered him.

"What has it? A cold? A fever-"

"A poison fever." Yami ground out. Would he shut up now?

"Oh, so someone tried to poison you?" Apparently not.

Yami bristled. "How stupid are you? It was a poison fever. What in it's name does it not point out that someone tried to poison me?"

Yugi shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. You could've tried to poison yourself for some dumb reason."

Yami ground his teeth together until his muscles protested with the action. "I sure wish that I could now."

"Really?"

"Yes! At least then I would be free from whatever tie is keeping me to you and my soul would be free from its torment! At least then I could die knowing I was able to escape the biggest pain in my life!"

"Are you sure?" This time he looked up and locked eyes with Yami. There was something swimming in those purple depths. Something that made Yami freeze. His eyes were sturdy and unafraid as they stared back at the demon, an unusual fire burning beneath the cool colors.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the two broke eye contact in order to see the new comer.

The blonde male burst into the room with a plastic bag in his hand and a half eaten sandwich hanging out his mouth. Closing the door behind him with his foot, the blonde set the bag down on the floor and removing the sandwich, flashed his sick friend a goofy smile.

"Hey Yugi!"

The human smiled back, the look that was in his eyes before completely gone. "Hey Jonouchi! Done with school for the day, then?"

He nodded his head and raised the plastic bag in the air. "Yup, and I got some things for you too." With that he picked the bag up and moved over to the bed where he sat down.

Yami took this as his chance to move away from the bed, over to the window. This was his only favorite thing about the room even if it was also a tease. It was his only freedom to the outside, far away from the human but even though it gave the comfort, he knew he couldn't get out to it. He couldn't even see his reflection.

"Where did you get this?" Yami looked back over to the two to see the blonde taking out a small black container with a clear lid covering the contents inside. When the human opened the container the fresh smell of rice, cream cheese, crab, and cucumber wafted into the room. Yami's nose crunched up at the scent. It smelt awful.

"Aw, you know, no place special. Just got it from our good friend Ryou." Yami watched as the petit male beamed at the name as if it instantly made the food infinitely better.

"Really? I thought he gave up trying to make sushi!"

Sushi? So that was what the food was called. Out of curiosity, Yami wandered closer to get a look at the contained food.

"Nope. When he heard that you went missing he kept trying at it." The blondes face flickered sad before he covered it up with the wide grin of his. "Kept saying by the time ya came back that he would have it perfected so ya could enjoy your second favorite food."

Yami quirked his eyebrow at that. The human actually like this… thing? It was a piece of crab, cream cheese, and some cucumber strands all wrapped up in seaweed and then some rice. What the hell? How could this be good?

The human seemed to notice his presence beside him and tilted the tray slightly towards him out of offering or to give him a better look. Yami didn't know which one it was but he didn't care for either. He just turned his head up and crossed his arms over his chest.

The human then picked up two sticks that had been placed in a small section of the container that seemed made for them. After sneezing a few times ‒to which Yami took a few steps away, growling‒ he worked the sticks in his hands before pinching them in the air towards his friend playfully.

"How has Ryou been? If I remember correctly he wasn't in the best situation…" The petit teen asked as he moved to pick up the sushi with the chopsticks.

The blonde lowered his sandwich into his lap and refused to look up. "He hasn't gotten better. In fact he's gotten worse…"

Yami wanted to smirk now. It felt nice to know that someone was suffering, even more so that it was a friend of the humans. That shrimp deserved to suffer.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's Vivian again. She heard me and Ryou talking, it wasn't anything bad! We were just… talking about everyone's submissions for the project. That's fine to do, right?" Yugi nodded, "We were saying good and bad things, saying somethings maybe we could've done or things that others could've improved on, nothing mean. Well, we got to talking about Vivian's project…"

"And she was nearby to hear what you said." He finish with a sigh of his own.

The blonde nodded. "She was all in tears as if we were talking smack about her and planning to spread it around school. She told us that we shouldn't talk about her because we hurt her feelings and she did nothing to deserve it."

"What did you guys do then?"

Yami snorted. "Slap her and tell her to mind her own damn business." Amethyst eyes cast him a glance but his attention was drawn back to his friend.

"We just said that we hadn't meant any harm and that we're sorry."

"You mean, Ryou said all that while he held you back."

The blonde laughed, "Can't hide anything from ya." He sighed, "Yeah, I wanted to tell her to back off and that she talks plenty about everyone else."

"And?"

"And, maybe give her a right punch in the face for that snarky face she made at us." The honey eyed teen rubbed the back of his neck while the other chuckled.

Yami rolled his eyes. Why not just do the last option in the first place. At least then, she would know to back the hell off. In Yami's opinion, just get straight to the point, don't dance around the subject. If the person came back, just beat them to a pulp until they get the message. Fear would also win.

"But…" Yami glanced back at the blonde who had a dismal look plastered on his face.

"But…?"

"He's… he's being bullied, Yugi. It's… really starting to get to him but," He sighed "He won't talk to anybody about."

Yami watched as the smaller human bit his lip in thought, his fingers absentmindedly messing with the chopsticks. They all sat in a thick silence, an ominous air filling the room. Yami rolled his eyes. The kid was stupid if he thought he shouldn't tell anyone what was happening. He knew what happened to people like that and Yami knew it wasn't pleasant. It was one of the only things that he didn't like about being in the Underworld.

"You know, it would probably make him really happy to come see ya."

The other smiled brightly, "Of course! You can tell him that he can even come here tomorrow. I would be happy to see him." He moved to pick up another piece of sushi.

"That's great! I'll even tell him that he did a great job with the sushi."

Yami watched as the petit teen nodded to his friend and opened his mouth to eat the food. A part of him really wanted to know what it tasted like despite to unappealing scent it had. It looked weird yet both the two humans seemed to be enjoying and it didn't look too bad… He moved closer to the bed as the other picked up another piece. Maybe if Yugi liked it then he would too…

Yami reached out a hand to snatch the piece of sushi out of the grip of the chopsticks causing Yugi to shriek. Yami jumped and the sushi slipped from his hands and back down into said human's lap. The two stared at it before they looked at the blonde male who just laughed.

"What? Did the wind try and steal your food?" He laughed while his friend coughed and plopped the food into his mouth.

"Yeah, ha." The small human turned his head slightly to look at Yami but not so much that his friend would notice.

Yami stared back as if nothing had happened, his arms now crossed in front of his chest. When Yami felt the stare increase with want for an answer, he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I wanted to try one, is that a crime?" He looked back to the human who shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to his friend. As Yami turned to walk towards the window again, he thought he saw the teen move one sushi aside but he didn't bother to look back.

The hblonde male settled his laughter to chuckles and stood up from the bed. "Well, I better get going."

"Aw, where to?" His friends pouted as the other started towards the door.

"Got to head on home before the weather gets worse. I'd love to stay but..."

Yami looked between the two as silent understanding passed between them. With one last smile, he waved to his friend and opened the door.

"I'll see ya later Yugi."

"Okay. Bye!" Yami watched as the human's shoulders sunk when the door closed. With a sigh the shorter once again picked up a piece of sushi and plopped it in his mouth.

Yami was about to turn away from him again when the other jumped as they remembered something. Yami chuckled to himself as the human chocked a bit on his food from his excitement before sobering when the human looked towards him. He heard the bed sheets move and some soft shuffling across the floor before they stopped in front of him. Yami didn't have to look to know that the other was swaying from where he stood. If he stood for much longer he would fall.

'That could be funny.' Yami thought to himself with a smirk as he decided to wait out the action. When the demon still didn't look towards the human, the human cleared his throat which almost led into another coughing fit.

Yami still refused to look. Even when five minutes passed and the human hadn't fallen, he didn't look. Sadly his irritation was getting to the demon. He didn't like the feeling of being watched and not with lust or hate. He shifted on his feet before sighing and looking down at the human who looked about ready to fall over. All the blood was drained from his already pale face, his whole form was shaking, and Yami could see the amethyst eyes struggling to stay focused. He looked about ready to throw up.

"What?" Yami snapped.

The other just nodded his head down to his hand that was held out between them. Looking down, Yami noticed the small sushi roll sitting in the shaking, outstretched hand. His eyes widened for a second before they narrowed to a glare which reconnected with patient amethyst.

"I don't want it anymore." Yami replied to which the human smiled.

"But you might want it later." Yami noted his voice was soft and shaky. He needed to sit down and soon.

"I can't grab it anyway!" Snarling, he added, "Just eat it yourself."

"But you could when it was on the chopsticks…" Amethyst eyes cast down to the sushi sitting in his shaky palm with a sad expression.

Yami looked down at the food with a glare. He knew that the human wouldn't sit down until he at least took it from him; however, would he be able to grab it? Granted he could do it before, would he be able to do it now. The last thing he wanted was to try and grab it and end up not being able to grasp it. Being defeated by a piece of food. How pathetic. Still, he is kind of curious as to what it tastes like and the human needs to sit down before he falls over…

In a swift movement, Yami reached out and snagged the sushi out of the human's hands. Before Yugi could comprehend what happened, the demon pushed back on his shoulders until he landed back on the bed. With the food in hand, Yami walked back to the center of the room to look out the frost coated window.

He heard the bed sheets rustle around before the room fell silent once more with only the humans constant sniffling to occupy the empty air. Yami waited until he was sure that the other was asleep before throwing the food into his mouth and eating it.

It wasn't anything spectacular but it was different. The rice didn't hold any flavor but it served to balance out the distinct flavor of the cucumber, cream cheese, and crab. When he was finished with the food, he took a moment to think over what he had just been able to do. He had actually been able to grab the food; moreover, he had been able o eat it. Now that he thought back to it, there were other instances where he could grasp onto or move something; however, the reason why or when he could was unknown to him. How annoying.

He hung his head so shadows cast over his face. Why did the world want to torment him? Had he not been through enough already? Was striping him of his title and power and chaining him to a petty human not enough? Did the universe have to toy with him by tricking him into thinking he could interact with the world? He had done his job in gaining his title as top demon. He just wanted to live with his rewards.

"YUGI!"

Yami jumped up from his perch on said humans bed just as the door swung open revealing a crying white haired male. The human, who had been deep in sleep, groaned and rolled over on his side so he could see the figure at the door.

"Ryou?" He yawned before something seemed to click in his mind. He shot upright in his bed, a wide smile plastered on his face, "RYOU!"

The other male let himself in, leaving the door wide open in favor of smothering his friend in a hug. Yami rolled his eyes and stepped as far away from the bed as he could. He could hear the albino muttering something to the other but none of it was coherent. Still the petit male comforted him, whispering "It's okay" to the emotional teen while still being careful not to cough on him.

It seemed like forever before the two finally separated and the albino sat where Yami was but a few minutes ago. "I'm s-so glad to s-see you. When we got the mes-sage that you disappeared, I was so scared. I didn't know what to think, or want t-to think…" Fresh tears welled up in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm safe now and that's all that matters. You no longer need to worry, okay?" He soothed. He cast a look to Yami before darting towards the door and back to the demon.

Yami arched an eyebrow at the human. Did he really want him to close the door? What was he, a butler? Who said he could even touch the door? What if he went to close the door and his hand passed right through? No. That cry baby let the door open, he could close it.

When the human tried to get him to close the door again, Yami just smirked and leaned against the far wall. He didn't plan on going anywhere.

When it became clear that Yami wouldn't help, the human turned back to his friend who was busy drying away the tears. "How've you been?"

"Oh, pretty good besides worrying about you. I've been cooking a lot so that when you came back, you would have more good food to eat. Also, I've been keeping my grades up in school. Although, you could've guessed that already couldn't you?"

A sad smile claimed Yugi's lips, "Is that all that's been going on in school?"

Yami tensed. Something in the air turned, making the air stale and cold. His eyes searched around the room which seemed to have darkened a shade or two. Everything seemed quiet now, still, yet he knew something was lurking. He looked back to the two on the bed. Neither seemed to have caught onto the change in the room. Maybe they couldn't see it?

Ryou's face was cast in shadows as he ducked his head from the human's sight, "Jonouchi told you, didn't he?"

Yami glared at the albino as the aura of the room darkened with his words. Once again, the two didn't seem to notice any change.

"Yeah. Please talk to me about it, maybe I can help. I know you don't want to get anyone else involved but holding this all on your own is not something you should do."

"It's… they…. They've moved on from teasing in the halls. It's moved into the classroom and the cafeteria… she's even spread rumors about me saying that I'm saying everyone is stupid and I'm bragging about how I'm better. People believe her over my word because she's more populaire." He looked up at his friend with a desperate plea. "Yugi… I don't know what I did wrong."

Yami watched as amethyst eyes softened their gaze at his friend. The air had gained an ominous tint the more the albino explained what was going on. It wasn't long before something seemed to cling to the air making Yami's chest hurt. Neither of the two on the bed noticed the thickness but Yami knew exactly what this feeling was. He ground his teeth together, eyes narrowed dangerously, as he scanned the area for any visual sign of their presence.

"You did nothing wrong. If she wants to be offended then that's her fault and she's only paving a sad road for her. As for all those people who just follow her every whim and word, they are just showing how easily influenced they are. People like them won't get far in life either." He pulled his friend into a warm hug before holding him at shoulder length. "I just need you to be strong. Turn the other cheek and turn you mind off to the negativity."

Amethyst eyes narrowed in seriousness, "Just remember, we are here for you. Your friends won't let you drown."

"Thank you, Yugi." The albino smiled and his body relaxed as if someone had taken a load off of him. "While all that is easier said than done, I know you guys are there to help me."

The huamn smiled before he broke down into a coughing fit. When it didn't stop after a few seconds, Yami drew his attention to the two to see the white haired teen patting his human on the back. When it still continued, the albino's face twisted into fear and worry. Yami neared the bed with his own features ghosting the presence of worry.

Yugi had yet to stop coughing and his face was starting to get red from the lack of oxygen he was getting. In between coughs, he gulped desperately for air, but that only seemed to make it worse and start it all over once again. The albino was frantically searching around, not sure what he should do to help his friends; eventually he got up and sprinted out the door. Yami guessed it was to finds his humans grandfather.

Yami kneeled down infront of the teen who had covered his mouth when a particularly bad cough came up. His eyes widened when Yugi's coughs soon slowed and he removed his hand. Staining the palm of the others pale palm were droplets of blood.

Yami saw the other shake and shudder as he was finally able to catch his breath.

"Oh no." Yugi stared down at his hand with fear evident in his eyes. "Ji-chan can't see this. He can't. I can't be anymore sick."

A thought struck Yami, causing him to stare at his hand. Maybe he could…. No, this human didn't deserve his help any more. But, he already was in a lot of pain and more could only serve to annoy Yami more. If he the other got better then maybe Yami could catch a break from this constant illness. No. Even if he wanted to he couldn't…. Could he make himself bleed?

Cautiously, Yami moved his left hand to grip his right before sinking his nails into the flesh. If he could bleed then maybe he would be able to heal Yugi and neither would have to worry. While this human deserved everything that he got for making Yami go through all of this, he didn't want to deal with Yugi complaining about his throat as well.

He stopped his thoughts when a dark red liquid flowed from his palm. Blinking wide eyes he lifted it to his mouth to taste it. It was blood. _His_ blood. He could make himself bleed…

"Why did you do that?" Crimson eyes snapped up to concerned amethyst. There was a thin trail of blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Here." Yami thrust his palm towards Yugi's mouth before holding it there. Yugi blinked wide eyes at the hand before turning his gaze to the impatient stare of the demon.

"Why-"

"So Your throat can heal and you won't have to worry about your grandfather finding out about it."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I can't. It, you, I mean. How would it, would it even work with how you are now? What if…"

Yami rolled his eyes and drowned out the others mumbling nonsense. If the human wasn't going to do this the easy way, fine, he would do it the hard way. Retracting his hand, Yami bit down on his tongue. Hard. It was enough to make him bleed freely but not so much where he nearly bit it in half. It hurt like hell but, if this is what it would take to heal Yugi, then he would do it. Damn human.

Yami moved so he was sitting on the bed and scooted closer to Yugi so their chests nearly met. The other fell silent as he stared up at the demon.

"Fine, we'll do this my way." With that warning, he closed his eyes and fell forward, closing the gap between their lips.

When Yugi tried to back away, Yami grabbed onto his upper arm while his other hand held his head in place. His lips were so soft despite still being chapped from the outside air. They were small but plump, fitting nicely against his own. Yami smiled against them, loving the feel of them against his lips before he remembered why he was kissing the human.

He didn't bother with waiting for permission; instead, he just thrust his tongue into Yugi's mouth giving a hum of approval when the other didn't protest. He set to work coating the human's wet cavern so when he swallowed, it would heal his throat. The more he got in Yugi's mouth and in his system, the faster it would heal. When he got to Yugi's tongue, he slowed his movements in order to coat every in which earned him a quiet moan. He liked that sound.

Again he moved his tongue across Yugi's, urging him to play with him. He gave a hum of approval when the other complied. There wasn't anything rushed, their movements leisurely as they tried to please each other. Many moans started to escape from Yugi, his hands raising to grip onto Yami's shoulders. Yami growled when Yugi started to push him back due to his need for air.

The two separated and stared into the others eyes. Yugi's eyes were dropped, heavy from the pleasure in the kiss, his eyes hazy with the feeling. Yami licked his lips, a feeling seeming to overwhelm his mind at the sight of the human in front of him. It rose and gripped his mind like an unwanted visitor staying for longer than the welcomed time but what could Yami do? It felt nice.

He wanted this human. He deserved it. After all this, he damn well deserved to have this human, to claim him and give him more pleasure. He never got it back when he first found it and now seemed like the perfect time to claim his prize.

He claimed those parted lips as his own once more, a new vigor firing inside him. He thought he heard the human whine but he didn't care. He only cared for the feeling of this human beneath him, screaming as he took him. To _feel_ him move and fit against him… why wasn't that feeling there?

Yami was about to deepen the kiss, in search for that feeling from before but was interrupted by the door hitting the wall and two frantic figures rushing in. His mind snapped from its trance and he dodged the incoming bodies before moving back into his shaded corner.

What was that… thing, that haze, that came over him? He had felt it before but he didn't know when. His mind raced as he replayed what had just happened. He shouldn't have done that but at least he wasn't going to be bothered by further sickness; however, what had happened? He was going to take the human when he couldn't touch him any more. Was it so wrong for him to try? You know what? Fuck what just happened. It was a stupid mistake on his part; he should have never helped the human.

He cast a glance at the worried group before setting on the human. His face was a bright red back and Yami knew it wasn't from the coughing fit. His lips were smudged with red yet Yami didn't know if it was the human's blood or his own, nor did he care. He had his friend and grandfather on either side of him, asking him how he was and prodding him to make sure. They would take care of him now.

Yami grumbled before he noticed something: the heavy aura was gone. Where did they go? If they came with the albino then they should still be hanging around him and yet… they weren't. Maybe they were just searching for their next prey… no. Those devils were as precise as the witch that made them. So where did they go…

His gut twisted with a foreboding feeling as he neared the frosted window. It was still a barren wasteland but he could sense them out there; they were watching. Waiting. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of those creatures staring back at him. Just as he turned to get away from the window, he caught a glimpse of something grey moving out from behind a snow covered tree before fading into the white background.

(Koobre: Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but 'tis better then nothing. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.)


	8. Shopping for Friends

**Ch 8 Shopping for Friends**

Yami growled as he put his head in his hands and turned from the persisting voices of the humans friends. For the past three days, he had been acquiring a headache that had yet to go away; it was small at first but, as time went on, it grew into something painful. It sure as hell made his mood more prickly and every noise seemed like nails on a chalkboard. Especially if that noise was the worried voices of three other humans.

"Are you sure you want to go out?" The blonde human asked as his human slipped on a jacket.

"Yeah, you don't have to go out, we can just get the stuff for you." The albino stepped in as the female nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys, I'm fine. I want to go out and shop." Yugi turned to face his friends to look at their concerned faces. "Besides, if you all got the presents, you would know what I was going to give to you."

Yami groaned as the conversation made the same loop it had been going in for the past twenty minutes. His human would get ready to go outside while his friends complained and worried, Yugi would tell them he was fine and why he needed to go and his friends would go back to worrying. For twenty. Minutes. It only proved to get the friends nowhere in convincing the small human and instead, proceeded to worsen his head ache.

He didn't even understand why he wanted to go outside in the first place. While it's true that he did look better than he did three days ago, it still was a winter wonderland out there. The snowstorm had quieted leaving a few feet of fresh snow in its wake as well as the sun and a very chilling breeze. No car could get onto the roads and very few stores still insisted on opening for those who were brave enough to venture outside their homes. Yami could only guess it was because of the upcoming holiday, Christmas. It was only a few days away and it was the sole reason for the drama between the group of friends now.

The amethyst eyed teen had planned on getting his friends gifts earlier but ran into a small detour into the underworld. He had wanted to get the gifts even after he got back but, to his friends and grandfather's luck, they were able to talk him out of it saying that he was too sick to go out. Too bad their luck ran out. The teen was determined to go shopping before the stores closed for the holiday; he had even gone on a rant about how he didn't want to wait until after the holiday to get them their gifts, saying that it was impolite.

If it was up to Yami, he would just forget the gifts altogether. If by some stroke of luck, one had managed to get him to agree to getting gifts, he would still not get them and blame it on being lost for a few days. He wouldn't have to spend any time or money on something that they would either trash or loose; besides, half the stuff they would get would end up collecting dust in the end. Why bother?

Yami was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening. The small teen had somehow convinced them that he was okay and got them to leave the room. He told them to wait for him downstairs before staying in the room himself.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Yami ground out. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner they would get back here and finally give him some quiet.

Yugi turned to the demon with a worried expression. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

"Well it would help if you shut up." Yami glared down at him before pushing past him towards the door.

"Yami, wait." The human reached out to grab the ghost only to stop when he was met with a fiery glare. "I just want to help…"

Yami gave a bitter laugh. "Help? You really want to help? Then why don't you jump off a cliff or something. My life was better off before I met you."

The human glared up at him. "It's not like I planned any of this to happen. I'm sorry that you're stuck here and, I wish I could take it back but I can't. I appreciate what you had done for me, and I know I would not be back home if it wasn't for you but, please, can't you lighten up a bit? It's not as if your whole life is over; it's more like your life is starting over. Can't you try and enjoy this? Even if just a little?"

Yami fumed. Start over his life? Start over all that he had worked for?! Try and enjoy a life of imprisonment?! Did this human have no _consideration_ to how his life HAD been?! In a swift motion, Yami grabbed the humans wrist and pulled him close so he was towering over the other.

" _Do you have any idea what it took for me to get where I was?"_ Yami hissed out, narrowing his eyes into slits, "I struggled from the bottom of the pack and rose from humiliation. I proved myself by striking fear into all who saw me when they thought I was nothing more than the dirt they walked on. From all those who would beat me down and try to discourage me, I rose and claimed the title of most feared. Only then did they stop and my mountain was climbed. I did my work to get there, why should I have to give it up for a low-life like you? Why should I have to start over for some cry baby who needs constant attention?" His mind was clouded again and the words seemed to flow out of nowhere. His fingers itched to break something, to squeeze the life out of another being. He wanted to show this _human_ the reason why he was feared and strike that fear into its tiny heart.

Yami watched as something flashed in those wide eyes. To his dismay it wasn't fear, or anger, but sadness. It wasn't long before Yami realised he couldn't feel the human's wrist in his hand anymore.

The teen yanked his hand out of the demons imaginary grip and held his gaze level with Yami's.

"At least I'm someone who cares what will happen to you while I'm sure that if you return home, no one will have cared that you were gone." With that, Yugi marched out of the room leaving a stunned Yami to stand in the empty room.

"So where do we want to go? We can try the market maybe."

"Nah, they would still have that closed down due to the snow; besides, that's a lot of walking between buildings."

"Yeah we're going to want as little walking outdoors as we can get."

With bored sigh, Yami walked away from the group who were all sitting at a small table inside a cafe they had found. After they had left the house, they went off into town towards a cafe that they all liked so that they could meet up with another friend ‒a busty babe with long, wavy blonde hair named Mai‒ and decide where they wanted to go.

When they had first gone into the cafe, the blonde girl had immediately caught Yami's attention; he was even more shocked when he found out that his human and her were friends. She was wearing a bushy coat to keep out the cold, but Yami could tell she had some nice curves on her and despite the cold, she wore a short skirt with thin tights. Luckily for Yami, it allowed him to get a good look at her long, slender legs.

Slowly but surely, Yami had let himself slip into one of his fantasy and, with a clouded mind, proceeded to undress the blonde with his eyes. It didn't take long before he was having imaginary sex with her in his mind. With a body like hers, he knew she would be a good fucking, maybe even good enough for a few rounds.

He would've continued his fantasies if a certain amethyst eyed human didn't glare at him every so often. Still, despite how threatening the younger had made his glares, Yami could still tell that he was fighting back a fierce blush. This reaction only inspired Yami to imagine even more dark and sexually things. If the human wanted to ruin all his fun, then he would just have to show the other what he was missing out on. It was needless to say that the teen never made eye contact with his busty friend.

After awhile, though, of Yugi constantly glaring at him, Yami felt his mind clear out of its haze and he decided that he would stop fantasising over the blonde babe… for now.

"What about the mall? It's got some good stores that we can go shopping in and we don't have to wander outside to get to each shop." The albino inquired.

"Yeah, and it's not too far from here, we should be able to make it." His human added on with a bright smile.

With that, the group stood up and headed for the door. Yami groaned when he heard the high pitched jingle of the doorbell when they walked outside. His headache was still increasing and the bright sun light off the snow was not doing anything to fix it. He didn't understand why he was gaining this stupid pain, he had never had it before. He never had any problems with migraines, and yet, this stupid headache was making everything difficult.

True to the petit teens words, they were at the mall in only a few minutes. From the outside, Yami wasn't impressed. It was grand, he would give it that, but it was mediocre compared to the other shops that were in the underworld. This one was three stories tall, two football fields wide, and shaped like a rabbit's head with the food court in the center circle with two branching halls. Just like every other building, the large glass windows and walls were coated with snow to the point where you could barely tell where the wall stopped and became a window. Even the signs on the sides of the mall could barely shine through the blanket of snow.

However, the inside was another story.

It was a grand interior, lit brightly with festive lights, making it seem as if the sun was lighting the area. Marble floors shone with fresh polish as golden squares wove in between cream and blue, making the area more spacious than it really was. Shops lined the endless halls, signs protruding from the walls, trying to catch the attention of those walking by. For as bad as the weather outside was, the mall was pretty full of bustling bodies, trying to finish off the last bit of shopping that they needed done.

The small group of teens walked through the automatic glass doors and into the center of the mall: the food court. All around the perimeter, vendors stood at a counter, serving those who came up for food. Scents wafted in from the directions and collided in the center, creating a pleasant taste of all that was being offer. Those who were sitting at the tables and booths in the center sat with their bought items, some eating on their lunch. A simple but beautiful fountain sat in the center of all the tables, two kids sitting on its ledge as they tried to throw their coins on the very top.

The mixture of all the scents surrounded Yami and he had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat. It all smelt disgusting.

"Wow, it's pretty busy for a snowy day ain't it?" The honey eyed teen spoke, his eyes large at the sight of all the food.

"Yes, and if we want to get anything good, we're going to have to eat later. Come on." Mai grabbed the other blonde by the hand and tugged him off towards one of the long halls. The other female shook her head and followed after them, dragging the albino with her.

"Can we get away from this place. It smells awful." Yami said as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand in an attempt to block out the horrid scents.

"What's wrong with the food? It's actually better than it smells, or at least, some of it is better than it smells." Yugi inquired as he moved to catch up with his friends.

"It's all grease ridden and, bleh, horridly made. That guy isn't even preparing that meal correctly! Nor is he‒ oh gosh, did he really just do that?" Yami didn't look away from the offending sight until he heard a small chuckle besides him.

"How do you know what it tastes like if you haven't even had it yet? I'll agree with you that none of this is five-star quality but, still, it's pretty good." Yugi shot the taller a small smile.

Yami sneered at the smile and crossed his arms, face turned away from the human. "It's disgusting; even the demon chefs were better than this and they never even really cooked."

The demon could sense the younger's smile dissolving only to be replaced by a sad frown. With a final sigh, the human followed his friends into one of the many stores around; it wasn't until they were in the store did Yami chance a glance at him. He was talking with his friends and had a smile back on his lips but, Yami could see that it wasn't fully true. It didn't hold that bright sparkle it normally had, even when he was sick. But what should he care, right? He didn't have to worry over the small being.

"Oh my gosh, look at this!" The brunette held up a small pink dress with straps that hooked over the shoulder.

"Uh, Anzu?" The blonde male grabbed the garment out of her hands and twisted it around, getting a better look over the clothing. "Don't you have something that's just like this?"

She snatched it back with ease, throwing it over her arm as she continued to look over the other racks, slowly adding more to her pile. "I have a pink _shirt_ that has similar sleeves, but that one is a hot pink, this one is a soft pink. There's a big difference."

"Ryou, hun, do you mind trying this on for me?" Mai walked over to the albino and held up a dark blue plaid shirt with light blue stripes against his chest to see if she grabbed the right size.

"Uh, sure." He grabbed the item pressed to his chest before surfing through more of the racks for more items to try on.

"Hey Mai?" Yami watched with interest as Mai glanced over to Yugi who was standing by a rack of t-shirts. "Didn't you show this to me awhile ago? You know, the one you wanted, but couldn't find it ever again?"

She rushed over to the smaller teen before looking at the item he was pointing out and jumping in excitement. She quickly grabbed it off the rack before holding it up in the air to get a better look. It was a white, sleeveless shirt that went up around the neck. It was laced up in the back with a pearl design on the front.

"Oh my- Yugi you found it!" She leaned down to wrap him in one of her death grip hugs. Much to Yami's amusement, the other's face was being squished into Mai's large bosom, causing a large blush.

Yugi laughed, "I'm always good at finding stuff. You know this."

"Come on, we have to find the dressing rooms so I can finally try this on." With that, she grabbed his wrist as she dragged them into the nearest dressing room. It wasn't long before their other friends joined them.

Yami waited outside the row of doors with his arms crossed. It was a small hall with one side linded with multiple wooden doors that didn't go quite to the ground, allowing people from the outside to see inside. One end of the hall opened up to the mall store while the other rounded into three mirrors. Opposite of the doors were three benches, one of was being occupied with a large pile of clothes and a grumpy honey-eyed teen. At first Yami hadn't minded if they were stuck in the hall, but the longer he stayed, the worse his headache became. The florescent lights made his head pulse and when he looked down to avoid them, they ended up reflecting back against the white marble floors. His only choices were to close his eyes or look at the doors.

When one of the doors opened, Yami opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. Mai was standing, one hand perched on her hip, the other holding the top of the door, wearing a short pair of dark jean shorts over top thin black leggings with the white shirt from before covering her chest. Or at least _some_ of her chest. The shorts and leggings rode low on her hips leaving just enough to the imagination while the shirt stopped under her breasts, leaving her whole stomach exposed.

Yami hummed in approval of the sight. He was too bothered with dreaming up new fantasies that he didn't care to stop when she spoke up, "Hey, are you guys done?"

"Yup!" The brunette called as she swung her door open. She was wearing a hot pink, pleated skirt with a plain black tank over top, then, she wore a dark pink blouse with black lining over top the tank with only the top button done.

A second later, the albino opened his door clad in the blue, plaid shirt Mai had picked out and some loose jeans, "How do I look?"

Mai jumped when she saw him, "See! I knew that shirt would look good on you, don't you agree?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so that the brunette could get a better look.

"Your right! That blue really brightens him up and matches well with him skin tone. Good eye, Mai."

"Look at you hun, all dressed in pink and ready to go. It always was your best color, but I don't think the jacket is working. Oh! I think I know just the thing; let me change out of this and I'll go get it for you." Mai was already in her stall when one last voice piped up.

"H-hold one. Before you go," Yami diverted his eyes over to the door on the far left, the one that his human had walked into. "What do you think of this?"

A small smirk tugged on Yami lips at what he saw. The young teen was wearing dark jeans that seemed to fit well save for the fact that they were just too long, making his feet look smaller. He was wearing a largely oversized jacket that was white on one half and black on the other. The teen was raising the shoulder of the jacket back on his shoulder before it fell down again to his elbow exposing the plain white t-shirt underneath. He had the hood raised so that the group could see the small bear ears on either side. All in all, Yami had to agree the outfit made him look cute.

"Uh, Yugi? I think the jacket is a bit too big." The brunette laughed, making pink dust the smaller teen's cheeks.

"Well, some people do that on purpose right? Wear oversized things as a style statement is something I see all the time."

"Yeah but this is just eating you whole," The blonde male got up from his seat in order to wrap an arm around his friend's neck, "Maybe you went too big?"

"Nonsense, this just makes you want to hug him." Mai exclaimed as she marched over to Yugi, "It just makes him look adorable is all."

Yami found himself agreeing with Mai's statement entirely. Sure the smaller wasn't a sexy model like Mai, but he was still cute in some ways. His rounded cheeks gave off a younger look and his wide eyes just screamed innocent. Even his short size just gave off this urge to go over and hug him, although, Yami wasn't one to hug… or show affection. He was still mad at the teen but that wouldn't stop him from appreciating the small, lithe, supple, innocent, tight…. He better stop there.

"Maybe Jonouchi's right. The point isn't to look cute, it's to look cool… right?" The small human said.

Mai just smiled at him as she shoved him back into his changing room, "Don't you worry at all. As soon as I get changed, I'm going to bring you back all something else to try on." Yami watched with disappointment as she walked back to the door only to stop and look back at the group, "Until then, I want to see the other outfits you all picked out."

With that said, the group of teens vanished back into the small rooms in order to pick out another outfit from what they had brought in. Yami went back to closing his eyes in order to block out the harsh light of the bulbs overhead. Did those things have to be so damn bright? His headache seemed to wrap around his mind, leaving no place for solace. It even pulsed in time with his blood, making it seem as those his head could pop at any second. It had gone away only a little bit when Mai and Yugi came out but it hardly made any of a difference; it was really becoming a bother now. It was past the point of something that would just blow over in a few hours and now had turned into an itch that you just can't scratch.

His head snapped up when Mai opened her door and walked out in her normal clothes. Slung over her arm was the outfit she had just been wearing.

"Mai, you need me to hold onto those?" Yami turned his head the the blonde who was still sitting on the bench.

Mai shook her head before winking at him. "No, I'm not getting them." She lifted the white shirt in her hands and stared at it with a solemn look. "It's beautiful shirt, but it just didn't fit right. It hugged my girls a bit too much."

"Ahh, sorry about that, Mai. Are you sure there isn't anymore?" The brunette called from her changing room.

Mai shook her head. "I'm afraid not. When Yugi found it, it was in the clearance and I couldn't see anymore in there. Oh well, I have plenty of other things that look cute."

With that said, Mai strutted out in the the main room to find the group more items. Yami watched her leave, admiring the way her hips swayed in exaggerated movements as she walked. Once he could no longer follow her, he turned his head the find the brunette opening her door.

"Okay Jonouchi, what about this?"

This time the girl had on a dark blue shirt that was longer in the back than it was in the front. The tail part was long enough to reach the back of her knees but it helped to bring attention to the bright white jeans that she had on. They flared a bit at the bottom and yet still formed around her legs, showing off the many curves she had.

"It's nice." The blonde responded causing the other to pout with her hands on her hips.

"That's all? No 'You might want to try this?' or 'it would look better if you did that'? Come on Jonouchi, you got to give me something to work with here." She threw her hands into the air before stalking into the back to view herself in the three-mirror set up.

The blonde rose his hands and shrugged, "Sorry, I'm just not good with all his fashion stuff. I just assume that if it looks good and covers your body, why worry?"

"Oh hun, you did not just say that." Mai walked back in with a whole slew of clothes in her arms.

Yami watched with interest as she moved in front of him in order to toss some of the articles to the albino, giving him a good look at the toned butt she had. The skirt was frustrating him because it just so happened to stop right before it revealed too much. It made him growl with want and anger at the small garment. It was as if it was taunting him to move forward and lift it up; it's too bad that he wouldn't be able to make it move. He could try but the chances were less than one that he would get any reaction to the movement. It wouldn't hurt to try though…

Sadly, he wasn't allowed to act on the thought as the door to his petit human swung open. The younger looked a bit rushed as if he was trying to hurry the rest of the outfit on lest he miss something.

"What about this?" He was sporting a pair of normal jeans with a white turtleneck overtop. The shirt was hiked up around the bottom due to his rushing but it allowed the group to see a nice section of his midriff before he moved the shirt down and in the way. Other than that and his disheveled hair, there was nothing exciting about the outfit.

"Plain but it looks good on ya." The blonde shot him a smile before Mai took over.

"Hun, I know that you can do better. Here," She flipped through a few articles of clothing before pulling out two, "This will help add to the outfit." He's about to head back inside before she stoped him once more. "Take these with you as well." She said as she handed him a quarter of the pile.

He just smiled and accepted the clothing as he turned back to the door. Yami glared at the closed door before deciding to give up. He didn't know what the little human was trying to do nor did he really care. This was how it went for the next hour or so, Yami never really bothered to keep track. Mai would run out grabbing new things and putting others back while the three other humans tried on outfit after outfit. At first, Yami had been entertained but it wasn't too long before he decided that he would just close his eyes and tune out the small group; although, he couldn't help but peek at whatever his human tried on. All their conversations blurred together so he could never tell what they were talking about. They seemed to jump around to so many subjects, he didn't think he could keep up if he wanted to. Despite all the high energy the group seemed to be omitting, he found a little peace in just being able to relax against the wall.

Sure, back at home they would give him space to think, but he could never shake the feeling that he always had to stay on his toes. There was always someone who wanted to battle him, kill him, or annoy him; while he didn't mind it, it could get a bit irksome at times. Guess that's another reason he fought so hard to put fear into others: they would leave him alone.

"Yaaaaaami." One crimson eye peaked open to be met with glowing amethyst. He just closed his eye again, hoping the smaller would leave him alone. Sadly, his was wrong.

"Yami, come on. We're going to try out another store." The human persisted.

"Are you sure? Mai seems to always find something for you guys to try on." Once more he opened one eye to look at the shorter who kept glancing back at the opening of the hall. It was then that Yami realised that the others had already set off to the register. Yami also noted that Yugi didn't have anything hanging on one of his arms. "You're not getting anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope. There were cool things but nothing that I really wanted." He smiled before stepping towards the exit. "Can we go now? I don't want to hold them up."

With a sigh, Yami pushed off the wall and walked past the other and towards the rest of the group. He could hear the human trying to keep up with him, but he didn't slow down. He was ready to get out of here as soon as possible.

He walked past the other friends, taking note to how much each was buying before making his way to the door. Once outside the door, he turned to look back at the group to find Yugi chatting away with the albino. As he was talking his face suddenly crunched up and he quickly grabbed a tissue from the box over the counter; a few seconds later, he sneezed and ‒despite how far away he was‒ Yami could hear the small noise he made, reminding him of a sneezing kitten. Apparently his friends heard it too for they all laughed and a blush crept across the smaller's face.

When they finally finished checking out, the brunette had two bags, the albino had one, while the rest had none.

"Where to next?" The blonde male spoke, scanning the various shops.

"Umm, well, we did come here so Yugi could do some Christmas shopping, soooooo," The albino turned towards Yugi with a smile, "Where do you need to go?"

Said human looked around before spotting what he was looking for. "The game store! Come on, let's go!"

Yami eyed after the group as they made a beeline for said store; consequently, drawing the attention of many people in the mall. They either shook their heads, letting the teens be teens or they sneered at the poor act of public etiquette. Overall, though, they didn't appreciate the childish act and it made Yami uncomfortable. Couldn't the group not at least act civil? It was just a stupid store and the mall didn't look like it was closing anytime soon, so was it necessary that they run to the shop?

Yami tried his best to shake off the unnatural feeling as he slowly and _properly_ made his way over to the store. The last time he felt embarrassed was back before he made a name for himself and that was a time he never wanted to be reminded of.

The sight that met him when he walked up to the door was enough to stop him in his tracks. While he knew what these games and electronics were, he had never seen such an abundance of them all in one space. The glass on either side of the doorway was littered with posters of all varieties as a tv screen playing demos of games that had yet to be released. The largest poster was one that hung over the entrance way, but the creatures on the poster perplexed Yami a bit. There were twenty creatures of all colours seeming to jump out at the viewer; one was a floating pink cat-like being, a white fairy-like creatures with long green hair and a flower headband, and another was a weird, black ghost thing with blue pearls around its neck. On the corner of the poster was a '20' and in the other was the yellow head of a different creature. Yami didn't know what it was for, but then again, he didn't really care.

He only had to take one step inside before he was assaulted with more images and tv screens. One of the main tv screens that hung above the check-out had the image of a girl in a white dress being dragged down in water by what appeared to be a dragon-esc being. She was going on about how if the dragon was to kill her, she wanted it to be as himself, however, that was all Yami had time to pay attention for. He was jostled out of his musing by the disturbing sensation of being walked _through_. It felt as if he was just some mist that had been disturbed that then reformed once the disturbance had past; almost like a patch of balloons that had been jostled and then stilled. What made it more unnerving was that it made him feel vulnerable as though someone just casually looked through his mind and blew it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Yami hated that feeling and he was going to make sure that whoever had done that was going to feel his wrath-

"Yami!" He was able to spot the petit human weaving through the aisles of games as he made his way over with a slightly frantic look.

Yami plastered on an indifferent expression and folded his arms over his chest, shifting his weight onto one leg.

"Did you do anything?" The human asked as he searched around to see for himself as he awaited confirmation.

"Do anything? Idiot, I can't even touch anything, look," To prove his point, Yami waved his hand through a shelf of packets that held some sort of collectors figurines. He only paid half a mind to the weird robot like animals on the packaging as well as the actual name of them. It was something to do with night's with a guy named Freddy, but Yami didn't care: it was beside the point.

"Well, I just… had a feeling that, well, that…" The younger shook his head before grinning from ear to ear. "Nevermind, come on, Jonouchi found this really cool game that I want you to see."

With a role of his eyes, Yami followed the bounding teen to the back of the store being extra careful not to let anyone run into him again. When the two were finally at the initial crowded game front, the store opened up to a large section in the back. The walls around them were covered nearly from floor to ceiling in game cases with video stations where you could test out some of the games. In the center were two glass cases full of used games while in between them was a pillar that had tv's on all sides as well as many forms of controllers below it. It was there that Yami saw the group of friends huddled together.

The blonde was holding a DS in his hands as he furiously mashed buttons while two of the other DS's, hooked below the tv's, were occupied by Mai and the albino. The brunette had the final controller, yet she looked the most distressed out of the bunch.

"Yes! Take that! And that!" The blonde explained as he jumped in place, "Woo hoo! Awright, nothing can stop me."

"Are you so sure, hun?" With a few swift clicks on the device, Mai had the blonde gaping at his screen.

"Mai!"

"Sorry, hun, but I've gotta look out for my girl here," Mai quickly wrapped one arm around the brunettes shoulders before focusing back on the game. "Poor Anzu over here was getting her butt kicked and it's only her first time at it."

"Maybe this just isn't my type of game…" The brunette mumbled as she was once again losing to the blonde.

Yami watched as the group of friends absorbed themselves into the game, completely ignoring the looks they were receiving from some of the other shoppers. His human easily slipped into the ring the group made and tapped on the brunettes shoulder. The two shared a few hushed words before she handed him the controler. The peculiar thing was that she stayed where she was, pretending as though she were still playing while Yugi hid beside her, out of the blondes sight.

He would admit that he was the least bit intrigued about what they were playing but he wasn't too much where he was willing to go over and watch over their shoulders. He didn't need to, and besides, if he just closed his eyes, the time would pass faster and they would be gone before long. The sooner they left the shop the better for it was the perfect place for his headache to thrive. It was bright and colorful and pounding with all sorts of sounds. Greeaat. Just what he needed.

"What the- Yugi! I know that's you playing!"

"Haha, you didn't notice sooner, hun?"

"Yeah, even I could tell and I can't hardly see him."

Yami opened his eyes to see the banter. "Yeah, well I was just going' easy on ya 'cause I thought you were Anzu playing. This time I won't hold back on ya!" The blonde was grinning at the tv screen while his fingers pressed random buttons on the DS.

"Hun, no matter how much you try, you can't beat Yugi. He's just too good at games."

"That doesn't mean his luck won't one day run- hey, Yugi, I see that!"

"See what?" The shorter said innocently yet his face gave everything away.

"That! You always choose that character, come one, you gotta give us some sorta chance." The blonde whined while he stared dumbfounded at the tv screen.

Yami watched with interest as Yugi flipped through other characters on the screen before landing on a new one. It was some blue frog that had its tongue wrapped around its neck as a scarf.

"Fine. Then how about his one?"

"That's even worse!"

"Too late, we're going to play now!" The albino spoke up as the screen changed from characters to a small selection of arenas.

He didn't know that the screens were showing what they were doing. Yami had thought that they were just another advertisement screen; luckily, now he was able to see what was going on… Even though he didn't care.

The screen changed to a red and blue arena with a floating platform in the center. Their four characters appeared on said platform,

"Awright check out this move!" The blonde jumped at the same time that his yellow character did before it shot an electric ball down at the unsuspecting princess below.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with that." Mai exclaimed before she turned her character towards the blondes, charging up the princesses' star. Before she could release the attack, however, a pink ball creature jumped in from behind and swallowed the princess. Mai shrieked as her character was spit out, and the pink one now sporting a headband with her face.

"Sorry, Mai. It was the perfect opportunity." The albino apologized as he tried his best to dodge an incoming attack from the ninja frog. As the character jumped away it landed right in between Mai's princess and her star.

A smirk worked its way onto Mai's lips. "Got you." Without anymore warning, she repeatedly hit the attack button, catching the pink orb in a stun lock between the star and princess.

The albino was jumping in place as he cheered for his character to escape. When it finally did, he jumped to the other side of the area where the yellow mouse-thing and the frog were fighting.

"Nononnonono, don't ya dare fall off!"

"Stop, jumping back on!" The frog continuously kicked the other off but the yellow creature refused the give in.

"Incoming!" The albino sent his character after the unsuspecting yellow mouse and kicked it, sending it flying off screen.

"Ryou! Man, it's already hard enough trying to keep up with Yugi, why would you help him?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to deal with Mai- no!"

The blonde jumped in triumph as the pink orb was punched off screen. "Haha! Take that!"

"Come back here Mai! Don't you run away from me!" The shortest smirked as he grabbed Mai's character and slammed her into the ground before proceeding to kick her in the air. With a final punch, he sent her off into the distance where a twinkle showed her defeat.

"Hun, you're going to have to show me that move because I never seem to be able to get it right."

Yugi shrugged," It's not too difficult. All you have to do is get close to your opponent," He moved his character up behind the blondes' who was too focused on hitting the albino's to notice. "Hit left trigger to grab," He ignored the shout of protest as his frog grabbed the yellow mouse, halting its attacks.

With swift movements, the short teen slammed the other into the ground before jumping back to Mai's character. "And use the circle pad to slam them into the ground."

Yami would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit intrigued. While the game was a simple concept, it still looked fun. Back home, he could only hear of the crazy inventions that were always being made by humans, but he never got to see or play any of them. Most of the demons would just laugh it off, saying that it was better to fight in real life. While Yami would have to agree with that, only half of him did, now that he thought about it.

By using a game as opposed to real life, he would be able to re-fight opponents time and time again without waiting for another worthy fighter. And if things got out of hand, they could just settle it out in a brawl in real life.

He was also surprised with how well the petit human was doing. It seemed second nature for him to be in the heat of a game, strategizing and executing on the go. He was good ‒amazing– and to see the competitive fire burning in those amethyst eyes, it sparked something in Yami. He wanted to compete against him and see how far he could push the other before he won; moreover, he wanted to be the only one to beat that winning streak.

With one final wave of effort, the group straightened from their hunched positions as the game came to an end.

"I was _this_ close- _this_ close! Ryou, if you hadn't jumped in on the last second, I would've gotten second!" The blonde smiled, despite his defeated demeanor as the albino barked in laughter.

"It was either you or Yugi, and I know where my strengths lie, but hey, at least you're not in fourth place."

"Well, that's because he's tied with me." Mai leaned to the side in order to send a wink towards the blonde. "Good job, hun. With just a bit more practice, you might've beaten me."

The blonde grinned goofily as a slight pink dusted his cheeks. "I don't mean to brag, buuuut…"

"Jonouchi, I think I might know what can help you." Yugi piped up as he clicked to the character screen. "I know you like to use pikachu, but I think it will really help if you had a character that wasn't as easy to button mash. I feel that if you had to slow down and think just a bit more, then you'll be that much better. You need…" he moved over multiple characters before landing on a soft pink orb with large, blue eyes. "Jigglypuff!"

The other blanched as the rest of the group broke into a fit of giggles. "Jigglypuff? I don't know about this. I mean it's... girly."

The other simple shook his head, determined to get his point across. "Jigglypuff is really strong. Can you please just try him out? Pleeeeeeease?"

"Go on hun, you don't want to upset Yugi now, do you?"

"Jonouchi, if you don't give this character a shot, I'll buy you a Jigglypuff hat and force you to wear it for a week straight." The brunette poked as a half hearted glare.

He sighed in defeat. "Awright. I'll try it. Just for you." The blonde reached out a hand to rub the top of Yugi's head, causing him to squeak in protest and fix his hair.

Yami duly noted the small crowd that was accumulated around the group in favor of trying to fight of the thick pounding of his head from his ever growing headache. Gosh, he wanted to watch the group play, or better yet, play himself, but this headache was making it damn near impossible to open his eyes at the moment. Everything seemed to be too loud and too bright for him. He would kill if it would make this thing go away.

The pain increased when he felt someone walk into him and stay in place. His crimson eyes snapped open and glared at the body inside him until it shivered and moved away. Closing his eyes in content, he only got to bask in the slight comfort before another person ran through him. Yami growled and stepped forward, nearly bumping into Yugi but was able to stop himself before doing so.

"You okay?" He heard the shorter whisper so only Yami could hear.

"Shut up."

Yami chanced a glance at the screen to see how the group was doing. It didn't take long before he found the blue frog vanish only to reappear behind the pink orb and kick it off the edge. Crimson eyes narrowed at the blue character, wishing that it would fall off the edge as well.

He didn't expect that it would.

"Oh my gosh!" The short teen frantically moved to get his character safe onto the platform before quickly maneuvering out of the way from the Jigglypuff.

"Watch out Yugi, you don't want to fall off with me." The albino piped up as his character was reset atop the arena.

Yami lifted his head up more to stare at the screen, fighting off the urge not to look at the fast moving objects. His gaze lowered onto the princess who was busy attacking the Jigglypuff with her star. He noticed her backing away as the other ran in for an attack and imagined her not being able to jump out of the way.

"Jump, no jump! I'm pressing jump!" It was too late as the Jigglypuff ran in and used its attack to put her to sleep allowing Yugi's character to come in and knock her out of the arena.

"Hey, I'm really getting the hang of this!"

"Don't get too happy. I would've been able to dodge that if my jump button hadn't decided to time out on me."

A ghost of a smile twitched on Yami's lips. He could manipulate the game in small degrees. He could play along with him. A new fire lit inside Yami as he focused in on the moving characters on the screen‒ his headache long forgotten.

He never did anything too serious. Just blocking a jump here, made another character take a step too much or too less. Just simple stuff that could make the difference between winning and losing. For the first time in a long time, he was actually enjoying himself. It was fun to cause a bit of havoc and hear the other teens shout out in disbelief as they tried to avoid the consequences for the mistake made. The only person who didn't seem too surprised by it all was Yugi.

Yami figured the other knew, but didn't quite know how. Maybe it was just happening too often and Yugi was just able to piece it together, but Yami wasn't sure. However, every so often, when he looked in the shorter teens direction, he could see a content smile on this pink lips, and Yami had a feeling it wasn't just for the amount of fun he was having with his friends.

It wasn't long before the round ended with Ryou in fourth, Jonouchi in third, Mai in second and Yugi in first

"I think something is wrong with my controller, it kept lagging or something." The albino spoke as he stared at the scores.

"Yeah mine too, but it was still fun. Having that extra element kind of made the game more fun." Yami smiled Mai's compliment, new pride shining in his eyes.

"Yugi, I think ya were right. It was weird having a new character, but I really think that helped."

Yugi smiled at his friend. "I told you, you would." For a split second, amethyst and crimson eyes locked together and a silent moment of appreciation passed between them.

"Uh oh. I think it's time to let some other people give this game a try." The brunette looked around at the large crowd, all eyeing the controller's like a hungry pack of wolfs.

"Anzu's right. We better head off to the next store if we don't have any more business here." Mai passed her controller off to someone in the crowd before making the way to the exit.

"Ryou, we better get out of here quick before the way get's blocked." The albino nodded in agreement before he took the brunettes hand and followed after Mai.

"You coming Yugi?" The blonde passed his controller off before going to stand beside the last member, narrowly avoiding running into Yami.

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a sec."

When the blonde left, Yugi made a break for the front door with Yami hot on his heels. It was a struggle to get out of the door with the mass of people coming in and Yami had to dodge them all lest someone walk through him again; sadly,all the constant motion worked his headache back to the front and cause him pain once more. When he finally made it out the door, his headache was in full swing and he shut his eyes to block out the ever moving objects around him. His hands rubbed at his temples in a vain effort to alleviate some of the pain.

"Hey, where's Yugi?"

"Last I saw, he was still in the store."

"It's fine. Chances are he either got caught in the crowd or decided to buy something"

Yami snapped his eyes open at this. True to their word, Yugi wasn't within the small group they made meaning he must still be in the store. He didn't think that he would've gotten caught in the crowd, not with the way he could sneak around so maybe he was buying something. The urge to go back inside and make sure for himself was tempting but his headache won out as looking back inside caused it to worsen tenfold. He would just have to wait for the human to come out on his own.

"Sorry guys, I just had to get this before I left." Said human walked out of the shop with a small bag in hand, held high to show to the group.

"Oooh what is it?" The blonde jumped closer and tried to sneak a glance in the bag but the shorter was able to move it out of the other's reach.

"Nope. I'm not going to tell anyone what's in here." He smiled brightly at the group. "You'll just have to wait until Christmas."

"Okay, where are we off to next?" The brunette placed her hand on her hip as she searched around for any store that looked interesting.

"Hmm, how about- huh?" The albino reached into his pocket to grab his phone. It was buzzing as a warning flashed across the top of the screen. "It says there's a wind advisory. Guess it is getting pretty bad out there again."

"It's just what was left behind from the blizzard that past. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Besides, as long as we are in here, together and safe, nothing can really harm us." The brunette smiled.

"Don't tell me she actually just said that." Yami grumbled next the the petit human. "Your group says some pretty petty thing at times but, I swear, the stupidest stuff comes out of her mouth."

He wasn't expecting the heated glare he received from the amethyst eyed teen. It was threatening and bold, enough to stun Yami for more than a few moments and he was sure that if they had been alone, the latter would have given him a piece of his mind as well. Did he really care for his friends that much?

"How 'bout we get some food first, 'cause I am starving."

"Let's make a deal: we stop by a few more stores and then we go get food. I'm sure your stomach can last for a bit longer." Mai said as she walked past the blonde and over to some random store, leaving no room for argument.

"But you guys always take so long…"

"Come on or else we'll never get food."

Yami lagged behind for just a bit longer before he walked after the group. They were strange, that was for sure. Back home, when you were considered a "friend", what you really were was someone that you didn't fight with. You hardly trusted in another, you barely hung out, heck seeing them twice a week was really putting in effort in the relationship. What there really was back home was a bunch of acquaintances. You saw each other everyday only because you walked the same routine as them and you spared a few words because otherwise, there would be no one to gossip to. Everyone needed to have someone to download into and, down there, that was the closest ear that you could find.

Yet these five… it seemed as though it was rare for them not to see one another four times a week. In a way they all seemed glued at the hip, ready to be wherever the wind took them. They talked and indulged in one another with genuine interest and offered actual support. They were free to poke fun among their group and trust that no hard feelings would come of it. To Yami it seemed backwards, yet somehow, pleasing.

As they worked their way through more stores, Yami decided to take the back burner and just observe the group. While, the shortest been had been concerned in the beginning, he relaxed when he realised that the other wasn't leaving.

It was amusing ‒albeit the headache made things worse‒ to watch the group. Their pointless banter turning into laughter and the next thing they knew, they were talking about the deep meaning of pineapple (the topic confused the cashier just as much as it did Yami). They were able to flow from one topic to another with seamless practice and Yami tried to understand how and why they did that, but gave up with the pounding of his head.

He had never seen such friendship in his many years of existence; he had never witnessed such an amusing yet stupid waste of time. There were times that he found himself commenting along with the conversation and while the other humans couldn't hear him, he was pleased when he was able to get a laugh out of Yugi. Consequently, his friends would stare at him when he turned out to be the only one laughing but rode it off when someone made a joke and laughed along as well.

Sometime later (Yami lost track of how long it had been), the group went to set off for the food court. The blonde led the way, his nose leading them through the maze of halls and floors until they came upon the open area that made Yami's nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Finally, I was starving to death. Now," The blonde clapped his hands together as he stared at the many options before him, "What to eat. I can have mexican, seafood, fast food, subs, fried foods, sushi, soup, desserts, hamburgers-"

"This might take him a while. You three can go on ahead and I'll save us a table." Mai then took the male's hand a dragged him over to the seating area as he continued to list the pros and cons to each choice.

"I'm going to go over and get some teriyaki chicken, anyone else?" The albino gestured over to one on the restaurants while the other two thought it over.

"Sure, that sounds good to me. What about you, Yugi?"

Said male was staring off at another restaurant before he turned and looked to his friends, "I think I'm actually going to get some sushi if that's alright with you guys."

"Yeah, we'll all meet up back at the table." Said the brunette as they split off into two groups.

Yami casually walked behind Yugi as the made their way across the food court to one of the only stands that didn't reek of grease and oil. It was a simple blue backsplash with a marble counter top were three chefs hustled as the made their food.

"What do you want?"

Yami ignored the teen at first, not understanding the question, but when it came again, he answered. "What do you mean?"

The shorter gestured over to where they were walking. "On the sushi, what do you want?"

Yami cast a heated glare down at him. "What makes you think that I can ‒or even want‒ to eat that?" This human was damn persistent on forgetting the fact the he couldn't touch or grab anything. Sure there were those few exceptions, but he didn't know how this curse worked. Part of the curse could be this damn headache.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought it would be nice, since you haven't seemed to have it before."

"I had it once, idiot."

"That time doesn't count; besides, I ment prior to coming up here."

"I didn't come up here on my own free will: I don't even want to be here! I want to leave and go back home where I belong." Yami's glared grew more heated as the other continued to seem indifferent to his ranting.

"What are some of your favorite foods?"

Was that human still- fine. He would indulge the other. "Nothing that you would have up here."

They finally made it up to the counter and Yami could see what the chefs were cooking. There was a short, glass wall between the chef's counter and the guest's counter; on the chef's side, there were ingredients lined along the glass. They varied from sauces, to meats, vegetables, fish, rice, and extra spices that went on top of the roll.

As Yami moved up beside the human who was gazing at the menu, he found himself intrigued as the chefs worked to get the next order out. There were many things being packed on to the flattened rice, and yet one smell stuck out in particular. In was a fresh scent, with a hint of salt and the color was white with red on the outer parts. After a few more sniffs at the meat, he finally was able to recognize it as crab.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the teen glance at him with a smile before turning to place his order to the cashier. "One Crunchy 2 in 1, please with Jasmine tea."

The person nodded and then repeated the order to the female chef who was unoccupied at the moment. With the order set in place, the cashier set forth the get the tea while the chefs made the roll. Yami turned his attention to the female as she made up the sushi and within a few seconds he noted that she was repeating the movements as the previous roll. The same one that Yami had just watched being made with want.

Yugi slid up beside him and watched the roll being made. There was a content smile on his face and Yami knew that it wasn't because he was getting food.

"Don't ever do that again." Yami growled as he glared at the roll being made.

"I'm just trying to do something nice; moreover, if you end up not being able to eat it," Yugi shrugged as his eyes softened and cast a smile at the demon, "It was the thought that counts."

Yami was about to comment something fowl when the human moved to the end of the counter where he picked up the items. As the walked past, he didn't even look at Yami, just continued on his merry way over to his friends. The action boiled Yami's blood but he could only seethe in anger as he ruefully followed the teen. As he walked over, he noticed that the other humans subconsciously moved out of his way even though they couldn't see him, bringing a smirk to his face. Good. They should be afraid.

"Wow, you got a lot Jonouchi."

The blonde pouted at the large amount of food in front of him, "I would've gotten more if Mai hadn't dragged me by my ear back to the table.

Mai laughed and rose from her seat. "If I let you get all the food you wanted, you would run the court out of business. Anyway, now I can go get my food. Be back in a sec."

A high whistle echoed through the building as the wind pounded against it. The mall groaned at the force in protest nearly causing the inside to quake. Everybody in the mall froze as the lights flickered before going out, casting all in a blanket of darkness. Most of the crowd screamed or gasped as the electricity ran out.

Yami rolled his eyes at the humans. There was nothing wrong with the darkness. It was powerful, cold, scary, encompassing, and secretive. It had never led him astray all his life and to finally be submerged in a large amount again was a refreshing feeling. Even though this wasn't the same living shadows he's used to, they were still pleasant. He was pushed from his thoughts as something warm moved up besides him, almost phasing through his body.

"Yugi! Where are you?"

"Hun? Are you okay?"

Yami tried to block out the voices of the group and would've been successful had the heat up against him hadn't started to shiver. It wasn't cold but it was afraid, of what Yami could only guess was the dark-

His eyes widened as he realized who it was that was pressed against him. Yugi was afraid of the dark and was the only one who not only knew of him, but also would dare come close to him. His mind yelled at him to move away but his body stood frozen. Should he move away? Would it be okay to? Of course it would be okay! He just needed to move his lazy ass now; the human could find some other body to cuddle next to. His friends would be great! Although… it was… nice, that Yugi moved over to him instead of his friends… The fuck was he saying! He was probably just the closest person to him!

A change in the atmosphere stole his attention from Yugi. It was nothing but a sorrowful tint in the air, but Yami could sense it. His red eyes glowed as the scanned the area, glaring at anything that moved.

Within the blink of an eye, the lights returned again and the speaker went on to explain the wind problem. As the darkness was out shone and cast back to the corners, the being that Yami sensed did the same. It retreated with the darkness leaving no trace of where it had been.

With a sigh, Yami glanced down at Yugi who still stood against him, trying to calm down his shivers.

"Yugi! There you are!" The albino jumped from his seat to wrap his frightened friend in a bear hug which was soon joined in by the brunette.

"Dude, what'd ya doing over there?"

Yami tried not to focus on the fact that the petit human had traveled away from his table of friends in order to stand over by him. He wouldn't dwell on why and above all, he wouldn't give a damn.

"The announcer said that here might be more, but they have already secured a strong signal so that it's unlikely. Still, they do say that due to whether, they're going to close down at 9." Mai helped unwrapped her petite friend and guide him back to the table. The rest followed as well.

"That's okay, I mean we still have seven hours until then and I don't think we'll spend it all here." The brunette commented with a smile as she sat down across from the still shaking teen.

"Ya mean there's still stores left? I thought we already got them all." The blonde stared at her with a shocked face making most of them laugh.

"There's only about three that we still have to hit up before I think we can go home." They albino opened his white carry-out tray, letting the smell of teriyaki waft in the air. The rest of the group followed his lead and started to eat on their food.

While the smallest of the group stayed silent through most of it, it only took a few inside jokes in order to get him into the conversation. They chatted amongst themselves on light topics as they ate. Yami sat on the edge of the table by Mai so that he could have some distance from his human. He needed to clear his mind from him for a second and get a hold on his nerves. He needed a distraction and Mai's breast seemed to be doing the trick.

"Hey Ryou?" Mai called getting the others attention. "How's the problem with Vivian been?"

That made the table quiet again. All eyes turned to Ryou who dipped his head so no one could see his face.

"Who told you?"

"No one told me. I had heard some of the rumors in the girls lockers room and decided to confront you about them. I knew none of the were true but I needed to know if you were okay."

"Ryou, you shouldn't hide that from us. We're all here to help you and none of us will judge you." The brunette moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, "We're all your friends after all."

"But you guys don't need to be looped into this. It's my problem that I have to deal with it. If you guys try something, you might end up hurt."

The blonde snorted, "Come on Ryou. You know I always pay back whatever pain is dealt on me. Double if it's on my friends."

Ryou shook his head. "She has too much power in the school. No matter what, she can pull some strings and-"

"And what? Piss us off? Hun, we don't back down and we won't stand for bullies. She may have her ways but we have ours but we have one thing that she doesn't have." the albino locked eyes with Mai as she winked at him, "She may looked like she's got a lot of friends, but none of them are true."

"She's right, they all put up with her so she won't blackmail them or because she's popular. They only know her birthday so that they can come to the lavish parties." The brunette waved her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

"True friends just buy a pizza, watch films, play games and open presents for a birthday." The shortest sent him a warm smile.

"I think that might just be us." The albino joked.

"Well, notta one of ya complained about it for fives years, so it's sticking!" The blonde nod his head as if to seal the deal before taking a bite out of his half eaten hamburger.

The albino laughed before turning a serious eye on his friends. "Do you all mean that?"

"Of course hun."

"You bet I am!"

"What are friends for?"

"We're all here for you, Ryou."

The albino smiled as he fought back the few tears that threatened to surface. The group smiled at him in return before they went right back to eating.

"That was stupid." Yami commented as he stood from the table and turned to the group. He received a glare from his human before he went back to the conversation at hand.

Yami decided to tune out the group at this point. Why the human could stand to be with this group was beyond him. They were the best partners Yami had ever seen and then they were the cheesiest group the next. Who the hell says stuff like that? That emotional, cliche crap always made Yami want to vomit.

"Alright," The brunette stood, collecting all the trash onto her tray, "We better get moving or we'll never get home."

As she left to throw away the trash the albino spoke, "Truthfully, I already hit up all the places that I wanted to go to. What about you guys?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't really have anywhere to go. I'm just here to hang out."

The petit teen hummed as he thought, "I think I'm the same. There's only a few things left, but I'm not sure I'll be able to get them here."

Mai looked over as the brunette came back. They shared a look before they nodded. "Then we have only one stop left to make." Mai commented as she rose from her seat.

"They opened a new store that we've been dying to try out. We can hit that up and then we can leave."

With that settled, the friends took off with the girls in the lead as they navigated through the halls. When they reached the store, they stopped to look at the outside. There was a black door in between two large windows with black lining. The insides seemed dark yet spacious with only a few overhead lights and colorful hanging lamps to light up the items. Above all, however, the theme for this store was definitely on the edgier side.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The albino asked as he eyed one of the mannequins with a weary eye.

"Yup. _Midnight Lights_ opened last month and it already has many great reviews. And you know us, hun: we always have to try out something new." Mai winked before taking the other female's hand and leading them inside.

"Umm, should we just let them have their fun in there or…?" The shortest glanced into the store as if something was going to jump out at him from the inside.

"Afraid you'll find something I might like?" Yami smirked as the human nearly jumped and a blush came over his cheeks. The other shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the demon.

"Fine." Yami shrugged and strolled into the shop, "I'll go stalk Mai then."

From behind him, he could hear the humans friends protest as he grabbed their hands and dragged them in. Once inside, he left them in favor of catching up to Yami who was nearly over to Mai. A smirk slipped on Yami's lips as he heard the younger try to keep up with him. The human never did like it when he fantasized over Mai, but, then again, who wouldn't? She had curves to put a succubus to shame and an attitude to turn any demon one within seconds. If Yami only had his own body‒

"Guys come over here! We already have things for you to try on!"

True to their word, stacks of clothes hung over their arms in a system that only a female would understand. Upon seeing the mass of clothes, the males groaned but followed them to the changing room knowing that it would be pointless to deny them what they wanted. Yami wanted to laugh at the image they all created but settled with just following the group into the back.

The girls were placing different items into four changing rooms by the time they entered.

"Jonouchi, you're in the first stall, Ryou second, Yugi third and I'm in the last one." With that established, the brunette slipped into her stall while putting the last of the items into the third stall.

"There you go. Now," Mai turned to them with a mischievous look, "Go and try them on."

"Do we have to?" The blonde whined as he stared dejectedly at his stall.

"Do I have to go in and dress you myself?" Mai's comment sent the blonde running into the stall and locking the door. One look at the other two had a similar reaction.

Knowing there was nothing else to do but wait, Yami leaned against the wall outside the third stall. He had just one more store to go and he would be back home. Out of the crowds, out of the sounds, out of the lights‒ a sharp pain shot threw his head reminding him of the ache that refused to lessen. That's right, he almost forgot about his headache. Now that it was in the spotlight, that seemed to be all Yami could focus on. Damn it hurt!

 _CRASH!_

"Hey! What did I tell you?! No alcohol while you're working! Now look what you did! It's all over the floor. You're just lucky it didn't stain any of the clothes. GO and get the broom and mop from the back; we don't need the guests cutting themselves, some could sue…"

Yami growled. Could that voice be any louder? His headache didn't need any reason to be more intense and it already was ba-

He sniffed the air. It smelt good. He smelt it again to get a better whiff of the aroma and sighed as it filled his senses. It reminded him of Morrow's Blood and what he wouldn't give for a bottle of that now. The scent fogged his mind and numbed the ache in his head. Maybe if he could get a drink of that then it would go away completely.

"Mai, you have got to see this." Yami drew his attention back to the stalls as the fourth door opened.

The girl was wearing a tight, dark red dress that stopped mid-thigh and flared out like a tail coat in the back. The sleeves were a slim off the shoulder as well as wrapping up around her neck.

"Now that is darling." Mai walked closer as the other twirled, causing the back to flare out.

"I know. I just wish it was a little looser so that I could dance and move in it."

"Nah, that's more for looking pretty as you sip a martini. Not dancing." The blonde closed his door as he looked at the red dress. He was clad in grey, baggy jeans that had a chain looping in the back from one pocket to the other. His shirt was a form fitting t-shirt with the design of a dragon wrapping around his torso.

"Looking good Katsuya." Mai winked causing the other to falter.

"Now all he needs are a few accessories and he will be getting all the girls." The brunette laughed as the other played a goofy grin.

"As if, I already get all the ladies I want."

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend already."

"I just didn't like them that way."

The second stall opened and the albino stepped out in a black, long sleeve shirt and a dark blue hoodie over top. He wore black skinny jeans that had rips on the knee and thigh.

"Looking good in those jeans and I've seen girls who can't rock that as well as you can." The brunette laughed as her friend went beet red.

"They took forever to get on though…"

"You're telling me. Are you sure you didn't just get a size too small?" The third door opened and when the final human came out, Yami's breath caught in his throat.

The petite teen was wearing a thin grey-purple shirt with a black vest over top that buttoned in the places. It wrapped around the human's torso perfectly, defining the lithe waist and smooth stomach while still leaving enough up to the imagination. His pants were a black pair of jeans that seemed to have been sewn on to him and then flared out just enough at the bottom. It helped give the illusion of longer, slender legs and a taller build. The outfit was simple in design but it was the execution of how it fit on that body that made Yami nearly jump him then.

The blonde whistled as he looked the other up and down again, "Yugi, I think we found your style right here."

"But it was the most difficult thing to put on! I swear, these aren't clothes: they're a second skin!"

"Ah hun, beauty is painful." The other girl laughed before she ducked into her stall. Followed by the rest of the group. "I'm going to stay for one more, then I'm going to look for more things. This store is quite the find!"

"Ditto to that! You guys might need to come here if I ever go missing." The brunette shouted back.

Yami still held his gaze at his human's door. That was even more appealing than Mai. More appealing than any of the other flings he's had or that he's seen. If he had been back home, he would be on that boy faster than the blink of an eye and take pleasure in ravishing every second. Yami knew from when they had first met, that the teen was a good looker but that was only the surface. The human had been dirty and scared and sick, while now he was the complete opposite. A sneeze from said teen made him rethink that last thought. Still, the end result was that the other was _far_ more appealing now than he had been. Now if he could only have that body beneath him-

"S-so, do you guys have any plans for Christmas?" Said human cut off his thought.

"Not really. Pops is probably going to try and find some group of friends to hang with before coming home to drink."

"Oh! How about you join me and ji-chan Jonouchi? Bakura and Rebecca will be there."

"Sure."

"Anyone else? I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all."

"Sorry, Yugi but my parents want a family Christmas this year." The albino answered.

"Same. Maybe we can hang out some time afterwards." The brunette opened her door to show off the next outfit. It was a white romper that accented her chest. The design was simple: an enlarged outline of roses in black.

"Um hun, I don't think that works too well."

Yami found he agreed with that statement as the other pouted and looked down for herself. The pattern was unflattering for her and the cut of the outfit didn't seem to fit the curvy body that she sported.

"I thought it looked nice."

"Oh don't worry. You look good in many other things. Oh Ryou."

Yami nearly laughed as the albino stepped out of the stall. The male had on a white shirt that was meant to be baggy by style but only looked awkward on his frame with a black jacket made of a flowy material. The jacket grew long in the front, the ends reaching down to his knees, nearly swallowing the teen in the process. To make matters worst, he was wearing black cargo pants. Overall, the teen looked as though he just had cloth draped over him.

"What? L-look I know it's…"

"Baggy?" The blonde stepped out of his own stall in his normal clothes to look at the scene in front of him.

"I was going to say big, but it doesn't look _that bad._ Does it?"

Mai laughed. "Sweety, I just think that this style doesn't fit you too well."

"You should count yourself lucky Ryou. This stuff is," The sounds of cloth could be heard from the third door followed by a yelp and a thud, "Impossible to get on."

"Uh, you okay in there bud?"

"Yeah, I think I got it." The door finally opened and silence filled the hall. Yami stared with darkened eyes as as he took a _long_ moment to drink in the image before him.

Yugi was wearing a black tank top but the entire left side had been ripped revealing a large portion of his side and some of his stomach behind a veil of strings of fabric. The shirt ended an inch above the black pants that rode low on small hips. The right leg was fine and flared at the bottom but the left was ripped making it look more as though Yugi was wearing booty shorts with strings of fabric wrapping around the rest of the leg.

Yami itched to touch him and his hand twitched in anticipation but he held back. Hell if he knew why but he did. A low whistle stole his thoughts as a deep blush covered the human features.

"It might not be Ryou's style, but man is it yours."

"Wow Yugi. Just wow." The brunette went to touch the other causing Yami to growl possessively. The human blushed more and shooed the girls hands away.

"M-maybe I should change out of this…"

"Hun, do you mind if I go find you more stuff like that? Oh maybe we can take pictures and see which fits you the best!"

"Oh no no no-"

"I got my phone!"

Yami smirked as the petit teen squirmed under the attention he was receiving. It was cute the way the other would try and look away from the camera only to be scolded by the girls. They kept taking more pictures when they couldn't get Yugi to pose for them.

"Come on! Just one good pic and we'll stop!" The brunette exasperated as she put her hands on her hips. The albino had snuck back into his stall to change back into his normal clothes and was currently enjoying the scene in front of him.

"Why can't you be happy with the ones that you have!"

"Because you don't look good in any of them! You look shy and uncomfortable, give us something more fitting."

"I'm not a model…" Yugi murmured.

"No, you aren't. You look better then a model." Yami pushed off the wall and started stalking towards Yugi. The other peeked over at him but when they locked eyes, he didn't look away.

"You look sexy, tasty, delectable, irresistible, powerful…" Yami moved behind Yugi and the other straightened to try and keep the demon in his vision, his face beyond red.

"You look confident. Much better than being scared." He leaned forward until his mouth was right above Yugi's ear. "The outfit may make you uncomfortable but it shows off a bravery from the inside."

Yami felt warm when a genuine smile graced Yugi's lips and the blush lightened from mortification to pleasantness. He was content with holding the younger's gaze right where it was with not even an inch between them, a warm aura seeming to keep them in the moment. It all crashed down, however, with the click of the camera and the happy squeals from the girls.

"See! Now that is a picture. What are you thinking about?"

The pleasant pink blush brightened back to the embarrassed red as reality crashed down on him. Yami growled and moved back to the wall, he mood doing a complete volte face as he felt confused and angered. Angry at the girls for interrupting and confused at the moment that just happened.

"Um, I, uh…" The teen ducked his head as his ears tinted red as well, "I'm going to go change!"

With that, the door closed, blocking the teen from the rest of the group who stood with knowing smiles.

"Ooooookay. Well, I'm done with trying on clothes. If ya need me, I'm going to explore the snacks I saw over on the wall."

"I'll come with you, Jonouchi. I think I'm done with clothes too." The albino hung up the extra clothes on the cart by the door for the workers to put back later before joining the blondes side.

"Wow, you guys hardly tried on anything. You too Anzu?" Yami followed Mai's gaze to the brunette who was stepping out of the stall with her own extra clothing on her arm. She shrugged.

"It's just not my style. It's all cute but, sadly, not for me." She placed her things next to the other's before tuning back to Mai. "Still, I saw some really cute accessories at the front that I wouldn't mind looking at. Wanna join?"

"Hey Yugi?" Mai called.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I guess I can keep trying on stuff…"

"Alright, holler if you need us."

"We promise we won't leave without you." The albino added on as the group left the hall.

It was silent when they left but if wasn't comfortable. The moment the two had shared was still hanging in the air and Yami was confused on how he should feel about it. He was only attracted to the human because he had a nice body and that was it. A quick fuck would solve the attraction and it would be settled. No more attraction and now more awkwardness. He shook his head. No, it didn't feel that simple. If that fact had been true then he wouldn't have just talked: he would've touched him, claimed him. Instead he didn't do anything of the sorts. Maybe it was because he couldn't touch things? However, that brought up the fact that at times he _could_ touch things. And yet, he didn't know how to control this tangibility; it came and went as it pleased.

His head was telling him to forget the moment, that it really wasn't important and that it held no strings. If that was true then he would be able to brush off the feeling with ease. He had done it many times before having learned to dismiss feelings as he grew up. They had always popped up in the most inconvenient of times and had nearly cost him his life; without feelings, he felt untouchable. His enemies had no leverage against him and he had no other concerns beside himself. And yet this one human made that task difficult. When Yami thought back to when they first met, he seemed to have that effect since the beginning.

Yami scowled. Gosh he hated this. His head felt as though it were at war with itself and that's beside the headache that seemed to numb.

"Ouch!" Yami snapped his head to the stall in front of him where another thud emitted, "Okay, that's not good."

An elegant eyebrow rose as grunts echoed out of the stall before a curse sounded out followed by the sound of a hanger falling to the floor.

"U-ummm…" Yami watched the door with amusement as he heared nervous shuffling.

"Ryou?... Jonouchi?... Mai?"

"They're all gone, remember? It's just you in here." Yami rolled his eyes and closed them.

"W-well then… um. C-could-"

Yami's face scrunched up in distaste, "I told you about the stuttering before. If you can't speak perfect then just shut up."

"...Can you help me?"

"What?" Yami's eyes shot open as he stared at the stall.

"Just come into the stall and help me."

Yami growled, "I've already helped you enough. If it's a style opinion, I don't care about it and-"

"Please? I'm… stuck."

Yami stared at the door for another second. How the heck did the human manage that? More importantly, should he help him? Truth be told, he didn't really care if he helped him or not, it would give him something to do, but how would he even be able to help? Once again the horrible curse made sure that he couldn't touch anything, so he would be no help in getting the human free.

Still, it could be fun to watch him.

A smirk stole Yami's lips as he moved over to the only closed door in the hall. With ease, Yami walked through the wooden barrier and into the small space; on the opposite wall was a body mirror with hooks on either side, which were currently brimming with clothes. There were three more hooks on the left wall which were currently holding the human's normal clothes. In the center of the stall stood said being with no pants on and his arms tangled in the shirt he had been wearing at his neck.

"How the heck did you manage this?" Yami circled the human as he continued to try and break free.

The human laughed, "If this outfit wasn't hard to get into, it's twice as hard to get out of."

Yami watched as the teen struggled to get the garment off. At first it amused him because the human was struggling and he deserved to. Over time, as the human got more flustered, he found that it was amusing because… it was amusing. He would ask Yami multiple times to come and help him only to give up when the demon didn't move. Yugi would mutter to himself and nearly trip over his own feet as he continued to get free; moreover, his face would scrunch up in determination as he tried out each new plan. It was cute to Yami. Soon he couldn't hold back any more and he laughed.

It didn't last long ‒just a couple bouts‒ but it was enough to snap shock in the demon and for a scarlet blush to overcome Yugi's cheeks.

"It's not that funny…" With one last attempt, Yugi yanked his arms only to, once more, fail at freeing himself.

Yami watched as the human finally gave up and leaned against a wall. His own mind was flustered and he could almost feel the headache trying to resurface, but it really felt as though it was in a fog. He wasn't really conscious of his actions yet he knew what he was doing. The fog almost acted like a wall blocking out those voices that seemed to brim with control and negativity.

Hesitantly, he let out a small chuckle, "Here."

Yami closed the gap between them and reached out his hands. The other had entertained him enough and he felt that it was fine to help him out. Besides, it hadn't been bad _all_ day. Sure they had a fight early on, but that all seemed to ebb away with time. He had fun messing with Yugi's friends in the video game; it almost felt as though he was playing with them. Yami couldn't remember the last time he just had fun. Pure, innocent fun. Sure fighting and killing were a large thrill, still, this felt different. And he had Yugi to thank for that.

When his fingers grasped the fabric of the shirt, Yami almost wanted to let go. He didn't understand how or why this would happen. This ability to touch and do came and went like a tide and, as such, he had no control over it. It drove him mad each time it happened yet he couldn't fuel that flame as each time, relief flowed through him. Never before had he missed an ability so much.

He worked the shirt up and over Yugi's head and let it slip to the floor. He didn't move from his spot and neither did Yugi. The latter shot him a smile as he slid past Yami and over to the large pile of clothes.

"Thank you."

Even with the near naked body in front of him, Yami found he didn't care for it; he didn't want to look at ivory skin or smooth curves, he just wanted to look at those amethyst eyes. Sadly the human seemed keen on keeping them hidden from him.

He could feel those angry voices that pounded at the fog, trying to convince him to go for the body. He could touch the boy now and they were alone. The time was perfect! They screamed and screamed but that was all they were: voices. The influence they normally had couldn't get through this fog. While this fog did make Yami feel as though he was floating on air, he found himself grateful for this fog. Grateful that it blocked out that influence.

"Can I ask you something?" Yugi glanced at him as him stepped into another pair of pants.

Yami tried to hold his gaze but couldn't, "Sure."

"When you're faced with a challenge, how do you overcome it?"

He was taken back a bit but was able to keep a straight face, "What do you mean?"

The other looked up in thought before he answered, "If you were faced with a task that was difficult, would you think before you act or do you go with you instinct. Maybe you consult with friends before you do anything. What do you do when faced with a challenge?"

Yami snorted, "One: nothing is ever a challenge for me and two: I don't have friends."

The human rolled his eyes before looking back at the demon, "Say something challenging just happens. What would you do?"

"I don't see why you're asking me this."

The other shrugged on the shirt and as he buckled the straps gave his answer, "I was just thinking about my friends and some of the things that tend to throw themselves in our path; take my disappearance for example. For them, it was very difficult and they all tried to overcome it in their own ways. Ryou probably kept to himself about the subject as he sorted out the pieces by himself; however, when things got too rough, he knew that he had the others to help him through. Anzu, I know, surrounded herself with people and gifts in an effort to keep loneliness out as much as possible. She always seems to find ways to make herself and others happy. Mai most likely went back on the gaming grid as she took her sadness out on other people. Or at least spent her energy on them until she was tired enough to accept reality. As for Jonouchi," Yugi giggled and a fond look entered his eyes, "He would act tough and happy on the outside, try and act like the big brother to all but on the inside… he would beat himself up inside. He would try to do as much as he could to do good until he felt as though he atoned for his mistake even if it wasn't his fault."

"And you?" Yami wasn't expecting the warm smile nor the sad eyes that were sent his way.

"As for me, I believed that something good was going to come out of this. That I would be able to help whoever needed to be helped. If that meant that I needed to pay the price for that happiness, then I was ready to do it. I faced the challenge without fear, despite what I might look like on the outside."

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror and then turned to Yami, "What do you think?"

He was dressed in a black leather tank that had three large buckles: one across the neck, chest and stomach. The shirt stopped an inch before the leather pants,exposing a small amount of pale skin. A thick, studded belt hugged his hips while the rest of his legs were being defined with tight leather material. Two more belts clung to his upper left thigh, one was the simple buckle while the other was studded. On his upper left arm was another studded belt and on his left wrist was the simple buckle.

Had the fog not been invading his mind, Yami had a feeling that he really would have jumped the boy right then and there. He would have reveled in the enjoyment of slowly teasing the human as each buckle came undone. Would have relished in the sounds of the boy at his mercy. Now… he didn't care for any of that. The outfit didn't matter to him, the fight earlier didn't matter to him, and neither did the fact that Yugi was a human bothered him.

Never before in his life did he feels so out of character. This wasn't him, and these weren't his thoughts, still they didn't feel like intruders. They felt just as much at home ‒if not more‒ than the controlling thoughts that the fog was keeping out. Which were really his? What was this fog? What was Yugi to him?

"It looks… stunning." Yami wasn't looking at the outfit, no his eyes were locked dead on Yugi's and the other wasn't looking away.

When Yugi smiled it made Yami's mind go more array. The voices pounded at the fog like a battering ram wall the fog held them off like a fortress. His mind was literally at war and he didn't know which side was right. Was there even a right side? He was so confused and yet it didn't show on the outside. He had to keep it all inside. Emotions were a weakness. Friends were a weakness. Humans were a weakness. Yugi was a weakness…

"Yugi are you done yet? We want to get pictures of your next outfit!"

"Don't think we were lying when we said we were going to compare them."

It came crashing down like a ton of bricks. The locked eyes, the moment, the confusion, and even the fog. As the moment fleeted away at the girl's persistent calling, Yami could feel the fog receding as the voices claimed his mind as home once more. He could feel cold indifference and disgust over take his mind as he rethought all that happened. Hell, he even wanted to jump the human again.

The fog still was there, however, and in the last few traces of control it had, Yami walked out of the stall. He would be glad once they were home again.

(Koobre: Yo, I'm alive. Just working slow. I'm her to make a simple promise. I will **always** finish a story. It's a pet peeve of mine and a promise not to do the smae with any of my stories. Also, I DON"T OWN YUGIOH or any object, being, ect, used or referenced in this chapter. Can you name them all?)


	9. Christmas day

**Ch 9 Christmas Day**

All was quiet in the house, which Yami was grateful for. It had been two days since the trip to the mall, and they had been stuck inside for that whole time. No one dared to go outside despite the calmer weather with the exception of the human's grandfather who insisted that he needed to go grocery shopping. It had taken awhile, but the man was able to convince Yugi that it was okay. It had been quiet, for the most part, and the human seemed to let him have some time alone.

Only on rare occasions did they talk, but when they didn't, it wasn't awkward. Yami appreciated having what little time he could to himself in order to think and numb the pain from his persistent headache. Over the past two days, he had replayed the event of the past week, starting from when he had first met the human. Over and over, he would replay the events yet turn up with the same confused results. He needed to just let it go because each time he thought about it, more mysteries seemed to unravel before him.

Yesterday, he was almost thankful that he wasn't able to find anytime to wander in his thought thanks to the fact that some of Yugi's friends came over. The first to arrive was an older man with his granddaughter who seemed to be family friends. The girl seemed alright to Yami at first glance ‒long, blonde hair, emerald eyes and a small chest and height‒ but that was before she laid eyes on the short male. She had immediately jumped him, smothering him in hugs, laughter and narrowly avoided kisses yet still insisted that she stay by his side; that was when Yami knew that she wouldn't be good.

Not a moment did she spare from his reach. She even tried to follow the male into the bathroom! While the human tried his best to keep up a kind face, Yami could see right through it. He could tell he liked the girl but only as a friend, yet he didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. Albeit, Yami felt a very, very small amount of pity for the human, he couldn't help but be amused by it all.

About an hour after her and her grandfather arrived, the blonde friend from before joined the small group. As soon as he noticed the younger girl, he had set to work on embarrassing Yugi as much as he could. Though it was half-hearted, the female seemed to take some of the comments into consideration. Especially the ones where the blonde said the two were dating.

The rest of the day had gone on in a blur filled with wrapping paper, gifts under the tree, laughs, and an overall good time. While the adults worked along in the kitchen working on dinner, the three friends spent their time talking and playing games with each other. It was only right before dinner did the last guest show up.

Yami hadn't been paying attention at the time, being too caught up at glaring at the Christmas tree, to notice the sixth person and it wasn't until he felt cold eyes stare at him that he did. The human held a lot of resemblance to the albino from before, yet this one seemed entirely different. He held himself in a quiet, yet deadly aura with dark brown eyes that seemed to know more then he let on. The human was taller than the other albino, albeit not by much and his hair was a bit more wild.

The feeling that he had added to the room was different. The girl made the air light, Yugi made the air welcoming, the blonde made the made energetic and the grandparents made the air like home; even the other friends ‒the albino, the brunette and Mai‒ had made the air pleasant and friendly. This, however, made Yami on edge as though there was a threat lurking around every corner. What only added to that feeling was the fact that there were multiple times when Yami felt as though the male could _see_ him. Just like the petit human could.

The rest of the evening was simple and easy going; no more people joined, no one left and no problems arose. For the most part, Yami tuned it all out, wandering off on his own and staring off into nothing. What they did wasn't his business nor did it interest him. The only exciting thing happened when it was time for everyone to fall asleep and had to decide the sleeping arrangements… Holy hell what kind of life did he have.

It was a simple matter for the girl and her grandfather who would just share the guest bedroom, but that still left the human and his two friends. Yami thought it would have been an easy fix because they could all fit in the room but apparently, neither the blonde or the albino were willing to sleep in the same room.

In the end it worked out so that the blonde would sleep on the couch in the living room, while the other took up the floor in Yugi's room.

Yami looked away from the window to the two sleeping figures in the blue hued room. The albino hadn't moved a single inch all night ever since his head hit the pillow while the other male tossed and turned. He almost felt as though the albino had invaded the room. He wasn't supposed to be there and he didn't have to; Yami would've prefered the blonde being in here over the albino.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yami could see the sky starting to turn colors. It wouldn't be long until the house finally woke up; something that Yami wasn't looking forward to. Slowly the sun ebbed away the traces of night leaving a blue sky in it's wake. Only a few clouds dared to mar the blue surface as the sun rose high in the sky.

At first no one stirred. No one made any move to wake from their slumber.

The loud sound of rushed feet echoed down the hall and into the room.

"Yugi!"

With a loud bang, the door slammed against the wall as the blonde girl ran inside. She jumped over the albino before leaping off the ground and landing on top of the other human. Yugi jumped awake as all the air left his lungs while the girl wrapped her arms around his waist in a bear hug.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Yugi It's Christmas!" Yami watched with a glare on his face as she jumped up and down in the male's lap out of excitement.

The male rubbed his eyes as he slowly processed the words, "Yeah, it's Christmas. What about it?"

She looked appalled, "Yugi," She tried more slowly, "Today, _right now_ , is Christmas morning."

Yami watched with slight amusement as the human slowly took in the information. He could practically see the wheels turning inside his head as the other struggled to put two and two together to understand what the girl was saying. Luckily the girl waited patiently and awaited his reaction. She wasn't let down as a wide grin creeped across Yugi's lips.

"Oh my gosh, it's Christmas!" His amethyst eyes lit up as he joined in bouncing out of excitement.

The two laughed and smiled as the realization dawned more on them. It was a weird sight, if Yami had any say but they were so… happy. Their laughter filled the room while their smiles almost seemed to outshine the sun. It almost made Yami want to turn away, he was uncomfortable with the sight.

A growl from the floor stopped the two in their excitement. With a small giggle, the girl turned to the albino, "Sorry Bakura." She whispered.

The other didn't respond, just simply laid still as if he wasn't awake. Yami glared down at the figure as Yugi gently moved the girl off his lap.

"We'll try to be more quiet and leave the room soon, Bakura."

"Awww, but it's Christmas morning. He has to come down now!" The girl pouted as the male got off the bed and slipped on his slippers.

"Come on Rebecca, he will come down in his own time." He tried to lead her out of the room only to be met with resistance.

Yami rose an eyebrow as she turned away from Yugi and towards the male on the floor. Her cheeks were puffed out and determination shone in her eyes. With two strides she stood beside the sleeping male and took in a large breath.

"Rebecca don't!" The other male tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"WAKE UP, BAKU-"

Within an instant, the albino spun around, pillow in hand and smacked her dead in the face before reverting back to his original position. She sputtered as she stumbled backwards, trying to keep her balance only to fall back on the bed. Yami smirked as his eyes filled with mirth.

The other male laughed, "Come on." Yugi grabbed her wrist and helped her off the bed and out of the room, "Come down soon, Bakura." Yami saw his human cast an uncertain look at him. When Yami refused to move, he closed the door.

That left just the demon and the albino on the floor. He felt the small pull that appeared whenever Yugi moved further away, but he ignored it. Today was going to be a touchy-feely day and he wanted to stay away from that as much as he could; eventually he would have to go down, but for now, he could hold up in here.

A shuffling from the floor brought Yami's attention down to the only other person in the room. The albino turned over in the blankets until he was facing the demon, eyes staring right at him. Yami glared back and tried to ignore it; however, the feeling creeping down his spine refused to let up. Every now and then, he would sneak a glance down to the human only to see the same brown eyes piercing through him.

"If I could touch you, you would be dead by now." Yami growled as he set his attention back to the window, feeling his head pulse with pain.

"Leave."

Yami snapped his eyes back to the albino. Did he just-? You know what? No. Stupid human. Stupid house and stupid holiday. With one last growl and glare at the albino, Yami walked through the door to head down stairs. He needed to get to the human soon or else that tug would only worsen and contribute to his headache.

As he went down the stairs, Yami could hear the soft background music of Christmas songs while the rest of the friends chatted away. While the sound of it all grated on his ears, he pushed through it. The two grandfathers were sitting on the couch, a few present placed neatly by their feet while the younger girl sat in the only other chair. She had a surplus amount of gifts, more so than the rest of the group, but none of them seemed to mind. The blonde male sat on the floor with the other human beside him. Together, they had a fair amount of gifts lain in a chaotic manner, yet they seemed happy nonetheless. Off to the side was another pile of gifts that Yami could only assume were Bakura's.

"Who wants to go first?" Yugi's grandfather asked.

"Oldest to youngest?" The girl suggested.

The rest of them shrugged. "Okay," the other elder said as he leaned down to pick up a gift. It was a small, green bag with white tissue paper sticking out the top. "From Sugoroku."

He set it down in his lap and carefully untied the string keeping the handles pulled together. After plucking out the tissue paper and starting a trash pile at the end of the couch, he pulled out a black box that fit in the palm of his hand. He looked at the box happily before fishing down at the bottom of the bag. He pulled out a short book with an ancient civilization on it, covered in a forgotten language.

"I think I know what this is, Solomon, and I won't ask how you got it." The eldest said a he went to open the box.

The other laughed. "You know, I just have stuff laying around."

Yami watched with slight interest as the elder gently pulled out a silver chain with a green stone on the end. He only had half a second to see it before it was placed back in the box and the lid was closed. The man had a content smile on his face as he held to gift close.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yugi's grandfather reached down to a gift of his and pulled a box wrapped in blue paper into his lap. "From Arthur."

He carefully unfolded one of the corners, making sure not to break to shiny paper. When one side was open, he slowly slid the box out of its wrapping.

"Gramps, you're killing me. It's okay to break the paper." The blonde said as he watched the unbroken paper get added to the pile.

"I could," The grandfather chuckled, "But there is no challenge in tearing all the paper off."

The side of Yami's mouth twitched at that. He would have to agree with the elder on that subject; while it may be a bit more time consuming to slowly unwrap it, it's a challenge. If there's one thing that Yami loved, it was a challenge.

With the paper finally gone, he opened the thin brown box to reveal the item inside. Sitting amongst a layer of tissue paper sat an ornate, golden box with all sorts of marking across it. When he lifted it up, the markings could clearly been seen and Yami recognized them as hieroglyphs. The main splendor of the box, however, was the eye of Wadjet on the side.

"You found it." The elder said in awe as he held the box gently in his hands.

His friend chuckled, "You know, I just have stuff laying around."

Yugi's grandfather chuckled as he placed the box on his lap. "It's Bakura's turn isn't it?"

The group looked around for their albino friend, but he still seemed to be up stairs. Yami rolled his eyes as they all sighed but then laughed it off. If that albino didn't want to come down, the faster that this would go by for Yami. He really just wanted this touchy feely feeling to go away as well as giving himself silence to calm his throbbing head.

"Well, I'm next!" The blonde male grabbed one of his smaller gifts and put it to his ear. After a few shakes, he gave up and looked at the tag, "From Yugi."

With a smile from the small friend, the blonde tore into the wrapping paper and threw it aside haphazardly. Even though he could see the plastic of the box and the pink background of the cardboard, he waited until all the paper was gone before staring at it. In his hand sat a plastic box with a pink cardboard background on one side. Inside was a small, round, pink figurine like the one he played as in the mall.

"This is-!"

The small human smiled, "Yup. I knew that it would be a great match so I thought that it would be great if you could train a Jigglypuff yourself."

His blonde friend jumped up and tackled the other in a large hug. "I love it, Yugi! Thanks!"

Yami wasn't sure if he wanted to look away from the sight, smile, or snarl. Should he look at this? They seemed to happy. But it did make him happy. No it didn't. He tuned out the laughter and looked away from the scene in front of him. It was too loving and friendly; the sooner it ended the better.

Through the laughter, Yami heard the sound of footstep coming from the stairs and turned to look up the stairway. Fully dressed, and unnoticed by the others, Bakura was coming down the stairs, yet his hair was still messy and faint circles outlined his eyes. Yami smiled.

When the male reached the bottom, the girl announced his arrival and he stopped. The rest of the group cheered and welcomed him while they pointed to his pile of gifts. Bakura stared at them blankly, not saying a word, before nodding and walked over to the group more. As he walked he past Yami who eyed him wearily, the dark brown eyes glanced back at the demon before returning to the group.

"Bakura, it's your turn to open up a gift." The girl said while the male leaned against the wall near his gifts.

"Who's already gone?" The albino asked as he bent down to grab the smallest box that was wrapped in green paper.

"Just grandpa, Author, and Jonouchi." Yugi answered while the other unwrapped the box, "You would have gone before Jonouchi, but you were still sleeping."

"Thanks." Bakura stared down at the black box as he opened it and unfolded the black tissue paper inside.

Yami watched as the albino froze and stared at whatever was in the box. The male gave no noise and no change to indicate what was inside and it was starting to get on his nerves. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

The blonde bounced in excitement as he watched his friend continue to stare at whatever was in the box. "Well, what is it?"

Finally Bakura looked up at Yugi, "How did you get this?"

The human shrugged, a large smile lighting up his face, "I knew how much you loved the movie and that sort of stuff so I pulled some strings, waited a long time, aaaaaaand wrapped it in a box."

The female turned her whole body to Bakura, "I want to see it."

As the albino moved to grab what was in the box, Yami couldn't help but be a little curious as to what the fuss was all about. He liked surprises as much as the next person, even if he wasn't the one getting it; however he was underwhelmed at what he saw.

It was bigger than the size of a quarter, was a dark green triangle, and in the center had a hole. It wasn't very impressive, in Yami's mind, but the rest of the room thought otherwise.

"Is that a seeing stone?" The blonde male asked as he moved to take the green triangle.

Bakura moved the item out of the blondes reach before putting it back in its box, "Yes, and I would like if you didn't touch it."

"That's so cool." The girl said as she sat down normally again, "Yugi, you're doing great with the gifts this year."

The human shrugged and gave a modest smile, "I try to be. Who's turn is it?"

"Yours." Yugi's grandfather chuckled.

Yugi's face immediately lit up, "Sweet!" He looked among his pile before picking a small box that lay hidden under the other presents.

Yami glared at the gift. It had a silver wrapping with a blue bow on top, pretty in looks, but Yami didn't trust it. It seemed… strange to him. His skin became covered in goosebumps as he watched the box with interest.

"You're not gonna start at the top?" The blonde male asked.

"Nope, I want to try something different." He looked at the tag on top and read off what it said, "From Rebecca."

"Yes! He's opening mine first!" The girl's outburst caused the room to erupt in laughter as Yugi continued to unwrap the gift.

With eyes like a hawk, the demon watched as the human's petit fingers unwrapped the reflective paper and add it to the trash pile. It seemed like an eternity for the paper to finally reveal what it was. The small patches of embroidered acacia were all he could make out before it was fully uncovered and all that was left was a music box.

Yami tuned out the conversation they were having and focused in on the ornate box. The dark wood looked new and polished with its golden details curling in infinate designs. It was a beautiful sight to see, a true treasure to own, but Yami didn't trust it. Something still didn't feel right.

When the human opened the lid, Yami noted that it was inside, save for a velvet lining and a mirror on the lid. There was no spinning characters, no jewelry, just the empty innards of a music box.

The human flipped the box upside down and found the small silver turner to wind the music up. He twisted it a few times before flipping it back so it was right side up.

The demon froze at what he heard.

It was a haunting tune that seemed so quiet and yet could fill any space. It was soft and harsh, its tune floating as if it were the air itself. A shiver ran down his spine as he listened to it, completely entranced in the sound. It was a like a trap designed to capture all and nothing else. It was inviting and yet he wanted nothing to do with it.

His mind screamed at him, five voices relaying one message that he couldn't hear but he knew what it was. His blood turned cold as his vision turned black and an image painted itself behind his eyelids.

He was in a dark, stone hallway, like that of a castle. A grand door lay ahead of him and while he knew that he needed to open it, he didn't want to. His legs carried him forward. He was not the one in control, he was merely here to observe. The door drew closer until the cool gold was beneath his fingers. Pushing the doors open, a grand ballroom was cast into view.

The grandeur it held was amazing. The stained glass windows, the marble floors so shiny they were a mirror, the chandelier so captivating as though it were a living diamond. The sight could take anyone's breath away but not anymore. The candles glowed, but the light was gone. The moonlight seeped in but was hiding. Shadows stretched across the floor as a blue light filled the room and a bitter air filled the once joyous sight.

All throughout the room where small creatures floating at all heights. The little indigo, spirit-like beings danced in the room, all their expressions portraying utter and complete sorrow. Soft moans and cries haunted the room as they spun and danced to the eerie tune of the music box.

When the vision faded away and the light of the room seeped back into his sight, the group had already finished off the rest of the gifts and were standing to finally get some food. He blinked as he thought over what he had just seen. It was a place that he had never seen before but the creatures… he knew those all too well. Any demon did and like any demon, he knew you never wanted to meet one.

Yami was too focused in his wonderings to realize that his human stopped in front of him. It was only when the music box creeped into sight that he looked into the amethyst eyes of the smaller male.

"Are you okay?"

Yami scuffed and straightened, "What's it to you?"

Yugi shrugged, "You just kind of blanked out I guess and so I wanted to make sure everything was okay." When Yami didn't respond he continued, "Bakura dabbles in brewing sake and wine. If you want to try some you can."

"Do I need to remind you why I can't." Yami sneered. The human stared up at him a moment longer before moving to walk into the kitchen.

"And yet I've still seen you do it." As he joined the others he wound up the box again so that the sound filled the room.

Yami glared at it as the vision flashed in his mind again. Something was very wrong with that box and the longer that it stayed, the closer the danger will come.

(Koobre: Merry late Christmas. I hope y'all had a great time with friends and family and everyone was safe. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit choppy, I had a bit of a struggle with this one but, nevertheless, it's here. Also, I don't own anything mentioned in this story, such as the Jigglypuff. Here's a challenge for ya: can you guess what moving Bakura's gift if from?)


	10. Christmas Day Part 2

**Ch 10 Christmas Day Part 2**

Necro jumped up onto the window sill of the small window, a soft growl rumbling in his throat when he saw the glass was covered in ice and snow. Swiftly he pawed some of the snow off so that he had a clear place to sit before doing so on his new perch. His tail twitched over the side of the sill, brushing the snow that clung to the side of the way as he tried to listen in on the voices inside the game shop.

They were muffled and quiet but he could hear four voices echoing from inside. He wanted to see them. His golden eyes stared at the coated glass, wide and unblinking while a black aura molded against him. In a quick flash the aura vanished along his outline starting from his right paw then around to his left with a soft whoosh as the rest of the snow rushed off into the open air. The ice that once coated the glass cracked under his intense gaze before falling to the black cat's feet only to shutter into dust.

Content with his new, clear view, he purred and relaxed his eyes as he watched Solomon, Author, Rebecca, Jonouchi, and Bakura gather inside the kitchen. He watched them for a second when he spotted Yugi standing near the entrance talking to the demon. Another purred rumbled from the cat as Yugi moved away from the demon and into the kitchen, winding up a music box as he did so; the boy kept a solemn gaze locked in on the box even as his friends and family looped him into the conversation.

Nerco's ears twitched at the twinkling sound of the box. His tail flicked vigorously in time with the notes and his fur stood on its end causing a shiver of pleasure to rack his body. The air around him grew colder and darker the longer the sound played.

He purred one last time as he reveled in the familiar presence.

()

With a slight scowl on his face, Yami leaned against the door frame, watching the group in the kitchen. His human's grandfather and his friend were hovering around the oven and stove while the rest of the bunch laughed at the table. All except Bakura of course.

The girl sat in one of the chairs next to Yugi which she had moved so it was as close to his own as she could get it. While the sight of her hanging off his human's arm made him glare, he never moved to stop her. So long as it stayed this petty flirting, then Yami wouldn't do anything; on the other hand, if she did anything more… his lips twitched as his mind raced with new ideas of punishment.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the persistent sound of the music box rang out once more. The demon had to bite back a groan as the sound filled his ears and his muscled tensed from their relaxed state. Every time he heard that song his mind would freeze and his body would prepare for the worst as he could sense something lingering in the shadows, reveling in the sound.

"Hey, Bakura, if ya keep playing that thing, you'll break it. Give it a rest." The blonde complained from his perch on top of the table.

Bakura merely shrugged as the last few notes flittered away into air, leaving their conversations to fill in its absence. Yami let ot a sigh of relief when no one moved to restart the music box; if it played one more time he was sure that he would break something. Or at least try to. The group continued talking, never staying on one topic for too long, but Yami didn't care. Instead, he tuned out the noises as his head rung with the ever persistent headache.

Even after the shopping, his head had not let up on any of the pain it was inflecting. While it may not have increased that doesn't make it any less annoying. He needed silence but this house would not shut up. He needed to be alone but these humans never allowed him peace. He needed darkness and shadows but this house never let it creep in. Even in the night that used to embrace him so warmly was now tainted with the blue hue of the human's nightlight.

It was a petty thing really. His friends seemed not to mind the pestering light whenever they slept in the same room and that was something Yami could not agree with. If the petit human was younger than maybe he would understand why he kept the light a bit more but for his age? No, he could not understand. It was stupid for him to even have the thing.

Yami smirked as he remembered some of the rumors that would pass through the halls of the castle. While it wasn't unheard of for demons to torment little kids when they were younger he could still recall some bragging that they were scaring kids enough to scar them for life. It became the biggest goal in the kingdom for a long while; however, it seemed to die down after a few years. Still, there was never anyway to tell if someone was bragging or lying when it came to that topic.

' _Until now.'_ Yami thought to himself.

"‒guys, I just need to get something real quick." Yami opened his eyes to see Bakura missing from the kitchen and his human standing from his chair.

"Alright, but don't take too long. You know Bakura isn't patient with this stuff." The blonde girl pouted as she watched him back out of the kitchen.

Yami watched Yugi walk pass him and head over to the stairs. He was contemplating staying where he was, not feeling in the mood to follow the human right then. It was only when he heard the male stop at the top, walk back down, and motion for the demon to follow that Yami pushed off the wall he was leaning on. Once the human saw this, he smiled and walked back up the stairs trusting the other to follow; instead, Yami waited where he was.

He glared after the human with suspicion shining in his eyes. What right did this human have to think that he could command him? He had no power over a demon. In fact, Yami had power over him. He didn't have to follow, he could just stay right where he was and the human would be powerless to move him.

Yami just about had his mind made up and moved to lean against the doorway once more when he felt a cold stare on him. Crimson eyes chanced a look into the kitchen to see Bakura glaring at him with a large box in his arms. On second thought, maybe Yugi wasn't the worst option to choose.

With a growl of disapproval, Yami turned to the stairs and walked towards them. He hated that brown eyed albino. Yami didn't like the way he looked at him or the way the human seemed to have the feeling of power over the demon; it reminded him too much of Earl.

Just thinking of the demon made Yami's hand twitch and his glare to darken while a snarl twisted his lips. All his life that one demon had terrorized his whole second and did everything in his power to make Yami's life a living hell. Yami never seemed to get out of his damn sight either. Earl was always watching him like a hawk watches its prey and no matter what Yami tried, he never seemed to be able to hide from it. It drove Yami mad and any poor demon who was there when he lost his temper got to feel his wrath, for Earl was the one demon he could never beat.

"I was just about to come down to see if you were still coming."

Yami stepped into the hallway where he spotted his human standing outside his door a relieved look on his face. Yami's muscles relaxed as he watched Yugi smile, motion for him to follow and duck back into his room. While his time here on Earth has been less than enjoyable, there was one thing good about it: Earl wasn't there to watch him. Being out from under those all-knowing eyes lifted a weight off his shoulders that he knew he had carried for too long.

' _I guess that's one thing I can thank Yugi for.'_ Yami shook his head and growled as he thought over that statement. No, he had nothing to thank this human for, nor would he ever. After settling an indifferent look on his face, Yami walked into the human's room.

Yugi was sitting on his bed with his pillow in his lap when Yami walked in. The human's hand was shoved into the pillowcase as he searched for something inside; a large smile lit up his face when he found what he was looking for. After placing the pillow back at the head of the bed, he stood up and walked over to Yami with a small black, velvet box in his hand.

The human opened his mouth to say something when Yami cut him off, "If you dare say that I try to open that, I will walk right out that door." Yami crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one leg.

A soft sigh left Yugi's lips but his smile didn't falter, "That doesn't mean it still isn't your gift."

"Why would you even get me something? I'm a demon. It was just a waste of time. In fact, this whole holiday is waste of time, why bother going through all this trouble?" Yami glared down at the human, waiting for him to answer.

Yugi matched his glare with a soft look and smiled wider, "To show that you care." When the demon didn't lessen his glare, he continued. "You know, even though you act really mean and indifferent and say that this is the worst experience of your life, I can tell somehow you enjoy this."

Yami was about to object to that statement, his eyes seeing red when Yugi stopped him with a stern look of his own, "I know you won't admit it to yourself, but I can see it. Being here is not as bad as you make yourself think it is and I can only hope that you learn to see it like that too." His eyes softened as he kept Yami's glare on his own eyes.

Yami stared into those large amethyst eyes looking for any doubt in them. They just stared back at him like any open book holding nothing but the truth for him to see. He didn't want to believe him and his mind shouted at him that the human was wrong but his heart… his heart…... he should never listen to his heart. Trusting his mind has been what kept him alive this far and it was only when because he listened to his heart that he got messed up in all this.

With more effort than Yami thought it would take, he tore his eyes away from the human's and looked out the window. "What's in the box?"

He heard the human shuffle his feet before speaking up. "When I was little, my parents took me out to the park and we started to play hide and seek, only I was really good at hiding. After a few rounds I decided to hide in the woods that surrounded the park and watched as my parents failed to find me. It was fine at first, but after a few minutes, my parents still couldn't find me and I failed to hear how worried they were becoming.

"I was getting bored of just sitting there so I wandered off into the woods more until I found some deer tracks and followed those further into the woods. When I lost the tracks I realised that I was lost and it was getting dark, fast. I was terrified of the dark when I was younger for fear of monsters, ghosts, and…"

"Demons." Yami glanced back at Yugi in time to see the younger nod and rub his wrist nervously. Yami didn't understand why the human was telling him this, but he didn't mind it so he didn't bother to stop him. His gaze returned to the window as Yugi spoke up once more.

"I tried calling out for my parents, but I heard nothing back. I wanted to sit down but I knew that I had to get back before it got too dark. I thought for a long time as to how to get back but when I realised that I could follow the tracks back, night had already fallen and took away nearly all my sight."

Yami heard the human take in a shuddering breath before continuing. "I s-started to hear things in the shadows. Whispers, calls, even the birds chirping s-seemed to turn twisted. I didn't know what to do and I was so scared that I didn't want to move. I thought," Yugi laughed but Yami could tell it was bittersweet, "I thought that whatever was watching me would see me more, find me easier, attack me or whatever as soon as I moved and that my best shot at living would be s-stand still. Gosh, I was terrified."

This time, Yugi needed to take a few breaths to calm himself, causing Yami to look down at him while he continued. "I-I heard something walking towards me. It was slow and deliberate, almost too quiet to hear but I felt it. The closer it came, the-the louder it moved and the faster it closed in. I-I ran. I ran and ran going nowhere in particular so long as I got away from whatever was following me. I remember crying but I was-s too scared to call out for help unless I wanted more monster after me.

"But then... I-I was out of the forest. I wasn't at the park but I at least wasn't encased in shadows. Whatever was chasing me stopped at the edge of the forest and growled in my direction. I didn't d-dare look back at the creature so I just ran forward. I only stopped when I tripped and landed in water. It was a stream a few feet wide and only about a foot deep but I still managed to get my whole being soaked. Still, I knew that I was safe somehow, like the water was an old friend.

"As I sat there in the stream, I could still hear the monster growling, snarling, anything to get me to move, yet I knew not to leave the stream. I remember burying my feet into the rocky bottom while gripping the sediment in my hands as though I were hiding myself in the cool stream. It wasn't long before a group of men with flashlights found me sitting there and the tried to get me to move but I refused. Turns out they were a search team that my parents called when they still couldn't find me after dark fell. It was only when my parent's group met up with the one that found me did I allow myself to move. It's funny really; for a stream that had loose sediment and rocks to keep a six-year old grounded, you would've thought those five men would've been able to get me out of the water.

"All the way home, my parents fused over me and warned me never to go into the woods again and I only nodded, still too scared to do anything else. Once we finally got home I noticed that I still had something in my hand that I refused to let go of, even when my parents tried to pry my hand open. It was only after they put me to bed that I looked to see what I got from the stream."

Yami watched as Yugi stared longingly at the box in his hand and gently pet the velvet cover. "I have always kept it with me no matter where I go and it's always protected me. As I grew up, the monsters still hunted me, but none dared to get too close when I had this by my side. Funny enough, the one day I forgot it at home was the day I met you." Yugi raised his head, finally, to look at Yami and the power behind those saddened eyes hit Yami like a ton of bricks.

Purple eyes shone with unshed tears as a pool gathered at the bottom of those childlike eyes. Pain and sorrow reflected back at Yami, but what perplexed him the most was the shimmer of hope and trust that mixed within those depths as well. Hope and trust towards him. The longer they stared, the more tears that gathered on Yugi's eyes until one finally pooled over and rolled down his rosy cheek.

Yami didn't know what to do. He felt as though he needed to do something, but hadn't the slightest as to what that would be. He never comforted people, he was the one who made people upset. This also wasn't like the other times that Yami had seen Yugi this distraught. The other times weren't this full hearted or seemed to go as deep as this one did and it scared Yami.

Scared. Yes, he was scared but not how he normally knew fear to be. It was less that he feared for his life and more feared that he would do something wrong and make things worse. He hated this feeling. Still, as another tear joined the first, Yami knew he couldn't stand there any longer.

Hesitantly, Yami unfolded his arms and reached out his hand to touch the human's cheek. When his fingers barely grazed the soft, pale skin, he froze once again at a loss for what to do. When Yugi leaned into his touch ever so slightly, Yami almost pulled his hand back (as his mind was screaming at him to do) but he forced it to stay where it was. As a third teared rolled, Yami moved his hand to stop its path, brushing away the original trail.

When Yugi smiled up at him, Yami allowed his palm to cup the younger's cheek, his mind screaming at him to stop as he did so. More tears fell only to land on Yami's hand and disappear somewhere within his touch. It was… haunting, the feeling that rose inside Yami's chest. With his mind telling him to stop, his heart convincing him to stay, Yugi's eyes asking for comfort, the touch he felt begging him to do more, it was becoming too much. After a few seconds of internal debate, Yami retracted his hand and watched carefully. "What's in the box?"

Yugi blinked his eyes and wiped what tears remained on his sleeve before opening the box. Inside, attached to a long leather cord sat a ruby about the size of Yugi's thumb with its smooth, deep red surface reflecting the sun's rays up at him.

"I know that rubies aren't found in streams and this could have been lost by someone else, but I know that I got this from the stream and that I am the only owner that it has ever had." He lifted the necklace out and let the box fall to the floor, "I thought that if it's protected me all this time, I'm sure that it can help you in some way as well."

Yami watched, unmoving, as the male looped the necklace over his head and stay on his neck as if he had a real body. He didn't question it as Yugi removed his hands and the necklace was no longer in his grasp or fallen to the floor. He didn't question it when Yugi smiled at the ruby sitting on his chest. He didn't question it when Yugi left the room to join the others. He didn't question it because he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

()

"So what do we have this time?"

Bakura pulled out one large, blue bottle before placing two smaller, see-through bottles beside it. He pointed to the tallest, "This is a new wine for you guys to try made from kyoho grapes and these," He moved the smaller bottles closer to the two elders, "is sake with less water and double the koji."

Yami quirked an eyebrow at the descripsion thinking of how imbalanced the taste would end up being. Still, the elders looked excitedly at the drinks before Yugi's grandfather moved to grab four glasses for the younger humans. He set them all on the table while Bakura uncorked the wine and sake.

The smell that entered the air was not only pungent but it was addictive. The sweet and bitter scent that it held floated on the air as though it was light as a feather even though the effect that it held was heavy. Yami closed his eyes as he focused in on the scent; it filled his sense and clouded his mind, numbing it to where the headache that had plagued him lessened. It was as though those drinks where the only cure to his cursed pain.

He heard his human cough. "Are you sure we can drink this? You made it kind of strong."

The sound of the wine being poured into glasses was like a calming waterfall to the demons ears. "Nah, it'll be okay. One sip should be all you have to do." Yami could barely register that it was the honey-eyed teens voice.

The demon's mouth turned dry the longer the smell lingered and his throat was suddenly parched as though he had been denied drink his whole life. His hands curled and uncurled, sweat seeping into each crevasse. Memories of his number one indulgent back in the underworld rose to the forefront of his mind and he growled with repressed want. Gosh, how long had it been since he had a glass of Morrow's Blood? There used to be nary a day that he would go without it and now it seems as though the consequences were finally catching up with him.

He opened his eyes in time to see the group clink the bottles and glasses together; the high pitched clink rung painfully in his ears, but he was too focused in on the liquid to care. The way that it sloshed around in the cups and bottles teased him to no end. The satisfying sound of the burning liquid flowing down throats was tantalizing. The satisfied sigh that passed many of the lips was tortuous in knowing that he couldn't have any of it. Why? Why did they get to have some when he deserved it more than them?

As a familiar fogged rolled into his mind, the demon almost missed the fit of coughs erupting from his human.

"Yugi, you only took one sip." The female's voice was faint as though it was said on the other side of a glass wall.

He wanted to taste the liquid…

"Sorry Bakura. It's really good, I just don't think I can handle a lot of alcohol."

He wanted to numb his pain…

"Doesn't matter. You're just tasting samples."

Why did _they_ get some and he none...?

"The sake is pretty good though. Interesting, for sure, but it's something you can work with."

They didn't _deserve_ any of it…

"Oh grandpa! We forgot to bring the thing in from the car!" The female's voice now was nothing but a distant blur.

He _needed_ it…

"Oh! Rebecca, Jonouchi, can you help me bring it up? I won't be able to myself."

He _craved_ it…

"Sure."

He would get it…

"While you guys do that, I'll be upstairs for a minute."

They couldn't keep it from him…

Yami's vision started to slow as the figures of the humans disappeared down the stairs, up the stairs and into a nearby bathroom. All that was left was his own human. _His_ human who was grabbing a glass of water to clean off his throat. The demon felt light headed and surreal as he watched the human near with the sharpness of a dagger.

When the human looked up at him, Yami felt something click in his mind, but the fog blocked him from knowing what clicked. How could his head feel so light while being clouded as much as it was? Barely registering the human move closer to him, he remembered the concerned look on the others face before his vision turned black around the edges.

He _needed it…_

His body became heavy and all he knew was that he could only _feel_. His mind was locked away and his limbs moved as though he were a puppet on a string. Something cooled burned down his throat and warmed his stomach. His tongue coated itself in the fresh alcohol and savored the overly sweet taste of kyoho as it mixed with the bitterness of alcohol.

His muscles tensed and relaxed at the same time as though they were fighting for control and his throat turned itchy with the desire to hack up its intake. When the liquid stopped he could feel something pounding at his brain. Panic. Fear. Pain. Those were the only things he could gather before the fogged smothered it into oblivion. His headache was gone but he could feel it threaten to return if he didn't find more of the delicious, addicting, wonderful, marvelous, tempting, seductive, sweet, perfect, soothing, warm, glorious drink.

His darkened vision searched for anything, yet they didn't feel as though they were his own eyes; he was merely using them to find what he was looking for and they had no choice but to obey. As his eyes landed on what looked like a clear bottle, the demon took note that the hands used to bring the object to his lips didn't look like his own. He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, as a new liquid burned its way down his throat like lava.

His mind surged with the bold taste it carried and revealed as the fog in his mind fed of it, thickening. His heart raced, his body numbed, his mind clouded, his entire being lost itself in the taste of alcohol. The once prominent headache that became the bane of his existence was nowhere in sight and he had every intention of keeping it as such; all he had to do was drink this liquid. Forever.

"STOP!"

At first the demon thought the voice to be imaginary, but when the bottle was forced from his hand he could just make out Bakura's figure hovering over him through the dark veil. Why did the human seem taller?

Bakura glared down at him and shoved him against the wall, his body bouncing off from the force of the push. The demon was about to attack, red seeping into his darkened vision, when the human grabbed his arms and banged him against the wall once more.

"LEAVE HIM! NOW! LET GO OF HIM, YOU DEMON!"

The demon growled as his head continuously was hit against the wall. Rage coursed through his veins as voices screamed out at him to cause pain, to torture, to _kill_ the one defying him now. The power boiled under his skin, waiting to explode when he found he couldn't. Something was holding it back, forcing it into a cage where it could not be free.

"LEAVE HIS BODY NOW, DEMON!"

" _Yami please!"_

Yami clenched his eyes as the fog in his head fought to hide the voices acousting his ears and mind. His vision flickered from black to normal to black to red to normal to red to black and finally to normal once more. He felt his body get slammed against the wall once more, yet this time he didn't feel the impact.

His body fell through the wall and into the living room where he laid as his mind worked on keeping the world straight. Back in the kitchen, rugged coughs echoed off its walls as phlegm and spit dripped onto the tile. Yami slowly sat up, his head feeling as though it could fall off and listened into the multitude of curses that strung from Bakura's mouth.

"Stupid, bitch, selfish, cruel, demonic, fucking, bastard…"

The list drew on while the chorus of hacks continued non-stop. Yami slowly stood so his head didn't rush, yet his vision still blurred from the new position. Cautiously, he walked into the living room to see a sight that caused his head to spin.

Yugi was on the floor, hunched over, while his back arched and his body shook with each new cough that ran through his body. A pool of spit and alcohol gathered at the small human's hands that was tinted red with blood. Just from the sight of the poor human one could tell that each breath was agonizing, yet he needed to get the fluids out of his system; consequently, he never found the time to stop and gather a proper breath. Kneeling next to him was Bakura who hovered his hand over the younger's back in case he needed help or comfort.

Yami felt torn between cheering at his pain, going over to help, running in the other direction, or laughing because he was getting what he deserved.

Bakura cast a nasty glare at the demon. "You did this you demon."

Yami growled and leveled his glare with one of his own, his arms wrapping defensively in front of his chest. "So?" Honestly, Yami couldn't recall if he had or not.

"So? Are you fucking with me?" Bakura rolled his eyes and stood, leaving his friend on the ground, "Why would I even think that you would care. You selfish prick, you possessed him! You took control of his body for your own damn pleasures!"

Yami cast a quick glance at the table where the empty bottles laid and he recalled what he thought in his haze. ' _Did I really possess him?'_

The demon smirked. So he could posses the human and touch things in the real world; this was perfect! He had a way to interact finally, to cause damage, to cause pain! He could finally go back to being seen even if not directly; all he had to do was take control of that weak human's body.

Just as his insides filled with glee, his body itching to jump into the human's skin, the fog starting to creep back into his mind, he looked down at said human and his smirk faltered. He would just have to… take control of _this_ human. Simple. Easy. He had heard other demons do it back at home, but never got the chance to do so himself; the experience was exhilarating!

In a brief lapse of time, Yugi was able to catch a moment of clarity and looked straight at Yami. That single, pain filled, broken, sorry look was enough to extinguish all excitement he once had.

"You don't belong here! Go back to hell, you demon and don't even think about coming back! Don't you even _think_ about touching Yugi again or you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life!"

Yami growled as his attention was brought back to the fuming albino, rage clouding his mind. "Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do? You better damn well know your place or you'll be the one regretting ever opening his mouth."

Bakura laughed and stood in front of the demon. "You can't hurt me, you can't even move a feather. I could tell from the second I laid eyes on you that you would be trouble, but I let it pass thinking that Yugi could keep control of you, but this," he gestured to said human who had continued his coughing fit, "this is too far. You better leave this place now or I will force you out."

"I can't leave!" Yami yelled as he directed all his rage at the albino, "I can't leave this damn place and I sure as hell can't leave this stupid human! Do you think I want to be here?! I don't! I want to leave and go back to what my life was but this- that human," Yami pointed down at Yugi, "has ruined it all! Ever since I found him in hell, I haven't been able to leave his side and I can't explain why! Now unless you have any idea of how to break this cursed bond that is trapping us together, I suggest that you get used to me because I have nowhere else to go!"

Bakura clenched his fists. "I know how to break that bond. Ready to know what oblivion feels like?"

Yami felt his aura flare out and he could tell the room warped and darkened at the challenge; however, all stopped when Yugi spoke up. "Stop… both of you."

The voice was weak and gruff, yet it was strong enough to cut through both of the clashing rages and grab their attention. When they looked down at the smaller human, he was sitting up with a trail of spit and blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth, however his eyes were filled with steeled determination. "Don't... either of you... harm the… the other." He made to stand but settled for sitting when he realised he wouldn't be able to do so by himself. "Bakura please... stay out of this; I know you... mean well but this... is my own challenge to… to work with. I will... welcome your help… but... not if it makes any important... decisions. Also, if I ever see... you hurt Yami, I will count you a stranger for the rest of my... life."

Bakura scoffed and looked away. Yami nearly flinched when that powerful gaze locked on with his eyes. "Yami, I know you hate... it here, I know you want to go back, but... you need to understand that I'm trying to help you. I want... to send you back to your home, but I also know that that... might not be the best for you. Please understand, though, that while you _are_ here, none of my friends are to be... harmed. If even a hair is out of line for anyone that I love, what you used to do for fun will look like child's play. Also, you need to respect my space... as I respect yours as much as I can, got it?"

Yami merely stood there, letting the younger stare at him. The air in the room became thick and heavy, making it hard to breath. No one moved or said a word, all too caught up in their own thoughts to even think of breaking the tense silence; no one even moved as the girl, the blonde male, and the girl's grandfather walked in with a large box in their hands.

Seeing their friend on the floor and Bakura seething with rage, they all stopped their task in favor of helping Yugi and calming the albino; they gave up on the latter as he left the room to head outside. They hustled and bustled to clean up the mess and take care of their wounded friend, none ever noticing the seething demon in the same room. Even Yugi looked away from in in order to calm his friends.

As he watched the scene in front of him, Yami never noticed the chains that appeared on his body: one one his stomach, right legs, both of his hands and across his heart. The chain across his stomach broke and crumbled, turning into thin air as they fell to the ground while the remaining chains disappeared, still wrapped around his person.

The faint remains of his headache vanished, and Yami could tell, never to be felt again.

()

Night had fallen once again and the house was put to sleep; although, only few remained inside. The girl and her grandfather left as well as the blonde male and Bakura leaving Yugi and his grandfather.

After the big fight in the kitchen, not a word passed between Yami and the human. Both were respecting the other's space while they took the time to think over all that was said and done. The mere thought of what Yami could do still intrigued him, but it was a desire put on the back burner.

Now he stood in the corner of the room, beside the blue nightlight, watching Yugi sleep. So many thoughts lingered in his mind, thoughts of the past, thoughts of the human, thoughts of his curse yet he didn't want to think: he wanted to calm his mind. Every attempt at blocking out any and every thought was in vain as they would only come creeping back like the moon as the sun set.

He closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do. At this point he was just living his life on a day to day basis just waiting for something interesting to happen. Back home, something was always happening be it a fight, a death, a challenge or a trail, all of which he always attended. It was fun. This… this was all just confusing.

The image of Yugi popped up in his mind as he recalled today's earlier events. The way that he was able to stand up to Bakura and him‒ Yami never thought he had it in him. He truly looked like he could command any crowd and everyone would listen. What was most amazing about it all was the fact that he didn't sound angry or forceful; he was there to say his piece and he was damn well going to get his point across.

Yami growled when his body heated up, reacting to the thoughts. Damn, if he thought the human was sexy in revealing clothes, nothing could compare to that determined look he had. Sure, Yami loved having submissives in his bed, but knowing that the male could be dominante was a major turn on.

He shook his head to try and rid them of its thoughts. Now was not the time for them, nor would the human allow him to do such. A smirk worked its way to his lips. Although, a little forceful persuasion wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you for what you did today, I think it really helped him."

Yami snapped his eyes open to notice that he was in a familiar, narrow hall. Shadows waited behind him, shifting and tempting yet threatening all the same while a faded white door stood before him. He reached out to grab the handle and push the door open.

"I just didn't want him to get hurt. Either of them."

The golden walls were still torn and the carpet was still a wreck and the shadows item still refused to show themselves when he turned to look at them; however, his younger self had only four chains tying him down now: one on his right leg, both of his wrists and across his heart. Dirt and grime still mucked up his appearance, yet the tears stains weren't as prominent as they once were.

Yugi sat behind his younger self, running his fingers through the knotted hair in an attempt to smooth it out.

"You still need to be careful." His younger self said.

"I know. Sometimes I don't know if I'm pushing him too far, but I trust him enough to feel safe around him." The comment made Yami bristle.

The younger Yami giggled and cast a quick glance to the demon in the doorway. "I'm sure that even if he doesn't like that idea, he still understands it. Although, that wasn't what I meant by being careful."

"Oh?"

"There's these… things called Sorrows and they are nasty little creatures. You really don't want to get mixed up with them."

Yugi hugged his small frame to his chest, "I'll be careful."

The three of them stayed in silence before the young demon spoke. "I think he likes you."

The blushed that crossed Yugi's cheeks made Yami smirk. "O-oh?"

"You like him too don't you? That's why you trust him so much." The demon's smirk fell.

Yugi let the boy go and went back to combing through his hair, the blush staying on his face. "Aren't you a little young to be talking about that kind of stuff?"

"Well, I'm technically 5,736 years old, same as him."

Yugi laughed. "Guess I have a crush on an old guy, huh?"

"Try ancient." Both shared a laugh before a comfortable silence fell over of them. The happy moment was soon ruined as the boy spoke up. "You won't give up on us right?"

Yugi leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the younger Yami's cheek, but Yami could feel it on his own as well. "Never."

Yami turned to leave, a storm of emotions twisting inside of him. Trust. Fear. Confusion. Clarity. Hope. Sadness. Hate. Love. He didn't know which one to choose. He just knew that he had to leave that sight.

That human was helping him and Yami had the feeling that it wasn't for getting him home. The human thought that there was something wrong with him when there was nothing wrong! He didn't need his help, he didn't need anyone's help. He stood alone for no one ever offered him any help when he needed it, no matter how he would hope for it. He was alone out in this world and no one would ever think him more than a menace.

His body tensed as an image flashed through his mind, too fast for him to get a clear picture. People, demons, him, fear, screaming that's all he could catch.

The demon growled as he rethought what was said. The human trusted him, he didn't fear him. The human was a fool if he thought Yami a friend of his, not something that he should always be wary of. He was a fool for just fearing to push him too far when he should fear pushing him in the first place. Something inside of him burned with rage as though it had been disrespected on the highest offense. Everyone should fear him, no one should trust him, no one… no one!

The shadows rejoiced and thrashed about at the end of the hall, turning into waves on a stormy ocean. As the light fluctuated, a red glimmer caught his eye and rage bubbled up inside him. He would show the human just how he felt about his "trust" and "safety". His hand grabbed the ruby and ripped the necklace off his neck. This was the human's proof of trust. This was the human's way of saying ' _I trust you to keep me safe, and I will help you'_. Safe? Help?

Yami let out a bought of bitter laughter as he stared at the anxious shadows. "Your trust is lost in the dark, idiot." With that said he tossed the ruby into the shadows who greedily ate it and hid it from sight the moment that it entered their domain.


	11. New Year's Gamble

**Ch 11 New Year's Gamble**

The days that followed Christmas where not as cheery as Yami expected them to be. Of course, he never wanted them to be so in the first place, but there was something odd about coming off of a human holiday that was centered around happiness and giving only to be in despair. He was partly to blame for this dampening mood, however.

The morning after the holiday, Yami noticed that his human was casting him more looks than the demon thought necessary. At first, Yami ignored it and pegged it as the male being drunk (the effects of the alcohol made him wobbly and closed off the days that followed), but the more they came the more he noted that each look became more distraught.

Yami couldn't possibly fathom what it was exactly that the human was looking for until he caught Yugi staring at him a bit too long; he was staring at his chest where the necklace once hung.

The conversation that came later that evening was not one that he wanted to remember…

 _The two were up in Yugi's room, the human's grandfather already asleep. Yami watched as his human turned his back to him and he pulled off his shirt, "Hey, Yami?"_

 _With crimson eyes glued to the pale back, Yami answered, "What?_

 _Yugi pulled his blue pajama shirt on and worked on buttoning the front, "Did you take off the necklace?"_

 _The demon's body tensed, "And if I did?"_

 _The human dropped his arms by his side as if they were deadweights. His shoulders rose as the muscles tensed and his back went rigid. A fragile aura filled the space around him. Yami didn't need to see his face in order to know that a frown was plaguing the human's lips._

" _Why?"_

 _The demon made an off-handed noise as he shifted his weight onto one foot, "It was a stupid thing to begin with. That whole story about it protecting you, it was false. I don't see any reason to keep anything false."_

 _When Yugi turned around, his eyes were clouded in a haze and his body was uncharacteristically loose. "Why…?"_

Nary a word was passed between them after that and it was starting to get on Yami's nerves. He didn't know what to do for the human and the other sure as hell wasn't doing anything to make amends with the demon. Yami had hoped that Yugi would let the situation die out with time, but that didn't seem to be the case.

At first the demon had passed it off as not his problem. He couldn't care less what the human thought about the whole situation, and he had already moved on from the awkward confrontation; however, each day that passed was like an added chip in his armour. Each betrayed glance that was hid behind a mask of indifference from Yugi chiseled away at Yami's cold demeanor until the demon knew he couldn't last any longer.

()

"Jonouchi should be here in a few minutes and Kaiba said that he'll meet us at the front gate."

"Thanks, Ishizu. Here can you help me with this?"

Yami watched as the new friend moved over to help his human clean up the mess from this morning's breakfast in the kitchen. She was a fairly tall women, skinny, with natural caramel skin and long, black hair that ended mid-back. She was wearing a dark blue dress that ended at her ankles and elbows with a scoop neck left much of her chest exposed while allowing the simple, gold necklace to steal away wandering eyes. Her waist, wrist, fingers, and ears were also accented with plain, gold jewelry that added just enough flare to her look. Still, despite the elegant outfit, nothing stood out more than her cool sapphire eyes that reflected her calm demeanor.

Another man had come with her about an hour ago, and it was clear that they were siblings. With a skin tone to match his sister as well as the same height, the only difference lie in his hair, eye color, and personality. He had sandy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders with lavender eyes that could harden within a second and be playful the next. Also, while the sister had a calm aura about her, he always seemed on-edge or unstable; it wasn't as if he had bad intentions, it was just that he was unpredictable. Yami hated that.

"Yugi, Ishizu, Marik, are you guys ready to go?" Yugi's grandfather walked into the kitchen as the two humans finished putting the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher.

The amethyst-eyed teen turned back to his grandfather with a confused look on his face, "Aren't we going to wait for Jonouchi?"

The elder shook his head, "He just called and said that he would meet us at the front gate."

Yami watched as the two nodded with an understanding smile on their face. The girl called for her brother who walked into the kitchen a second later, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Jonouchi's trying to meet up with Kaiba, eh?" Yami chuckled at the implications while the rest of the group sent the egyptian soft glares.

"Come on now. We all know that Jonouchi has a crush on Mai, we can't go thinking otherwise or else it could set them back." The girl said as she grabbed her brother and dragged the two of them out of the house.

Yami stayed behind to wait for his human who was giving his grandfather a sceptical look. A few words passed between them, softer than what the demon could hear, before the elder hugged Yugi and gave him a reassuring smile. As the two pulled away to follow the siblings, Yugi fell in step behind his grandfather.

The demon shifted his feet in discomfort at the lack of attention he was receiving. He was used the giving the cold shoulder, not the other way around, yet he still didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if he want- needed the human's attention, it was just that he didn't want to be treated as though he didn't exist. His veins burned as a rage started to brew, but some part of him beat it down. If he was going to make things right, violence wasn't going to achieve it. . . for now, at least.

As Yugi was about to follow the group outside, one hand on the door, Yami spoke up, "Wait, Yugi…" the human stopped, but didn't turn to face him, "I just…" Yami glared at the ground and shuffled his feet once more. He crossed his arms across his chest and gripped them in frustration, "I just… I wanted… shit."

Yugi had yet to move from his position and Yami noted that he was being patient with him and giving him a chance to figure out what he wanted to say. The demon took in a deep breath to calm the fury that tried to resurface. If he was going to do this -if he was going to end the guilt that he tried to ignore- now was his chance.

"I just wanted to… to app-… to ask… if we could… maybe… put this whole… event... behind us and… maybe… start again?"

Yami heard a soft sigh from the other male who tightened his grip on the door handle and refused to show his face, "That necklace was very important to me you know."

Yami bite his tongue to keep from commenting. The remark that fought to push past his lips left his mouth bitter and sour, but he held firm. His body tensed as his blood boiled and yet the fragile calm that encompassed him held firm. It wasn't until the air turned chill and the room darkened with an ominous presence that the calm started to slip as alarm started to creep inside him. They were close.

"Still, I'm sure I can forgive you, I already have. Just... promise me one thing," Yugi took this second to look back at the tense demon, a small smile ‒a pleading smile‒ on his face, "can you not leave my side? I still trust you as much as I did that gem."

Crimson eyes widened as silence fell between the, again. He wanted to deny the request. He wanted to laugh at the notion. He wanted to walk out that door, push the human to the ground and never look back. He wanted to tell him "Do I have a choice?". He wanted to do so many things instead of what he actually he did.

He nodded his head.

The smile brightened and Yugi turned to join his friends. As the door closed, a soft click running through the now empty room, the oppressing air slowly slunk away back into the shadows. With the human and the spirits gone, Yami released the breath he didn't know he was holding and allowed himself to relax.

Taking a step forward, the demon took one glance behind him to make sure nothing was there before following after Yugi. He felt horrible for trying to make amends with the human and his mind was berating him, telling him how stupid he was. Despite that, he couldn't help the warm feeling that grew in his heart. It was small, like an ember, but he felt it even as it was being oppressed by smoke. Yugi had forgiven him and they were going to make amends. The thought disgusted and pleased him at the same time.

A chuckled bubbled past his lips as a thought occurred to him. Isn't it ironic that they were making up on New Year's Eve?

()

The road up to their destination had been plowed to the point where you could almost see the road. The snow had stopped, leaving behind only a couple feet of snow, and allowed the large throngs of people to hurry toward a large building. The building was a giant in the city, standing above all the rest with it's windows brushed clean of snow so the light could flood the dark night. Music and colored lights shone at its base while a sea of people hurried to hide in one of the attractions. Various scents wafted from the vendors who beckoned customers with the promise to warm their stomachs. Encompassing the large, New Year's party, was an iron gate with the company signature, KC, decorating every other section.

It was the annual Kaiba Corporation New Year's Eve party. Or at least that's what Yami had overheard from the various on goers who marveled at the many wonders it held.

The gate doors matched the iron style of the rest; however, they had a dragon on each door as opposed to the KC like the rest. The large gateway was open wide while a steady flow of people entered and left at will.

As the group neared the entrance, Yami caught sight a tall man sticking out above the crowd. He had short brown hair with a long white trench coat, and his eyes were closed with a look of frustration as though he was trying to ignore something. A smile crept onto the demon's lips at the thought of someone else's pain only for it to widen when he found the source of the man's annoyance.

"Oi, don't you ignore me. I know you can hear me, moneybags!" The blonde fumed more when the man still refused to ignore him.

As the group made their way toward the two males, the tall man finally opened his eyes to reveal cold, cobalt eyes. The blonde, too caught up in his venting, didn't notice the crowd around them until the male sibling spoke up.

"What are you and your boyfriend fighting about now?" A glimmer of mischief passed in lilac eyes as a smirk settled itself on the male's lips.

The blonde turned on the other, his cheeks tinted red, "Marik! Are you asking for a knuckle sandwich?!"

The tall man humphed before landing a warning glance on the egyptian, "Do not stoop me so low as to pair me with this mutt." The blonde responded to the comment with a new rant that the tallest ignored.

After a few seconds, Yugi spoke, gaining the tallest's attention, "What did he ask for this time?"

"He wanted to borrow money and I told him that whatever I gave I would never get back."

"Oi, I repay all my debts! It may take me awhile, but I do! Besides, you got enough money to keep a whole country from going bankrupt! I'm sure you can spare a little."

Cobalt eyes turned an icy glare to the blonde who matched it with a fiery one of his own, "Do not spread such lies around. Even if I was willing to lend it to someone, I wouldn't led it to a mutt like you."

The demon chuckled at the fight that the two were having. It was amusing really to finally see some sort of action even if it was a little. He missed fighting. He missed the adrenaline that would run through his veins in battle. He missed beating his enemy into the ground until they begged for him to stop. Of, course, he never did.

Seeing such a trivial battle was enough to stir that urge once again. To stoke the fire that had been nothing but embers since this whole fiasco started. He wanted to join in and take it to the next level; however, he knew he couldn't. Even so, he knew that Yugi wouldn't let him.

He scowled as the warning he had been given after the possession incident. To be reprimanded by a human, he would have been the laughing stock of the underworld if anyone else had seen that. Still, the human had got his point across and he would leave his friends alone. For now.

Another glance at the now three bickering males, the Egyptian having joined them, stirred the urge to fight in him once more. His hands gripped his elbows and his muscles tensed with need. His eyes became focused as his vision narrowed and focused in on the three humans. One fight wouldn't be so bad.

The demon sensed movement beside him, yet he stayed trained on the fight in front of him. It was only when he saw his human walk in front of him and in between the three friends that his muscles loosened and he looked away.

"Come on guys, we have five hours until midnight hits and there is a lot that we have yet to see. Let's not waste time at the front gate." Even though his voice was gentle, it held a warning that left no room for argument. The comment made Yami smile.

The males cast one last look at each other before nodding and taking a step back.

"You guys head on inside." The brown-haired male said as he closed his eyes, "I need to stay here for a bit longer, and then I will join you."

Yugi nodded while the female hurried the group inside, "One more thing," the group stopped to look back at the tall man, "The Smoke Room is on the west street. I think you'll like it best there." With that said, he went back to welcoming the guest that came inside.

"Awright! Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on Marik, let's go!" Just like that, the two friends bolted off into the sea of people.

The rest shook their heads before the female spoke up, "I'll follow them to make sure they don't do anything stupid." With more grace than he brother and friend, she merged with the crowed.

Yami watched as a bitter smile overtook his human's face, "You're not going to come with us are you?"

The elder replied with a smile of his own, "Gambling isn't that much of my thing anymore. Besides," He winked at his grandson, "if I go in there, I'm sure to come out with everyone's money in my pocket and we can't have that."

The two shared in small laughter, "So we'll meet up with you later, then?"

The elder nodded, "Yup. If you need me, I'll be inside the main building where it's warm." With one last hug, the two went their separate ways.

Yami rolled his eyes before he followed after his human making sure to stay close behind him. If he did, then less people would walk through him and it kept his temper at bay. Neither of them talked as they walked their way through the crowd, but it wasn't awkward like the other times after he threw away the necklace. It was pleasant.

When they finally stopped, Yami flashed a crooked smile. Amongst the bright colors of the other tents, the sweet smells from the stands and the family friendly air of the other attractions lay a small, square shaped hut. It's deep red walls were nearly lost in the darkness had the other attractions around it not made it pop. Unlike the rest of the huts which had multiple lights and a transparent door, this one had a single red light that hung above a wooden door. Under the light was a reflective sign that read 'SMOKE ROOM ADULTS ONLY'.

"The Smoke Room, huh?" Yami cast a quick glance at Yugi who sighed as he stared down the door in front of them.

"Yeah, it's basically a gambling room where adults can drink and smoke. I don't like to go in here, but Jonouchi and Marik do."

"Gambling?" A wicked smirk formed on Yami's lips as a dark tint fell upon his eyes. His heart sped up for a second as the thought of prizes and money entered his mind.

The demon just barely caught the wary look from the human beside him, "When we get in there, can you not leave my side? It's always so crowded, I don't want to lose track of you."

The demon scoffed and rolled his eyes before mumbling, "It's not like I could."

He felt the human start for the door and waited until he was inside before moving himself. As Yami started forward he caught the glimpse of something moving through the crowd. He stopped to look at it further. When he caught sight of the blue-grey spirit, his eyes narrowed as they glowed red and his body tensed. It was standing off of the path and near the shadows, but it stuck out like a sore thumb. It hovered about two feet off the ground between two huts with the typical saddened face as though it was a lost child looking for its parents. Yami knew better than to be fooled by its facade; better yet, he knew better that to go near a Sorrow.

The spirit halted in its searchings and turned to face him. Its closed eyes pierced through the crowd as though he was the only one there and its mouth closed to stop crying and instead create a constant hum. Even with all the chatter and noise from the celebration, the solem hum sounded right next to his ear as though it was the only noise.

Yami's glare darkened as his eyes glowed brighter. The longer the two stared at each other, the more Yami felt inclined to creep inside. Not only was it unpleasant to even see one, but the sudden need to be near Yugi was growing. It felt as though something bad was going to happen and he couldn't help the urge to at least go and check on him.

Giving in to his fear, Yami broke eye contact, his eyes losing their glow, and hurried through the wooden door. Once out of the Sorrow's sight, Yami felt a huge pressure lift off his chest and he swallowed in air as he forced his muscles to relax. Deep breaths racked his body as he fought the urge to relax, find Yugi, run, or fight. Those things were the only thing no spirit or demon dared to be even on the same planet as.

As the presence of the Sorrow lessened the noise and stimulation of the room he was in heightened. The room was dimly lit with red light and multiple tables were spread across the room. Each table was crowded with people, cards, money, and glasses filled with various drinks. Off in the back was a small bar with a mirror wall that held shelves of alcohol and glasses. Two well-dressed bartenders worked to keep the people at ease who seemed to nearly jump over the counter in their excitement. The loud chatter, shouts of anger, and cries of joy all mingled together into one chaotic symphony that was music to the demon's wars. The air was slightly fogged and smelled heavily of cigarettes from the many people who had one pressed to their lips; it was no wonder it was called the Smoke Room.

Taking a few steps into the room, the demon's attention was drawn to a nearby table where a large bowl of money was eagerly grabbed by the victor, a mix of emotions staining the rest of the people's faces. Crimson eyes latched onto the paper and coin inside the glass bowl. His eyes widened, as the man took out the money and added it to one of his own, at the large sum of currency that they man was getting. If a human could get that much money, why couldn't he? He obviously deserved it more than these lame lifeforms, what's stopping him from getting all that money from himself?

"Yami?"

The demon felt something faze through his arm, making him turn a heated glare at the perpetrator; he was met with an amethyst stare that held concern and stern-ness. See that it was Yugi, Yami relaxed and allowed the cheers and swears of the previous table drown into the background. Yami watched as the other relaxed and a smile grew while he removed his hand in order to beckon him to follow.

While the idea of the human telling him what to do irked him, Yami just rolled his eyes and followed. As he passed through the crowd he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the tables. At first he had been watching the players, smiling at their loses and laughing at the ameture playing level; however, as time went on, he found himself staring at the bets. The bowl always sat in front of the dealer so no one could steal from it and the demon found that he was always careful at what he saw inside. 11322 yen. 226452 yen. 339678 yen. 452904 yen.

His hand would twitch as each bet was made and his steps slowed so he could get a better look at the winnings. While he wasn't much for betting or games, prizes were always his forte. If he was given a challenge, he would take it on if he deemed the reward good enough for his efforts. In his state now, he wouldn't even have to play the game, he could just steal it. One good scare and those humans would book it to the next table; all he would have to do is convince his human to grab it for him…

Yami shook his head as his eyes landed on said human. He knew that he wouldn't steal anything, even if the demon asked him; however, the thought did nothing to quell his desire and growing need that tried to fog his mind. All he wanted to do was jump in and take the money.

The human looked back at him with a genuine smile on his face and his desire to grab the bets faded just a bit. Yami knew that he probably shouldn't steal. Not only was it cheating, but Yugi would hate him for it and end up giving it back. Still, when did he care about cheating? Besides, the chances for a fight to break out when the human would return the money would be high; with all these drunks wanting their stolen money, something was bound to happen.

His eyes darkened slightly as he felt his body start to tense at the thought of a fight. It had been so, so long since he last had a good fight…

Crimson eyes wondered over the crowd once more while he counted how many games were going on; moreover, he would eye each betting pool as if it was a medal just about to be bestowed upon him. It wasn't until he found Yugi again that he paused in his scan.

The human had just joined a game and the dealer was passing out their cards. His body sat tall with his shoulders squared and his face blank. An iron wall had fallen over the young boy's face leaving not even the slightest crack to let any emotion seep through. When the amethyst gaze analysed the others around him, they were void and serious like a hawks; it was a true poker face.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi signal the dealer to give him another card. Even though the petite human was the second worst thing to ever happen to him ‒Earl being the first‒ he had to admit that the other did have his charms every now and then. For example, he looked adorable with that serious face.

As the thought crossed his mind, Yugi laid down his hand to reveal the Ace of Hearts, the Eight of Clubs, and the Two of Diamonds. A total of 21.

The others on the table threw down their cards, none of them matching Yugi's, thus the winnings went to him. Yami eyed the bowl eagerly as he counted how much his human had won. It wasn't a lot, but it was still a decent amount. His hand twitched as the bowl was pushed towards Yugi; if the human got the money, then he could get it too. Not that he knew how that would work, all the demon knew was that he would be able to accumulate the earnings.

His crimson eyes widened as his human refused the money being pushed towards him. The dealer gave him a confused look and motioned for Yugi to take the money again, only to have the petite human shake his head. What was he thinking?!

The rest of the people at the table laughed at his resistance before trying to grab the money for themselves. When the dealer noticed this, he pulled back the bowl and told them that the next person would get these winnings as well.

What was his human thinking? He won the game and so the money was rightfully his. He would understand if Yugi denied the money because he lost, but when he won it on his own… it made no sense! He had to take the money! What was the point of of winning if there was no reward attached to it?!

Before the demon could confront the human about the action a new game was started and more bets were added to the bowl. Yami's crimson eyes grew wide as he watched the bets fall in, larger than those which were made in the first game. Maybe his human was trying to get everyone to bet more money so that he could take home an even larger reward. It was a very clever idea and not one that the demon didn't believe his human could think up.

Satisfied with his new findings, a dark smirk settled on his face while his eyes watched with sharp interest and his hand tapping restlessly against his forearm.

Yami watched carefully as each player glanced at their cards before gazing at the opponents, hoping to find some sort of sign. As each of their turns passed they nodded to the dealer who handed them another card. In between each turn, crimson eyes floated down to the bowl that sat patiently in front of the dealer, each time he recounted the money to ensure that it was all there.

Who would get that much money? For a simple game of blackjack, that sure was a lot to win. Still, why had his human done it in the first place? That's right, to get more money out of it. People would want the bigger reward so they bet more for higher stakes. With stakes so high, people can become irrational and take a chance they have no room for. It was brilliant really, and it made him happy to think that his human could think of something like that. Ah, what money can do.

The cries of disbelief snapped the demon out of him musing and made him lift his eyes from the money in order to see that his human had won. Again.

A wicked smirk befell the demon's mouth as he happily took in the disappointed looks of the other players while his human smile happily. Just like that, all the money would be taken for himself. Or… his human. Well, what would the human do with the money anyway?

With a satisfied nod of his head, the demon walked over to his human so that he was right behind him. The dealer gave the human an excited smile and pushed the winnings in front of the shorter male; however, Yugi just shook his head at it. Once again, words of confusion erupted from the other contenders who tried to grab the bowl once more.

The demon grit his teeth as he watched the petit male try to calm the other players. Again? He gave up those winnings again? Was he stupid? No, no, maybe he was just trying to scam more money out of the others players before he dashed off to a new table and do the same trick. That had to be it, right? His human wouldn't be as stupid as to give up all that money?

The demon's body tensed as a new round was doled out after more money had been added to the bowl, save for the petite male who put in the same amount. It was halfway full. Coins and paper money filled that silver bowl half way. For a simple game of Blackjack, for so much money to be made off of it… it was wonderful. The greedy looks in all of their eyes, the wandering gazes from each player and back to the pile, it was invigorating! They were all willing to grab the money and leave, himself included! It wouldn't be hard to do; if he did this, he would get so much money. Not nearly what he used to have, granted, but for the situation that he was in, all that money…

The other players threw their cards down on the table as his human calmly laid down the Ace of Hearts and the Ten of Spades. 21. He won again.

A dark glint passed through crimson eyes as he watched the bowl intently as it was pushed closer to the human. The small gap between the two seemed to take eternity to close; it was as though time itself was slowing. He would take it. He would take it. He would take it. He would tak-

He shook his head.

The idiot shook his head?!

The dark glint turned to rage as his nails dug into his arms. He couldn't believe it. That stupid, self-righteous, insolent human pulled his dumb trick off again, and the demon was no longer amused by it. He wanted to strike out, to shove the money at the human and beat him with it until it was accepted.

Despite the emotions that were saturating his mind, Yami took a deep breath and released it before asking one thing.

"Why?"

The human cast a quick glance to the demon before nodding his head to the dealer and pushing his chair away from the table. He hopped off of his chair and walked into the crowd with the demon right behind him. It wasn't until they were in one of the room's corner that either one of them spoke.

"I love to play games, but I hate the effect that gambling can have on you. When I was younger, I saw my best friend get into a bad addiction to gambling and its taken me all these years to get it to a reasonable level."

Yami watched with bored eyes as the human sighed and looked around at the other people in the room. "I don't want to take the money that anyone bets because I don't want to get trapped in that addiction or encourage my friend to pick it up again." When amethyst eyes connected with crimson, the demon had to try hard not to roll his eyes in exasperation. "How can I keep him off that road if I get stuck on it myself?"

"You won the game, so it's your money, what's wrong with that? It is rightfully yours and you shouldn't let some other stupid human take it." He pretended not to see the hurt that flashed through the human's eyes.

"Come on, let's go check out a different game." The demon watched as the other ducked his head and wondered off into the crowd.

Yami hesitated following him. He could wander off to another table and watch someone who actually had brains take the money that they won and ditch his human; however, something was gnawing away on Yami's conscience, and he refused to call it guilt. He had nothing to feel guilty for. If the human wanted to be stupid, that was his choice, all he did was call him out for it. Still…

Maybe he could convince his human to take the money next time.

Yeah.

With that in mind, Yami started in the direction that his human went. As he wandered through the crowded room, he couldn't help but growl as a few ignorant humans walked through him; Each time someone passed through him, they would scurry off as the anger flowed off of the demon. It wasn't long before the crowd subtly moved away from him as he walked by them.

When he found his human once again, he was sitting at a table with three other people, each with a hand of four cards, and a female dealer. On the board lay four cards face up ‒the Queen of Heart, the Two of Spades, the Five of Hearts, and the Seven of Diamonds‒ with the rest of the deck sitting in front of the dealer.

Silently, the demon moved behind his human and gazed at the cards in his hand. He watched as a pale hand rose up to move the Queen of Diamonds out of the rest, place it on top of the Queen of Hearts, and then grab both and place it in front of them. They were playing Casino.

As the game continued on, the demon couldn't stop himself from glancing at the bowl. It was an adequate amount for the start of a simple game, but he couldn't help the feeling of being scammed. After such a high amount was accumulated in the other game, it felt lackluster to have the amount of money being bid now. He knew that more people would bid, but he didn't like that fact that his human never bet anything large. It was only a small amount, considering that he never would get anything out of it, but the demon was tired of it. The human needed to bet more. He needed to risk more. He needed to win more.

The sound of complaints brought his attention to the winner ‒his human‒ and the rest of the players. Some congratulated him while others simply grumbled at how they lost; however, the demon paid them no real mind, for he was focused on the dealer who pushed the bowl to his human…. Who shook his head.

Anger flared inside the demon as his eyes began to glow a sharp red. Again. He did it a-fucking-gain?! It came as no surprise to him when she gave the boy a quizzical look and gestured to the money only for a shake of the head to be her reply. She simply shrugged her shoulders and asked for more bids to be placed and whoever won this game would get the earnings.

Just as the demon suspected, all the other greedy players bet more money in hopes for a big reward, yet when it came to his human, he simply pulled out the same small amount. Crimson eyes glared at the money with hate as it was about to be placed with the rest of the bettings. He should bet more. He needed to take the risk. He needed to win the money. What's a game without any reward? He needed to bet more money!

The pale hand stopped before it dropped the money as its owner furrowed his eyes. The demon stared intently at the action all the while thinking the same thought over and over again. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More.

Time moved like molasses before crimson eyes as the pale hand retreated, ducked under the table, and came back with twice the amount as before. Better.

The dealer brought the bowl closer once all the bets were placed. Yami watched carefully as the game played out with his eyes slipping back to the bowl every few seconds. Finally, his human grew a brain and was starting to play the game right; moreover, he can win so much money from this one game. It's great!

Out of the corner of his eye, was said human staring at his cards with an unreadable expression. His eyes were hard and his lips were pursed as though he was in deep thought. The demon just rolled his eyes and focused on counting how much money would be won in this game.

It wasn't long before the game was finished and his human was victorious once more. The crowd cheered for the young victor who eyed the bowl hesitantly as it was pushed forward. The demon's mind chanted the same phrase over and over again as if it would somehow change the humans mind.

 _Take it. Take it. Take it. Take it. Take it._

The boy declined, to which to crowd went wild, as the demon glared something nasty in his direction. The same stupidity as always was showing; if there was one thing he could rely on this human being it was stupid. Fine, if the idiot wanted to play dumb, then he better play the _real_ game.

The other players shot each other smiles a the bids remained in the bowl, unclaimed, before adding even more to the pile. They were all willing to make it big off of another's ignorance and they had no care of whether it was out of kindness or not: they just wanted the money. As the bowl was passed around, more money was added to the ever growing piles, then it stopped in front of his human.

 _More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. More._

Crimson eyes scrutinized the smaller male who hesitated at the betting pool. His arms moved in slow, shaky movements, as though unsure how to really move before closing in on the bowl with twice what the owner had just bid. It only took a second before the hand released the cash and let it fall into the bowl.

The demons never let his eyes leave the large sum of money. He wanted it. He wanted the money. He wanted more. It didn't matter if he could get it or not, he wanted he. He _deserved_ it. For all the troubles that he's been through, he was the only one worthy of it. There just needed to be more. For such a high class demon as himself, this measly amount was nothing but spare change. There needed to be more. More. MORE.

The games flew by in a blur of cards and cash. He couldn't remember how many games there were, how many people were playing, he couldn't even tell what card was being played. All the demon could tell was how the betting pool continued to grow and grow and grow. It never lessened as no one took the money after any game. The pool was almost overflowing there was so much! The only thing that he could remember was that one player who hesitated before placing their bid. They would always take a second or two longer than the rest who eagerly threw in their money; however, as the games flew by, they became less hesitant and more bold. They came back with more and more money to add to the pile. Still, no one took any of the money that was being accumilated. He had to take it now!

 _TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE THE MONEY. TAKE IT NOW. MONEY. TAKE IT. TAKE THE MONEY. TAKE IT. TAKE IT. TAKE IT_!

The victor grabbed the bowl with such ferocity that it caused the table to shake.

The crowd was cheering and swearing as the tense build up finally came to an end. A cloud of fury gripped the demon as his eyes blazed to life with a vibrant red. Who the fuck touched his money?!

When his eyes snapped to the thief, his eyes lost some of their vigor and a wicked smirk twisted his lips. There was his human with the bidding bowl gripped tightly in his hands while it was wrapped in his arms and held impossibly close to his chest in a possessive manner. His arms were shaking in effort while a mask of confusion lay over his face.

Why was he confused? He should be happy! He just won the jackpot! With all that money, it would be stupid to just let any commoner have it! If his human had it, then the human could give it to him as an apology! It was perfect! He would forgive all the wrong-doings that that human had done to him if he gave him that prize. Well, that and a little bedroom action to help seal the deal, but he would forgive him! Maybe…

Frustration filled the demon as he watched the human slowly begin to move. The petit male slowly unwrapped his arms from the bowl after prying his fingers off the cold medal. A strange glint added itself in the mix of emotions that were playing across the demon's face as the bowl was open to see with its contents in all its glory. He wanted to do nothing more than reach out and grab the whole lot; however, his human beat him to it as the younger reached his hand inside the cash.

The demon chanced a glance away from the money in order to look at the human's face. He was, again, surprised to find no emotion on the others face as he took the spoils of the game. It was a straight face that held every bit a cold demeanor, but the demon was not phased; he was getting his money and he was getting a lot.

When the human's hand came out of the bowl, it was shaking and gripping tightly to the handful of yen that it was able to snag. What happened next was so fast even the demon almost missed it. The bowl was roughly shoved back to the dealer and before she had a chance to bring up the abundance of cash still in the bowl, the male dashed away from the table with enough force to shake it.

The other players at the table roared in anger at the male leaving and in happiness as they had another chance for a big score; however, the demon did neither. Pure, hot rage enveloped him full as his stared at the practically, still full bowl. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

He quickly turned on his heel and stormed through the crowd, not caring if he walked straight through people; Not that he needed to worry much. With the rage that rolled off his body, the crowd found themselves out of his way without realizing it. He was on a mission to find that bitch and teach him a lesson.

Despite how big and crowded the room was, it wasn't hard to find the pipsqueak, for he had moved himself in the far-right corner of the room. The male was crouched low the the ground while his shoulders shook, but no one paid him any mind. Yami stormed right up to the human until he was a feet away from the human. More rage filled his system as the other neither moved nor spoke at his presence.

"Explain yourself." While the tone left no room for argument, the human stayed silent. "SPEAK!"

The demon could swear he heard something spoken, but it was too soft and there were too many other conversation to be able to tell what was said.

"Fucking speak up, will you? And look at me when you're speaking!" His hand fisted at his side, his arms shaking with the force he was using not to hit the human, and his teeth ground together in fury towards the younger.

Still, the human obeyed and rose his head to stare right into the raging crimson eyes. "Why did you do that?"

The demon rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air. "Answer my question, dammit! Don't ask me one in return!"

The male shot to his feet in order to grab the demon's eyes again. "After I explained why I didn't want to take the money, you go and pull a stunt like that? What's wrong with you?"

Crimson eyes blazed to life with fire. "What's wrong with me? You're the one being an idiot and not taking any of the money! You earned it, why the fuck would you leave it for some other lowlife to grab it? If you didn't want the money, you could've given it to me! That sure as hell would make up for all the damage you've done."

The other's eyes widened and jerked back, as though he had been struck. "The damage that I have done?! I have done nothing but help you, even if it's not what you think I'm doing, we've already been over this!"

"There has been nothing that you've done to make me think that you've been helping me." He glared defiently into the younger's eye's.

"What happened with that whole conversation we had before we got here? _You_ were the one who asked to start over, and now you're going back on your word. I was able to forgive you then, why can you still not forgive me?"

"Because you took away my lif-"

"That's was no life! Can't you see what that has done to you? When I first met you, I was terrified at what I found, but as I got to spend more time, I realized that that wasn't you! I wanted to know the real you and so I tried to help, and even if you can't see it, I can see that you're changing, and it's for the better." Something inside Yami tried to leap out and strangle the human, and it boiling under his skin as his body lurched forward, but he held firm as something kept his mouth shut. He wanted to talk, to yell, to scream at the human until he got his point across, but he kept his lips firm while he was being chastised. "I know that there have been some rough spots, but I see the change that's happening and the start over was the biggest indication that you are healing. Coming here has only brought you back to how you were and I don't understand why!"

He lifted his hand to show the money still clenched in the iron fist. "You used me to get this money. You influenced me in order to bet more and take the lot, even when you knew how I felt about it in the first place. That not only shows that you don't trust me, but that you don't care about me."

"I don't care about you!" Whatever force tried to lash out before came back tenfold, causing a dark haze to cover his mind and lose control over his body.

The words hung between them, heavy with the implications behind them. Yugi's face went from desperate to shocked to heartbroken in a heartbeat and his eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Yami's rage shed off him at the crestfallen look of the younger and he felt his own pain creep into his heart, although he chose to ignore it. He didn't mean what he said. He didn't and yet he said it. His body felt heavy as led as the first tear slipped down a pale cheek. He hated crying so much.

"Yugi… I…"

Said human turned his head away from Yami and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. An awkward and desperate silence wrapped around the two of them as neither knew what to say and yet knew they should say something.

Yami shuffled his weight from one leg to another as he tried to to think a way to take back what he said when the other beat him to it.

"I think… it was the prize that set you back. You need to let go of the idea that there is always compensation for something. When you play a game, you don't have to do it for a prize, you do it for fun. When you help someone with a problem, you do it because you want to help, not so they owe you a favor later on. When you give something, you don't expect something in return. At least, that's how I was raised." Sad eyes quickly glanced at Yami before moving back to the ground. "You should think on that for a while before joining me by one of the tables." With that, the human merged with the crowd and out of sight.

The pulled that came when the two separated made itself know, but Yami ignored it. He knew that Yugi needed his space, and he deserved it; granted, a part of him wanted nothing more than to harm that male, he held it back. It was strange, he felt like he was caging a wild animal before reading a book right beside the cage. He felt calm, even though he wanted to lash out.

Leaning up against the wall, Yami allowed his head to roll back and look at the ceiling as their conversation replayed in his mind.

"Nothing for something, huh?" He mused to himself.

Back in the underworld, there was no such thing. Everything had a price, had a catch, had a string, nothing was for free. It was he who had all that ruled the best as well as he who was the strongest. Having both, the concept that his human told him about seemed foreign. Still, it would be nice, for once, not to feel as though every step was a trap.

As his eyes slipped closed, four chains appeared on his body: one around his right leg, one around his left hand, one on his right hand, and the final wrapped around his chest. The chain wrapped around his left hand shook before shattering into a million pieces. The remaining chains faded, still intact, while the shards evaporated into nothing.

(Koobre: Sorry this took so long, my life got crazy. This was supposed to be only part of one chapter, but I realized it would be best to seperate the two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try not to take three months to upload. Please review, I love them!)


	12. New Year's Fight

**Ch 12 New Year's Fight**

Yami didn't know how long he stayed there, perched up against the wall as the party goers went on with their own business. At first his thoughts had been on the fight, but it wasn't long before his mind became blank and a simple calm washed over him. All the irritation from earlier, all the voices, the fog, everything cleared until it was just him in his own mind.

It felt nice. To not have a single thought crossing his mind: to not have any voices trying to get his attention: to not have to worry about anything. He might not have wanted to admit it when he first met Yugi, but he could say now that he enjoyed not having to worry about anything when he was here. Of course, that was something that he would never tell the other. Still, it didn't make it any less true.

Yami allowed his eyes to slip close in order to block out the light of the room. He sighed. It really did feel like all the emotions he was feeling for the past while were gone and it left him in a calm that he hadn't felt in a long time. It felt strange, to be honest.

It almost didn't feel right to be this relaxed and calm; it was as if he was a child breaking a stern rule set by a parent. Then again, there hardly were any rules set in the underworld, just chaos, really. He felt as though he should be doing something, beit fighting, yelling, hurting, talking, relaxing, helping…

He shook his head as a sharp pain forced itself into his mind. The pain pulsed and made his ears ring as he tried to block out the sensation. Yami growled when the pain refused to go away or lighten as if this was his punishment for allowing a moment of peace.

The sounds around him were suddenly enhanced as every sound attacked his ears. Every light became a spotlight as it tried to burn through his eyelids and assault his eyes. Each sensation only caused his headache to increase until he let out another growl and gripped his hair tightly in his hands. It needed to stop!

A soft purr and a slight pressure on his leg caught the demon's attention and made him gaze down at his feet. There stood, still rubbing against his right leg, a black cat with golden eyes. While the soft touch felt nice and eased his pain, if only a little, there was something about the touch that made him want to shy away from it; it was as if that fluffy exterior covered up something more sinister underneath.

The two locked eyes before the cat bounded into the crowd of people, leaving Yami to wonder at what it was doing. As soon as the cat disappeared from view, a shudder ran over Yami's body before he decided to search among the crowd for anything entertaining. Anything was better than staying in that corner and allowing his mind to wander.

He didn't know where he was going in particular as he entered the crowd once more. He wasn't sure if he should try to find Yugi, even though he really wanted to; however, he also didn't want to face the teen quite yet. So, Yami settled for just wandering through the throng of people in hopes that something caught his attention. It wasn't long before something did.

A loud cheer brought the demon's attention over to the center of the room where another playing table sat with four players; two of them were familiar faces. The blonde male that always hung around Yugi and the Egyptian brother both cheered with stupid smiles as the honey-eyed teen grabbed the bowl of money. Their names were Jonouchi and Marik, right?

"D'ya see that! Hahaha! Lady Luck is on my side tonight!"

"Hell yeah! We're gonna bring home some cash tonight!"

Yami shook his head at the two as he stepped right behind them. Most of the crowd cheered in excitement for the two while the rest grumbled at the loss. The two gave eachother a high-five before nodding for the dealer to dole out the next game; it didn't take Yami long to realize that they were playing Blackjack.

As the game continued, Yami watched with curiosity as both blondes took the risk of a new card. Even when the honey-eyed teen had eighteen in his hand, he still asked for another card -he went over the amount need. As each game passed, the two continued to win and lose games, yet they still were having fun.

Time seemed to blur together as he watched the two males enjoying themselves; it wasn't until he felt Yugi beside him that time seemed to become a normal matter. The two looked at eachother and let a silent moment pass between them. Yami let out a small smile which Yugi returned, but Yami could still see the hurt in his eyes and he knew why. The demon knew that Yugi liked him -a fact that Yami still couldn't fathom even if he had to admit that the other did- and he knew even more that to hear that he didn't care for Yugi must've hurt. Just as before, Yami knew that he should say something to make things right, but before he got the chance, the smaller moved to join in with his friends.

As Yugi sat down at the table, the other two random players were switched out with two more from the crowd. Yami noted that one of the new players smirked at the dealer to which the dealer stiffened. The interaction caused Yami to frown, but he brushed off the concern in favor of watching Yugi play.

Another smile graced Yami's lips as he watched the three friends interact as each hand was dealt. It's funny. He never really considered just _how_ good of friends his human seemed to have. They were always talking, laughing, smiling around each other, it truly was something to behold.

As he gazed upon the trio, a dull ache echoed from his heart before it was masked with something dark. He felt a dark cloud try to push its way forward and it caused him to frown and look away. He would never be apart of that kind of relationship -nor should he considering he was a demon- so the least he could do was ignore it.

As the game started, the table grew quiet and the crowd watched with eager interest. Yugi's friends cast each other smirks and knowing stares, their eyes confident and determined. They would quip a comment to each other every now and then, taunting the other to make a move or laughing at a chance they took. While those two were playing, Yami glanced over to Yugi to watch him as he played. His human was the quietest at the table with mask of indifference covering his emotions: the perfect pokerface. Despite the perfect facade, Yami noted that whenever the other was concentrating, his pink lips would purse together just slightly so only those who were really watching him would notice. How cute. It wasn't until they all stopped adding another card that his face lit up in a beautiful smile.

He won.

Yami couldn't help the swell of pride that washed over him as his human won yet another game. It impressed him that the male could be so clever and continuously win all these games; granted, Yami had only ever seen him play these few games here, it made him wonder what else his little human could do.

As the three friends chatted, Yami let his eyes slip to the two random players who stayed silent. One of their faces was blank, void of all emotion, while the other had his face twisted in a mischievous grin. His crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion and his body tensed as he watch the two share a glance.

Now wary of the two players, Yami moved his attention back to Yugi and his friends while the dealer gave everyone their new hand. As the game started, the demon took note of how quickly the game was moving. Before, each turned took long as each player weighed their options within their minds; however, now the pace had picked up. Yami looked over to one of the strangers while he circled the rim of his sake glass before nodding to the dealer to give him a card.

As the male looked at his card, he smiled and threw down his hand. 21 exactly.

The crowd cheered while Yugi and his friends sighed in defeat. Yami saw his human congratulate the other on winning, to which the male scoffed and grabbed the pile of money. With narrowed eyes, the demon watched each player closely as a new game started. Yugi and his friends took each turn as they used to, slow and deliberate, each time checking every face before making a move; however, the two strangers would just smirk and ask for a card.

The stranger with the mustache looked at his brown haired companion as he scratched the top of his head. After a second or two, the brown haired companion took a swig from his drink and set it down. The one with the mustache looked at his hand before shaking his head, indicating that he would not take another card. With that action, the rest of the players only had one turn to get their cards and a tense aura pushed off of all people at the table.

Yami's eyes widened as he stared at the cards laid down on the table, double checking each person's hand before staring back at the winner. The brown haired male won!

A dark emotion crept its way into Yami's mind as he stared at the male who eagerly grabbed the bowl of biddings. He didn't like those two males and he didn't like them winning. He couldn't tell what it was about them that he didn't like, but he could tell that there was something about them that was wrong, and it was as pungent as someone with bad breath. With narrowed eyes, Yami brought his attention to the other players.

Yugi's friends seemed oblivious to the two strangers and ebbed them on with taunts, promising that it would be their last win; however, as his eyes slid over to his human, he caught eyes with the younger teen who had been staring at him. A frown crease the others soft lips as he tried to read what was going on in the demon's mind. Yami glanced at the two males before reconnecting eyes. Amethyst eyes followed to the two strangers before giving a soft nod to Yami and bringing his attention to the new game that was being dealt. A small smile broke through Yami's dark mood at the thought of he and his little one working together. Sadly, the smile was short lived as he got a look at all the new hands.

While he could only see his human's and the two friend's hands, they were all low. It didn't take much to know that they would have to be lucky in order to get a good enough number. As he tried to look at the two other stranger's hands, he was shocked to find both hands face down on the table twin smirks showing on their faces.

As the dealer faced Yugi, the stranger beside him cleared his throat before taking a drink from his glass. Yami noted how Yugi hesitated in his movements before asking for another card; it was still low. Yami scowled at his human's low chances of getting a high number fast. As Yugi's friends took their turn, Yami could tell that their numbers were low as well; however, when the other two males turn came around, they kept up their confident smirks.

It was the brown haired males turn, and he smirked taking a sip from his drink. Yami noted how the male with the mustache looked at an old watch on his wrist to which his friend smirked more. The stranger looked at his cards, shook his head, and placed his hand face down on the table again, indicating that he would not take another card and that the rest of the players had one turn to get a high number.

Anger started to boil the demon's veins as he glanced at Yugi's hand once more. There was no way that his human could get anywhere near what the brown haired stranger had if he was calling the game now. Yugi had a total eight and his friends didn't look that much better. The honey-eyed friend hand a hand of nine while the Egyptian had a total of seven.

Granted his human's friends had a chance, it irked the demon that there was no chance that he could win. With all the last cards given, they all laid their hands down on the table for everyone to see. The brown haired male had won with a total of twenty.

As the man grabbed the money, Yami noticed that Yugi had yet to move from his position. His head was bowed to stare at the hands and his eyes were narrowed as he scrutinized something. Before the next game could start, Yugi pushed himself away from the table and walked away to stand by Yami.

"You not gonna play anymore, Yugi?" The honey-eyed teen asked as he looked at his friend with a confused expression.

Yugi shook his head with the perplexed expression still on his face. "No, I'm just gonna watch."

The friend shrugged and turned back to the table just as the dealer was shuffling all the cards together. The stranger with the mustache smirked at his friend before holding a hand up, stopping the dealer from passing out new cards, "You two are friends, right?"

When Yugi's friends nodded, the brown haired male spoke up, "How about we make this a bit more interesting? It's the same concept as Blackjack; however, some of the rules have changed."

Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the mustache man continued, "The four of us will play on teams, me and my friend verses you two. The total of both of your hands has to equal the number stated by the dealer at the start of each round in order to win; however, you are not allowed to communicate with your partner at all. No talking, no motions, and no showing your hands to your partner."

Yami's glare hardened as he heard the rules and his aura bristled with distrust. Beside him, Yugi stepped forward to place himself between the two strangers and his friends. "This doesn't seem right, why can't you guys just play it like normal?"

The male with the mustache glared at him and Yami stepped closer behind Yugi, keeping his glare on the two strangers. "You don't get a say in this. It's between us and your friends here. Just because you're a wuss, doesn't mean your friends are."

Yami growled as the urge to lunge forward and attack the stranger came over him; however, he stayed still when he felt Yugi's gaze wash over him in warning. Yugi then turned his head to face his friends. "Guys I don't think this is a good idea."

The Egyptian gave Yugi a stern look, "Don't worry. Me and Jonouchi got this. Besides," He cast the blonde a smirk who returned it, "we never back down from a challenge."

Yugi bit his lip in worry, "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right about this…"

"Yugi relax." The blonde spoke up and gave the shorter a reassuring smile. "We can take these guys and get back at them for calling you a wuss."

As Yugi was about to protest once more, Yami put a ghostly hand on his shoulder. The younger stopped and cast him a quick look. Yami held his ground and kept his stare hard while Yugi fought to figure out whether to let his friends play or not. Yami knew Yugi meant no harm to his friends, and he knew that he was just looking out for them -hell, even he was suspicious of the strangers; however, Yami also understood where the two friends were coming from. A challenge was a challenge and to back down from one was cowardly. One had to prove themselves in some way -and while Yami prefered a good old fight- a simple card game would work as well.

With a sigh, Yugi nodded once to his friends, "Okay, just… please don't make a habit of this?" His amethyst eyes shone with worry and concern for his two friends.

They both smiled and answered "We promise."

With that, Yugi allowed himself to be pulled back by Yami until they stood next to one another. Yami kept his eyes glued to the table, being ever-watchful as each player was dealt their hand. When each person was given their last card, the brown-haired stranger spoke up.

"How about we make this more interesting? Double the bets. Each. That way it's double the risk, double the reward."

"You're on." The Egyptian agreed while the blonde nodded their head in confirmation.

Yugi fumed beside the demon,"Guys, no. You said-"

"Hey, Kid, back off. Deals already made and they can't go back. Now keep your mouth shut and watch." The one with the mustache growled as he added more money to the bowl.

Yami bristled at the comment, not appreciating the threat that underlined the man's words. The anger that was waiting below the surface tried to take control; however, a warning glance from his human kept them at bay. The demon huffed in frustration and settled for glaring at the stranger. He was pleased when the man shifted out of nerves and tried to shake off the mysterious gaze.

The air was tense as the game went on and all at the table were quiet. Inquisitive glances were shot to teammates while cocky smiles were given to the other side of the table. The number they had to reach was 53. Cards were taken from the dealer, yet no reaction seeped from either team to let others know if the card was good or not. The strangers scratched their heads, took a drink from their cups, and tapped their fingers in anticipation, while Yugi's friends sat silently in concentration.

As Yami glared at the stranger, he tapped his fingers against his elbow and gripped the other in a vice grip. Soon his foot began tapping on the ground in annoyance. Gosh, he wanted something to happen! He knew something was off about this whole arrangement, and yet he couldn't figure out what it was that was wrong. Gambling was fine, in fact he quite enjoyed it. The high bets were fine as well, he didn't quite agree with it, but it happened all the time. Even the silence in the game was okay, so what the heck was off?!

He felt the human beside him tense, snapping him out of his thoughts and down to the game in front of him. The strangers had won because Yugi's friends went over the amount set. The grip on his elbows increased and his narrowed into slits as he stared at the table.

"Ha ha! We win boys!" The brown-haired stranger exclaimed while his friend pulled the bowl over to himself.

Yugi walked over to his friends and gave them a worried look. The honey-eyed teen smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Yugi. Guess we made the wrong bet."

The Egyptian seethed in his seat while the strangers basked in their win. Yami watched carefully as the tanned male glared at the table and mumbled to himself. It was then he noticed that the two strangers had stopped boasting and were, instead, leaned close to each other whispering while watching the tanned male.

When they pulled apart, they both wore twin smirks, "How 'bout another round boys? It is just fun and games after all?"

"Yeah, until somebody gets hurt." Yugi snapped back, defiance burning in his purple eyes.

The one with the mustache scowled in disgust, "You, kid, do use a favor and shut up? This matter doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me. They are my friends and I will not allow them to go through with this."

The brown-haired stranger looked past Yugi and to the other males, "You guys going to say anything? Or are you just going to let your babysitter make all the decisions for you?"

Yugi friends seemed to bristle at the comment, but both stayed silent. Yami watched the whole scene while the air thickened in anticipation. Something in his blood boiled in excitement the more the group fought -not to mention the sight of his human being so headstrong was incredibly sexy- but he was waiting for the tension to break and for something to happen. Between the taunts in the game and the suspicious air, Yami could sense something brewing and he wanted to be right in the center of it all; although, he also understood the danger that was afoot. Even though they were in a room full of people and staff, Yami felt as though they wouldn't be able to stop what was coming. All he could do in the time before something happened was wait in agony and anticipation.

The brown-haired stranger chuffed, "I expected him to be a coward, not you two. You guys are just a bunch of sore losers."

That seemed to strike something in the Egyptian friend, "I am not a sore loser."

"Then prove it, and play again." The one with the mustache smirked.

Yugi rushed over and placed a hand on his friend who was barely staying in his seat, "Marik, no. Their just trying to tempt you. You know this isn't a good idea."

"Yugi's right. Besides, there isn't anything else here for us to do. We can just check out another tent."

Angry lavender eyes turned on the other two, "Either way, I'm not going to back down. They can win all they want, but they can't call me a coward. Besides, I still need to get back at them for talking shit about Yugi." Yami smirked at the force behind the statement. That human was a fool, but he couldn't blame him. It's always fun to fight.

The tanned male turned to the strangers, "I'll take you on."

"So will I." The honey-eyed male stated before holding up a hand to stop the protest that Yugi would give him. "There is no way that I'm going to let my friend face you two alone."

"Great. How about this? We'll put all the winnings from last game in the bidding pool and we all contribute what we did last turn. This way you have the chance to earn back all that money that you lost and more?" The male with the mustache offered with a smirk.

"Deal."

Yami watched with interest as all the money was placed in the bowl. It didn't make sense for the two strangers -or anyone- to make such a reckless move. Not only could they lose a large sum of money, but they can lose twice that and their pride. Pride… pride… pride…

Yami snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Yugi stand beside him. The two glanced at eachother for a second, but Yami could see the concern clear in the younger's eyes. A smile appeared on his lips and his gaze softened as he watched Yugi worry over his friends.

"I'm really worried. I know that they are good players, but something doesn't feel right about these two. I don't know if they are just their confidence that upsets me or if I'm just making things up." Yugi whispered,

"No, I agree with you that something is wrong here." Crimson eyes narrowed as they landed back on the table as the game started, "Ever since they showed up, something felt wrong, but it's eluding me as to what." The grip on his elbowed increased as anger flowed back into his system.

The game started in tense silence as cards were given to each player. Inquisitive eyes watched each move that was done from the simple shift of an eye to the strangers taking a swig from their drinks. Yami scanned the crowd who were also wrapped up in the game at hand in order to see if anyone was cheating. Most of them whispered amongst themselves quietly as the game proceeded while others passed the game in order to find something more interesting. Still that didn't mean nothing was amiss.

As his gaze shifted back to the table, a quick prick of white caught Yami's attention, bringing it back to the dealer at the table. With a suspicious glare, Yami watched the male fumble for a second before he passed a card to one of the strangers. The one with the mustache rubbed his mustache with his thumb after picking up the card and the dealer turned to Yugi's friends. There! Yami's eyes widened as he focused in on the dealer and the deck of cards in his hands. For a split second, so quick that he would have missed it if he wasn't watching so hard, the dealer moved one of the cards from the middle of the deck onto the top, just as he handed it to the blonde friend.

Apparently he wasn't the only one that saw it either.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Yugi yelled as he placed a hand on the table with an accusing glare to the strangers.

"Yugi stop, you'll make a scene-"

"No, Jonouchi. I just saw it! That dealer just messed with the deck, he has been for the past few games!"

"Then it's the dealer that's cheating, don't point any fingers on us!" The brown-haired stranger bite back.

Yugi shook his head, "You two have been cheating also. All those little movements -drinking from your glass, coughing, scratching your head- those are all codes to tell each other what cards you have. The dealer would then give you a card that you needed or he would give my friends a bad card. You've been controlling the games since you walked up to this table!"

"Shut up, runt! You're just trying to save your friends from losing!" The brown-haired male stood from his chair and moved to stand threateningly over Yugi. The closeness stuck a fire in Yamii and his eyes glowed for a second as his body tensed.

Yugi glared up at the man, undeterred at the height difference, "You're just too scared to lose so you use dirty tactics to win."

Something flickered in the strangers brown eyes, and in a blink of an eyes, his fist was raised prepared to hit the smaller teen. Yami's eyes glowed and he rushed forward placing himself between the two before knocking the strangers punch away and shoving him dead in the chest. The man stumbled backwards, tripping over his chair in the process and falling onto the floor. The crowd scattered away from the man as he stood on his feet and charged Yugi again. Yami smirked as he rushed forward too and grabbed the man's jacket, lifting him off the ground, and throwing him back into the crowd. The demon laughed as some of the bystanders got knocked onto the floor with the stranger.

"Yami!"

The demon snapped his head back to his human and snarled, not appreciating being stopped like that; however, when amethyst eyes refused to cave in at the dark look, the demon rolled his eyes and walked back and stopping behind the small human.

A yelp brought his attention over to the dealer who was being held by Yugi's friends. The blonde friend held the man's arms behind his back while the other undid the dealers vest in before reaching his hand in the hidden pocket. When he removed his hand, he held a small piece of paper that had been folded so it could fit inside. The demon smirked at the fear that was written on the dealers faces as he looked between the piece of paper and the fuming strangers.

When the tanned male unfolded the paper, his face darkened into a scowl, "You have been cheating!" He showed the paper to the group at the table, letting them all see the codes for different actions. Drink from a cup was a need for a nine. A cough was give the other team low numbers. Tapping the fingers meant a need for a three.

The strangers were red with rage at being exposed. Their fists clenched, veins popped and pulsed, chests heaved with unbridled rage, they were a bomb ready to explode. The two were about to charge at the group of three -the human's friends ready for a counterattack- when two security guards came up from behind and pulled their hands behind their backs. A third figure came up from behind the tanned male and snatched the coded paper out of his hands.

"Who here has been cheating in my smoke room?"

The whole room went quiet as the tall brunet studied the paper he had stolen. All eyes fell on the silent man as he stood in the center of the group. His cold blue eyes assessed the five of them before landing his eyes on Yugi.

"Explain now."

Yugi nodded his head and moved his eyes away from the brunette, "We were just playing cards when I thought something wrong was going on. I stopped playing and those men," He waved a quick hand to the strangers to which the CEO followed, "asked Jonouchi and Marik to try a new form of the game: a team version-"

The CEO gave a small smirk before glancing at Jonouchi, "And you were dumb enough to accept?"

The blonde growled and was about to snap back, but one look from Yugi and he settled with seething. Looking back to the tall friend, Yugi continued, "They kept betting more and more-"

"We're gambling, what do you expect?" One of the strangers said.

"It was past the point that was reasonable." Yugi shot back before focusing back on the CEO, "Me and Y- uh, I was watching them play and I noticed that the dealer was switching around cards before dealing them out. It was then that I realised that the small movements that they have been doing throughout the night was a code to each other. They've been cheating in spades all night!"

Yami shifted his gaze to the tall male who had yet to say anything. His face was a blank slate that refused to give way for any emotion; however, the corner of his lips turned up in a smirk after a few seconds. Out of the crowd, the Egyptian's sister pushed her way into the opening before calculating the scene in front of her.

"Cheating is not only illegal in the Smoke Room, but it also shows just how stupid and weak you are. I will not tolerate such low attempts in my presences. Get out of my sight."

Yami growled as he watched the strangers struggle as they were dragged away. Before they made it to the door, Yugi spoke up to the brunette, "What about all the money that they stole off of everybody? We have to get it back."

The male ignored Yugi and turned to leave, "That is no concern of mine. They are gone and thus can do no more damage."

"Let us play them one last time." The brunette turned to the Egyptian who shrugged off his wary sister. "Let us play them one more time for the money that they stole and then you can arrest them."

Yami watched with interest as the CEO motioned his hand, telling his guards to bring the strangers back. The strangers looked at the group with shocked faces as the two friends faced each other. It was the tallest one that spoke up first.

"You all will play one last game, same teams, and same rules; however, there will be no cheating. Any sign of cheating will call for immediate elimination allowing the other team to win. If Marik and Jonouchi wins, all the earnings that you have made tonight are to be handed over and you will be arrested."

"Considering this is still a gamble, it would only be fair that we get prizes if we win, right?" The one with the mustache commented.

The brunette nodded his head. "Fine. What are your terms if you win."

The brown haired stranger smirked, "First of all, we get to keep all of the money that we earned tonight, and," His eyes shot towards the Egyptian sister before he smirked, "We get the girl for the night."

"What?!" Yugi and his friends exclaimed while the sister glared at the stranger. The demon nodded his head, seeing the trade as fair. Besides, the girl did look good enough for just one night.

Before anything else was said, the one with the mustache added on to the demands, "We also get the little runt for the night." He spoke while nodding his head in Yugi's direction.

Yami tensed at the request and his aura flared at the thought of those vermin getting Yugi for even a second. When those disgusting brown eyes refused to move from Yugi, Yami stepped in front of him, trying to block the strangers view.

The group was silent as they all contemplated on whether they should do this or not. It wasn't until Yugi spoke up that the tense silence was broken.

"The bet's on."

"What? Yugi no, we can't put you guys in that kind of risk." Yami found himself agreeing with the blonde as he glared at the back of Yugi's head.

"It's okay. Me and Ishizu both trust and believe in you guys to do this." Yugi made sure to look both of his friends before locking eyes with Yami who moved behind Jonouchi, "It's going to be okay."

After a few seconds of silence, the egyptian took a seat at the table, "If you trust us to do this, then we sure as hell can. Jonouchi, let's do this."

The blonde hesitated and looked at both the girl and Yugi. When he received a nod from both people he sighed and sat down next to his friend. The tall brunette nodded his head to the guards who then released the strangers so that they could re-take their seats. Before any other words were spoken, the CEO walked behind the table where the dealer used to stand and picked up the deck.

As the game began to start, a thick silence fell over the room causing an uncomfortable air to take control. While the silence irked the demon, Yami was more angered at the fact that his human agreed to such a stupid bet. How could Yugi accept such a thing knowing that those filthy humans could easily have their way with him? Yami seethed in silence anger as he moved to stand next to his human, ready to give him an earful about how utterly stupid he was; however, his human beat him to it.

"The only reason that I accepted the bet is because I trust my friends to do this and win." Yugi whispered.

"You don't know that. How do you know that those strangers aren't secretly good, or that your friends won't hit a stroke of bad luck." Yami kept his body rigid and facing forward while his eyes darted down to the human beside him.

Yugi sighed, "Because I have faith in my friends." A smile spread across his lips as he turned his head to look at Yami, "Just like I have faith in you to keep me safe."

Yami didn't know why, but that comment shocked him. He knew that the human trusted him, for some reason. He even knew that the teen didn't fear him; however, to know that Yugi trusted him, _a demon_ , to keep him safe was something that he couldn't wrap his head around. The thought was… endearing, and yet,... terrifying. Not knowing how to respond to the comment, Yami kept his head forward as he watched the game play out.

Tense was the only word to describe the situation. From the palpable silence to the dark looks passed between the players, there truly was no better word to describe the feeling. Each turn took longer than what was needed due to each player taking a moment to lock eyes with everyone at the table. Slowly the cards were asked for and each hand grew from two cards to three, then four, then five, then stop. The stranger with the brown hair finally turned down a card stating that everyone had one last round to go before it was time to rally up points. Once the last cards had been accepted or denied, they all showed their hands on the table.

The brown haired stranger had the king of spades, the ace of spades, the two of hearts, and a seven of clovers.

The one with the mustache had the ten of spades, the eight of diamonds, the four of diamonds, and the five of clovers. Together they had fifty-seven.

The blonde had the three of spades, the six of diamonds, the ten of hearts, and the two of clovers.

The Egyptian had the ace of diamonds, the ace of hearts, the queen of clovers, and the eight of clovers. For a total of sixty one.

The winning number was sixty two.

The crowd erupted into cheers while the guard came forward and seized the cheaters once again. The other two stared down in shock at the cards before jumping from the seat and joining in the chorus of cheers. The CEO didn't say a word as he grabbed the bowl and gave some of the bets to Yugi's friends while keeping the rest to himself and leaving. Yami assumed that he would try to send the money to those who lost a game to the cheater; he didn't know how the human would do it, but he had a feeling that the CEO had a way.

He cast a quick glance over to the strangers only to see that they were already being escorted from the room and the grounds. A small weight was lifted off his shoulders as he saw them leave the area; however, he couldn't help this feeling of unsatisfaction. It was as if he was expecting something big to happen, something serious, and yet nothing came of it. The feeling left behind was an irritating one like a scratch that you can't reach or a word on the tip of the tongue.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night." The Egyptian sister said, gaining the attention of the group, "How about we go get a drink and call it a night?"

"You mean we're not staying for the fireworks?" The brother whined while his sister began to walk away.

"Not tonight. We can see them on the way home." The blonde friend joined in as the brother complained about wanting to stay. Still, the sister only looked forward and led the two teens out of the Smoke Room.

"You ready to head home?" Yugi asked, gaining Yami's attention.

Yami shrugged, "Sure." He fell into step behind his human who followed after his friends.

As they left the Smoke Room, the demon cast one last look inside before the door closed. When he turned to follow Yugi again, his eyes caught sight of a lone Sorrow bobbing in the crowd, trying to hide behind a human's legs. It stared back at Yami with closed eyes sending a shiver down the demon's spine. With one last glare, Yami turned and fell into step beside Yugi.

When they met up with the rest of the group, they had already ordered their beverage and were ready to go. As Yugi neared them, the blonde friend held out a paper cup stating that he ordered for him. Yami tried to get a glance at what was inside, but the opaque top left him guessing in the end.

It didn't take long for them to meet up with Yugi's grandfather, and once they did, they set out towards the exit. Yami noted how crowded it was in the festival, but he assumed it was because the fireworks were going to happen soon and everybody wanted the best seat. At first he had been confused as to why the sister wanted to leave as much as she did; however, he realised that it would be scary to have that kind of bet hanging over your head, not sure on what the outcome could be.

A small fire warmed his blood as he thought back to the cheating strangers and the bets that they had laid out. It was fine at first, it was even fine if they wanted the girl, but it was no longer fine when they added Yugi to the stakes. They didn't deserve him, they didn't even deserve to look at him. They should apologize for every rude comment or nasty thought that flashed through their thoughts concerning his human if they knew what was best for them.

Yami looked over to Yugi who was laughing at something that some friend said. He didn't want to imagine what could have happened had those two lost the bet and he couldn't understand why his human would agree to something like that. To have so much faith in someone other than yourself… it was beyond Yami. Then again, it seemed his human had that same amount of faith in Yami. He said so himself. Or maybe he was lying to put on a brave face. Or maybe he was just trying to make Yami feel better by saying those words. Maybe he didn't want Yami to feel bad that he lost the necklace.

The demon groaned as he remembered the gift he had gotten for Christmas. How could he have been so stupid as to throw it away?! Why should he care, though? It meant nothing to him. But it meant a lot to Yugi. But it meant nothing to us. It showed how much Yugi trusted me. He should have never trusted you. It was one of his most treasured items. It was his most stupid item. What if I ruined his trust by throwing it away? You don't need his trust though. What if he doesn't like me anymore because I threw away something so precious to him? That's not a bad thing: it's great being lonely. Will he leave me because of it? You want him to leave you. Do I? Of course, he ruined your life. He's made my life… happy.

Yami shook his head as a headache began to form. He rose a hand to his forehead and stopped walking as a sudden wave of nausea came over him. He swayed where he stood and tried to keep a bearing on where he was. His body felt hot and he knew if he was physically there, he would be sweating profusely. Just as he thought he was cool enough to open his eyes, a person walked threw him followed by two more, which sent his world spiraling once again. A growl slipped passed his lips as yet another body phased through him making his headache increase and his body heat up again. The hand on his forehead clenched his bangs roughly while the other shook by his side.

"Yami?" A cool hand pushed some bangs out of his face.

With some difficulty, the demon opened his eyes to meet the cool amethyst of his worried human. Looking around him, he realised that they were a few blocks away from the festival. A light snow began to fall and one of the street lamps flickered off before turning back on again. In the second of darkness that the lamp provided, Yami noticed a Sorrow watching from behind the pole only to disappear once the light was on again. It was then, Yami became aware of how far away they were from everyone else.

"We need to catch up with your friends."

"What? Hey, wait. Are you okay? You just stopped and-" Yami cut him off by grabbing Yugi's small wrist and dragging him toward the group.

Once they were with the group, Yami release Yugi and closed his eyes. Man his head hurt like bitch!

He felt something cool move through his hair and his shot his eyes open. He locked eyes with Yugi who smiled at him sweetly while he continued to comb his fingers through the other's hair. As his headache began to subside, Yami couldn't help the small, faint smile that slipped past.

The moment was short lived, however, as snowballs descended down upon the group of five. When the bombardment finally stopped, four figures appeared out of the woods that lined the street.

"Well, look who it is."

"You asses owe us some money, and a lot of it."

"I believe that we are also due for some fun as payback for getting us kicked out."

"Why don't you just let us have what we want and no one will get hurt."

The blonde, the brother, and Yami all glared at the four that now surrounded them. Yami saw the other two look at each other and back to the rest of their friends. He knew they knew that they wouldn't be able to fight off the four of them and keep everyone safe. Frustration grew inside Yami as he knew that he could easily take all four of them had he had a physical form, but now he couldn't do anything. They could probably run; however, it would be risky to move as a herd, so they would have to go solo or in small groups.

As if reading his mind, the brother whispered, "We won't be able to fight, so we'll have to run."

"Marik, you stay with Ishizu. Yugi you stick with me-"

"Jonouchi, you have to stay by Jii-chan."

"But what about-"

"RUN!" Yugi shouted, causing everyone present to go into a panic. The thugs closed in on the group while the friends paired up. The blonde tried to follow Yugi, but one push towards his Grandfather left no room for argument as a thug kept them apart.

Yugi took off in a sprint back into the woods, hoping to lose his pursuer. As expected, each thug chose a pair to follow when they all split. The stranger with the mustache was the one chasing him.

It would have astounded Yami how fast his human could run, but he was too busy being angry to care. Those idiots think they are going to get HIS Yugi? This man thought he was going to _hurt_ his Yugi?!

The demon tried his best to keep his fury in check, but it was like a snowball rolling down the fill. The only thing that kept him from exploding was the fact that they hadn't reached his human yet; however, if they did, it would be hell in a handbasket.

They broke through the woods and onto the street where Yugi stalled for a second before turning to the left and running. As they ran down the street, Yami took note of the state that the buildings were in. There were older and run down with graffiti littering them. Some of the shop windows were broken and the ones that were intact had cracks in them. The street lamps would flicker on and off at an unsteady rate, indicating just how bad a state they were in. It was then Yami noticed that the stranger was no longer behind them.

"Yugi, stop!" Yami yelled just as the teen rounded a corner. Out of nowhere, a large body tackled Yugi to the ground before grabbing him by his collar and throwing him against the nearest wall. The teen let out a yelp of pain before he rolled to the side to dodge a kick aimed right for his head.

Yugi tried to get back to his feet and run, but the stranger grabbed his hair and pulled him back. When they were far enough away from the exit, the stranger lifted Yugi by his hair and threw him into a nearby trash can.

Yami's eyes widened as he felt his aura flare out once again. He rushed after the stranger and struck him across the face causing him to fall backwards. For a second, the demon stood there, Yugi forgotten, as he felt a rush of power fill his veins. This was what was missing. This was what he wanted. He wanted a fight.

A dark chuckle left his lips as he stared at the stranger who picked himself off the ground. Two more thugs ran into the alley and rushed to the stranger's side.

"You got a score tonight?" One lackey asked.

The stranger nodded and glared at Yugi, "Though he's tougher than he looks."

The other lackey laughed, "A shrimp like him? Man all he should be good for is a good fuck, not a fight." With that, he rushed forward towards the petit teen.

The demon smirked as he saw his challenger rush at him. He was going to love pummeling him down into the ground until he begged for mercy. The demon ran forward and stuck out his hand, intending to push the man back; however, he was shocked when the male only phased through him. He stood frozen as he stared at his hand, trying to comprehend why he could no longer fight. A dark haze fogged his mind as pure rage filled his mind. DAMN THIS FUCKING CURSE!

"See? This teen is as weak as a mouse." The demon looked back just in time to see the lackey grab the human by his throat with one hand and unzip the boys jeans with the other. The other two joined the lackey in undressing the teen who screamed out for help.

The demon stood there for a second as the three men assaulted the human. That pale, exposed skin was tinted slightly pink from the cold air while snowflakes gently speckled it before turning to water and running down the thin body. The way it arched and moved as hands wandered across it greedily was tantalizing and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. Blood red eyes moved their way up the squirming body, drinking in every inch presented to him. It was tempting to join in and take his fill of the body, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to do just that. To own, ravish, and dominate that beautiful lithe frame was the most tempting thought in the world to him that second.

"Help me, Yami! Please!" Reality came crashing down on him as Yugi's pleading voice broke through his dark haze.

"Hey, runt! We told you to shut up!" The stranger with the mustache yelled before he slapped Yugi across the face and letting the teen fall to the dirty snow.

Yami saw red, "DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM!"

(Koobre: Sorry it's been so long. Please review!)


	13. Letting You Know

**CH 13 Letting You Know**

"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yu-"

"What?"

"You need to put this piece over here."

"...Thanks."

Yami smiled as his human fit one of the puzzle pieces into the spot that he pointed out. Right now the younger was sitting at his school desk with an unsolved jigsaw puzzle on top while other students slowly filtered into the classroom. The teacher's desk up front was empty, so Yami assumed that they would come in at the start of class.

Yami leaned against the wall that Yugi's desk was up against and looked outside. The weather had calmed down in the past few weeks since New Year's, leaving a blanket of powdery snow. Most of the roads had been able to clear off the many layers of snow and ice that had stacked up and all the windows were brushed free of the sticky snow. It seemed the worst weather had finally passed for the season. Even the normally dark grey sky had begun to lighten into a blue in the past weeks.

Even though a month had passed since the fight at New Year's, it was still clear as day in Yami's mind. Crimson eyes looked at Yugi were a faint scar rested below his left eye.

()

" _DON'T FUCKING HURT HIM!"_

 _A whirlwind of shadows spun around the demon and spread out to fill the whole alley. In the blink of an eye, shadows stretched out to all three strangers and wrapped them in a cold embrace. The men struggled as they fought against their bindings; however, the more they struggled, the more the shadows cut into their skin, marring the snow beneath them with blood._

 _Crimson eyes began to glow as the shadows continued to engulf the alleyway, blocking out any light. An evil smirk twisted the demon's face as he felt the men struggle as though the shadows were his own hands. It wasn't until he heard Yugi cough, that the haze that crept into his mind faded a little._

 _Forgetting about the strangers for now, Yami rushed to Yugi and looked him over. There were only a few bruises, but nothing serious and nothing that would draw blood. That was good; had he seen any blood, and he didn't know what he would have done. When he saw how bad Yugi was shaking, Yami quickly grabbed some of the human's clothes that were scattered about in the snow._

" _W-we hav-ve to g-go." Yugi stuttered as he slipped his shirt over his head._

 _Yami nodded his head and went to help the other up, when he felt something fly past his face and into the brick wall. He turned around to see who threw the object and was met with three, free, and very angry thugs. All of them held one knife in their hands._

" _You little bitch."_

" _What the fuck are you playing at, runt?"_

" _You think we're scared? We don't get scared: we get angry."_

 _Yami smirked at the challenge presented to him. So they weren't going to shy away were they? They didn't think he was scary? They still thought they were going to get Yugi in the end? That was alright with him. It was fun being underestimated by humans._

 _A flash of silver and a knife was flying right towards the young teen. Yami simply rose his hand and grabbed the blade in his hand. The bite of the blade hurt, but the demon enjoyed the pain. Another knife was thrown his way -it seemed the men hadn't noticed the blade floating in mid-air- to which the demon turned his own knife over in his hands and threw it at the new one. The two collided and bounced off of each other before falling to the ground. As he watched the blades intersect, he almost missed the last male with a knife rush up to his human and try to stab him._

 _The demon stepped out of his way, and swung his leg out to hit the stranger in the gut. He heard Yugi shriek as the thug was about to topple on top of him; then, he saw the teen duck under the man and roll out of the way._

 _The two made eye contact for a second until it was interrupted by another yell and a different massive body heading their way. The demon let his aura flare as adrenaline rushed through his veins, making his heart beat faster and his blood pump harder. What a great feeling it was to be in a fight again!_

 _The petty male aimed a fist towards the small teen who ducked out of the way again, letting the male run right into Yami. The demon wound back his own fist which he slammed into the male's face before he had a chance to retaliate to the teen's dodge. The stranger was slammed into the nearby wall before he was picked up and thrown into the first stranger who was in the back of the alley. That left only one more blocking the exit._

 _The demon faced the two at the end of the alleyway, rose his hands above his head, and slammed them downward, causing a mass of shadows to push the two into the ground. He heard them moan in pain, music to his ears, and try to escape from the pressure atop of them, but they couldn't. Seeing those two as dealt with, he turned his attention to the last male who was at a standoff with his human. Between them lay the two knifes that had crashed together._

 _Everything was still as the two human's dared the other to make the first move. The demon stood behind his human, a wicked smirk on his lips at the fact that the stranger thought that he stood a chance. No one dared to move. No one wanted to break the rising tension._

 _The thug was the first to move, making an immediate bolt for the knives with Yugi following only a split second after him. They both reached the knives at the same time, but Yami rushed forward and pushed the thug back, allowing his human to grab both knives. As the stranger got back onto his feet, he dove for Yugi's legs, taking both down to the ground. A power struggle ensued for who was going to come out on top._

 _Yami wanted to jump in and help, but they were moving too fast for him to do anything without hurting his human. A part of him yelled for him to forget the teen and join in anyway, it was a fight afterall and all participants should be ready for what might happen; however, he also didn't want to risk hurting Yugi. The shadows yelled at him and pulsed with fury as he fought the urge to join in on the struggle. Somewhere behind him he heard the pain-filled cries of the men being crushed by the shadows which only encouraged him to join in. The fog in his mind hurt as he tried to beat it back. He didn't want to hurt his human! He didn't want to hurt Yugi!_

 _After what seemed like forever for Yami, the two finally settled with the stranger as the winner. The male took one of the knives out of Yugi's hands and rose it into the air to try and stab the teen. Finally seeing the two had stopped, the demon shot out his hand, letting shadows wrap around the male's hands and lift him off his human. He then ran towards the male, grabbed hold of his thin, fragile neck and chucked him towards the back off the alley were his friends still lay._

 _Yami watched as the three men groaned in pain with focused, glowing eyes. He was aware of how much pain they were in. He was aware that all of them had at least one cut. He was aware that fast all of their hearts were beating. He was aware of how fast they were breathing. He was even aware of the eminent fear that was creeping into all of their hearts and minds. It thrilled him to no end and scared him beyond belief._

 _He felt a pull on his wrist and knew that it was Yugi trying to lead them out of harm's way. Yami took a few steps backwards, allowing Yugi to guide him while watching the struggling thugs before he tore his eyes away and ran beside his human._

" _THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

 _BANG!_

 _The scream that Yugi let out was deafening. It bounced off of every wall and echoed loudly back to Yami who watched him fall to the ground. The teen rose both hands to cover his left eye from further harm._

 _Yami looked behind him to see the man who he had just thrown back standing with a gun in his hands and rage filled eyes._

" _I don't know how the fuck you did all this shit, but I am sick of it. I am getting what I came for and then I'm killing you. And if I have to kill you first, then so be it!"_

 _Yami let out a growl as his eyes burned brighter. When the stranger paled and began to shake in fear, he knew that the human could see his eyes and hear his growl in the dark alley. All that man could see in this dark alley was two glowing, furious, red eyes. Knowing that the human was frozen in fear, Yami took this chance to look at Yugi who began to cry tears of pain. That's when he saw the blood slipping between the pale hands covering his left eye._

 _The demon's eyes turned black._

 _He felt something snap inside of him as a powerful force overtook his mind. His vision narrowed and colors began to fade until all he saw was the red streak staining his human's pale cheek._

 _A surge of energy shot off the demon and he heard the beautiful chorus of the three men screaming in pain and fear. It was so delightful he let out a deep, demonic, chuckle. His chuckling turned into insane laughter when he heard a deadly splat of blood, the crunch of bones, and two screams dying in the night. He felt something wet slip between his fingers which he rose to inspect._

 _All around his hands were shadows that twisted in glee at the latest kill. Dripping in between the shadows and coating his ghostly skin was the blood of the two strangers as though he had merely killed them with his own hands. He even saw chunks of bone floating in the red stream. The smell was intoxicatingly delightful and the demon couldn't help but raise his hand to his lips and taste that precious liquid. Divine!_

 _Still, one voice plagued the air with pleas of mercy and frightened gibberish and it needed to be silenced. Permanently. The demon whipped his head around to the final human in the alley way. The gun was still in his hands, but he was shaking too much to make a single shot and his eyes were dilated in fear as he stared at the black mass that was the demon. When the demon took a step towards him, the male screamed and fired at random. Each shot was absorbed in the shadows greedily before they shot back at him. Most missed on purpose and hit the ground near his feet causing him to freak out and fall to the floor. The corrupted laughter that bellowed from the demon filled the air as he watched the mortal fall to the ground and be struck in the hand, shoulder, knee and hip with the remaining bullets._

 _When the demon was standing over him, he reached out his arm and grabbed him by his hair. He rose the shaking male high into the air, letting the shadows wrap around the squirming body and slice into the vulnerable skin._

 _The demon reveled at the feel of the man squirming between his fingers, the blood splashing across his face, even the feel of the chucks of human and blood-soaked snow beneath his feet caused shivers of pleasure to run over his body._

 _The human was near death, he could feel it. He could feel the heat from his body drain out as the blood ran thin, the heart slowed, even the will to live began to ebb away. And it was all because of him! How invigorating!_

" _Stop! Stop! Don't kill him, Yami! Stop!" Something ran into the demon from behind and wrapped its arms around his torso like a vice grip._

 _Anger raged inside the demon at the thought of someone stopping him while the shadows tried to tear the nuisance off of him. The body refused to let go._

" _Yami, please, you need to stop! You can't kill him! Yami let him go! PLEASE!"_

 _The demon roared in rage as the shadows fought harder to remove the leech from him. When the person still clung on for dear life, he threw the stranger into the wall in front of him, causing it to crack and the stranger to land in the bloody mess that was his friends, and turned around in the person's grip._

" _Let go you pesky runt! I shall kill who I want to kill and will do as a please! No pathetic, stupid human will stand in my way!" The demon yelled as he grabbed the human's shoulders and tried to push him off._

 _Teary amethyst's looked up into the furious black eyes of the demon, "Stop, Yami! Don't kill him! He doesn't deserve to die! And it's wrong to kill! Yami, please just stop!"_

 _The shadows whipped around the two like a tempest of rage. Bricks were torn from the walls and snow and ice mixed with the hurricane like winds. The demon growled and tried to loosen the human's grip, but to no avail. The more he struggled, the stronger the human held on and the harder the shadows blew around them. The two refused to break eye contact as the each fought for control in the dangerous battle; however, the more the human held strong, the weaker the demon felt himself become._

" _You need to stop. Please, just stop."_

 _The shadows began to fade to a gentle wind until they stilled completely, dropping all that they had acquired in their rampage. Whatever light that was nearby began to seep into the alleyway and replace the cold shadows. Feeling the energy around him die down, the demon tried frantically to get the human off him. He was scared to lose this battle._

" _Yami calm down. It's okay, it's just me, Yugi. Please calm down. You're okay. I'm okay."_

 _Black eyes fought to stay dominant, but the longer they stared into amethyst, the weaker their hold became until they were replaced with normal crimson. He felt two pale hands move from around his waist to his cheeks and begin to caress the demon's skin with his thumbs._

" _Please, Yami. Say something."_

 _Yami's chest heaved as the weight of what happened dropped down upon him. His eyes widened before they dropped in tiredness. Weird. He never felt this tired after a fight before. When he saw the sadness and relief reflect in Yugi' eyes, he couldn't hold them any longer and dropped his eyes to the ground. He noticed that they were standing in the remains of the two men. It disgusted him. And it disgusted Yugi no doubt._

" _I-I'm sorry." Was all Yami could manage to get out. He felt disgusted with himself. He had just killed two men, he was coated in blood and guts, shadow magic still ran threw him and the bitter words that he said to Yugi still burned his tongue._

 _Yami closed his eyes as he rose his hands to Yugi's and lifted the other's off of his face. Yami went to step away, but Yugi latched onto his neck and engulfed him in a hug, finally letting his tears fall, "I was so scared."_

 _Yami sighed, "I didn't mean to. I just started to fight and-"_

 _Yugi pushed away until they were arms length apart, "I thought I was going to lose you."_

 _Yami chose to ignore his words and focused in on the stream of blood running down Yugi's cheek from the cut just below his left eye. Without thinking, he rose a hand and wiped the blood away. He immediately regretted the action as he left a smear of the thugs blood on the teen's cheek, "I'm sorry."_

 _Yugi gave him a sad smile, "Let's go home."_

 _As the walked out of the alley, neither noticed the phantom chains appear around Yami's right leg, right hand, and chest. The chains around his right leg shattered and disappeared while the remaining two remained in tact._

()

After they left, they went home to find the rest of their group safely inside. Luckily, none of them had had any run isn with their pursuers; on the other hand, they all went crazy seeing that Yugi had gotten hurt. They fussed for a good hour over him before the teen was able to shoo them off so he could go to bed.

Yami and Yugi hadn't talked for the rest of the night, but Yami was grateful for the silence. He had too much on his mind to try and worry about talking to Yugi and it seemed the same way with the other. Still, the teen had passed him more than a few smiles throughout the evening in what Yami could only guess was an attempt to lighten the mood.

It had all been going well until Yugi went to sleep. He had gone through his routine and turned on his nightlight -a fact that no longer bothered Yami- and lay down in bed, but this time he asked Yami to sit on the bed. Yami had complied and sat down on the edge of the bed where Yugi tried to curl around him like a cat. Before he went to sleep, however, he took his music box, which sat on his bedside table, and wound it up.

The music had set Yami on edge, but the teen didn't notice for he went straight to sleep finally content. The older male sat rigid on the side of the bed as the music filled the room with its soft melody. With as much irritation as the simple melody caused, it confused Yami why it did. The tune itself was beautiful, not creepy, and the simplicity was gorgeous, not lacking, and yet it might as well have been nails on a chalkboard to him.

Casting a glance to the teen around him, he saw that Yugi was asleep in peace. His face was content and his breathing was steady as the sound lulled him into a deeper slumber. Yami couldn't understand how the teen could enjoy such an… unsettling song.

There was a quiet tap on the skylight, so faint that Yami almost mistook it for the music box. When it happened again, he tore his eyes away from sleeping teen and towards the slanted window. There was nothing. He looked at it a moment longer, before glaring at it and looking around the room. There was a tap again, but just as before, there was nothing there. He was tempted to go over and open the window or at least look outside, but decsided against it in the end.

Tap tap tap tap…. Tap tap tap tap tap…. Tap tap tap tap… tap tap tap t-t-tap…. tap tap tap tap.. tap… t-t-t-t-tap. tap.. T-t-t-t-tap.. T-t-tap.. T-t-tap….

Crimson eyes shot over to the window, annoyance written clear on his face when they finally connected with the source of the tapping. His eyes widened when he saw a Sorrow floating outside of the window tapping along to the sound of the music box. As the creature tapped along it let out a sad tone as it hummed along. Even though its eyes were closed, they stared right back at Yami with dull interest. It wasn't until the song slowed to a finish that the Sorrow stopped its tapping and faded into the dark of the night, leaving a shocked Yami frozen on the bed.

The shrill sound of the school bell jostled Yami out of his thoughts and back to the present. The classroom was now filled with students who all stood beside their desks facing the front, in silence. It wasn't until the door opened and the teacher walked in that anything changed. They all said "good morning" in unison and waited for the teacher to sit before following suit.

Yami watched as the teacher gather a few papers before standing and moving to the front rows. The teacher thumbed through the papers before setting the stack on the front desk for the student to hand down the row.

"Before we start class, I would like to remind you all that the paper on the Tokugawa period is due at the end of this week." A few gasps of forgetfulness and groans emitted from the students at the reminder, but the teacher ignored them and continued, "I will not be accepting any late papers; however, if you need an extension, come see me after class so we can work something out."

Yami chuckled as he looked at the students reaction to the reminder. It wasn't that he really enjoyed watching them suffer, but it's hard to deny that it is funny to watch them panic. Even Yugi seemed to go pale at the reminder before taking out a pen and quickly jotting down the note on his hand.

A frown tugged on Yami's lips as he watched the black ink blotch pale skin. He knew that it was for a good cause and that it would be washed off eventually, but he didn't like to see anything marking up the supple skin. It just didn't look right.

A flash of white streaked in his vision before it collided with Yugi's head. The teen panicked for a second before grabbing the crumpled up paper and shoving it in his book before the teacher could see it.

Yami lifted his eyes to look around the classroom, trying to find who could have thrown the paper; It wasn't hard to find out who it was. Another male, a few rows away and four desks ahead of Yugi, sat a tan teen with wayward, sandy blonde hair. Mischievous pale eyes would glance towards the back before glimpsing at the teacher. It was one of his human's friend that he had met a few days back. The teen seemed… crazy to say the least. From what Yami was able to see of him, the tan teen pulled a lot of "pranks" indiscriminately; for example, he would randomly trip people who walked by. He would steal people's pens and pencils only to return them chewed up. He would steal money in order to buy food and drink from the vending machines. The list goes on.

The demon smiled at how the teen was able to do so many things and not get caught, but Yami knew that it wasn't right. It seemed as though Yugi and his other friends have tried to break him of the horrid habits, yet nothing seemed to stick.

Another piece of paper flew at Yugi from Malik's -that was the crazy man's name, right?- direction and hit him in the forehead. The younger made quick work of hiding the note in his book before glaring a warning at his friend.

For a few minutes, the class was silent as everyone listened to the teacher. No notes flew across the room and no one panicked over hiding a note from the teacher. Although, Yami had noticed the the tan teen had his history book sitting up like a shield while he hid a thinner, picture-type book behind it. From where Yami was standing, he couldn't tell what the pictures were of, which irked him, but he let it pass in favor of half listening to what the lesson was.

The lesson had something to do with when the shogunate was in power and yet used the emperor as an illusion. It was interesting, to say the least, but it wasn't something that intrigued him greatly. Finding nothing better to do, Yami glanced back to the tanned friend to see him tearing one of the pages out of the picture book. The teen took out another white sheet of paper, placed the picture on top, folded the two into an airplane, and sent it towards his friend.

Yami growled when the airplane hit Yugi in the eye.

"Mr. Ishtar, see me after class." The teacher stopped his lecture in order to glare at the misbehaving student who merely rolled his eyes in response. Some of the students laughed quietly, but one glare from the tanned male and they went silent. Only the brave few continued to laugh.

Deciding that the friend would leave the younger teen alone, Yami looked back to Yugi and blinked. The other's face was red as a tomato and his eyes shifted around nervously. What was he embarrassed about?

After a few boring hours for the demon, the bell finally rang for lunch and everyone shot up from their seats. Yugi waited for the class to empty a bit before heading towards the door himself. Just as he was about to leave the room, the teen waved a hand at his friend who sulked over to the teacher's desk.

Once they were out in the hall, Yami and Yugi waited for some of his other friends to meet up with them. As they waited by the school lockers, Yami couldn't help but notice a few… strange thing happening between the students. People would shift their eyes restlessly, they would jump for no reason, many seemed to have blushes on their faces, some even ran in the halls, purposely bumped into another person, and made a mad dash in the other direction. Even more, it seemed like every girl was wearing a rose or two.

"You have a really weird school." Yami commented.

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, it can be weird at times, but I love it."

Yami shook his head, "I just don't understand why everyone seems so on edge today. They keep looking around like someone is going to attack them."

"What do you mean?"

Yami pointed over to a lonesome boy who stood hunched over in the corner of the hall. He kept looking around him nervously, "See that kid? That's how everyone seems to be today." When Yami looked back at Yugi he was surprised to see such a soft and longing look on his face.

"That's because he's searching for someone. Everyone is."

Yami quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Yugi gave him a quick glance before sighing, "Everyone is waiting to give away a valentine, yet they are also shy about doing it." He smiled warmly, "That's just what happens on Valentine's day."

"What day?"

Yugi looked at him surprised, "You've never heard of Valentine's day?" The other glared at him, waiting for an explanation, "Valentine's day is a day when you can express your love to another. Typically it's for lover's, but I've seen friends and family give each other gifts. Still, it's the gifts that are given to a stranger that are harder to give."

Yami snorted, "Sounds lame." Even though his face was turned away, he didn't miss the disappointment that befell the younger's features.

Luckily, the teen's friends decided to show up at that instant. The honey-eyed teen, the nicer albino, a green-eyed girl, the crazy teen, and a raven haired male all flocked towards Yugi, all with bright smiles. If Yami remembered correctly, they were Jonouchi, Ryou, Rebecca, Malik, and Otogi, right?

"Hey Yugi! I heard Malik here got in trouble because he was throwing papers at you." The raven haired teen commented as the group finally stopped.

Yami stared at the teen with darkened eyes. Out of all of his human's friends -besides Mai- this one certainly had a sex appeal that just oozed off him. His body was thin, but not lithe, and smooth as stone. Muscles were kept hidden underneath tight clothes, but they were easy to see, giving anyone who passed a clear view of what lie underneath. His skin was pale with a small tan to add depth to the shapely body and sharp facial features. His fiery green eyes were naturally slanted, however, it wasn't threatening, but more piercing. Those eyes knew how to hook onto someone in a crowd and reel them in like a helpless fish. It was predatory and oh so sexy. Despite how devilishly handsome the male was, it was the aura of confidence, dominance, and sex that really sold the attitude.

The demon licked his lips as he watched Otogi wink at some blushing girl across the hall. Very sexy indeed.

"Well are we going to eat or not?" The blonde whined as his stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alright, come on. I know a classroom that will be free." The soft albino motioned for everyone to follow and began to walk down the hall.

As they walked, the group chatted on, but the demon wasn't paying any attention. Instead, his focus was entirely on Otogi and how he moved. The man would sway his hips as he walked, making many onlookers drool as he passed by. He walked with such attitude that it acted like a magnet, drawing all eyes onto him and into his trap. This man really knew what he was doing when it came to making anyone his willing slave if the trail of swooning girls was anything to go off of.

The demon barely registered that they were in a classroom as his eyes seemed permanently glued to Otogi. It wasn't until that toned ass sat down in a chair that he was able to tear his eyes away. It was also then that he noticed some female sit down on Otogi's lap.

He growled as his eyes trailed up the females small body before landing on emerald green eyes. Otogi wrapped his arms around the girl's waist while she turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The action caused a sick feeling to overcome Yami and the dark thoughts and haze were extinguished like water on a fire. Was he really thinking about having sex with someone who was in a relationship? While Yami was sickened at the thought, the demon was excited by it.

"Hey, no PDA in school!" The tanned male commented as he threw a carrot at the couple. The rest of the group smiled at the couple and left them alone.

Yami averted his eyes from the two humans and went over to Yugi who was chatting happily with his albino friend. He sat on top of the desk the teen was using being careful not to bump into his bento box. His gut twisted a little when Yugi was too busy laughing to acknowledge his presence, but he beat down that pain that refused to leave.

"Hey Yugi." The blonde whispered as he leaned closer to so only his friend could hear, "Can you show me the pictures Malik threw at you?"

The teens face blushed a bright red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. Malik always does this on every Valentine's Day. Please can I see them? Please, please, please?"

"Ha! Can do you one better." The tanned male cut in as he reached into his bag and pulled out the picture book -magazine- from before, "Although, the best babe is that one I gave to Yugi."

"Let me see!" The blonde tackled Yugi to the ground and began to rifle through his friend's pockets.

Heat began to grow in the demon as he watched the two wrestle on the floor. Seeing his human pinned beneath another body, helpless to do anything, breathing hard, face flushed, it was truly captivating. The heat began to grow when he say his human's face turn bright red.

The demon let out a disappointed groan when his teen gave up and let the other have his backpack, ending the brawl. They separated and Yugi went back to his lunch, trying to hide his face from his friends.

The blonde let out an impressed whistle, "Damn Malik, you were right."

Curious, the demon moved to look at the picture in the teens hands. The heat he felt from before vanished with one glance. It was a picture of some woman in a skimpy outfit lying in some pose. Truthfully, it surprised Yami how much he didn't like the picture; based on the other teen's reactions, she was supposed to be some sex symbol or something but Yami didn't see it. In fact, he was a little uncomfortable the longer he stared at it.

Funny how he knew many demon's who would drool over the picture -he would have too- and yet it did nothing for him. Maybe it was the outfit? No. He had dressed some of his "lovers" in similar ones. Maybe it was because she was female? No, he didn't have a real preference.

Shaking his head, Yami decided that the boys had been staring long enough. This picture was disgusting and degrading for the woman, and he was going to put an end to it. Besides, it looked as though Yugi was uncomfortable with it as well.

Reaching out his hand, Yami grabbed the paper, put it on the ground, and tipped over the tea drink the girl had. The picture became tainted and thin due to the cheap paper, so when the boys made a desperate grab for it, it fell to pieces.

"No! Fuck Jonouchi, why'd you drop it?!" The tanned friend said as he tried to salvage the picture.

"I didn't drop it! The wind must've blown it out of my hand!"

The couple just rolled their eyes while the other two cleaned up the mess. The albino chuckled at their antics as he ate and Yugi watched them with a blush on his face. Yami smiled, satisfied, as the friends gave up and cleaned up the mess. While they walked away, Yami looked over to the albino and Yugi who struck up a general conversation. While he was watching them, however, he noticed amethyst eyes looking his way with a genuine smile before he saw the silent "thank you" from the teen.

A warm feeling bloomed in Yami's chest as the knowledge of making that teen smile dawned on him. He was happy to have made Yugi less uncomfortable and Yami understood why. Those kind of… implications and pictures were very vulgar. Although, he did used to really enjoy that kind of stuff.

Yami closed his eyes in disgust as old memories resurfaced. The many "partners" that he had in the past seemed limitless, and some of the things that they did was… unappetizing to him now. How could he ever find any of that stuff entertaining? Maybe he should just forget.

Images of those events flashed in his mind faster and caught him off guard like a tidal wave. They pounded his mind's eyes as multiple feelings washed all over his body. It felt like someone was forcing such lewd and vulgar thoughts, images, and feelings onto him!

Yami covered his mouth with his hand as he felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Trying to swallow the action, he was grateful when a cool wave coated the burning emotions, taking away the dirty images at the same time. Still, one image stayed: his first meeting with Yugi.

He had been so attracted to the teen's scent and body it was intoxicating; there even seemed to be a thick fog in his mind at the time as well like a drunken haze. He had tried to force himself on the human, and the demon was totally okay with that. Yugi would have been another nameless, faceless whore had he not stopped by that lady.

A battle of hot and cold erupted inside of Yami, each trying to become the predominant feeling. His head hurt as a fog filled his mind only to be pushed out before it came back with more heat. Yami moved both hands to grip his head as his pounding head felt like it was tearing open and imploding at the same time.

The battle came to an abrupt stop.

He felt as cold as ice.

His blank eyes snapped open.

It was Valentine's day, right? A day to show someone that you love them? Maybe he should do something for the teen, something nice, but what? It wasn't like he could go out and buy something for him or even create something for him. Well, Yugi did seem pretty upset about the necklace that the demon lost, maybe he should get it back. Yeah, that way Yami could apologize. He needed to go get that necklace and give it to Yugi.

Without a second thought, Yami closed his eyes and let the frigid air enclose around him.

()

The air around him began to warm to a normal temperature; however, the cool, clean, crisp air was exchanged for a dark, muggy, and humid one. He felt like he would suffocate if he stayed too long. Opening his normal eyes, Yami noticed that he was standing back in the dark hallway with the beaten door to his right and the endless shadows to his left.

The shadows seethed and shifted like a hunting predator guarding its territory, making the atmosphere unwelcoming. The faded, dim light that seemed to inhabit the hall flickered ominously against the shadows who fought to make it go out. The walls were no longer pristine and intact, but rather worn and beaten as though a battle had taken place and destroyed them. Even the floor seemed to crumble beneath his feet and each step was filled with the threat of falling into an unknown death. Simply stated, the whole hall felt unsteady.

Despite the obvious threat that hung in the air, Yami was determined to get that necklace back. Straightening to his full height and taking a deep breath, Yami turned to the shadow's and glared at them. As if sensing his challenge, the shadows coiled and shifted, prepared to strike.

Yami took a determined step towards the shadows and then another and another. It wasn't long before he was engulfed in the shadows and all light was extinguished. The shadows were thick and each step soon became a struggle to complete. It was like he was walking through molasses and being shoved backwards at the same time.

In the dark, he tried to make out any shape or door or something to indicate that he was no longer in the hall, but he couldn't even feel the walls. It was as though the shadows consumed the hall and he was truly floating in a sea of darkness. Yami found it strange that he couldn't see anything, though. Normally he would be able to see in the dark due to his demon eyes, but he couldn't. All he could see was the darkness around him as a normal human would be.

Undeterred by the infinite shadows, Yami kept walking, positive that he would have to run into something at some point. It was really a dumb idea to have thrown the necklace away in the first place. Yugi had given it to him as a sign that he trusted him and he just threw it away. What kind of a person would do something like that? Something so cruel and mean, especially to someone as nice and kind as Yugi. Who could do something so demonic?

Well, that was what he was right? A demon? If that was what demon's did, Yami didn't want to be one anymore.

Something large blindsided Yami and tackled him to the ground. Shaking his head, Yami tried to stand up only to find that thing still on top of him. A gruesome smell wafted off the creature and filled his every scent. He choked on the vile scent and tried harder to push the beast off of him. It only growled and tightened its hold around him, its claws sinking into his pale flesh.

Yami growled as he felt something wet trail down his sides. Fine, if this thing wanted to fight, then a fight it will get. Concentrating, Yami tried to reach out to the shadows and use them to attack the creature. They only hissed at him and stayed where they were at, content on watching him suffer. Eyes opening in shock, panic started to sink in. He couldn't push this thing off him, he couldn't turn around, and he didn't have the shadows for help, what was he going to do? He didn't even know what was on top of him!

Taking a deep breath, Yami forced himself to calm down and think about the situation; what did he know? This creature was large with sharp claws and -from what he could tell- scales. From what he could remember, there are only four creatures that fit that formula: dragons, kajahs, zorgons, and aliars. This creature is too small to be a dragon and too big to be an aliar. It also couldn't be a zorgon because they flock towards visible heat and always travel in packs. There has never been a lone zorgon. That only left a kajah: a dragon demon that lurks in forests and dungeons. If this was true, then he knew what to do.

Yami began to move, trying to create enough space so that he could get his arm free. The kajah roared at the movement and gripped him tighter. Yami cursed as he felt one of the claws scrape against a rib bone. His eyes clenched shut and waves of pain washed over him, still he knew that if he wanted out, he would have to continue. Through clenched teeth, Yami was able to free his arm and move it over to the streams of blood. Once he got enough blood soaked on his arm, he swung it up to where he thought its face was. He felt his slick arm hit scales before a something gritty rubbed against it.

Quickly, Yami tried to move his arm away from the kajah's mouth, but not before it was able to sink its gritty fang into pale flesh. Yami ground his teeth and bit back a scream as he ripped his arm from its mouth. Without a second to waste, he threw his arm back again, this time he felt his hand, dripping with blood, hit the creatures eye. Without a second thought, he dug his nails into the soft muscle, allowing their bloods to mix.

The kajah screeched as it released him in favor of scratching at its contaminated eye in an effort to take out the foreign blood. Even though, kajahs have some of the thickest skin, their blood is easily contaminated, so if even dirt gets into their bloodstream, they become sick and die.

Meanwhile, Yami struggled to his feet while cradling his injured arm to his chest. He waited for a second, giving the wound some time to heal on its own… but it never did. Normally, due to his demon blood, he would be able to heal any wound, but this one decided to stay. Even the gashes in his sides refused to heal.

With a curse, Yami decided that he needed to get as far away as he could. Sadly, that meant that he would have to retreat on the mission for the necklace. He couldn't do that could he? After he had come so far? When he started to sway on the spot, he knew that he would have to give up for now.

Taking off in a random direction, Yami ran away from the dying monster. The shadows shifted around him, tripping him, trying to trap him in their grip. They swarmed around him, trying to suffocate him and drag him down, but he refused.

He didn't know where he was or where the door was, but he did know that he couldn't give up here. He would not let the shadows and creatures drag him down. He would not let them drag him away from Yugi.

In the darkness he felt his body slam up against something hard. Catching himself so he didn't fall, Yami placed his hands on the surface, taking in the rough texture of a wooden door. Relief was over him as he frantically searched for the door handle, not noticing the soft light that came from under the door and encircling him so the shadows couldn't get to him. Finally, Yami grasped the brass handle, swung the door open, rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

"I would be careful with that door; it's been through a lot lately."

Yami spun around to see the young version of himself sitting in the center of the room. The room had changed from when he had first seen it. The golden walls were no longer faded, but brighter and the floor looked to be intact; on the other hand, all the dust that had once plagued the air was now settled like a blanket on the walls and floors. The shadows of items were still shadows, but they no longer disappeared when he moved his attention to them. Even the child look different; his clothes were no longer torn and dirty and his hair seemed to lose most of its tangles. His chubby face was still dirty and the tear stains were distinct; however, the young eyes no longer looked red and puffy. There were only two chains tying him down to the floor: one around his right hand and the other around his chest. The room was also cooler than what he remembered it to be.

"I can see."

The child smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Yami glared, "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe I can help. You're looking for something right?"

Yami quirked an eyebrow at him, "Unless you think you can fight off whatever else those shadow's are hiding, I don't think you can help me." Feeling a bit more relaxed, Yami turned his attention to his wounds. They were bleeding heavily and had still not healed. If this went on, he was sure to pass out.

"Come here, I know how to heal those." The two locked eyes before the older caved in and came closer, until he sat down in front of the other.

"Normally, they would have healed on their own, but I don't understand why they aren't now." Yami allowed his hand to be grabbed and his arm to be inspected.

"You know, we have really special blood, because, unlike normal demons, we can heal others with our blood as well." The younger Yami said as he inspected the wounds.

"I'm aware. It's how I healed Yugi when we first met-"

"It's peculiar to be able to do such a thing. For a creature that only brings pain and sorrow, why would one also have the ability to heal and make things better." The small hand hovered over the bit mark before it settled right atop it. The elder merely watched as the youth concentrated on his task. "It's an ability that you would think an angel would have, or a savior." When the tiny hand moved away, the wound on Yami's arm was healed.

The demon bristled at the comment as he looked at his arm. He was _not_ an angel, and most certainly was _not_ a savior. He was a feared demon of the underworld who struck fear into everyone that looked at him and- and- he was powerful and- and… and…

Yami shook his head in an attempt to block the heated comments. Those were lies. He was not a demon, he was a ghost as far as his situation now. He was not in the underworld, he was on earth. He didn't strike fear into everyone, for Yugi trusted him. As for powerful… he guessed that depended on the situation.

"I really like Yugi."

Yami brought his attention back to his younger self who was trying to heal one of his side wounds. He moved his arm out of the way to give him better access, "What?"

The child smiled, "I really like Yugi. He's really kind and soft and he loves to help people. He's also never lonely because he surrounds himself with friends; moreover, he makes sure no one feels lonely by making them his friend."

Yami smiled fondly as he let his mind wander to the petit teen, "Yeah, he really is all of those things, isn't he?"

The young Yami smirked as he healed the last wound, "He's also very cute and squishy."

Yami was taken aback by the comment, "Excuse me?" The youth responded with a knowing look as he sat back, his task done.

"You think he's cute too don't you?"

"I'll admit to cute, but squishy?"

The child blushed as he looked away, "Well, every time he comes here, he hugs me and he's very squishy… and warm."

Yami chuckled before he decided to admit it, "Yeah, I guess he is squishy and warm. It only makes me like him more."

Young crimson eyes widened in shock, "Not love?"

A soft blush barely dusted the elder's cheeks, "Well, I just don't know if he would- I mean- after what I've done-" Yami shook his head before giving the kid a pointed look, "How do you even understand that?"

"Isn't that why you came here? You wanted to give Yugi something to show that you loved him?"

Yami smiled sadly, "I think I have to make amends with him before I can even try that." He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "But I can't even make amends because I still couldn't find that stupid necklace?"

"Stupid?"

Yami growled, "It's not stupid! It means a lot to Yugi and I was stupid to have thrown it away!" Yami covered his face with a hand and laid back on the ground, "I'm such an idiot."

"I think it's time for you to go back."

"With what?!" Yami sat up in a fury and locked frustrated eyes on patient crimson, "I can't go out there with nothing! Especially when I came here without telling Yugi! I just left him there! He probably is sad and I have nothing to cheer him up with! I just made things worse! I came here to make amends, not tear the rift more!"

The youth giggled and wrapped his small arms around the fuming elder's neck, "Yugi isn't going to be mad, and you know it. It's time for you to go. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

A cold wave overtook Yami and the room around him began to darken. As the image began to dissipate, so did the comforting weight of the youth's hug and Yami was left alone in the darkness.

()

Yami opened his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, to find him standing in Yugi's bedroom. The sun was beginning to set and that cursed music box was filling in the silence with the same haunting tune. The overhead lamp was on, filling the room with its soft glow. Yugi was sitting on his bed, back against propped pillows, knees to his chest as he opened a card in a red envelope.

Yami didn't know what to say. It seemed as though the other had not noticed him yet, so that meant he had to make the first greeting, "Hey."

At the sound of the voice, Yugi's head shot up. When amethyst eyes found the older teen, they were alight with happiness. He immediately bound off the bed before wrapping his arms around him, "Yami! Where have you been all day? You just dissapeared and I didn't know where you went."

Yami smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small frame, loving the way it fit against his own, "I'm sorry, I had to leave for a second."

Yugi laughed as he drew out of the hug, "I wouldn't call six hours a minute, but I'm glad that you're back now."

Yami smiled at the teen, happy to know that the other wasn't mad at him; it made him feel just a bit better about not being able to get the necklace back. Yugi looked like he was about to say something again, when he let out a gasp instead as looked at Yami's chest. Concerned, Yami asked, "What is it Yugi?"

Pale hands rose to Yami's chest, "Is this why you left?"

Looking down, Yami was shocked to find the necklace around his neck as though it had been there the whole time. He watched as Yugi's hands grasped it tenderly, "Why yes, actually." Remembering what he was supposed to do, Yami quickly took the necklace off and held it out to Yugi, "Here."

Yugi looked at him confused and hurt, "You're giving it back to me?"

Yami nodded his head as he rushed to explain himself, hating the hurt in those wide, innocent eyes, "I know you gave it to me because it meant a lot to you, but I hate how I lost it, so I can't trust myself to keep care of it. As opposed to letting me damage something important to you again, I want to give this back to you as an apology." Yami made sure that he held Yugi's gaze, "I'm sorry Yugi, for hurting you and tossing away something so precious as if it meant nothing."

Tears gathered in amethyst eyes, "You have really changed since the first time I met you." He wiped away the tears before they could fall, "You no longer make the room cold." Yugi laughed to himself as he finally accepted the gift, "I wish I had something for you this time, but it seems you have caught me off guard. I guess this will have to do." Standing on his toes, Yugi placed his hand on Yami's cheek before placing a chaste kiss on the other. It was quick and sweet, but it left Yami stunned. Just as Yugi was about to pulled away, he leaned closer to Yami's ear and whispered, "I still trust you implicitly, with or without the necklace to show it. I have known from the start that you were good, and thus, never gave up on you, Yami."

Yugi pulled away leaving the other in a stir of emotions. He felt happy, his heart was thundering in his chest, his cheeks were warm, his head was spinning, butterflies were in his stomach, his mouth was numb, and the kiss still lingered on his cheek. It only made what Yugi said next, that much more intense, "I guess that's just what happens when you love someone."

Yami was stunned silent, "...Love?"

Yugi blushed and smiled shyly, "I know. One would think after how we first met and through all the things that have happened, I would never be able to love you," he laughed, "but, damn it, I couldn't even stop myself from falling if I wanted to." he laughed again, "I love you, Yami."

Yami stared, frozen to his spot. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it! Yugi loved him! That was great! That was wonderful! But did he love Yugi? Should he feel awkward if he didn't? Would he be this ecstatic that Yugi loved him if he didn't love the teen back? He had heard countless confessions when he was in the underworld about how his "lovers" loved him so much, but he never believed any of them; he didn't even believe himself. They were just simple fucks to have and let go. He could tell back then that they didn't love him, hell, he didn't even love them, but Yugi… Yugi loved him. Wholly, genuinely, and purely, that one, small teen loved him with all his heart. Just one look and Yami knew the younger was speaking the truth. Even then, did he love Yugi? Did he want to be with the boy everyday? Did he want to make him smile? Did he want to make him laugh? Did he want to protect him? Did he want to always be there for him, through thick and thin, so long as they got to the end together? Looking back to when they first met, he could honestly say no, but now that he thought about it, even though he hated him with all his guts, blamed him for ruining his life, labeled him as the bane of his existance, the thought of leaving him left a sour taste in his mouth. Every time he caught a glimps of freedom, he went back to the teen. Every time they had a fight, they made up. Every time the teen got hurt, he went in a rage in order to protect him. As they spent more time together, that feeling grew and grew and while he tried to hide it -even from himself- he couldn't deny it now. He loved this boy. He loved this human. He loved this teen. He loved Yugi.

"I guess you don't feel the same." Yami brought his attention back to Yugi. The teen was downcast, his head bowed and his bangs shielding his eyes. He rose a hand to wipe away what Yami guessed were tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward, I just wanted you to know. Maybe I should have just stayed silent."

Yami began to panic, "No, Yugi, wait-"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to make me feel better. I understand if you don't feel the same." Yugi lifted his head to give the other a heartbroken smile.

Yami narrowed his eyes at the teen. Would he not give him a second to explain himself? Before he got a chance to retort, the teen turned his back and sulked back to his bed. Knowing that it was now or never, Yami rushed forward, grasped Yugi's hand, turned him around and kissed him full on the lips. He kept his eyes shut, but he could feel the teen tense underneath him. It was a chaste kiss that made Yami feel warm and happy.

Yami pulled back enough so he could take in the red, shocked face of Yugi, "I feel _exactly_ the same as you."

Yugi blinked for a couple of seconds before he pulled away from Yami, "W-well, um, I-I didn't think that you w-would, um-"

Yami sighed as he stepped closer, "What have I told you about the stuttering?" He smiled as he cupped the other's cheek, "I mean it though, Yugi. Don't doubt that."

Yugi laughed in sadness and moved his head away from the touch, "I want to believe this, and I do, but, why?" He looked up with pleading eyes, "It's all I ever want -your affection- and I'm glad to hear those words, but I know that you've hated me for so long and-"

Yami's eyes hardened in seriousness, "That is true, I did think that." He dropped his hand and stepped closer, "I did hate you and I did wish for you to disappear for many nights; however, I know now that if those were ever to be fulfilled, I would hate myself every second of everyday for doing that to someone as precious as you." Yami didn't stop his advancements even as Yugi fell back on the bed; instead, he crawled on top of the other, "I might not have wanted to admit it when back then, but you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You are kind, gentle, patient, loyal, protective, and have the ability to make friends with everyone that you meet." He finally stopped advancing on the teen when the other's back hit the wall, "When we first met, I thought those were what made you weak and thus, why I hated you. Now, though, I understand that those are what make you strong and are exactly why I want to never let you go."

Yugi smiled up at Yami with warmth, love, and sadness, "You still have some growth to go," He lifted his hands to grasp the other's face, "But I'm glad that we both can help you grow together now."

With a smirk, Yami leaned forward and captured the younger's lips once more. Moving his lips gently against Yugi's, he also laid his hands on the teen's neck and hip. The moan that Yugi emitted sent pleasant shivers down Yami spine, encouraging him to lean in more. Wanting more contact with the sweet being, Yami pushed his body flush against Yugi, wrapping his arm around his waist and drawing out more delicious moans that he swallowed lovingly. Feeling bold, Yami licked the other's velvet lips in desire and question; Yugi shivered pleasantly with the new contact and opened his mouth to the waiting tongue. Yami growled in appreciation, before he moved his tongue into the new territory and relishing in its warmth. He moved his pink muscle around the moist cavern slowly, making sure that he savored everything, while taking pleasure in the way the other shivered beneath him, silently pleading for more.

As they continued their make out session, Yami couldn't help but feel hot, and not out of pleasure. It felt weird against the loving warmth that Yugi was sharing with him and it felt foreign to his mind. He tried to ignore it at first, but it seemed that each moan, whine, shiver, and touch that they shared made the heat intensify. As the heat increased, he didn't even notice the fog that overtook his mind until it was too late.

The demon smirked as Yugi moaned and rubbed against his body. Delicious. He wanted more. Without warning, the demon took Yugi's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. The other gasped at the new sensation, but brushed t off and allowed the new feeling to cloud his senses. Seeing the human distracted, the demon moved the hand that was around the boy's waist lower, slowly rubbing his thumb in circles to add a layer of pleasure. It worked as he felt the human's breath hitch for a second before shuddering in pleasure. His smirk widened when he felt the small body push against his. Perfect.

The demon growled as he worked his hand across the clothed ass and gave it a firm squeeze. The human tensed for a second, and slowed his movements for a second.

"Yami…" The boy mumbled into their kiss.

The demon moved his lips to the other's ear, "Shh, don't worry." Taking up the pale lips again, he was pleased to feel the human relax against him.

"Okay."

His smirked widened as he distracted the human with his mouth. It didn't take long to have the boy moaning and rubbing against him once more. He needed more. The demon's hand continued lower, massaging the clothed skin as it wandered across the small thigh, eliciting beautiful sounds from the human against him. More. Roughly, he grasped the human's knee, and pulled so that he lay on his back.

The scared shriek that passed the boys lips was silenced quickly as the hand on his knee moved closer to his groin. The demon growled when the human closed his lips and tried to shy away from his touch.

"Stop."

The demon growled dangerously before tightening his hold on the human's neck, and digging his nails into the fragile skin. The human tried to scream, but he forced his mouth over the human's and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. He felt the other squirm beneath him and relished in the feeling. Even when the human pushed against his shoulders in a desperate attempt to get him off, all he could feel was the euphoric feeling of knowing that he was causing this panic. How erotic when your prey couldn't fight back. With a satisfied growl, the demon ground his hips against the humans, enjoying the paniced whine that the other made.

Wanting to hear the sounds fully, the demon moved his mouth away before placing it on the human's neck. He shivered in ecstasy as the human coughed and gasped for breath now that his mouth was free. He forgot that human's needed to do that. His body felt so hot and needy, this little body beneath him would be more than enough to get him off. Just the thought of thrusting himself into this tight body had his member harden and his body shiver in pleasure. This was going to be one fuck that he would never forget. In the heat of the moment, the demon bit down on the soft neck. Hard.

The iron taste of blood was the first thing he felt. Then the frightened scream. Then the rush of freezing air over his scorching body. Yami blinked for a second as he tried to take in the situation. The demon growled in frustration and gripped onto the human's neck more, drawing even more blood. When Yami felt the liquid run down his fingers, he panicked and jumped back, the last bit of heat being forced from his body.

Wide eyed, Yami looked on in horror as he saw Yugi sit up and shy away from him, blood running down his neck. Then he took in the blood on his hands, running down his chin and the… problem between his legs. The reality of what he was doing and what was about to happen hit hard and knocked Yami off the bed in fear. He crawled backwards, never taking his eyes off Yugi until his back hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm so sorry." Yami whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Yami…"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Yami buried his face in his hands and brought his knees up to his chest, "I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened! I never wanted to, to, to force myself on you!"

"Yami that wasn't you! I know you wouldn't do that-"

"But that was me!" Yami rose his head to glare at Yugi, only to be shocked to see Yugi kneeling in front of him, "I could have stopped it! I could have controlled myself! But I was enjoying myself too much! I," He clenched his eyes shut, "I disgust myself!"

"You did stop though. _That_ was you. _You_ wanted to keep me safe. The _demon_ wanted to rape me."

"I am a demon, though!" Yami looked at Yugi pleadingly, "...Right?"

Yugi looked away, "Truthfully… I don't know." He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck in a hug, "But I do know that you would never hurt me. I believe that."

"Why would I even try to do something so… horrible to you? To anyone?! I was ready to rape you! Who ever wants to do that to somebody?! Who is so disgusting, corrupt and horrible to want to-to force themselves on someone!" Yami turned his head away from Yugi, "I was ready to be that person. I hate myself!"

He felt Yugi shake his head, "The demon wanted to rape me. The demon wanted to hurt me. You stopped the demon and you kept me safe. Don't hate yourself, because you kept me out of harm." Yami felt tears begin to soak into his shoulder and the other begin to shake, "Don't hate yourself, because I can't stand to see your so torn and I don't want to lose you."

Yami shook as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close, "I'm so sorry."

As the two embraced, two ghost chains appeared around Yami's right hand and chest. The one around his right hand shattered in silence and the pieces disappeared into thin air. The last chain disappeared, still intact.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the room and outside the window, Sorrow's waited patiently as they watched the whole scene.

(Koobre: Holy lands: this story is on its final chapters. I won't say how many are left, but just know that we are on the last leg. Also, please review. I know it may not seem fun to do, but it motivates me to write more and lets me know how the story is going. Seriously, you never know how different of a perspective it is to read a story versus writing a story until you actually write one. That aside, see you in the next chapter, and please REVIEW!)


	14. No Longer Alone Part 1

**Ch 14 Part 1. No Longer Alone**

The book on the pedestal began to glow, warning the reader that something was coming out. Knowing who it was, Clear stepped back to allow Necro to return safely. After a second, the black cat jumped out of the pages and landed softly on the ground, while the book dulled back to normal. As the light vanished, Clear moved in front of the book to watch the words as they formed on the page.

"I see that Fiona's last work still stands, and my plan is coming undone." She turned the page as the ink continued on. Necro jumped onto the pedestal, being careful not to touch the book, "Is it worth my time to try and change it again?"

Necro sat down and closed his eyes, purring as Clear stroked his head. She chuckled, "Very well. It seems as though Earl hasn't noticed yet anyway. How pathetic." She sighed before turning away from the pedestal and began to walk away, "Send word to the demon that his captive is free and he can deal with the rest. I think my interest in this story is gone, anyway."

With his new orders, the black cat stepped onto the book and into the story.

()

Yami looked out the window as the sun began to send its rays over the horizon. The sky was painted in hues of pink and orange, dotted with pale clouds over a waking city, creating a truly beautiful picture; even the snow gathered a special charm as it reflected the colorful sky. Even so, Yami kept his eyes trained on the shadows that remained in the growing light.

All through the night, he had been keeping watch as Sorrows seemed to be loitering about the area. Just one look at the creatures and goosebumps covered his body, but he stood his ground, giving each a warning glare. There were so many it was uncanny. To see even one was a rare sight, but to see a multitude at one time, now that was suspicious. It was even more strange when they weren't doing anything. They just floated around aimlessly, as though they were waiting for something.

Yami cast a glance to Yugi who was still asleep before looking at the clock that sat on the bedside table. It was almost time for him to get up for school, and if Yugi hated the sound of that alarm as much as he did, Yami knew he had better wake him up. With one last glare to the creatures, he turned and walked over to Yugi.

"Hey, wake up." When he didn't respond, Yami sighed in fruastration, "Yugi, come oooooon."

Yami looked at the clock nervously knowing that if he didn't wake the teen now then he would get a rude awakening. Hesitantly, Yami reached out a hand to try and turn off the clocks alarm, only to have his hand faze through it. With a glare, he turned back to the sleeping teen.

"Wake up." He took in a deep breath, "WAKE UP!"

The sleeping teen shot up with a startled look on his face. His eyes shifted around the room, trying to find what woke him up. Yami smiled down at him when the teen finally saw him and groaned before laying back on his pillows.

"Hey, you need to get ready for school." Yami watched in amusement as the other looked at his alarm clock and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up five minutes before my clock?"

"I hate the sound of that thing."

Yugi sighed and removed his arm to look lovingly at Yami, "I do too," He smirked, "But I also love sleep." He laughed as he reached up to cup his boyfriend's face.

Yami quirked an eyebrow as he was brought closer, "What are you so happy about?"

"You."

They both leaned in closer until their forehead were touching, eyes closed in contentment. Neither wanted to move, but the shrill cry of the alarm clock tore them apart.

Yami growled and closed his eyes, "I really hate that thing."

Yugi giggled, "Yeah, so do I." He pecked Yami on the cheek and removed his hand.

Yami moved away so that his other could get up and out of bed. He stood back and watched as the teen stretched his arms and back before turning off the alarm and heading to the bathroom. Knowing that he shouldn't follow, Yami stayed in the room. As he waited, Yami took up looking out the window, watching as the Sorrows faded into the shadows, away from the light of day.

()

The school bell rang, signalling to all the students that it was time for lunch. As the other students began to file out, Yugi and his friend stayed seated until everyone was gone.

"Hey, I managed to get Anzu away from her dance team today to have lunch with us." The kind albino said as he moved over to Yugi's desk.

"It'll be nice to eat with her again. It's been awhile since she was able to take lunch off." Yugi commented.

The classroom door opened, revealing the short, blonde girl and her boyfriend. Trailing behind them was the brown haired girl Yami had seen some time ago. As the three came over to Yugi, the crazy male from yesterday finally moved from his seat.

"I guess we're eating in here then?" The tanned male asked.

"I don't see why not." The brown haired girl stated as she took up a seat in front of Yugi before reaching into her bag and pulling out her lunch.

Yami stayed away from the group as they all finally settled down. As they all began to eat, they started up some random conversation about something or other. He would chuckle along with the group as it flowed from one topic to the next, fully encaptured in what was being said.

"I seriously spent two whole hours trying to beat one stupid boss! It wasn't even the final one!"

"Are you serious Otogi? That guy was way too easy for that part of the game. All you have to do is deplete his stamina and you win."

"What?!"

"Yep. He can't use his sword if he doesn't got the stamina to do it."

"You lie, Malik. The creators are smarter than to have stamina be his weakness."

"I'm with Otogi on this one. He was pretty tough."

"Jonouchi, you couldn't even beat a level one boss without dying."

"Shut up!"

Yami laughed as the three began to fight amongst each other, trying to prove that the boss was easy or hard. It was great to see them all interacting.

"Fine. How did you even figure out that was how you beat him?" The blonde ask fiercely.

"My greatsword had an enchantment that depletes stamina."

"I thought your character used a sword in one hand and magic in the other." The raven haired teen stated.

"So?"

"So, only two-handed weapons can get enchanted."

"And?"

"You said you hated two-handed weapons!"

"You looked up how to beat him on the internet!" The blonde shouted.

The crazy teen tried to cover up his laughter, but failed, "Yep."

Yami shook his head as the teen burst into more laughter when he saw the blonde's face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black-haired teen grab a grape from his girlfriend -who thwacked his hand away- and throw it at the Egyptian teen. When it hit the other's forehead, he stopped laughing and glared at the one who threw it. This time it was everyone's turn to laugh while the Egyptian stole a grape and threw it at the raven-haired teen. Yami was surprised to see the other actually catch it in his mouth and eat it.

"Nice try, but no."

The two were just about to get in a fight when the dance girl stood up, grabbing their attention.

"If you two start fighting, you're going to have to deal with me after school." She gave both of them a pointed look which caused the males to pale.

Seeing the dispute as settled, she sat down and struck up a conversation with the albino.

Yami moved over to stand beside Yugi who was watching his friends as he ate. Crimson eyes turned sad as a sense of longing filled his heart. It was fun to watch the group interact, but he wanted to be apart of it too. He wanted to do more than just watch, he wanted to talk as well and hear their response. Alas, he couldn't in his current state.

"Do your friends always act like this?" Yami asked.

"Mmhmm. They're crazy, but I love all of them." Yami turned his head to look at Yugi who did the same, "I'm sure they would love you too."

Crimson eyes turned bitter as he let out a cold laugh, "They would hate me once they knew what I am. Demons aren't very well-liked you know. Besides, after what I've done and said," Yami looked away, "I don't they would want me near."

He heard Yugi sigh, "You don't know that."

Unhappy that Yugi was upset, Yami turned back with a smile, "I'm fine watching you guys hang out, so don't worry about it okay?" The other smiled and nodded, albeit hesitantly. He was glad the subject was dropped.

()

It was after school and the two were sitting on Yugi's bed while the teen did his homework. Yami watched with interest as his other fiddled with the worn eraser before grumbling and undoing a fault he found. It was fun watching him get absorbed into his work and find all his little quirks that he had; for example, Yugi would fiddle with the bottom of the paper he was working on, leaving all of them wrinkled and torn. Also, when he was in deep thought, he would stick out his tongue ever so slightly.

Yami chuckled as Yugi cursed when he ripped off the corner of his paper, "It's no wonder the teacher looks at you disapprovingly when you hand back your homework."

Yugi sighed, "I know, but I just can't seem to break the habit."

"Have you tried a fidget?"

"Yeah, but they never work. I always end up losing them."

They fell into silence once again, content with their situation. As time passed, however, Yami noticed that Yugi had been on the same question for a while. Judging by how often the teen would stick out his tongue, he was having difficulty with one of the problems.

"Arugh! This sucks!" Yami jumped as Yugi slammed his hands down on the abused paper.

"What are you stuck on?" Yami crawled over the bed so that he could sit right next to Yugi and see the paper clearly. The urge to laugh came up when he saw his lover huff and point to the problem he was stuck on, too annoyed to even acknowledge it. "Here let me see what I can do." Yugi held out the notebook, which Yami took, only for it to faze through his hand and land through his lap.

They both stared a the book in shock. Eventually, Yami sighed and got up from the bed, so that Yugi could take the book without making the situation awkward for both of them.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you can't really grab things."

"It's alright. It sucks, but I'm getting used to it." A wave of sadness came over him as he turned his back to Yugi.

All was quiet until Yami heard something being picked up, cranked and set down. Then the song from the music box filled the silence. He whipped around to see Yugi staring fondly at it, "It helps me think. I hope you don't mind it."

For Yugi's sake, he decided not to tell him how he really felt. Shaking his head he said, "No, but I have to ask why you like it so much?" Yami walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Yugi shrugged as he picked up his homework again, leaning against his pillow, "I don't know. I guess I just find the melody so pretty. It calms me to listen to it."

With a sigh, Yami let the teen focus on his homework again. Standing from the bed, he took up his spot in front of the window to try and find something to entertain himself. The scenery was nice, despite it being the same snowy streets day in and day out. The sun was out though, with only a few clouds to block its ray.

As the sun was blocked by a passing cloud, the shadows flicked on the ground and ghost-like creatures danced. It really was strange to see so many in one place; moreover, it was even stranger to see them dancing. Normally they would just float above the ground and stare -maybe sway- but never had he seen them dance before. Beside him, he heard Yugi hum along quietly to the music. The Sorrows began to dance in pairs, each in their own circle.

Yami shivered as an eerie feeling came over him. He didn't like those creatures and he certainly didn't like watching them for too long. They always had a way of being all-seeing without even looking at anything. Even now, as it seems as though they are all distracted, he could feel their stares piercing into him. It also unnerved him how a creature whose eyes never open can see so much.

A solemn tone washed over him as he watched them dance. Dancing is something you would think would be happy, yet as he watched the Sorrows dancing in the shadows, it still seemed as though they were deeply hurt and sad. It was a feeling that soaked into the very earth and made all around it feel. Even Yami.

The room began to feel empty and vacant, with no person there to help fill the void. Even though he could hear his lover's melody, it seemed faint and distant as though he were worlds away. Yami wanted company: he needed it; however, he didn't know who to turn to. He had Yugi -which he was beyond thankful for- but he wanted more. He wanted a group of people to be with him, talking, laughing, and having a good time. But… he didn't have anyone like that. There was no one down in the Underworld that he could call a friend and he couldn't contact anyone on Earth. Sure Bakura had been able to see him, but Yami didn't think the albino could forgive him yet.

He wrapped his arms around himself, a lonely chill seeping through the window. He backed away before an idea struck him. He might not have friends outside of Yugi, but Yugi did!

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

Yami took a deep breath as he faced Yugi, "Can I ask you something?"

Yugi glanced up at him before putting down his homework and smiling at his lover, "Sure."

"Do you think… you can have your friends come over? Just to hang out… for awhile?"

As the teen cocked his head, Yami couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. He looked so cute when he was curious, "I guess, yeah." The teen swung his legs over the bed so that his body was facing the other, "Is there a particular reason, though?"

Dropping his eyes to the floor, Yami began to pace around the room, "Not really, I just thought it would be nice." He regretted looking at the teen when he saw a huge smile across his face.

"You just want to see them, don't you?"

He stopped pacing, "No! I just thought it would be cool for you all to meet up outside of school." Yami turned his head away and gripped his elbows, hoping that the other wouldn't ask anything more.

"You know it's okay to want to see them. I'm not going to laugh." Yami heard the bed creak and footsteps draw closer, "Maybe I could introduce you to them."

Yami snapped his head around to glare at Yugi, "No! You can't tell them anything about me!" The teen took a step back in shock a the outburst. Yami sighed and looked away again before mumbling, "Sorry."

He felt Yugi hover a hand over his arm before leaving, "It's okay. I'll send out a text seing if anyone can hang out." Hearing the bed squeak, Yami assumed that he sat down again to do his homework, "Although, you're going to have to wait until this weekend."

Yami nodded with a content smile and lowered his arms, "That's fine."

()

As Yami watched Yugi bustle around his room, cleaning up a few things, he couldn't help the giddy feeling that welled up inside him. After three long, lonely days, Yugi's friends were finally going to come over. The thought of having so many people -so many friends, even if they weren't his- in one house was already enough to lift up his spirits.

In the days that led up to now, he couldn't shake to empty feeling that he had gained; consequently, he hung around his lover more often, not that he was complaining. When Yugi would walk anywhere, Yami would walk close enough to where he would pass through the other's arm or side. The feeling of being passed through was still weird, but knowing that it meant he was with someone else took the edge away. Also, whenever they were alone, he would talk just a little bit more. Even if it was as simple as commenting on the room decor, Yami would appreciate having an actual conversation finally. Needless to say, he was glad to have more company coming.

A pang of sadness shot through him. He was glad to have so many people coming, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to interact with them. He couldn't talk to them. He couldn't play with them. He couldn't touch them. All he could do was watch and listen like a mannequin on display. Still, even if all he could do was watch, he would be happy.

Yugi sighed as he flopped down on his bed in exhaustion, "Finally, I'm done."

Yami chuckled as he walked over to the teen, "I still don't think you had to clean your room. It wasn't even that bad."

The teen sat up and smiled, "I know, but I wanted it to look nice." He patted the bed beside him, inviting the other to sit, "Are you excited for them to come over?"

"Very." He sat down, "Who all did you say was coming again?"

Yugi looked up in thought, "Jonouchi, Ryou, Mai, Bakura, Akeifa, and Mana."

Yami looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, "Are you sure it's safe for me and Bakura to be in the same room together? We didn't really get along the first time."

"Don't you worry about him, okay? Just don't do anything to set him off either." He gave him a stern look until Yami nodded in understanding.

They both stopped as they heard voices from downstairs. Knowing that the shop wasn't open, the only reason that there was talking was because Yugi's friends had arrived. It wasn't but a few seconds before there were footsteps and the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Yugi! I guess we're the first ones here!" Yami smiled as the blonde male and the nice albino walked in. The latter stood off to the side to wait while the first crushed his friend in a welcoming hug. Once the blonde was done did the albino move forward to give his own, softer welcome.

"Jonouchi! Ryou! I'm glad you guys that you guys could make it today."

The blonde flashed a huge grin, "I always got time for my friends! Anytime you want me, I'll come runnin'!"

Yami couldn't seem to knock the smile off his face. Just seeing such loyal friends was enough to fill the void that had been plaguing him all week; moreover, he could feel the life that entered the room as friendly people came. It was a wonder why he ever wanted to be alone back in the Underworld. Maybe it was because no one would be as great as humans.

He brought himself out of his musings in order to focus on the group, "So why did you invite us, anyways?" The albino asked.

Yugi barely opened his mouth when the bedroom door opened once more, "Hey, hun! It's nice to see you again!" Mai exclaimed as she walked into the room with two people Yami hadn't seen before trailing after her.

Yugi stood from the bed and embraced her, "It's good to see you too, Mai." He then moved onto his other friends; one was a girl with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes, while the other was a tall, tan man with grey hair and eyes and a scar over his left eye. He hugged the girl first, "It's been awhile Mana."

She pulled apart with a huge smile, "It's only been a year."

The teen laughed, "That's too long to be apart from a friend!" He stood back and look at the final friend, "The same goes for you, Akeifa."

Yami smirked as he watched his human try to hug the new male. The taller one tried to sidestep out of the way and settle for a handshake, but Yugi was persistent. It wasn't long before he hugged the tanned male, who awkwardly hugged back. He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips at the sight.

"... Could you please let go now?"

"Aww, I think he needs more love." The new girl commented as she joined in on the hug.

"Heck yeah! Group hug!" The blonde jumped up from his seat on the bed and bound over to join the hug with the albino and Mai following.

One glance at the displeased look on the tanned male's face, and Yami couldn't hold back the laughter. He gripped his sides in pain as the laughter didn't stop. He was almost finished when he heard Yugi begin to laugh within the group starting a whole new batch for both of them. Within seconds, the rest of the group joined and they all let go of the poor male in favor of rolling on the floor in laughter.

"It sure sounds like I'm missing a lot."

Yami immediately stopped laughing when he heard Bakura speak. He stood up to his full height and cast wary eyes to the teen who stood, leaning against the door frame. The two made eye contact over the crowd of people, a silent agreement passing between them. Yami saw Yugi stand up and place himself between their stare before giving them his own silent warning, to which both nodded to.

"Oi, Bakura, what took you so long?" The blonde asked as he stood from the ground.

Bakura glared at him, "I got here only a few minutes after you. I'm still on time."

The other albino looked to Yugi, "Now that everyone's here, can you tell us what you wanted to say?"

Mai clasped her hands together and smiled down at Yugi, "That's right! There was something you wanted to tell everybody!"

"Well? Spill the beans!" The brown-haired girl tackled Yugi causing both to fall back on the bed and Yami to panic slightly.

"If you would give me a second I will." He smiled as he sat up, the rest of his friends getting comfy as well, anxious to hear the news.

Confused, Yami furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the teen. He didn't know that he had anything to say to them. After all, this was just supposed to be a play-date kind of thing. So, what did he-

Realisation and panic filled Yami as he stared, wide-eyed at the smiling teen, "Yugi, don't."

Amethyst eyes only glanced at him before they looked back at the awaiting crowd, "I wanted to tell you what happened to me when I went missing."

The blonde looked confused, "Didn't you already tell us what happened?"

Yugi shook his head, "I told you that I didn't remember most of it and left it at that. The truth is, I do remember everything."

The Egyptian girl jumped to her feet and Yami could tell she was hurt, "You mean to tell us that you lied?! I thought we were your friends!" Tears started to pool in her brown eyes.

The nice albino stood to comfort her, "Mana, calm down. Maybe Yugi had a reason to not tell us." Hurt brown eyes locked onto amethyst, "There is a reason, right?"

Yugi nodded his head, "There is. The simple answer is because the whole story is a bit hard to believe."

"What do you mean by that?" The male with the scar commented.

"It'll be easy to start from the beginning."

"We're patient." Mai flashed him a reassuring smile which was returned.

Panic rose in Yami as he took a step away from the group. He didn't want them to know the truth. He didn't want anyone to know the truth. If they knew what really happened all that time ago, they would hate him or they wouldn't want to be around Yugi anymore. Out of fear, they could find a way to detach him and Yugi and send him back to the Underworld. His heart hurt at the thought of being separated from his human lover. He didn't want to leave him ever! He didn't want to be alone anymore; moreover, he was ashamed of all that had happened. He didn't want to relive all that happened.

He backed himself into a dark corner of the room, "Yugi, don't you dare tell them."

The teen didn't acknowledge him, "When I was younger, I was always plagued by nightmares-"

"How is this relevant-" The blonde male was silenced as Mai hit him upside the head.

Yugi gave an appreciative smile and continued, "These nightmares then carried over into the daytime and I was tormented every day. They were always of demons trying to capture me and take me away; it was really awful. Then one day," He moved over to his music box and pulled out the ruby necklace, "I found this and all the nightmares and tormenting stopped. It wasn't until a few months ago that they came back.

"I wore this necklace everyday since I found it and it warded off all the evil that haunted me, but on the day that I was kidnapped, I forgot it at home." He looked down at the necklace fondly, "It was a horrible way to start the day. I had overslept and I was rushing to get to school, but in my rushing I forgot to grab my necklace. On my way to school I felt like something was watching me. Even when I got to school I could feel its stare piercing through the crowd. That was when the voices started."

"I don't remember you telling us any of this in school." The blonde stated.

Yugi shook his head and smiled at him, "I didn't want to get any of you involved. At least… not until I got the necklace back."

"Hun, we will always be there for you; even if you don't know what _it_ is."

Yugi nodded, "Either way, the longer it went on, the stronger the feeling became, and I couldn't help but become paranoid. Whatever was following me was persistent and angry and I was powerless to stop it." He clutched the necklace to his heart, "When lunch came I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I hoped that I could get away from it." He let out a bitter laugh as his eyes began to water.

The urge to go over and comfort his lover was strong, but Yami was too scared to move from his spot. He was afraid that if he moved, he would run away, and that was something that he didn't want. In the end he stayed feet planted and heart tearing at the sight of his lover so distraught.

"I remember that I ran out of the school building despite the staff telling me to stay inside. It was cold and the snow was high, but it didn't stop me. I ran and ran because if I stopped, I knew that something bad would happen. When I fell, I knew that it was over and I felt… something grab me. It was deathly cold and my sight went black as I was swept away. When I opened my eyes… I was… somewhere else."

"Where?" The nice albino asked.

Yugi looked away and worried his bottom lip, "This is where you guys might not believe me," He sighed and turned his head to look at his friends seriously, "But what I'm saying is the truth." The others nodded, letting him continue, "When I opened my eyes… it was all dark and red like something supernatural and evil. The creatures that surrounded me were… frightening, like something out of a nightmare. It wasn't long before I realised that I was in Hell."

"What? Yugi, that isn't possible-"

"It's true Mana. I would never lie to you about something like this."

"Y-you actually were in… in Hell then?" The nice albino looked scared at the news. Yami looked away in shame knowing that that was once his home.

"Yes, I was. When I looked around, I was in this huge cage with demons all around me. I had been a part of an auction of some sort, I never really knew, but I knew that it wasn't good. One of the head demons of the auction came over and unlocked my cage before dragging me out to this large, outdoor stage. They were saying things, but I couldn't understand them." Yami knew that was a lie. Yugi knew that he was up on a slave auction where demons find and sell "rare" beings. Most end up being bought for a brothel and used there. How awful it must have been for Yugi to go through all that. Yami wrapped his arms around himself in shame, "I guess I had been bought because I was moved off the stage and put back in a cage, but before they could lock the door, one of the other creatures turned wild. Everyone went in a panic and tried to calm it, allowing me to escape." Yami knew there was more that he wasn't telling. He had probably spent days in the city trying to escape, but he didn't come out unscathed. Yami remembered how he was when they first met; he was dirty and beaten and only had a blanket to protect himself. He could only imagine what actually happened between the time he escaped the auction to the time he found him.

"I was able to make it out of the city and away from the demons, but I didn't know where to go. I was lost and scared." He sniffled, "I wandered for days before I finally found a safe place to hide." When tears began to fall, Yami couldn't hold back any more. Moving slowly, he walked over to Yugi and kneeled in front of him so he could see his face. He gave a small smile and cupped the teens face, trying to wipe the tears away with his thumbs, but they fell normally as if he wasn't there. The teen gave a soft smile and locked eyes with Yami, "Even though I was scared and trapped, it was there that I found a friend."

"A friend? Yugi, you were surrounded by demons! None could be considered a friend." The blonde looked at him strangely.

"This one was. At first he scared me and I thought he was going to harm me, but I figured out after awhile that he wasn't. He acted scary and tough and I was too shaken up to truly relax around him, but I knew that I could trust him." Yami leaned forward until their foreheads touched before whispering an apology.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry for what I did back then."

"What happened after you met this… kind… demon?" The Egyptian girl asked. It sounded lie it pained her to call a demon kind and it hurt Yami.

"He helped me escape from the Underworld and helped bring me home to everyone. Without him, I would surely be dead." The love and appreciation that was intertwined in those words caused Yami to smile.

"I wish I could thank him for what he's done. Demon or not, he still did us a huge favor by bringing you home." Mai commented to which the other's agreed. Yami was happy to hear that the other's did not hate him; granted, they didn't know the whole truth, he was just glad that they didn't hate him for being a demon. Maybe.

"Well you can, because he's here right now."

Yami drew back a bit, "Yugi, I don't think you should do this."

"Wait, he's here? Like in this room?" The nice albino asked to which Yugi nodded.

"You have a demon in your room?!" Yami jumped to his feet at the blonde male's cry and turned to face him. All of the friends were on their feet with fear in their eyes.

"It's okay! He's not going to hurt anyone! He's nice." The petite teen was on his own feet.

"Hun, I know I said I would like to thank him, but how do you know that he is safe to be around?"

"He's been around all of you, it's just none of you have noticed." He turned to three of his friends, "He was there when we all went to the mall to shop for gifts. He even tried to play along at the game store."

"So it wasn't my controler?!"

Yugi shook his head, "No, that was him. And he was there at Christmas-"

"Yeah, I saw him try to _hurt_ you at Christmas." Yami and Yugi sent dual glares to Bakura while everyone else stared in shock.

"You can see the demon?!"

"He tried to hurt Yugi?!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up from the ground, "I told you all that I can see the dead," He walked over beside Yami and inclined his head at him, "I can see this thing perfectly clear."

"I am _not_ a thing. And I am certainly _not_ a demon." Yami hissed.

Bakura glared at him, "You sure act like one to me, demon."

"Bakura stop!" The two held their ground while Yugi rushed between them, "What he did was an accident-"

"Accident my ass! He was _possessing_ you, are sure seemed to be enjoying every second of it!"

"You were possessed by a demon?!"

"Keep away from Yugi, demon!"

"Leave us now!"

Yami clenched his fists as he watched everyone crowd around his human, trying to keep him away. They all had looks of fear and hate engraved on their faces. They hated him. It didn't matter if he helped Yugi once, he was still a demon and thus he was a threat. This was why he didn't want them to know.

"I was fine with your friends just being here. You didn't have to tell them about me." He growled when he saw Bakura smirk at him. He glared at the teen, "Are you trying to make me leave? Do you want me gone?"

The other glared back, "You hurt Yugi once and you no doubt hurt him multiple times! I will not have him plagued by you anymore!"

"I can't leave him, Bakura! I am attached to him through some means that I don't understand."

"Come one, we need to get out of here."

Yami's eyes widened in fear as he looked back to the mass of friends who were ushering Yugi out the door. They wouldn't take Yugi away from him. They couldn't. He didn't want to be alone again. If he couldn't be friends with Yugi's friends, he at least still wanted to have him!

"Guys, knock it off! Let me explain, he isn't bad!" Yami could see his human trying to fight back his friends, but they were persistent.

Fear ran cold through his veins as the mass reached the door. He didn't want to be alone. They couldn't take him away, "STOP!"

The room went silent as Yami's cry echoed in the room. The group all turned back to the bed, where they heard the voice come from, but nothing could be seen. No one moved, too scared to break the delicate air the threatened to collapse around them.

Yami stared at the group with pleading eyes, ignoring the glare from Bakura, "Don't take him away." He knew they couldn't hear him this time. But Yugi did.

The teen wiggled himself out of his friends reach and into the almost empty room. He glared at Bakura before placing himself in front of Yami, a defiant look in his eyes.

"I am not leaving Yami's side and he will not leave mine. He is not evil and I trust him with all my heart. Yes, there were things that he did that were scary, but he has saved me on more than one occasion; most of which you guys don't even know about. Demon or not, he means a lot to me and I refuse to let any of you break that. It was Yami's idea to invite you all here today -and while he may not admit it- I know it's because he wants to be friends with you all too. He was scared that if you guys met him that you would run away: what demon would actually want to make friends and keep them? To me, he is not a demon, and if you give him a chance, I know you all will see him that way too."

"Do you really trust this, Yami? Was it?" Mai asked, walking in front of the stunned group.

"With all my heart."

"Then," She walked up to Yugi and pointed behind him, asking if Yami was there. When the teen nodded she smiled and faced where she thought the demon was, "I'm willing to give him a chance. And thank you for bringing Yugi back to us."

Yami could sense that she was still unsure with her words and him, but the fact that she tried was warming enough. A smile passed his lips as he watched the rest of the group nod their heads in appreciation, albeit, they didn't walk forward. Even though they were all unsure, it warmed his heart to know that they were at least going to try and get used to him. Although, they would probably forget about him soon.

His smile faded as his thoughts wandered. Sure they knew about him now, but it's hard to get to know someone when you can't interact with them. After a while, the group could just forget about him and only Yugi would acknowledge him. Knowing that his lover would be there for him took some of the pain away, but he wouldn't have any friends. They would all forget about him and never think of him again.

He felt Yugi move beside him and brush his hand through his transparent one, "On a happier note, does anyone want to play a game?"

The group seemed hesitant and reluctant to move. Yami stared at them hopefully, wishing that someone would move to break the silence. Glancing over at Bakura, he could tell that he was in a foul mood at being told off again, but Yami tried to pay him no mind. If he wasn't willing to change his mind than he wouldn't try to change it.

"Sure." Glancing back, Yami noticed the tan male step forward before stopping and glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the group, "We came here to hang out with Yugi."

The rest seemed to think for a second before they caved and walked back in. A sigh of relief passed Yami's lips as everyone -save for Bakura- sat back down on the ground and began to think about what games they wanted to play. He smiled as yugi walked over to his closet in order to look at the games that he had for them to choose from.

In no time at all, everyone was on a happy note with a game picked out and in progress. Any hesitation was lost and any unease was left behind and replaced with jokes and light-hearted banter. It amazed Yami just how fast being with friends could change a mood on a dime; it certainly said something about friendship.

Demons don't have friends. They have enemies and subjects with no inbetween. Demons were meant to stand on their own and fight on their own; even if they fought in a group, there was never any teamwork. You fought for you and you alone, and whatever would happen to your "teammates" was none of your business; in fact, it was a blessing to be that last one standing out of both teams, it showed how strong you were.

A round of laughter erupted from the group of friends as -from what Yami could tell- the honey-eyed teen rolled the same number again from the fifth time in a row: one. Yami's face softened as he watched them banter at laugh at one another, all the while wishing he could join. It was a wonder that anyone could go without having friends their whole life. The thought just seemed preposterous and impossible and lonely. Everyone needed people to talk to, to hang out with, to trust, even if they don't want to admit it.

Sure there are times when being with yourself is great, but you can never recreate a moment with friends. Each person is different and special in their own way that can never be recreated. Similar, yes, but never copied. There's a limit on how much can be done alone, but the possibilities that are open when there are friends are endless.

Yami chuckled as the Egyptian male threw one of the dice at the blonde male, causing the rest to laugh. The blonde growled and tried to throw the dice back, only for the other to catch it in the air. Mai went to high-five the Egyptian only to be left hanging. Embarrassed she flicked the man's forehead, successfully getting a reaction out of him and starting the two in a small fight. With the man distracted, the blonde teen picked up the second dice and tried to him him once again; the other dodged it just in time, while the dice continued to it's second target.

The group sent silent as the dice his Bakura who had yet to move from his spot. He glared down at the dice, picked it up, and began walking over to the group. All eyes were on him, anxious, as he finally stopped… and threw the dice at the teen. The nicer albino broke out into laughter to which the rest joined and soon Bakura sat down to join the game. His whole demeanor changed from seething to silent enjoyment the longer he played with his friends.

Yami smiled. Friends could even change the coldest of hearts. That was something demons could never do: they could never change heart. It's not like they would want to. To demons, humans are weak, pathetic creatures who are meant to serve as toys to demons; meanwhile, demons are strong and powerful. The ties of friendship and loyalty are things that demons look down upon because they are seen as things that make people weak. Yami didn't think so.

Awhile back he had thought that, but not anymore. Bonds with other people are exactly what makes humans stronger and the power that forms when they band together -for better or for worse- is one that can rival the power of demons. Because demons stand truly alone, they are weak. Because humans stand together as one, they are strong.

Yami laughed bitterly as he remembered how some humans wanted to become a demon for power. Back then he thought it was funny watching people tear themselves apart in search for power they could never control, but now he thought it was stupid. To see them throw away their own power was a waste, especially when it amounted to nothing in the end. No one should ever strive to be a demon because, despite what many might think, they truly are weak beings. Humans were the strong ones, they were what everyone should try to be. Granted what a person did with that human power changed them from good to bad, it was still better than being a demon. Humans have a _choice_ of whether or not to be good because they have that much _power_ ; on the other hand, demons never have that choice because they are too _weak_ to control such possibilities.

Yami clenched his fists and shut his eyes in frustration. He didn't want to be like that; he didn't want to be bad. He wanted to have that choice to be good. He wanted to have the power not to destroy like a demon but to make bonds that last forever. He wanted to be surrounded by people that he cared for and that cared for him back like real friends. It didn't matter to him at all that he is one of the most feared demons, because he didn't want to be feared, he wanted to be loved. He didn't want to be a demon, he wanted to be human!

A single chain appeared around his chest, unseen by anyone. The ghostly chain began to shake violently, as though they were fighting to stay together before it shattered like the six before it and fell to the ground. As the the pieces began to disappear, the younger Yami appeared before the older one.

Feeling the youth's presences, Yami opened his eyes to take in the clean, nicely dressed, normal, happy child. They shared a look before the youth spoke.

"I can finally give these back to you." The youth walked forward and reached out his hands. Yami kneeled down to the ground, never leaving eye contact as the youth delicately touched his temples.

They screamed.


	15. See Through the Lies

**CH 14 Part 2. See Through The Lies**

()

 _Pellets of acid shot out from the demon's mouth and straight at Yami who was crouched low to the ground. Rolling out of the way, the acid rain hit a tree and ate away at its bark until the tree fell over. Yami scowled at the fallen tree before glaring at the demon._

 _It was a low class demon: a Polloot. They come to the surface often to wreck havoc in forests and villages before leaving without a trace. They are strong at a distance, delivering deadly attacks; however, when in close range, they are vulnerable. Still, that doesn't mean they are easy to get close to._

 _With one glance upwards, Yami jumped onto a low hanging tree branch before climbing higher up. Once he was sure the demon couldn't see him, he hopped onto another tree, then another in the hopes that the demon would lose him._

 _Below him, he heard the demon screech and shoot randomly, causing half of the leaves on one tree to fall to the ground, leaving the branches scarred and bare. Yami cursed at the sight, wishing that he could help the trees, but he couldn't. If he wanted to help, he needed to get rid of this monster._

 _He looked down to where the demon was, happy to see him clueless of his whereabouts. Tightening his grip on his sword, Yami jumped from the branch and landed behind the creature. Yami saw the demon turn around to face him. He yelled as he plunged his sword into the creature's gut, slicing it out one side, turn around, and cut the demon fully in half. Its oozing body slid off in separate directions before falling down. A dark mist floated off the demon's body leaving only the bones and blood behind._

 _Yami had seen this mist before. After every demon died, their "soul" would rise up and try to curse the land and anyone near it. If he didn't act fast, this land could be in even more trouble._

 _Raising his sword above his head, the silver blade catching the sun's rays, he glared at the black mist. He smirked when the black mist accepted the challenge and rushed after him in rage. His crimson eyes glowed in the sunlight as the ruby on the guard of the sword sparked to life. The mist screamed as it was trapped in the ruby's light and sucked inside the gem. Only when the last of the mist was gone did Yami lower his hand, wipe off the demon blood, and sheathed his sword._

 _Over to his right, he heard a rustle in the forest before two people -a husband and wife- ran up to him._

" _Thank you! Thank you! Because of you we can sleep peacefully again." The wife was in tears as she hugged the younger male._

 _Yami hugged her back, "You guys should have waited until I came back to get you. You could have gotten hurt."_

 _The husband laughed as his wife pulled away, "With you here, I don't think we had anything to worry about."_

 _Yami nodded, "Hopefully no more demons shall curse your land. If they do come back," he smirked, "I'll make sure to end them permanently."_

 _The wife smiled, "I wish there were more people as courageous as you. It seems demons have been popping up everywhere."_

 _Yami frowned at her, "What do you mean?"_

 _The husband answered for her, "The village, just a day's travel away has been dealing with demons for the last few years. At first the priests were able to hold them off, but those damn beast burnt down the temple and have plagued the people. Just a few months ago they began to travel away from the village a bit more, but it's still a demon's nest there."_

 _The wife shook her head, "The people there are too stubborn to leave, so they put up with the raids. How awful."_

 _Yami nodded, making up his mind, "Thank you for letting me know. I'll see what I can do to help them." He walked past the couple to head back to the main road and to the village._

" _Wait!" He stopped and looked back to the husband who handed him a pouch full of what he assumed was silver, "Please take this as payment for your troubles."_

 _Yami shook his head and smiled, "There's no need. Just being able to help people is enough." With that said, he left the couple behind and went off on his next mission._

…

 _The village had a dense air around it, like a cursed fog. Even though the sun light hit it dead on, it was still shadowed. The forest that sat on one side of the village was looming and dark, its shadows reaching past the treeline. The wooden houses almost seemed abandoned with nearly every window boarded shut. The lanterns that were lit flickered in the eeiry wind, failing to lighten the way. Had it not been for the few weary merchants trying to sell their wares, Yami would have taken it for a ghost town._

 _Yami stopped in the center of the dirt road, right in front of the city sign. He could hear the merchants in the background and even some light chatter from the tavern nearby, but something was off. Listening closer, he heard the low growl of a demon hidden in the village. He drew his sword, ready for an attack and walked forward. It wasn't long before the demon showed its ugly face._

 _It jumped in front of him, blocking his path and let out a screech with slime shooting out of its drooping mouth. The shackles around its neck and arms chattered as the creature clanked them together in an attempt to scare Yami. Yami smirked. It was a relatively weak demon, known for its stupidity. It acted impulsively and was easy to fool. The only problem was that one could never fully predict its actions._

 _Yami rushed the demon head on, the creature doing the same. When the demon tried the slash him with its grotesque claws, Yami dropped to the ground and swung his sword, successfully cutting off its arm. It screeched in anger and dropped to the floor trying to trap the human, but Yami saw it coming. Rolling out of the way, he quickly jumped to his feet and plunged his sword into the demon's chest. As it screeched, he sliced his sword through the demon's head, cutting him in half. It slumped to the ground while its body faded into mist leaving only bones and blood. Not even giving the mist a chance, Yami plunged his silver blade into it, the ruby glowing as it sucked in the black mist. Only when the last of it was gone, did Yami relax._

" _Y-you killed it. You actually killed it!"_

" _You had the guts to actually take on the demon."_

" _How? How could you kill it so easily?"_

 _The street was suddenly filled with people who had watched the fight. They all looked shocked and were scared to go near the body, but they were also in awe at what he had just done._

 _Yami smiled, "I'm just happy to help."_

" _Can you take on bigger demons?"_

" _Are you here to help us?"_

" _Where did you learn to fight like that?"_

" _Is your sword magic?"_

 _Overwhelmed by the questions, Yami looked around at the eager and hopeful faces, "Why don't we give the stranger some space."_

 _The new voice seemed to soothe the crowd as they all calmed and made a path for him. He smiled as Yami looked at him. He looked to be around 25 only five years older than himself. He had dark skin that seemed natural with long brown hair and kind, brown eyes. He seemed nice overall, but Yami could tell he had a power with him._

" _Hello, my name is Mahado, what's yours?"_

" _Yami." The two noticed how some of the younger girls swooned at his voice and chuckled lightly._

" _You must be tired after you traveling. How about I buy you a drink?" Mahado gestured to the city tavern._

 _Yami shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't drink." He smiled at the dejected looked and added, "But some food would be lovely." Mahado smiled and led them over to the tavern._

…

 _It had been a week since he arrived to the village and things seemed to be looking up. Demons would pop up at random to terrorize the people; however, Yami would come and put an end to their attempts. The people of the village were grateful for his help and welcomed him. Despite his great work, there was a few suspicions about him and his power. No one knew how he could fight off all the demons, and while most people left it at that, others feared that he might be a demon in surprise. Luckily his new friend, Mahado was there to help sort out any doubt. Still, the rumors remained._

 _Yami stood in the backyard of Mahado's house looking at the scenery around him. The yard was huge and offered a great view with the forest in the background. He sighed. From a far, the forest looked like a peaceful place, but he knew that was where all the demons lay._

 _The crackle of leaves caught his attention. He focused, trying to hear it again. When nothing happened, he put his hand on his sword, ready to draw it out. Demons could be crafty, and he needed to be on his toes. The high whistle of a blade moving through the air alerted him and he turned around, sword drawn, just in time to block the attack. He was met with thoughtful, deep blue eyes._

" _I see you haven't put your guard down."_

 _Yami smirked, "I see you haven't given up your quest to beat me." With a good push, Yami shoved his opponent off him._

 _The human male was twenty-two and had flawless, pale skin, save for the yellow marker on his left cheek. He was taller than Yami by a few inches and had spiked black hair with yellow streaks. In both of his hands were two silver swords that when put together, made one blade. Yami couldn't help but smile at his newest friend, Yusei Fudo._

 _Three days after Yami had arrived, he braved going into the forest a bit and stumbled upon a demon who was guarding a tree. Not wanting to let the demon attack the village, he fought it and sealed its curse away. Once the demon was gone he found out the reason why the creature was guarding the tree: is was keeping another warrior from waking up._

 _Their first meeting was not ideal, considering when Yusei did wake up he started to attack Yami, thinking the demon was tricking him, but after an hour, they were able to talk. Yusei had been a wanderer like Yami when he stumbled upon the Village, and wanting to help them, he tried to fight off the demons. He was able to get close to the nest, but unfortunately, he was defeated by one of the guardians and was cursed to a nightmare coma. Had no one found him soon, he would have been dragged down to the underworld and fed to the demons._

 _The two became fast friends and began working together on defeating the demons. It certainly was nice when you had people there to help you._

" _I know I can't beat you. But," Yusei placed his swords together and put them in the sheath on his back, "That doesn't mean I can't keep you on your toes."_

 _Yami laughed and put his own sword away, "Considering you almost scratched out my eye when we met, I'm sure it's safe to say you can beat me… eventually."_

 _Yusei inclined his head towards town, "How about some milk as a truce?"_

"Sure _."_

 _Walking through town, the shorter smiled as a pair of kids ran past. Even though the amount of demons he and Yusei had taken down was nothing to what still lay in the forest, the village was already blooming to life. More children played outside, people sat on porches, even the market place was filled with more than a couple of people. When he noticed a young couple kissing, Yami looked away with a blush._

" _You saw the couple didn't you?"_

" _Nope!" Yami looked forward, trying to keep a straight face._

" _Your face is turning red."_

" _So!"_

" _You liked watching them didn't you?"_

" _Nope!" Yami tried to run forward, hoping to get away from his friends prying comments when his wrist was caught and he was pulled back. It wasn't until he felt a kiss on his cheek that he freaked out and broke away. "Yusei!"_

 _His friend shrugged his shoulder and gave him one of his famous half-smiles, "Yes?"_

" _You… but… WHY?" Yami's face was red with embarrassment while his friend chuckled softly._

" _To pester you." Yusei walked past him, continuing on their path, "I know you and I figured it was what you wanted."_

 _Yami walked beside him, his blush dying down, "And why would you think_ that _was what I wanted?"_

" _I've seen your dreamy stares. I've heard to sigh to yourself. I know a lovey look when I see one, but I know that you don't have a love. I can tell you're looking for it."_

 _Yami smiled and looked at the sky, "It's a nice thought, to find love. I just don't think I will find it. Not with all the traveling I do."_

" _On the contrary, I think that is just what will lead you to it."_

 _Yami turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at his friend, "And what about you? Surely you have thought about it?"_

 _Yusei shook his head, "I'm a lone wolf. Besides, the love that I get from other people is enough for me."_

 _Yami snickered and looked forward, "You poor casanova, breaking hearts everywhere you go."_

 _A scream tore through the air as one of the children that ran by earlier was thrown back into Yusei. He caught her and noticed she had three claw marks from her shoulder, down to her thigh. Yami turned to him and nodded. While Yusei ran off to put the girl somewhere safe, Yami ran forward, sword drawn ready to take on the demon with his friend._

…

 _It was time. Many weeks had passed and the demons have been coming non stop: each stronger than the next. While Yami and Yusei were able to defeat them everytime, they couldn't keep doing this forever. They needed to end it and they needed to end it now. There was only one way to finally bring peace to the city: eliminate the demon's nest._

 _Not only was that easier said than done, but it was very risky. They would both have to confront the nest and defeat the king demon that lived there. Not only that, but it could cause more trouble for the city and they were already wary. Despite how much Yami and Yusei were able to do, there were many who were still unsure about them; moreover, some thought they were only hurting the village due to the rise in chaos. Sure he and Yusei had killed many demons, but that didn't mean the trouble was gone The demons fought hard and caused more trouble for the villae than they had since they first spawned._

 _Even with the people's doubt, if they wanted the trouble gone, they needed to go to the source._

" _Are you ready?" Yusei asked as the two of them waited around the corner away from the mass of people. They were going to warn the city dwellers in hopes to ease the blow that would come._

" _If we don't do it, then his city will never be free."_

 _Yusei nodded, "As long as you are sure, I will stay with you until the end."_

 _Yami smiled at his dear friend, "You know, I'm glad to have you as a friend." He held out his hand which Yusei took._

" _I agree." They shook their hands once in understanding before releasing, "Let's go."_

 _The crowd that waited for them around the corner quieted down as they came into view. Everyone in the city was gathered there to answer the call that their two protectors gave. No one knew anything about what was to be said, just that it was important._

 _Yami and Yusei walked to the front of the crowd and stood on a box so that everyone could see them. As he stared out across the sea of people, Yami began to get nervous. He had never liked the thought of large crowds and thus stayed secluded most of his time. Sure he would help out large cities of people with their problems, but he always avoided having to stand in front of them all. He had to this time, though. For the people's sake._

 _Looking across the crowd again, Yami found his friend Mahado who gave him an encouraging smile before he began, "Hello everyone, and thank you for meeting here today on such short notice." His throat began to close as all attention was on him. Not knowing what to say with everyone watching him, he glanced at Yusei hoping the other could continue._

" _The reason we gathered you here is because we come with a warning." Yuseis bold voice got everyone's attention, while Yami sighed in relief about the loss of attention. The crowd whispered amongst themselves in wary about this warning, "As you all know, me and Yami have spent that last few weeks fighting off demons as they came and helped to bring this city some peace." Everyone focused on Yusei and some nodded in agreement, "Today, we plan to enact the next part of our plan."_

 _Yami nodded to the people in confirmation, "As much as our defence has been, we want to put a full stop in the demons plan and prevent them from coming back ever again." When he noticed how many people were looking at him, Yami took a small step back so that Yusei was in front._

 _A shout from the back carried over the crowd, "How do you intend to get rid of the demons forever?"_

" _By taking out their nest." Yusei's statement caused a hush to fall over the crowd. they could tell everyone was apprehensive about the plan._

 _Yami knew they needed to get the people on their side if they wanted to go through with the plan, "If we go and take out the nest then the demons will be gone forever and your village will be free from their curse."_

" _However, when we do confront the nest, the demons will be angry and try to attack this village." That caused a stir in the crowd._

" _You mean the demons will be more angry at us?"_

" _Are you sure this is safe?"_

" _The demons have already tormented us enough, don't provoke them!"_

" _We already have provoked the demons by protecting the village. If we keep doing as they are, things will get worse. It's better if we stop them now before it gets worse." Yusei tried to reason, but the crowd wasn't listening._

" _Maybe this is as bad as it can get!"_

" _If more demons come, than you can just fight them off. We don't have to confront anything."_

" _If you die during this, then our home is defenceless and the demons will destroy it!"_

" _Everyone please, calm down." Yami's word were only lost in the churring crowd._

 _Yami and Yusei looked at each other as the crowd became more angry. It was clear that they weren't going to listen to reason, at least not in this state. Even more so, it seemed as though the people weren't going to listen to them. If they didn't do something fast, then the people would be against the plan altogether, but there was nothing they could do to make them calm down._

 _Someone began to walk through the crowd towards the announcement box. Those in his path became quiet and let him through while others continued their bickering. Yami and Yusei smiled as they watched Mahado walk through the crowd towards them. If the town was going to listen to anyone, it was him._

 _Once Mahado reached the box, the two friends made room for him to stand between them. Everyone fell silent as Mahado stepped up and gazed at the crowd with wise eyes._

" _Everyone, heed my words. This village is great just as the people who live in it are; however, it is at risk. The demons sit at our doorstep, ready tear it down. Demons are not forgiving and care not what is in their way, just that it is blocking their goal. Right now those demons wish this village and its people gone. It is only by our will to see it live that this village still stands. We all want to protect our homes and families, but we lack the power to keep them safe. These two men," He gestured to his friends beside him, "have given us the chance to keep them safe. They have fought the demons and made more of a stand then we ever could. All that is left to do is get rid of the demon's nest and we will all be safe once more."_

" _But… but what if the demons come back once the nest is gone and destroy our homes?"_

" _With the nest gone, the demons won't be able to fester here and torment us. Priest's can bless this land so that no evil can set foot here."_

" _Our homes are safe now with these two. Why should we anger the demons, putting us all in more danger, when we are better off now?"_

" _During the night, do you not fear a demon will come and take your children? Do you not fear wandering on the road for demons can attack? Do you not live in uncertainty that this city will fall to the hands of demons?" He paused, letting his words sink in, "We are not safe as we are now. We are still in great danger. Without the nest, we will be safe at last. Though the final battle may not be pretty, our safety and lives rest on these two brave men. They will not be here forever and when they are gone, who is to say more will come around? Let us not waste the gift that we have been given and take this chance to fight for our safety."_

 _All was quiet for awhile. The three friends waited patiently for the crowd to pander over their choices. The speech had been bold and well spoken, but the people still had their doubts. The people looked to one another silently, thinking over the choice laid at their feet. No one wanted to speak up._

" _If those boys think they can give us our freedom and safety, then let them try."_

 _No one knew who had spoken, but everyone agreed. While it was hesitant and wary, the people sounded their agreements, allowing Yami and Yusei to do as they needed._

 _Mahado sighed in relief and smiled as he faced his friends, "You two do know what you're getting into, right?"_

 _Yami nodded, "I want to free these people and I'm ready to take down the demons."_

" _So long as we fight together, we will be able to destroy the nest." Yusei's blue eyes shone with determination as he spoke._

 _Mahado nodded, "I wish you both luck." As he stepped off the box, Yami stopped him._

" _Thank you for helping us."_

" _Anytime my friend."_

 _He walked off into the crowd while the other two jumped off the box and headed towards Mahado's house to get ready. Once they were out of sight of the villagers, Yusei spoke up._

" _This is not going to be an easy fight."_

" _I know, but there is no one else I'd rather go into battle with." He flashed Yusei a smiled that was returned._

…

 _Yami jumped back as a clawed hand swung at his face. He rose his sword and made a run for the demon only to jump back as the hand got too close. His breathing was heavy from the effort that he was taxing his body with, but he knew that he couldn't stop. The whole town was relying on him and Yusei to defeat these demons._

 _He chanced a glance at his friend who was off to his right fighting his own few demons. Skeletons of dead demons littered the forest ground from enemies already fallen and the ground was almost black with blood. The mouth of the cave was just in sight were a new demon would emerge every now and then._

 _An arrow whizzed past his face, bringing him back to the matter at hand. He looked around and noticed two more demons were surrounding him. Four on one: the odds weren't good, but he had won on worse._

 _He gripped his sword tight, ready for an attack. When he heard the sound of an arrow releasing, he swung his blade up, cutting the arrow in half before it could hit him. The other demons growled at him and lunged to attack. Crouching low, Yami swung his foot out and tripped one of the demons. He rolled onto his back and sliced at the second demon who tried to tackle him, successfully cutting it in half. The blood sprayed on his face, and he shut his eyes, trying to keep them clean. Yami quickly scrambled to his feet, trying to rub the blood sway with his sleeve._

" _Yami, duck!"_

 _Ducking low to the ground, Yami heard the screech of a demon and the slice of swords through the air. Once he heard the bones fall to the ground, he shot up, raising his sword high into the air. Even with his eyes still closed, he felt the curses being sucked into the ruby to be forever sealed away. That was until he felt something slice through the air and cut the underside of his wrist._

 _Yami cursed as he struggled to hold the sword up. It was going fine until he heard Yusei strike down the last demon, releasing its curse. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold strong enough to seal it away; his arm was getting tired and losing blood and his body was beginning to shake with the strain of fighting._

 _He felt hands grab onto his sword arm and he knew it was Yusei helping him._

 _When the curse was sealed away, Yami dropped his sword and cradled his arm to his chest, "Thanks, Yusei." He rubbed the last of the blood away from his vision and smiled at his friend, "I wouldn't have been able to seal that one if you didn't help."_

" _It's done now, at least. Here, let me see your wrist." He didn't wait for Yami and instead grabbed his friend's arm._

" _It's okay; it's just a cut. Nothing serious." Yami tried to pull his arm away in protest._

" _We're fighting demons. One cut can mean death." Yami watched as his friend untied the dark blue scarf around his neck and began to tie it around the cut._

 _When it was wrapped up, Yami took his arm back and inspected the bandage, "Thanks."_

" _No problem." Yusei moved both swords into one hand while he bent down to pick up the discarded sword, "You might want to keep this close. We don't know when the next wave will come."_

 _Yami nodded and took his sword, biting back a hiss as his wound moved, "This isn't going to be fun."_

" _And what we have been doing was?" Yusei gave him half a smile and made his way towards to cave._

 _Yami began to follow, "We have to end this now or else we will both be too exhausted to deal with the Demon Lord. Then we will both fail the town."_

 _Yusei nodded, "True, but how can we call it out? We certainly can't go in there or else we'll be swarmed."_

 _Yami smirked at his friend, "My ruby can do more than kill demons."_

" _You mean you can call it out?"_

" _Yes. We just have to be ready for whatever back up it brings."_

 _All too soon they stood at the mouth of the cave, looking into the ominous darkness inside. Eerie growls emanated from the darkness as hot wind bellowed out at them. It was as if they were staring a bull down and feeling its hot, angry breath wash over them._

" _You are going to have to take on the Demon Lord alone."_

 _Yami sighed, "I had a feeling."_

" _I don't want to leave you alone to fight it, but one of us has to hold back the rest of the demons or else we will get swarmed. Your sword is the only thing that can kill it and you're the only one who knows how to use it."_

" _Promise to stay alive?" Yami glanced at Yusei who glanced back._

" _Promise."_

 _Yami smiled and looked back to the cave. He took in a deep breath and walked closer until he could reach out and touch the darkness. He lifted his blade up so it was pointing into the cave, the silver glistening in the dying light outside. He spoke, his voice bold and firm, "Demon lord! I challenge you here and now!" the ruby began to glow at the declaration, and seeping into the inky blackness, "You are not welcomed in this land and I plan to purify it of our presence once and for all! Show yourself Demon Lord! Emerge from you nest and fight!"_

 _The earth began to shake around them. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling and walls, but Yami held fast, determined eyes glaring into the demon's nest. A menacing growl echoed out as chains began to rattle and drag. The screeches of of demons ripped through the air as if cheering on their master._

 _Two red beads glowed in the shadows, deep within the cave. They pierced into Yami, chilling him to the core. The eyes were riddled with evil and pain, a sense of madness making the stare unnerving. Still, Yami held strong, refusing to show any weakness._

" _Fight me, Demon Lord!" Yami shouted before stepping out of the cave, so it could emerge._

 _The sound of chains against the rock floor began to get louder as the demon came forward. Out of the darkness came a tall, pale demon who was nothing but skin and bone. Its lanky body was twisted with bone poking out of leathery skin in random places. Its face was human-like, but long and abnormal. Its eyes were sunken it to a void with only pinpricks of white to serve as its eyes. Its nose was decayed and merely a hole while its jaw was dropped open, its chin falling to the chest of a bare ribs. Chains coiled around the boney demon. They looked heavy with the weight of the world and could break the body of the demon at any minute. The Demon Lord stood on its back legs and screeched at the two humans before falling to all fours and charging._

" _Run!" Heeding Yusei's shout, Yami turned heel and ran into the forest._

 _A Roorain! It had to be a Roorain that was leading this nest. These demons looked frail, but could handle ten times more than any other demon. Nary anything can break its skin and a single strike from the demon is deadly. Not only is it fast, but it's strong, fire resistant, and can breath underwater. They are notorious for toying with their victims before dragging them down to the underworld and chaining them to a fate of eternal suffering._

 _Yami glanced at his sword. The ruby still glowed with life, ready to take on any demon. He smirked and glanced over his shoulder to see the demon right on their heels along with reinforcements. Looking ahead, he knew that would come upon the town soon. They wouldn't want to bring all this to the town._

" _We have to split now! You keep the demons in the forest and I'll lead the Demon Lord off!" Yami shouted._

" _Got it! I'll see you when it's over, my friend!"_

" _Good luck, Yusei!"_

 _A long chain slammed into the ground between them, forcing them apart, "Be strong, Yami!" With that, Yusei dodged off to start his own battle._

 _The Roorain looked after Yusei and started to follow. Cursing, Yami turned around and charged the Demon Lord._

" _I challenge you, Demon Lord!" He swung at the demon's front leg, cursing when it only created a small scratch. The demon looked back to Yami, their faces only inches apart. Yami growled and jumped back, holding his blade up so that the ruby shined into the Roorain's eyes. It screeched in pain, "Focus on me!"_

 _He took off running again, pleased when he heard the creature running after him. As he dodged over rocks and roots, Yami weaved between the trees, trying to create some sort of distance between them. Had the forest not been this dense, both he and Yusei would be dead due to the Roorain's speed._

 _The forest began to thin and a plain came in sight, with the town not far away. It would be risky bringing the Demon Lord so close to the town, but he would have the advantage in such an open space; moreover, the sun would weaken the creature. Looking up at the sky, he cursed seeing that the sun was starting to set. At least it wouldn't have the shadows to hide in._

 _His breathing was harsh as he pushed to keep ahead of the demon and out of the forest. It wasn't until he escaped the treeline that he skid to a stop and turned to face his enemy. The Roorain stared at him from inside the forest, unhappy that its prey was in the open._

 _Yami rose his sword high into the air, letting the ruby light illuminate the area around him, "Come out and fight me, demon!"_

 _The demon screeched and raced forward, accepting the challenge. One of the chains rose off the ground and lashed out at Yami who narrowly missed it by jumping away. Another chain whipped the ground beside Yami, forcing him back. Both chains began to thrash on either side of him recklessly, scarring the earth and kicking up debris. Yami knew that the demon was trying to blind him, and set up a sneak attack; however, it would do him no good to try and run. The best thing he could do was to prepare for the oncoming attack._

 _He planted his feet firmly in the ground and gripped his sword with both hands. As he thought, the demon came rushing up at him, its feet silenced by the thrashing chains. As its face cleared out of the dust, Yami jabbed his sword forward, slicing through the bottom jaw. The screech that met his ears was deafening and the blood that sprayed at him burned like fire. When the demon clawed at him, Yami jumped back, ripping his sword out of its jaw._

 _Blood dripped on the ground and seared the grass creating a pungent earthy smell. Yami scrunched up his nose in disgust. The creature curled in on itself as it dealt with the pain, leaving Yami a chance to attack. Rushing forward, he swung his blade down, hitting one of the creature's boney legs. When it refused to move, he continued to hit it again. None of the hits were able to draw blood, but Yami could tell the demon was getting angry. Still, he held his ground and sliced at the monster, hoping to weaken it in some way._

 _Yami cried out as one of the chains whipped out at him and hit him in the side. He was sent flying in the air and away from the Roorain He twisted around, preparing to land when he felt the hot chains wrap around his torso and slam him into the ground. A cloud of dust rose up around him, but he could see the piercing stare glare at him with hatred. He tried to stand, but he felt the chains tighten around him, their heated anger burning his skin._

 _He cried out as he was once again lifted into the air and slammed down onto the ground again… and again… and again._

 _Yami could feel blood begin to seep out of his busted lip and out of the cuts he had newly acquired. Bruises and dust marred his skin and left him tired and battered, still he knew he couldn't give up. The heat from the chains was unbearable and burned deep into his skin and if it kept up, it would burn his bones soon._

 _The heat and the pain suddenly left as the chains retreated and he was thrown through the air. Opening his eyes, Yami cursed as he noticed the town becoming closer and closer. Many people screamed and ran away when they saw him and Yami hoped they had half a mind to leave. Of the Roorain started to attack the people, Yami wasn't sure how many people he was going to be able to save._

 _Yami hit the ground hard, kicking up a cloud of dirt and rocks. The dust stung his eyes and wounds and the rough ground scarred his back, making him cry out. When he finally stopped, his body helt weak and heavy. Looking around, he noticed he was in the main street of town, and at first it seemed vacant, but he could see the curious onlookers who were hiding in the shops and homes._

 _In one shop he noticed a little girl who was about to leave to bring him medicine. He rose onto his hands and knees, "Stay back… Don't let the demon see you." The girl stopped and turned back to her house, heeding his words._

 _Breathing a sigh of relief, Yami looked up at the demon who still stood where he was. Yami glared at the demon and struggled to his feet. Once he was up, a pang of pain shot up his leg, almost knocking him to the ground. He steadied himself and took his weight off of his right foot, where the sting was coming from. He looked at his ankle and cursed when he saw that it was red and swollen. When he tried to move it, more pain coursed through him. It wasn't broken, but it was sprained: badly._

 _The last bit of light faded from the sky, allowing the stars to pierce through the darkness; however, the night was darker because the moon never rose. Of all the nights for there to be a new moon, it had to be this one night. An eerie silence was cast over the town, nary a cricket to make a sound. The wind was dead and the air was bogged down by the tense and dark auras. Little light saturated the thick night, as the weak lanterns tried to fight it back. The shadow shifted and stalked as if they were their own being, adding a sense of uncertainty to this already dangerous night._

 _The Roorain rose up on its hind legs, letting out a blood curtling screech that shook the earth. Yami wanted to cover his ears, to block out the splitting sound, but he refused to show any weakness. The demon fell to the ground and took off at a breakneck speed toward the town. Yami glared at the creature and took his best stance that he could, prepared to fight back when he noticed something missing._

 _Panic filled Yami fast as his hands clutched empty air and not the reassuring cold of his sword. Forgetting about the danger racing towards him, Yami began searching for his sword. It had to be near! He kept a strong hold onto it when he was thrown so it couldn't be far! It must have slipped! He had to find it! HE HAD TO FIND IT!_

 _A violent scream tore from Yami's throat when he felt boney fingers pierced through his side like a skewer. He was lifted off his feet by the Roorain, causing a fire of pain to consume Yami as the fresh wounds were strained. He gripped the boney fingers that pierced his skin to try and relieve the pressure._

 _The two locked eyes and fear was struck into Yami. The demon's eyes bore into his own like dark voids of pain. It struck his soul and the foreboding of death washed over him. The demon screamed at him, causing more blood to splash onto his body and sear his skin like acid._

 _Yami cried out at the pain and began to flail. He needed to get down now or else he would be in serious trouble. The more he struggled, the more pain shot through him as he wounds were agitated. The pungent odor of blood and acid burned his nose and brought tears to his eyes. His blood stained his hands and made them slippery. His vision was starting to swim._

 _In his painful panic, Yami kicked at the demon's neck, successfull landing a hit. The demons scream was deafening and before he knew it, Yami was flying through the air and into a pile of crates that broke under his weight. Black creeped into his vision and his head was spinning and ears ringing, but Yami tried hard to focus. When his sight was clear enough, he looked over to the Roorain who was still screaming in pain. It was curled in on itself and its hands were on its neck, protecting it._

 _Yami's eyes widened as he say a thin trail of black blood seep past the demons skeletal hands. Of course! Every demon has a weak spot, even if it's small. While a Roorain is impermeable everywhere else, the front of the neck must be its softest and most vulnerable part. No one would think it to be there because it's dropped jaw is blocking anyone from going near it; moreover, it would be dangerous to get that close to even hit it. You would be in perfect range of its lanky limbs and deadly chains. Still, it was the best shot Yami had if he wanted to save the town._

 _He pushed himself off the broken crates, only to fall back to the ground with a groan of pain. Using one hand to lift him up Yami used his other to press against the wounds in his side. The stung horribly and where bleeding heavily. His breathing was labored ad uneven as he fought against the pain, while his skin was coated in blood and sweat. Looking at his arm, he could see he was paler than normal and he was shaking badly. He needed to end this. Now._

 _A glimmer of light caught Yami's attention over to a shop. He noticed a few onlookers peeking out from behind the window shutters, and he could tell they were uneasy too. Moving his eyes away from the windows, he noticed a red glow coming from under the porch stairs. Crimson eyes widened in realisation. It was his sword!_

 _He began to crawl over to the porch. It was painful and slow, but he pushed himself, knowing that without it, everyone would lose. Closer and closer the sword was becoming as he inched his way forward. It was finally within reach and he stretched out, trying to grab it. His pale fingers touch the cold metal and relief washed over him._

" _Yami look out!"_

 _It was too late as a heavy chain slammed down on Yami's back, making him cry out. The burning metal wrapped around his torso and pulled him away from the sword. He tried desperately to grab hold of it, but he only managed to move it a few inches into the open. Knowing the sword was a lost cause, Yami focused on the demon that now towered over him._

 _The Roorain was shadowed by the night, but he could clearly see its silhouette standing over him. Its black eye sockets were dripping blood which glistened in the dying light of the few town lanterns. Some of the blood dripped down onto Yami's face and he bit back a hiss as it tried to burn his skin.. Pure rage and hate rolled off the demon in hot waves of energy. He lie directly underneath the demon, on his back and at the complete mercy to whatever it had planned._

 _A chain slammed down beside him and he rolled in the opposite direction. As he tried to leave from under the creature, another chain slammed down, forcing him back. The chains thrashed, and the demon stomped its feet widely making it clear that there was no escape. Yami watched in horror as its head was lowered and twisted around 180 degrees to stare at him. It let out an angered screech to which Yami covered his ears to try and save his hearing._

 _When it finally stopped, Yami looked at it once again, but his eyes widened at what he saw behind it. The little girl from before stood on her porch watching, the same porch that his sword was under, "Quick! You have to grab my sword so I can kill it! Please, I need your help!"_

 _The girl look down at the porch, where the sword was sticking out before looking at him and the demon. She looked scared, "Please! I need that to defeat the demon! Just hand it to me, quickly!"_

 _The Roorain looked at the girl and let out a warning screech. Yami cursed as the girl looked ready to run away, "Don't be afraid!" Yami let out a cry of pain as the demon shoved him down to the ground with its bony hand. He send pleading crimson eyes to the frightened girl, "HELP! Please, just hand it to me and I can escape! Please, hurry!"_

 _The girl shifted her feet as she stared fearfully at the demon who glared at her. Her eyes slipped down to the sword before striking back to the demon. Without warning she bolted down the porch steps and towards the sword. The Roorain screeched in anger, making her drop the sword._

 _Yami felt the pressure leave his body and he noticed, with fear the the Demon Lord was heading for the girl. As she picked up the sword again, Yami shot to his feet, his adrenaline bypassing the pain, and began to run towards her as well. When the demon was in front of her, it rose on its back legs in anger and screeched. She stood frozen in place as she looked at the demon in fear. Yami slid under the demon before bounding to his feet in front of the girl. She handed him the sword and screamed._

 _Yami turned around to see the Roorain descending on top of them, ready to kill. He posed his sword._

" _SCRAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!"_

 _The Demon Lord slumped forward, the silver blade stuck right though its throat. Black blood sprayed at the two humans as its skin melted away, leaving bones which clanked to the floor ominously. As black mist rose off the body and rose into the sky. The mass stretched out until it covered the whole town like a cumulonimbus cloud. It swirled like a tempest, its black tendrils licking the buildings._

 _Exhaustion and pain washed over Yami as he swayed. He held onto the porch in order to steady himself, but he looked sadly at the whirling curse above them. If he didn't absorb it, then this town was doomed, but he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to do it alone. Still he had to try._

 _Using his sword, who's ruby still glowed with life, as a cane, he made his way to the center of the street. Slowly and painfully, he tried to lift up his arm so his sword was in the air, but he could barely lift the hunk of metal. He tried again, but almost fell down at the pain it caused._

 _Yami jumped when he felt someone wrap an arm around his waist. Looking beside him, he smiled when he saw Yusei who was in a slightly better condition than him wrap his hand over his own and both lifted the sword into the sky._

 _The ruby's light burst outwards, casting the whole town in its red glow. The curse above tried to twist away from the light, only to be sucked in towards it. It lashed oat at the wooden homes, successfully ripping chunks off as it was dragged away. The two friends staggered as they fought to stand, but held fast, knowing that they had to finish it off._

 _As the last off the black mist was sucked into the ruby, the light died, its mission complete. Yami and Yusei both looked at each other as they as they kneeled to the ground. They had finally saved the town._

…

 _Yami let out a sigh as the morning sun warmed his face. He was content in the silence when a voice broke it, "Are you sure you have to leave?"_

 _He turned around to face Yusei, the rest of the town stood behind him. His left arm was wrapped completely in bandages and one more was still wrapped around his head, but Yusei looked much better than he did three weeks ago. Yami nodded, "Yeah, it's my time to go."_

" _You know no one is kicking you out of town, right?" Both friends turned to Mahado who stepped out from the crowd, a solemn look on his face._

 _Yami nodded and gave him a sad smile, "I know, but there are more people who need help, and I want to be there for them."_

" _Even if you're not fully healed?"_

" _Mahado, please. I fit enough to walk, and that is more than enough for me."_

" _But-"_

" _Mahado," This time, Yusei spoke, his voice sad, but understanding, "We can't hold him here, nor do I want to think about how many lives can be lost if we keep him." He walked over to stand in front of his friend, "Promise you will be alright?"_

 _The shorter smiled, "Just so long as you promise to meet me on the road, in the future."_

" _Deal." They both shook hands happily. They knew it would be a long time before they saw the other again, despite the promise, so they both wanted to remember this moment. It was hard to leave a friend. As they began to let go, Yusei pulled Yami close and whispered in Yami's ear, "Next time I see you, you better have found your lover."_

 _They pulled apart fully, and locked eyes, navy blue staring into crimson, "I will."_

 _Turning away from the town, Yami began to walk on the dirt path into the woods. The cane that Mahado had given him tapped lightly against the dirt as he walked away. His foot still hurt from the fight, of which he had a temporary limp, but after a few days time he would be healed and he wouldn't have to use the cane any more. While he referred to it as a cane, it was really a wooden stick that the friend had found and whittled at so it was smooth. It was a bit too tall for him and came up to his chest, but he didn't care. For as long of a journey that he was going to have, it was a nice gift._

 _He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that if he kept going, that he would find his destination. As the days past, his only view was the forrest. The path was long and traveled through the heart of the woods, with no end it sight. Still, he had seen a few people; traders who used the road to get to the next town. It made Yami happy to hear that the traders were excited that they could use the path now. Rumors of the demons vanishing in the forest traveled fast and the road became busy once more. Yami never told them who had done it, he was happy just knowing that he helped people._

 _The pain in his foot was gone and he didn't need to use the cane anymore; still, he held onto it, unwilling to let it go. It stayed hooked on his back beside his small bag that was filled with food, water, and a change of clothes._

 _Yami sighed as he leaned up against a nearby tree. He swung his bag off his back and took out he waterskin inside. Raising it to his lips, Yami took a drink of water. When he didn't feel the cool liquid, he pulled it away and looked inside: it was empty._

 _He groaned and lowered his arm while he leaned his head back and closed it eyes. In the quiet tranquility of the forest the soft bubble of a stream could be heard in the distance. Opening his eyes, Yami pushed off the tree and began to make his way towards the water._

 _As the trees began to thin, a small crystal clear river came in sight, the water was calm and moved smoothly, inviting all to come and take a drink._

 _Yami kneeled by the bank of the river and took off his bag, cane and sword. Taking out his waterskin, he dipped it into the river, and he reveled at the cool kiss of the water. When the skin was full, he took a drink, enjoying the fresh, crisp taste. He leaned back in the grass and enjoyed the peace around him._

 _A calm came over him and he realised just how tired his journey had made him. Days on end of walking with no stopping really did take a toll on on a person. Sleep began to ebb its way into his consciousness when a splash in the water jerked him back._

 _Crimson eyes shot open as their owner sat up and began to scan the area for danger. Nothing moved under his gaze and no new entities could be seen. With a sigh of relief, Yami began to pack up his belongings. He put his waterskin back in the bag and slung it over his back. Then he reached down to pick up his cane and hooked it in his bag's strap. As he went to pick up his sword, his eyes widened in fear when he didn't see it. Panic washed over him as he frantically began to search for his missing sword. The splash!_

 _Jumping to his feet, his eyes followed the current where a flash of light reflected off the silver blade. He cursed as he took off in a sprint towards his sword. Each time he came close to the sword, the current would drift it further away down stream, making him run faster to keep up. When did the water get so fast?!_

" _NO!"_

 _Yami skid to a stop as the shout echoed in the air. He could hear the sound of water splashing and a soft screeching further down the river. He looked back to the water, where he knew his sword was floating. If he helped the person, he might never get his sword again._

" _AAHHH!"_

 _He cursed and began to run towards the screaming, his sword left to the stream. As he ran further down, he could make out two figures fighting in the water. The water was choppy around them, and splashed high into the air, blocking off a lot of his view. Through the splashes, though he could make out a young boy who seemed to be struggling against a blue creature… a water demon!_

 _He quickened his pace, knowing that if he didn't get to them soon, they could die. By the looks of the fight so far, they weren't holding out too well, either. God, if he had his sword, it would make this fight easier, but he couldn't focus on it now. He had to help this person, with or without… his…. Sword…_

 _Yami slowed to a halt as he stared at the two figures. The demon was backed away from the boy and hissing at him angrily, while the boy now held a sword in his hands. A silver sword. His sword._

 _Yami couldn't help but smile at the young boy who stood bravely with his sword; however, he became concerned when the demon lunged to attack. Did he know how to use a sword? What if he missed? What if… he succeeded?_

 _All thoughts left his mind as a terrified scream ripped through the air followed by the pained screech of the demon. The water demon turned black before its body lost its form and pooled down the boy who was sat in the calming water. The sword shook in his hands as it stayed poised where he had attacked._

 _To say Yami was impressed was an understatement. It wasn't everyday people could survive a demon on their own; moreover, that they would be brave enough to kill it. The happy moment left, however, as he saw the black mist rise out of the stream and into the air, its target on the frightened boy._

 _Yami made a beeline for the boy in the water. When he got close enough, he jumped into the water and moved behind the other. Deciding there wasn't enough time to take the sword, Yami placed his own hands over the strangers and rose the sword into the sky. The ruby shone bright in the sun as the charging curse was sucked into the gem. It was gone._

 _Silence sat between the two as they both lowered the sword. Yami felt the boy take his hands away and start to turn to face him._

" _H-how did you… how did you stop… that?" The boy asked as Yami finally got to see his face._

 _Yami almost stopped breathing. The boy had perfect porcelain skin that seemed to glow like moonlight with vibrant, amethyst eyes that held such sweet, innocence. His face was round and sweet, making him look younger than he probably was. His hair was similar to his own, but seemed softer, rounder, and with less blonde. He had never seen anyone so beautiful._

" _Sir? Are you okay?"_

 _Yami blinked his eyes before his mind registered the other talking to him with that angelic voice, "I'm sorry."_

 _The other gave a small chuckle as his eyes drifted towards the sword, "How were you able to stop the curse? I've never seen anyone able to do that before."_

 _Yami moved his sword so it was resting in both hands, "I just use the ruby. It was given to me by a friend when I was younger. She said it would always protect me. Ever since I learned what it could do, I put it in this sword, and began helping people."_

" _It's a powerful stone." The boy reached out his hand and delicately ran his fingers over the ruby, "It's been blessed by many different gods and priests. Truly something special."_

 _Yami quirked an eyebrow at the other, "How can you tell?"_

 _The other looked up from the sword and right into crimson eyes. He smiled, "My mother was the head Priestess of the Temple of Fiona, Goddess of Fate, while my father was head Priest of the Temple of Amanura, Goddess of Animals. I started to study to become a priest of Mira, Goddess of Water,"_

 _Yami stared wide-eyed at the boy, "That's a holly lineage if I've ever seen one."_

 _The other chuckled again before turning solemn gaze to the water. He began to run his fingers over the water's surface, "It is nice, and I love my parents, but it put us in so much danger. Because they were both so holly, demons began to target them. They managed to survive, but they couldn't keep up. They were both killed while I ran away, my mother's last wish." He wiped his eyes as they began to fill with tears, "I've been on the run ever since, while running into demons who want to finish the job." He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear any of that. I don't eve know why I said that."_

 _Yami placed a hand on the other's shoulder, grabbing his attention, "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I wish there was some way I could have helped."_

" _You already did. Had it not been for you, that demon could have done me in, and they would win."_

 _Yami could feel a parting coming along and he panicked. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to leave. He had to do something, "M… Maybe I should stay with you then. To keep the demons away."_

 _The boy seemed to brighten at the idea and Yami could feel his heart begin to melt at that smile, "If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate to have you around."_

" _Perfect." Yami smiled and stood, helping the other to his feet, "The great Yami is at your service." He bowed low in respect with a smile._

" _It is a pleasure Yami. You may call me Yugi." When Yami stood tall again Yugi added on, "Also, don't get the wrong idea about my age, I am eighteen."_

" _You look like fourteen."_

" _I get that a lot."_

" _I'm twenty-one."_

" _You look older."_

 _They laughed._

They laughed. They had stayed together. They traveled together to different villages. He fought off all the demons that came after Yugi. They worked together to save many more people who were tormented by demons. They fell in love with each other. They… loved each other. Years flew by and they were still together… in love. Yusei found them down the road. They were happy. It was all happy. It was a happy end.

… But that didn't happen…

… Back in the town, a stranger and her cat came in…

… Rumors were spread…

… That he was dangerous…

… That he couldn't help…

… The black cat with golden eyes never left him alone…

When he and Yusei fought the Roorain, they struggled much more. People threw rocks at him because he brought the demon into town. When he got stuck, when the demon could have killed him, another demon dropped Yusei's dead body in the middle of town. Yusei had died during the fight against the demons. He had lost a dear friend. When he pleaded for the villagers to give him his sword….

No one came.

The Roorain killed him and dragged his spirit into the Underworld. They wanted retribution for all the killing he had done, so they cursed him. They cursed him with ancient magic until he was no longer himself. He was a demon.

Yugi.. without him to save him that day… he was torrmented with demons all his life. The villagers had thrown his sword into the river where it went to Yugi. The ruby kept him safe over the years. Over lifetimes. Until the day he forgot it at home

Yami could feel something wet run down his cheek, quickly followed by more. The water seemed to be a steady stream that dripped off his chin and to the carpet floor of Yugi's room. His vision was blurred by something. He removed one of his hands, which were clutching his head, to rub at his eyes.

"Yami?" He saw someone kneel down in front of him, "Are you okay?"

"I… I…" He tried to speak, but there was a large lump in his throat. It hurt.

"It's okay. You don't have to speak now." He felt arms wrap around him and engulf him in a hug.

Yami couldn't help it. He buried his head into Yugi's shoulder as his tears fell faster. Tears? He was crying.

He never knew crying could feel this good.


	16. Pumpkin Pie

**Ch 15 Pumpkin Pie**

He hated seeing other people cry. He really did. It seemed like a weak thing to do at first because it showed you were soft, but now he knew it was because he hated seeing people upset and unhappy. Even now he realized that being soft isn't so bad. In fact, he had to admit that it felt great to cry.

"Ever-ything that h-happe-ened. It wa-sn't su-uposed to be li-ke this-s."

"Shh. It's okay."

Even though Yugi's voice was soothing, it only caused more tears to fall, "Something chang-ged, an-nd I…" The words got stuck in his throat, but he was content to not say another word, even though all he wanted to do was apologize.

"Yugi… is that… who I think it is?" Jonouchi's shaky voice filled in the still room, breaking whatever fragile air there was.

"The… demon… he's here…"

Yami moved his head so he could see the group of friends around them. All of them were wide-eyed with shock eminent on all of their faces. They were are looking at him. They were all looking at him! Not through him, they were looking at him as if he were a real person.

Crimson eyes widened as he looked at how he was being held. He could _feel_ Yugi holding and comforting him. It was like he, his body, was real. Slowly, he pulled away from Yugi and looked down at himself. His body no longer held its translucent hue, so he couldn't see through himself anymore. Yami took in a shaky breath, stood to his feet and walked over to the desk in the room. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the small lamp and froze when he could touch it. It's cool temperature and smooth texture brushed against his skin reassuringly, and hope began well up inside him. Moving his hand from the lamp, he ran his fingers over the cover of a forgotten book, relishing in its rough texture. Delicately, as though the book could break at his touch, he grasped the cover and opened it. When it obeyed, letting the words show themselves, he felt uncontained joy fill him. He couldn't help but to smile a wide grin.

"I'm real." Yami's voice was barely a whisper, but it was heavy with happiness. He turned to Yugi with bright eyes, "I'm human."

Yugi nodded with a grateful smile, "You are."

"Is that… is that the demon, Yugi?" Ryou's soft voice seemed to break the fragile air in the room.

"That's the demon?!" Jonouchi blurted out as he pointed an accusing finger towards Yami.

Yami bristled at the title, "I'm not a demon. I never was."

"But Yugi and Bakura told us that you were." Mana commented.

Crimson eyes narrowed, "I am not a demon, nor have I ever been."

"Bullshit." Yami didn't have any time to react as he was shoved against the desk by a fuming Bakura, "That's a lie and we both know it."

Yami pushed the albino off of him and stood to his full height, "You don't have the right to say that when you don't understand the situation-"

"Oh I have plenty of right! Once a demon, always a demon, and you will be nothing more than a demon!"

"I am not a demon!" Yami stepped closer to Bakura, trying to intimidate him. The other met him equally.

"I know a demon when I see one, and I knew from the second I saw you just what you are! I have delt with this situation before! You can't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I am not, nor ever was a demon!"

Bakura growled as he pulled back his fist, ready to strike. The rest of the room seemed to come to life at the action as Akeifa and Jonouchi grabbed hold of Bakura and pulled him back. Ryou and Mai both rushed over to Yami, and hesitantly put their hands on his arms when he looked about to jump at Bakura. Mana stood off, looking worried while Yugi rushed between his two friends.

"I told both of you before, not to start anything." His eyes shifted between the two, a warning evident in them.

"Are you seriously going to stand up for this thing?" Bakura tried to run forward, but was held back.

Yami growled, "I am not a _thing_. I am a person!"

"Enough." Yugi looked to Bakura, "You need to stop this. I trust him with all my heart, and so you have no reason to hate him. He may have hurt me before, but so have you." That seemed to strike a nerve as Bakura seemed to settle down. Seeing him calm, Yugi then turned to Yami, closing the space as his friends backed off, and taking his face into his face, "Don't let him get to you, please. I don't want you to fall for his anger."

Crimson eyes closed as he embraced the feeling Yugi's touch, for real, "I won't."

He opened his eyes to offer Yugi a small smile. It felt nice to feel his skin, embrace his warmth, and not be burdened by a goddess' spell. A spell. At the time he thought it was some sort of curse meant to humiliate him, but now he knew that she was only trying to help him. If only he knew her name…

"You may trust that demon, but I don't, and I never will."

Yami glared at Bakura as he felt Yugi's hands slip away as he faced Bakura. It was Mana who spoke up, "I don't think that he is. At least not anymore." She flinched when cold, brown eyes stared her down, "Can't you try to give him the benefit of the doubt?'

"Oh yes, yes, do give that thing the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he can stab you in the back while you're waiting."

The hair on Yami's neck stood on edge at the cold sarcasm the dripped from the familiar voice. When the other friends in the room turned to the unexpected visitor, Yami knew they heard him to. The room darkened and shadows began to crawl in excitement. Thick with dread, the air was hard to breath and Yami felt his lungs begin to cave under the pressure. He knew that voice, and he never wanted to hear it again.

"You know, you're right not to trust him. He really is dangerous." Earl shifted his weight onto one foot as he smirked at Yami.

"Who are you?" Akeifa walked in front of Earl, blocking the stranger from everyone else.

Earl narrowed his eyes at Akeifa who gave him a steady stare, "That shouldn't be your biggest concern right now."

Yami stormed up to Earl, standing beside Akeifa, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check up on you." Earl moved to stand in front of him, "Rumor has it you've been very reckless up here."

"What do you mean by up here?" All eyes turned to Ryou who stood in the back of the room.

"Earth of course. Hell is considered down below." Earl commented off-handedly, crossing his arms.

Bakura took a few steps forward, "Are you saying you both came from Hell?" When Earl nodded with a roll of his eyes, the albino pointed accusingly towards Yami, "So you are a demon. You can't deny that."

As Yami was about to retort, Earl spoke up, "Oh no, Yami here is not a demon, although he did make a good one."

Yugi spoke up, drawing the demon's attention, "What do you mean by that?"

Earl's grey eyes looked Yugi up and down before giving him a smirk, "You would think after 700 years, a soul would lose its charm, but you still look the same."

Yami stepped in between the two, cutting off Earl's gaze, before growling out, "Explain yourself or get out."

The air swirled with malice, and the shadows shifted in anticipation as the two stared each other down. Neither glare was wavering and each held the same amount of danger. The rest of the people in the room watched with bated breath as the silent challenge went on, trying to decide who would give first. Although the room was silent, the air rang with tension that only intensified the longer they stayed in the power struggle.

Earl chuckled, "I would think it makes sense by now." He turned away and started to walk around the room, investigating every item, "You were a human, 700 hundred years ago, and quite troublesome at that. In fact, you caused so much trouble for demons that when we finally killed you, we cursed you to be a demon instead." He looked briefly at Yami, "We thought it would do the most torture." He glanced over to Yugi before continuing his search, "But, a goddess took pity on you, you found Yugi again, and it seems as though you are back to square one." He turned heel and faced Yami who kept a watchful eye on him.

"So you knew this whole time that I-"

"Yes, yes, I knew that you weren't a true demon, but I loved to see how you tried to be the best demon that you could be."

Yami tried to walk towards Earl, but was held back by Yugi grabbing onto his arm, "Earl, you-"

"As much as I love to see you chasing your own tail, I have other matters to take care of."

Yami straightened when he felt a sadness weigh the room down. Looking around, he noticed Mana begin to hunch over, her eyes shifting around the room in fear while Akeifa stood tall with and yet looked weak. Jonouchi started to become paranoid, even though he tried to keep it hidden. Bakura looked cold with a glare that seemed to freeze Yami to the spot at how enraged he was. Ryou looked the worst. He had slid to the ground, holding his head, with a pained look on his face and tears streaming out of his eyes. Even Mai looked like she was about to pass out and was using the wall for support.

What were _they_ doing here?

"You see," Earl continued, "I made a deal with another certain goddess who doesn't want to see this one fail. So, I asked for some help from some well known creatures."

"You're working with Sorrows?!" Yami kept his gaze shifting as he noticed small ghosts begin to enter the room at alarming numbers.

Earl rolled his eyes, "If it was up to me, I would have used a more gruesome, vulgar approach to getting rid of the problem; however, my associate persuaded me otherwise."

Yami stormed up to Earl so they were only inches apart, "What are you going to do?"

Earl didn't respond. He only flashed a foreboding smile before snapping his fingers. The snap echoed in the room that suddenly seemed bigger than what it actually was. Dread was all Yami could feel. He heard the thump of bodies hitting the floor and when he turned around, he noticed all of Yugi's friends kneeling on the ground in pain. Around them, the Sorrows seemed to be humming a soft tune: the same one that Yugi's music box played.

A sharp ringing in his ear caused Yami to grunt and grip his head. When it didn't cease, he fell to his knees, desperately trying to find relief from this pain. Crimson eyes squinted against the pain and looked around the room before they landed on Earl who was unaffected by the Sorrow's song.

Yami jumped when he felt arms wrap around his torso only to relax when he saw Yugi's concerned eyes. While he was surprised to see Yugi unaffected by the Sorrow's, it was pushed aside when the song became strong, causing his head to pound and he closed his eyes. The pain lessened slightly when he felt soft hands cup his face and smooth down to the back of his neck. A slight weight hit his chest for the other's hands were ripped away from him. When Yami opened his eyes he saw Earl grab Yugi's wrist and pull him away. When Yami tired to move, the pain in his head increased and the room spun, forcing him to stop.

Earl ignored Yami and waved his hand in the air before folding it back in his crossed arms. A faint noise could be heard over the intense ringing, drawing Yami's attention away from Earl and to a rift that now sat in the room behind him. The rift undulated as it tried to keep its existence within the room. Inside was dim, hiding whatever was there in shadows, but Yami could make out stone doors in the distance.

"He's all yours."

Some of the Sorrows began to move from their spots and rushed at Earl. Fear began to fill Yami as he watched both Earl and Yugi get swarmed by Sorrows who continued to circle them before retreating into the rift that was made. Crimson eyes shut as the ringing in his ears spiked before leaving instantly, leaving his mind empty and silent. The whole room was silent save for the heavy breathing as everyone tried to catch their breath after the Sorrows curse left them.

When Yami opened his eyes, his head shot up to look towards where Earl and Yugi were once standing. The rift had closed and the Sorrows were gone, but Earl was still there without Yugi.

"Where…" The ex-demon rose to his feet and looked desperately around the room, "Where's Yugi?"

The rest of the humans began to come to and looked up at him. Seeing Yugi's friends looking so lost did nothing to help Yami and he began to panic. He turned around hoping to see Yugi standing somewhere amongst the fallen friends, but to his dismay, he didn't see him.

Distraught crimson eyes then turned to Earl who watched him with indifference. The two said nothing, but Yami understood what just happened. His eyes widened before he frantically looked at Earl and over to where the rift used to lie.

"You gave him to the Sorrows?!"

"He was their choice, not mine; although it did work out nicely. You know how sad they get without a Mother-" Earl was silenced when Yami threw something at his face. It hit hard against his cheek, forcing his head to turn, and left a small burn mark where it came into contact.

Yami didn't know what he had thrown, but he knew it would stop the demon from continuing. He knew what it meant when the Sorrows didn't have a Mother. They both knew, as every demon did, what would happen to the next person that the Sorrows decided to make their Mother. Yugi was in danger, and he might not be able to get him back.

Yami rushed at Earl who was still shocked from the hit. Before he stopped in front of the demon, he bent down and picked up what he had thrown without looking at it. It burned his palm as his anger flared, "Give me the key!"

"You really think that I would give you-" Yami slapped him with the object in hand, creating another burn mark on his other cheek.

"Now, Earl!" Crimson eyes shone with rage in the dim room.

Earl narrowed his pale eyes and reached a hand into the hidden pocket of his jacket. When he pulled it out, in his hand lay a small, stone key; unordinary, but cold.

Yami tried to reach for the key, but Earl kept it away and pushed him back, "If you want this key, then you'll have to fight me for it." He snapped his fingers again and a new rift opened, revealing a burnt down forest, "Come on, Yami. Let's see which one of is truly the strongest demon." With that he jumped through the rift.

Yami growled, "I am not a demon." He followed after Earl, jumping through the rift and onto the burnt soil. He felt a gust of wind behind him and he knew that the rift was closed. There was no turning back.

Standing tall, Yami took a second to look around at the area, although there wasn't much to see. The dirt was grey and loose with ash while the remains of burnt tree stumps scattered the land. Very few trees stood tall in the open, but they where black and charred; they looked so fragile that the wind could break it with a gentle breeze. A fog hung low in the air as grey clouds swirled in a dark sky. The smell of charred wood was biter and unlike the pleasant scent of a fireplace. A residual heat clung unpleasantly to his skin, letting him know that the fire that destroyed this forest was not long ago.

This place seemed familiar, although how, Yami wasn't sure. Even so, he couldn't help the pure sadness that flooded around him.

"It's good to see that the fire did it's job. I was afraid the forest was going to be too big for it."

"Where is this?" Yami didn't look at him, too captured in the depressing land around him. He couldn't help but feel as if the forest's pain was his own.

Earl scoffed, "Of course it is. It's probably the most important forest in your whole life." He kicked at a nearby stump and smirked when it shattered into charcoal and burnt clumps, "You should feel honored. I don't just burn down any forest."

Crimson eyes widened as he saw a sludgy river a ways away, but all so familiar, "This is where me and Yugi met. And where me and Yusei destroyed the demon nest."

"Correction. This is where you could have met the human and where your human friend died and you were cursed." Earl took a step forward, the ground rumbling around him. He held out his hand and a dark metal shaft shot out of the ground, ash flying everywhere. Grasping with both hands, Earl pulled back, dragging the rest of the pole out and showing off the silver scythe blade attached to it. Yami refused to move as the blade was pointed at him, "I figured it would be the perfect place to finish what was started."

As Earl pulled the blade back, Yami rushed at him, and when the blade was being brought down, he rolled out of the way. When he stood up again, he was behind the demon who then turned around to face him.

"It was really an act of mercy, me burning down the forest. Since you couldn't stop the demons, they got angry and infested the whole woods." Earl rushed forward and made an attack.

Yami jumped back to avoid getting hit, but tripped over the remains of a stumps. The stump split in half causing a small dust cloud to billow up. Yami looked at it sadly for a second before pushing himself up in time to avoid another attack.

"The village was dinner for the Roorain, but it was still angry. It didn't like the pain you caused it and it was mad that it couldn't rip you to shreds, so he left the village to the next and destroyed that one and all nearby. Soon, every village near the forest was demon food."

Hurt stung in Yami's heart as he heard what Earl had to say, "That's not what happened."

"Look around you!", Earl spread out his arms and smiled, "This is reality! This is what _you_ did!"

"I didn't do this!" Yami growled.

"You did nothing. You just sat back and pretended to be greater than what you actually are." Earl rushed forward and swung his scythe down, just barely missing his target as Yami jumped away, "You were pretending, and doing nothing."

Yami growled and stood tall, "I saw what happened. I did destroy that demon nest, and I did save this forest." As Earl swung his scythe, Yami ducked, jumped up and grabbed hold of the metal staff. The scythe burned his skin, but he held fast.

Earl grabbed, Yami's neck and pulled so they were face to face, "That never happened in this reality. In this one, you fail and cause all to suffer for what you couldn't do."

When air became scarce, Yami removed his hands from the scythe and gripped the demons wrist. To his surprise, Earl recoiled in pained and threw him back. Yami caught himself and watched as a burn mark similar to the ones on his cheeks seared Earls wrist where he grabbed on. Anger burned in Earl's light eyes as he stared at the ex-demon with heavy breaths.

Yami glanced down at his hands, wary of the fuming demon only feet away, to see the ruby that he had given Yugi lying in one of his palms. The gem glowed softly, its light shimmering in crimson eyes, "I might have failed once before," He looked up at Earl, "But I refuse to fail again!"

Earl growled and jumped high into the air using his unnatural strength, "Do you think fighting now will make up for all the horrible things you have done!" When his feet hit the ashen ground, his blade dug into the earth causing a wild dust cloud to explode around the two, making it impossible to see nary a thing.

Yami covered his eyes with his arms as the dust and ash billowed around them. Once things were silent, he removed his arms to see the dust refusing to settle. The cloud made it dark, but the ruby in his hand glowed with determination. The light it provided was comforting, but it cast the area around him in an eerie red hue.

"Do you think fighting now will make up for all the death and destruction that you placed upon this forest? Do you think it will avenge your old friends Mahado and Yusei?"

A tinge of guilt filled Yami at the sound of his friends names, but he shook his head. He couldn't let Earl get to him. He was a demon, trying to manipulate him into feeling weak when he needed to be strong. It may be late, but he could still make things right.

Yami was brought out of his thoughts by the crunch of charred stumps being broken, "Do you think fighting now will make up for all the horrible things you did as a demon? I must say, you were quit the bloodthirsty little devil. It was astounding to see you take so many lives off all kinds. Demon, human, animal, spirit, it didn't matter to you, you just wanted power."

"That wasn't me!" Yami cried only to hear laughter in return.

"But it was you!" The voice that echoed back to him was joyous in a sadistic way, "You see, we can't just turn you into a demon, no you were far to good. We had to find a way to enhance your inner demon and make it come to the front. After all, there is a demon inside everyone."

"You lie!" Yami twisted around, trying to follow the voice as it circled around him.

"It was more amusing than shocking to see that underneath that helpful, selfless, and innocent guise was really a power-hungry, ruthless demon!"

"I would never-"

"But you did, didn't you?" There was a bought of bitter laughter, "The only thing more amusing than you acting like a demon was watching that human of yours slowly being tortured over time! He tried to run away, but a soul like his is hard to lose. You should have heard the cries-"

"ENOUGH!" Yami's shout billowed through the air, silencing any noise that might have replaced it. The ruby in his hands erupted with light, puncturing the ash cloud and forcing the air to be clear. A scream could be heard as the light brightened and once the dust had settled, the ruby dimmed, leaving a pure view of the area. As Yami searched, he saw Earl hunched over, grabbing his face, far away, as though the light itself had moved him.

Yami stood still, too afraid to move. He was unsure what to do, but it seemed like doing anything would be a bad mistake. If he tried to run, Earl would find him, and in his rage, Yami would be unable to fight. Trying to fight Earl now would be useless as he had no weapon of his own to use. He had the ruby, yes, but in another life, the ruby was attached to his sword; right now that sword and any other weapon was gone. There was Earl's scythe, but that weapon is loyal only to him. Yami could tell from when he tried to grab it and it burned him. Now that he was no longer a demon he is unable to use something of such dark magic. Despite all that, he needed to do something, if he didn't there would be no way to win; moreover, the more time he wasted here, the longer Yugi was stuck with the Sorrows. What should he do?!

Earl's shaking form began to rise from the ground, his scythe blade dragging heavily in the ash. When his head turned, Yami took a step back in shock. The skin on the demon's face was red and inflamed, almost as if it had been burned. There were deep gashes scattered around his face, some of which still had flesh stretched across it, desperately trying to keep the two sides from separating. His nose, lips and ears were all burned black with some of the cartilage withered away, leaving the figure before him disfigured. Dark blood dripped out of fully black eyes that glared at the only living thing for miles.

Yami took in a breath and straightened, "That is enough out you." He began to walk toward Earl who followed pursuit, "I know what happened, and I know what was supposed to happen. Why my path changed is unknown, but I can change it again here and make things right." He gripped the ruby hard and out of the corner of his eye, he could see its red glow brighten. Maybe...

Earl snarled, causing blood to drip out of his mouth, "You are scared by this. Nothing you can do will ever change what you have done." He let his scythe drag on the ground, leaving a deep gash and kicking up an ash trail.

"What I did was try to save a village. I failed, and was cursed. I know nothing will ever be as it was, but that doesn't mean I won't try." The ruby in his hand began to vibrate with intensity, and it took all of Yami's willpower, not to let it go. He had to wait.

"I'm tired of having to watch over your sorry ass." Earl growled, "Just DIE!"

Earl gripped his scythe with both hands and took off with his demon speed straight towards Yami. The blade of the scythe still touched the ground, causing a storm cloud of dirt and ash to follow behind the furious demon. Narrowing his eyes, Yami tightened his grip on the ruby and placed one foot behind him to steady his stance. He only had one chance at this or else there would be no way to stop Earl. The idea he had might not even work, but it was the only thing he could think about.

Crimson eyes closed as their owner took a calming breath. The energy that radiated from the ruby felt calming and reassuring, as though it knew what it needed to do, but it felt powerful and sure at the same time. Yami drew his arm back and snapped open his eyes, their crimson hue glowing in the ruby's light. When the demon was in range, Yami threw his arm forward, sending the glowing ruby at him.

The demon screeched as the light blinded pure black eyes and seared exposed flesh. As the gem touched skin, the ground began to shake and cower at the pain and anger that tore out of the demon's throat. Earl stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his scythe which fell heavy into the ashen ground. His skin became inflamed and red like the ruby that now say inside his chest. Earl clawed at his chest with his claws desperately trying to get the poison out of his system, creating a horrific sight of blood and entrails.

The ex-demon could not look away from the horror in front of him. Seeing such gore and pain fall upon, someone, even a demon, made his stomach chur with distaste. Pores melted through the demon's skin, allowing the fiery light to shine out from within his body like multiple spotlights. The screams became garbled and incoherent and the owners throat became clogged with blood and guts. As Earl leaned forward, he sent Yami one last glare that sent a shiver down the others back, before allowing his mangled and deformed body to slump to the ground.

Smoke rose off the body as the flesh and entrails began to disappear. As the last of the smoke lifted from the body, all that was left was and black puddle, three keys and the ruby which still glowed. The smoke undulated aggressively, but as the ruby shone fiercely, the smoke was sucked into the gem.

Yami let out the breath he had been holding and walked the short distance to the demon remains. Kneeling down, he could't help the loss of emotion he felt. He should feel guilty, sad, sorry, disgusted even, just like he did before, but he didn't. He didn't care about the demon anymore; in fact, he felt great to finally get to walk all over him.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Yami reached out and picked up the ruby. It was back to normal and felt heavy in his hands, but he put it around his neck happy and thankful that it would still help him even after all he did. Looking at the remaining keys, he picked them up and inspected them all. One was to get to earth, the same one that he and Yugi used to get to Earth before, the other was a wooden key that felt brittle as though it could crumble at any second, that one was to get here, and the last, the cold, stone key, was to get to the Castle of the Sorrows.

Gripping the sonte key and pocketing the others, Yami stood and turned from the mess before walking a bit away. He didn't know how he was going to be able to save Yugi, but he knew that if he didn't think of something quick, then he would never get him back; not even in another lifetime. Still, he had the ruby and that had to be able to do something, even if it did affect Sorrows differently than demons.

Reaching out his arm, with key in hand, Yami turned the key as though unlocking a door. The key vibrated with force, but a rift opened, revealing the stone door from beofre. When he stepped through, he let the rift close behind him, leaving him face to face with his final challenge.

(Koobre: I know it was a long wait for a short chapter, but time reasons and it felt wrong to combine this chapter with the next. Also, next chapter is the last chapter! That's right after so long, this story will finally be finished. I apreciated your patience with me and I promise to get this story finished before Christmas. There I put it in the chapter so I have to do it. Please Review! It encourages me to write!)


	17. Having Met You

**Ch 16 Having Met You**

The air was thick with sadness that one could cut with a knife. It swirled and swayed, seeping into the ground and every crack available, infecting the very fabric of this world with melancholy. The smell was stale and dry, without the freshness of life, and a cold chill clung to the air desperately, refusing to loosen its icy grip and rendering everything in a frost coat.

An ornate, stone door stood tall in the cold castle walls. Torches sat on either side, but they offered little light or heat. The flames shivered and flickered as though they feared the very air they tried to heat. Stained glass windows were placed evenly within the walls which seemed to go on into eternity in every direction. The light that shone through the windows was dim and cool, uninviting and sorrowful as it illuminated the frost clad glass.

The ground below was a plain of grass that was now frozen in the cold grasp of frost. A stone path which he stood in the center of cut through the frozen ground and led a direct way towards the castle door. He felt like an outsider in this world. In a land of frozen life, he was out of place, but he couldn't turn back.

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had never gone into the Sorrow's castle before, no one ever has or at least lived to tell the tale. No demon, no human, nor creature has ever dared wander into the Sorrow's castle for fear of what would happen to them. The only living outsider to ever go into the castle would be the Sorrow's Mother.

Crimson eyes snapped open and he took his first step towards the castle. The ground crunched beneath his boots and the chill seeped into his feet, but he stayed determined. As the door drew closer, he reached out his hand and brushed his fingers against the stone. The stone bit his fingers with its brittle temperature, making him pull back his hand with a hiss of pain. Looking at his hand he noticed the tips of his fingers start to turn blue. He growled at the frostbite and rose his heated gaze to the door that remained closed.

Taking a step back, the ex-demon drew back his leg and swung it forward, kicking the door with as much force as he could muster. He cursed as he felt the same cold that attacked his hand before, sting his foot and he hopped back. Yami didn't need to see his skin to know that it also was turning blue, too.

The door shuttered from the kick, displeased at the unwanted visitor, but it yielded to the command that was forced upon it. As the massive doors opened slowly they creaked and groaned as though they had never been opened for years. Some dust kicked up at the doors movement and clouded the view for only a moment.

When the doors stood wide open, Yami waited for the dust to settle before moving. Only once his path was clear did he step into the frigid castle.

It was silent.

It was silent and yet the air seemed full and stillness that met him was uncanny and disturbing, almost as though something was waiting in the shadows of the dark room. His steps were cautious as he wandered further into the room, wary of anything that could jump out at him. Then he felt something rush behind him.

 _SLAM!_

Yami jumped forward and turned around to see the stone doors closed behind him. Although, this time they would not move again: that was sure. Facing forward once more, he took the chance to take in the vacant room around him. It looked to be a ballroom, and a massive one at that. The ceiling was arched and shrouded in shadows. Unlit chandeliers hung eerily from the ceiling and the tall stained glass windows were dark and foreboding. The marble floor was a mosaic of stones that would have been beautiful if alight in a ball, but now they lay sorrowfully. In a room that was meant to bring life and happy memories, Yami felt alone and depressed.

As he began to walk, his foot steps echoed loudly back to him. They seemed painfully out of place in this world of silence, only adding to the ever growing discomfort. IT was as if his invading steps would shatter the fragile air that clouded this realm at any moment. In the back of the ballroom was another door, this time smaller and made out of wood, but still ornate. As the second door drew near, a somber tone lifted the gloomy atmosphere, if only just.

Yami stopped in front of the door, closed his eyes and tried to listen to the tune. A piano? No, it didn't sound like a normal instrument. It wasn't smooth enough to be a Sorrow singing so then… a music box. Yugi's music box.

Yami growled and opened his eyes. No wonder he hated that song: the Sorrows loved it.

Carefully, the ex-demon reached out his hand to open the door. When his hand touched the cold material, he flinched, waiting for the pang of pain that he had received from before only to be relieved when it never came. With a sigh of relief, Yami pushed to door open and was surprised when a gentle light creeped out.

The light was dim and blue. It wasn't the yellow of a candles flames, but a melancholy hue of a blue light. It chilled the atmosphere even more and deepened the despairing tone. When the door was fully open, and the room revealed, the music increased as this dead castle finally came to life.

It was another ballroom, just like before, only smaller. It was similar in design with the marble floor and glass windows, but the chandeliers above were a light with small blue flames that provided nothing, but aesthetic. They flickered weakly and the light they emitted was nothing close to real candle light; however, what was in the room was shocking.

Filling the room from floor to ceiling were Sorrows after Sorrows all swaying and turning to the music. They danced in pairs, in groups, or alone, each enraptured in the haunting tune that hummed throughout the room. They looked… peaceful, but Yami knew better.

None of them stopped their ball to acknowledge his presence. They acted as though he wasn't there in the first place, but that was perfect. He would already cause a ruckus by trying to take away their new Mother, so the less attention he attracted now, the better he will be.

Taking in a steadying breath, Yami let it out, trying to calm himself before going in. He was nervous. He didn't know what would happen if he was found or if he disturbed the Sorrows. Would they keep dancing? Would they attack? What would he do if they did attack? It wasn't as if they were the most forward when threatened.

His hand went up to grab his ruby. When it's gentle heat warmed his palm, he felt a little reassured. While this ruby might not be able to fight off Sorrows, it could still buy him some time.

Content to know that he wouldn't be alone in this trek, Yami took his first step in. As he walked and entered the dance, he was careful not to touch any of the Sorrows. They danced around him, happy and content that their new Mother was there in the castle and oblivious to the threat that the ex-demon posed them.

In their oblivion, Yami could make out a faint whisper. It was soft, so soft that he wasn't sure that he could have imagined it; however, the heavy feeling in his heart told him it was real. He more felt the words than heard them, but he could make out what they said; although, a fog seemed to cloud his vision the longer the whispers continued.

 _Maden so rare,_

 _Who wandered with care,_

 _She was a belle,_

 _With midnight black hair,_

 _What a great witch, see_

 _But she never could be,_

 _Part of the town,_

 _Who was blind to she_

The whispers grew intense and seemed to drip with emotion. The grief and remorse behind each word saturated Yami's brain, and contaminated his core. He wanted to block out the feeling, but he was drawn to it in a way. More than anything, though, he was drawn to the promise of comfort that lay hidden between the lines. It was hidden, but it drew him in.

 _A handsome man,_

 _Who was great and kind,_

 _He did not know,_

 _That he caught her eye,_

 _But she stayed a far,_

 _Just to keep him safe,_

 _But then came,_

 _a brand new belle face_

 _The new maiden,_

 _won o'er his heart,_

 _The new love two,_

 _Were never apart_

 _The couple would brag,_

 _and would show all that,_

 _They were never to be a part,_

As he kept walking through the ball, the feeling dragged him down and quickly became to much, causing the room began to spin. In the mirage of spinning Sorrows, colors and sounds began to meld together in a kaleidoscope of discord. As he reached what the thought was the halfway point, Yami couldn't stand staight and needed to stop. As he swayed in place, the twister only worsened, forcing him to kneel on the ground. His breath was heavy as he tried to find some steady ground, but the song continued.

 _But unknown there,_

 _Behind the scenes,_

 _the witch_

 _would cry at night_

 _In her rage,_

 _She swore to break every heart,_

 _And destroy,_

 _All of the sage_

 _She cast all her magic,_

 _To near and far,_

 _To make everything dark,_

 _All the love broke apart_

 _Year and centuries,_

 _Could not break the curse,_

 _And took,_

 _Many a life_

 _To the next time_

Yami bent over, using his arms to steady himself. When he tried to close his eyes to find solace in darkness, he found that there was no escape. Even the shadows swirled in the tempest, leaving no room for comfort. It was a mental battle that he had no clue how to fight.

 _Now we are here,_

 _We live on our own_

 _Her only kids,_

 _Who guard her thorne_

 _We cary her curse,_

 _Filling her with mirth,_

 _While all souls are trapped,_

 _and confined_

His head began to pulse at the loud music and his eyes throbbing from the moving entities around him. Yami's head began to ache as he began to have trouble finding his place in reality. It was cold. The chill of the air nipped at his skin and chilled him; however, he felt a heat increase from his chest.

Cracking open his eyes slowly, he lifted his ruby into sight. His hands were shaking from the cold, but the ruby's light held firm. Its red glow filled his vision and eased his pain. The world around him began to slow, as colors solidified into shapes and noise settled into song. Of course, it couldn't fight the Sorrows, but it could give him a mental shield to combat the Sorrow's influence.

Taking a deep breath, Yami held the ruby to his forehead and allowed its heat to travel throughout his body. Sorrows where passive creatures, so their castle would be the same. In here he won't have to fight off monsters, but that doesn't mean he can move carelessly. If caught off guard, he could be just another victim to the Sorrows. A Sorrows power can weaken even the strongest mind, but with his ruby Yami would be able to make it to the chamber. Its warmth can combat the encroaching cold.

He removed the ruby from his forehead, and instead held it out in front of him as though it were a lantern. He would need to keep it within sight if he wanted to make it out of here alive.

As suspected, the Sorrows seemed indifferent to the ruby and continued with their dance. Still, he was able to make it to the end of the ballroom where a hidden hallway lay in the far right corner. As he neared the hallway, he could hear the music still, only louder.

The hallway was narrow, with only one opening on the far end. Once at the doorway, Yami could see a new room, smaller from the ballrooms and more like an empty parlor, still full of dancing Sorrows. The only furniture in the entire castle was in the center of this room, and it was a small table that was elegantly designed. Sitting a top the small table was Yugi's music box, open and emitting it's haunting tune.

Yami growled upon seeing the box. As much as he hated that song, he disliked the idea of the Sorrows having anything of Yugi's more. Still, it wasn't like there was anything he could do. If he even touched that box, the Sorrows would attack.

He began to walk into the new room, once again careful not to disturb the creatures and their dance. Just because they ignored him, doesn't mean that they were fully unaware of his preseance. For such calm looking creatures, one wouldn't think them deadly. They almost looked like a spirit that you would find protecting a sirene lake, but they weren't. They were dreadful creatures that slowly drove you insane to the point where suicide is the only option. They do protect on thing, at least: they protect their Mother.

It's not a job that Sorrows take lightly, either. Their Mother is their balance: the only thing that keeps them alive. Sorrows themselves are nothing but sadness born from a persons despair, so they need something to give them life and to give them love. Being so out of balance, they are incapable to provide happiness themselves, so they need an outside energy to keep them from filtering away into nothing while giving them some remensce of happiness. That was what their Mother was for. The Mother was nothing but a piece of happiness that the Sorrows could leech off of.

Knowing that, it was no wonder that they took a liking to Yugi. He was passionate and kind, giving any person a second chance. He had the uncanny ability to see good in someone. Although he wasn't the most outgoing person, he always seemed to be surrounded by friends, but was always ready and eager to make more. Yugi surrounded himself with love and happiness; moreover, he was quick to give any and everyone that same amount of love and happiness. Sadly, the Sorrows only take.

When he finally reached the end of the parlor, he was met with a spiral staircase leading downwards. Even so, Yami could tell that he was getting close to the Mother's chamber, meaning he was closer to Yugi. At the bottom of the stairs was a smaller room than before, once more filled with dancing Sorrows who remained oblivious to his presence.

Yami could tell he was close, and seeing a stone door at the end of the room made his heart beat fast. He was happy to be able to see Yugi, but scared to know that he might not even be able to help him; still, he was excited to be so close. To be just one room away.

Wasting no time, Yami rushed to the last door. As he came closer to the stone door, he could see a pattern engraved in it that was different from the doors that came before. The engraving was of a cloaked woman with her arms spread out at her sides. In one of her eyes, a tear was about to fall, but she had a heartbroken look in her closed eyed. Over all, the picture was depressing and forlorn.

Yami took a deep breath and with his free hand, pushed open the door, once again relieved when his hand was spared a painful bite.. Behind it was a large chamber, though not quite as big as the ballroom. It was void of all furnatings and windows leaving the stone bare and unwelcoming. Frost coated everything and a small cloud left his lips when he breathed out. His skin was coated with goosebumps, and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine; the feeling in the room was indescribable. It was sad and heavy, but warm and familiar, but cold and clammy, but safe and secure. It was confusing to be in this room, and it would have caused his head to spin around and race had it not been for his rubies glow.

All the emotion in this long room centered around the back, where a crystal statue of a cloaked women sat. She held the same expression as the woman on the door, and she was raised off the ground as though on a high pedestal; however, surrounding her lay hundreds of similar human, crystal statues flowing almost like a waterfall. Each statue was different with clothes from every era and all kinds of gender and ethnicity. They all sit and lay around the First Mother to the point where they layered on top of one another, and creating the illusion that they are one statue. It almost looked as though all the other statues were dazed or asleep in the safety of their Mother's presence. Filling the rest of the room, a handful of Sorrows danced to the faint music that filtered from upstairs.

Yami allowed himself the chance to take in the sight before him. Never had anyone been able to witness the Mother's Chamber and come back to tell the tale; to say the least, he was in awe, despite the mournful feeling. It was simple, but beautiful in a sad way to see this intertwined statue of people. The calm, sad faces that looked at him as if they had only been dealt a bad hand in life, it was tempting to just sit down and try to piece together all these stories. All these lives lost…

Shaking his head, the ex-demon walked into the room and searched the crystal statue. Because Yugi was new, he would not been fully crystallized, so there was still time to help him; Yami just had to find him.

Yami's face lit up when he spotted Yugi slumped over form in the center of the front row. His head was tipped back, resting on another person's shoulder while his glazed over eyes were glued to the ceiling. A pang of guilt struck Yami when he saw the sorrowful look on his lover's face; it shouldn't be there.

When he got close, he kneeled down in front of Yugi and cupped the other's face, "Yugi, Yugi can you hear me?" No response.

"Please," Yami begged, but he knew it was pointless, "I-I don't know what to do." He cursed and looked around helplessly, willing some kind of a solution to appear. As His eyes slid to the floor, he noticed that Yugi's hands were staring to crystal over.

"Shit!" Anger flared through Yami as he glared down at the crystallized hands. What could he do?! Sure he was here, but what good does that do him now? He was there, and he was useless. Still, he couldn't have just left Yugi alone to the Sorrows. Not like he left him alone with those demons all those years ago…

Yami shook his head and stood up. No, he didn't leave Yugi alone, it wasn't his fault, he can't let the Sorrows get to him now. He could figure this out, he could find a way to help, right? He wasn't able to help those villagers… No! Wrong, he did help them. He defeated the demon with Yusei's help and he trapped its soul in the ruby.

Crimson eyes looked down at said object which shone bright, hanging from his hand. Not that the ruby could really help now. The ruby defeated demons, not Sorrows. Even if it could combat the Sorrows, Yami wouldn't be able to do it. For as long as he did have this, there were still aspects about it that he didn't know about. A hidden power lay hidden within it, Yami knew that, it's just a matter of who could do it.

When Yami was first given the ruby, it was from a mysterious women. She said nothing about it, except that he would be able to do great things with it. It wasn't until he met Yugi that he learned of its blessed lineage. To be blessed by all the gods and goddesses f that time, there was rarely anything more powerful than this; moreover, lots of its potential is hidden and only could be unlocked by a priest or priestess of those gods. Sadly, no one believes in those gods any ore. Maybe if one of those priests were here now, they would be able to use this gem to save Yugi, but no one in this time believed in those gods anymore.

Crimson eyes widened as realization came to him. Those gods may not be present in this age, but the souls who worshiped them were forever blessed with that power for many lifetimes. Not only was Yugi's parents back then two head priest's, but Yugi himself had been training to be a priest. Maybe if he gave the ruby back, then it would resonate with his blessed soul, see his need, and break the curse? Yami was unsure, but it was worth a shot.

Falling back to his knees, Yami stared at Yugi's limp form, praying to all the old gods and goddesses, that their gift wouldn't fade after 700 years. He tied the ruby around Yugi's neck tightly; the last thing he wanted was for the possible only help to fall off. Yami leaned back with bated breath, desperate to see some kind of a change.

Slowly, a red hue replaced the cold, clmy skin, and Yugi's chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Yami sighed in relief as he saw Yugi come back to life, he was so hapy that it worked. His joy was cut short, though, as a high pitched cry torn through his mind, forcing him to grab his head. He closed his eyes, hoping that would block out the ear splitting screech, but it was in vain.

A large wind picked up and pushed Yami away from the crystal statues, before circling around him like a hurricane. The cry was angry and full of rage. Its displeasure struck Yami hard, filling his head with only those emotions. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, and the longer he went without protection, the worse it got. Without his ruby, there was no protection from the Sorrows cries, meaning he would get the full force of their attack.

Crimson eyes cracked open just enough to see the whirl around him, and he was unsurprised when he noticed the angered Sorrows surrounding him. They glared at him with their mouths open, so their once lament tune was an irate cry. As each second passed, more Sorrows filled the room from the upper levels and added tot he chaotic discord.

One of the Sorrows swept down at him, letting the tips of its ghostly body brush against his head. His eyes bulged as he was assaulted by indescribable pain. The pain wasn't physical, but the mental energy nearly broke him; It was as if he had been whipped with all the sadness and anger of the oppressed and forgotten, but his body wasn't strong enough to hold it all. He was but a paper bag quickly filling with muddied water; with all this conflicting energy inside of him, he felt like he was about to explode.

More Sorrows flew down and touched him, but through the pain and the swirling tempest, Yami could barely make out Yugi. Yugi was still sat where he was before, and -although it was hard to see- there seemed to be a red glow around him. Some Sorrows tried to touch Yugi, but they were pushed back by the ruby and they cried louder when hey couldn't pass the red glow. Yami cried out as the noise increased in volume, but he couldn't help but feel slightly better, knowing that Yugi was safe.

When the Sorrows drew closer, their song grew louder. The sounds and energy that battered against him felt like sledgehammers against a brick wall. The noise. The noise! SOMEBODY JUST STOP THE NOISE!

There were a million voices screaming at him, but they were too loud, too fast, too high, too _angry_ for him to understand anything. They battered him, they assaulted him, they came without break, they were tearing him from the inside out. He couldn't move: it hurt to move. It had to stop. It had to stop!

In a desperate attempt to shut out the noise, Yami began to scratch at his ears violently. If he didn't have ears, then he couldn't hear them! His fingernails dug into skin and hair, trying to reach their target, but always missing. It was infuriating! He could feel blood begin to drip down the sides of his face, and could feel the stinging, burning pain from scratching at sensitive skin, but he couldn't stop. If he could stop the voices, then he would scratch through his whole head!

"Yami, stop!"

Yami ignored the voice, unsure if it was even real. The vocals were distorted by the others, so he couldn't tell who it was. Not that he cared, he just wanted the voices to stop! He kept scratching, even when tears began to roll and mix with his blood, he kept scratching.

"Please, no, Yami! Listen to me, you have to stop!"

Shut up.

Shut up.

Shut Up.

SHUT UP.

"SHUT UP!" Yami yelled out loud. His hands were slippery with blood, but he kept scratching, and scratching, and scratching.

"STOP!"

Yami felt new hands grip his wrists, and he began to panic. No, no, no, he can't stop now. He needed to stop the voices. "Let me go!" Yami tried to yank back his wrists, but the other held fast.

Yami barely noticed that the tempest around him was now painted in a crimson hue, while arms wrapped around his torso, trapping his arms at his side. "Yami, come on, you have to hear me. It's me, Yugi, you need to stop. You have to stop."

Warmth encompassed the ex-demon and the pounding voices began to quiet, but only just. They were no longer cutting into his brain, but more banging on his skull, trying to get in. His fingers twitched with the urge to scratch, but he was able to control himself and focus, somewhat on what was around him. After a few deep breaths to calm himself, Yami spoke up, "Yugi?"

"Oh thank God." Yugi pulled back so he could stare Yami straight in the eye. The right side of his face was smeared with Yami's blood, a sight which did not settle well with the other, "You stopped." Yami's arms twitched at the chance to start scratching once more, but Yugi caught it and tightened his grip on Yami's arms.

Trying to think up what to say was getting harder. Words were fleeting as the voices pounded, trying to barge in and steal his sanity once more. Crimson eyes had to squeeze shut in order to focus, "No. Time... Get. Out."

"Not without you. I just don't know what to do"

Fuck. How could they get out? With the Sorrows around them, there was no way to walk out of the castle. They were both going to die. They were both going to die. They were both going to die. They were both going to die. They were both going to die. They were both going to die. They were both going to die. They were both going to die.

"No, no no, Yami stay with me!" Yami felt Yugi pull him into a hug once more with one arm wrapped around his back and the other holding his head, "I can't lose you now, "We can get out of this, we just need to stay focused." There was silence as he tried to think, "Gah! I wish we could just teleport out of here!"

Yami gasped as he remembered the keys that he had taken off of Earl, "Pockets… keys… green…"

He felt Yugi search his pockets, "Okay, keys, keys, ha! Green, green…"

Yami heard Yugi fumbling with the keys before he found the green one, "Hold... out…"

"Okay." When he felt that Yugi was holding out the key, he shakily moved his hand to cover Yugi's. The other helped settle his hand so that they were both holding onto the key.

"Turn…" With that, both turned their hands as though unlocking a door. A rift opened before them, though Yami heard it more than saw it. Black shifted its way into his vision, and the mental wear of the Sorrows was finally starting to break though. Luckily, Yugi acted quickly.

Without word or warning, Yugi shoved both of them into the portal. Yami fell limp on his side to the floor, but he heard the other close the portal. Silence had never been so sweet.

"Yami? Yami, are you still with me?"

Even though he felt really weak, he was able to nod. Yugi sighed out a laugh, "Good. Stay right here, I'll go get some bandages."

As Yugi's footsteps faded into the distance, Yami took a second to see just where they had arrived. Plush carpet, sloped ceiling, desk, bed, it was Yugi's bedroom. It was the same a s it was before they left, but all the people were gone; even the house seemed vacant. Good.

Footstep entered the room once more and Yami felt himself be moved so he was n his back while his head lay in Yugi's lap. He hissed in pain was his scratches were agitated, "Sorry. I'll try not to move too much, but this is going to hurt."

"That's fine." Yami's voice was soft and quiet, but relieved.

The two stayed in silence as Yugi washed his scratches, trying to clean up the blood. Once clean, he delicately as he could wrapped the injuries up, "It's not perfect, but it should do."

Yami, who had closed his eyes during the process, opened them to stare up at Yugi. He weakly narrowed his eyes as he lifted up his hand to cup the side of Yugi's face that was smeared with blood, "You need to clean this off."

Yugi slipped his own hand over Yami's, pressing is closer to his cheek. He smiled, "I'll do that in a second."

Yami shook his head, "No, don't wait."

Yugi gave him a stern look, "You still need to be cleaned up."

"You're more important."

Yugi huffed and removed his hand, allowing Yami to lie his hand by his side, "Hold on." Yugi moved Yami's head from his lap and onto a pillow before getting up and leaving the room. Yami cringed when he saw the blood stain that lay on the floor where his head once was. That wasn't going to be easy to get out, especially on Yugi's jeans where his head used to rest. Those were just going to have to be thrown out. When Yugi returned he had two towels in hand an a large bowl of water. As he sat down next to Yami, he rose the other up, and began to remove his shirt.

"Yugi, what-?"

"I can't imagine that you would want to stay in a blood soaked shirt." With little protest, Yami allowed his shirt to be removed and him to be settled back onto the pillow. Yugi then took one of the towels and began to wipe of the blood that got onto Yami's chest and neck, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Yugi chuckled, "Typically people say 'what for?' when someone says thanks."

Yami smirked, "I already know what I did." His smile softened, "Although, you deserve more thanks than I. If you hadn't done something, I would have died."

Yugi began to dry off the other's chest, "Truthfully, I didn't even know what I was doing. I just woke up and saw you in so much pain. I saw that I had the ruby and that it seemed to be creating some shield. I didn't know what else to do beside get you within the shield. I don't even know how the ruby did that."

Yami smiled and closed his eyes, "You were smart and quick to act," He opened his eyes, glad to see Yugi finally cleaning off his own face with the wet towel, "Even if you didn't fully understand, you were able to figure out enough to save us both."

"Those were Sorrows, right?" Yami nodded, "Won't they come after us again?"

Yami shook his head, "No. Without you as their Mother, they won't have enough energy to open portals. It already took so much out of them just to do that attack, I doubt they will come after you again. Especially if you keep that ruby with you."

"So, we're safe?"

Yami nodded, "We are safe."

Yugi picked up the dry towel and wiped off his face before he spoke again, "You know, I don't really like being called 'Mother'."

Yami chuckled, "That's just what the Sorrows call their new obsession. I wasn't calling you a girl." Yugi placed the towel and bowl aside with a solemn look, that Yami didn't miss, "What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know. I was just thinking about the Sorrows and what happened. They really seemed happy to see me their, but I was scared. I didn't know what they would do."

Yami frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

A gentle hand brought Yami to look back at amethyst eyes, "I don't blame you for anything that happened. If anything, I blame that guy who came in. Earl is what I think you called him."

Yami growled, "He was a fool to think he could harm you and get away with it." Yami sighed, "Even so, I wish that you didn't have to get involved."

Yugi smiled, "We're both safe now, so don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

Yami smirked, "No promises."

Yugi shivered and stood up from the floor. Walking quickly, he went into his closet and pulled out a fuzzy blanket that he brought back with him as he lay beside Yami. He placed the blanket over both of them and snuggled into the other's side with a content sigh. Yami turned his head to look at Yugi who was smiling back at him. Slowly, Yugi moved closer and planted a kiss on the Yami's lips. Yami smiled into the kiss and put a hand on the back of Yugi's head to keep him in place. It felt so good to be able to actually kiss him. To kiss Yugi fully. It felt amazing to be able to kiss him properly and show him all the love he truly deserve.

When he felt Yugi brush his tongue against his bottom lip, Yami felt more than happy to meet him halfway. The kiss was loving, not heated, but it was passionate. They both allowed the love for one another and their relief to flow freely as their parted lips and tongues slid smoothly against each other slowly. It wasn't until Yami tasted tears in their kiss that he broke apart.

"Sorry." Yugi said as he wiped at his tears on his slightly pink cheeks.

"You're fine, it's okay to cry." Yami soothed. When he removed his hand from Yugi's head, he chuckled, "I think I need to apologize to you. I just got blood in your hair."

"What?" As Yugi looked at Yami's hand, they both saw how it was still coated with blood from before. "Whoops. Here." Yami watched with a smile as Yugi sat up and began to clean and dry both of Yami's hands.

When he was finished, they both stared at each other silently. Once more, Yug leaned down and captured Yami's lips in a loving kiss. When Yugi crawled on top of Yami, the ex-demon moved his hand to Yugi's hip and neck, keeping the body above him close. Yugi pressed his body fully against Yami's, the other moaning at the full contact. Yami wrapped both arms around Yugi's waist, while both hand massaged his lower back, pressing their bodies even closer.

A shiver went down Yugi's spine when Yami took the liberty of exploring his mouth. Feeling the body above him shiver in pleasure only encouraged Yami, and he smirked into the kiss. Yugi didn't hesitate and pressed his lips harder to Yami's, letting his own tongue enter Yami's mouth.

Yami chuckled, "What about your friends and your grandfather?" He mumbled as Yugi refused to stop the make-out.

"They can wait."

( A few months later…)

Yami leaned his back against the brick fence of Domino high school. The cold had gone and was replaced with spring warmth with summer on the horizon. Yugi and his friends had gone back to school, while Yami stayed at home, helping Yugi's grandfather tend to the shop.

After the adventure with the Sorrows, Yugi's friends and grandfather came home, and they all made a big fuss over him. Bakura had been furious though, and still blamed Yami for all that happened; however, a few words from Yugi and his grandfather, and the albino was put at bay. Granted Yami and Bakura were still wary of one another, but they at least were finally at some agreement to ignore eachother.

It wasn't as if it was just Bakura either. Even though Ryou, Jonouchi, Mai and the others were more forgiving than Bakura, they were still unsure about him, and weren't as quick to trust as Yugi. Not that Yami blamed them, it was just that he still felt lonely within the crowd when they all hung out together. At least Yugi was there for him; although, he still wished for a friend.

Yami glared up at the clear blue sky. He was staying with Yugi and his grandfather, who took this situation surprisingly well. Maybe it was because he saw how happy his grandson was. Either way, he welcomed Yami into their family, and allowed him to help in the shop. He had offered to send Yami into school, but he turned the offer down. It just didn't feel right to go back to school after 700 years, nor did he feel like he would fit in. Not that that stopped all the girls that saw him every time Yami came to walk Yugi home from school from flirting with him.

When the bell rang, Yami lifted up the hood on his black jacket and looked towards the door. In just a few minutes, students began to file into the courtyard, eager to head home. Most of the students avoided him by walking on the far side of the gate, but a few girls tried to hang around him. Most girls just settled for giving him a shy smile before continuing their walk home, lest they provoke another accident. Yami didn't take too kindly tot he filrty girls in the first few days. One time a girl pushed a little to hard and it resulted in her with a cast and him forbidden from coming any closer than the gate. It at least seemed like none of the girls were going to approach him this time.

As his eyes scanned over the other students, he smiled as he spotted Yugi walking out of the school doors. He was chatting with Jonouchi, laughing at something the other said. As they drew closer, Yami held his breath as he searched Yugi. Blue school uniform, black belts, backpack, ruby... Yami released his breath in a sigh of relief.

Ever since the Sorrows, Yami had been adamant that Yugi always wear the ruby, lest they try to come back. He had pushed the other to wear it all the time, but Yugi put his foot down at wearing it in the shower. Even though he had Yugi's word that he would wear it all the time, Yami still kept an eye out for it every time he saw the other. While he was sure that the Sorrows were moving onto a different Mother, Yami didn't want to risk it.

"Hey, Yami!" Said person smiled as Yugi jogged the rest of the way to him. When they were close enough, Yugi gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"How was school?"

"It was fine, we just had a test in algebra."

Jonouchi walked up to the two and groaned, "I bombed that test, I just know it"

Yugi turned to his best friend, "But, you've been doing really well on the quizes, right? So this test shouldn't hurt you too bad."

"That's only because he allows quiz corrections." Jonouchi smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi, "But, I know that my best friend wouldn't mind some tutoring lessons, right?"

Even though Yami knew the two were friends, he couldn't help the possessive feeling in his chest and the glare that crossed his eyes. While he was able to hold back the growl, he needed to grip his arms tight. Luckily, Jonouchi caught a glimpse of him, and released Yugi.

"Hey, I'll try and come over this weekend so that you can help me with algebra, okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." With one last cautious look at Yami, who had calmed down a bit, Jonouchi walked away from the school towards home.

Yami was prepared when Yugi turned around with a disappointed look on his face, "I thought I did a better job than last time."

Yugi sighed, "You did, I just don't understand why you keep feeling that way."

Yami shrugged, "I guess there are somethings that stuck from having those curses."

"Well, if you want to make friends, you're going to have to get used to people being around me. Speaking of which, you remember how I have a project in history, right?"

Yami quirked an eyebrow, not quite liking where this was going, "Yeah?"

Yugi clasped his hands behind his back, "Well me and my partner are falling behind a bit, so I invited him over to work on it."

Yami closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He hadn't met this partner before, and the thought of a stranger coming back to the house was not too pleasing; however, he needed to shake this feeling of reluctance at every stranger, "Where are they?" The words came out more bitter than intended.

"He said it would be just a minute, so I told him to meet us out here."

Crimson eyes opened to look at Yugi who was watching the school door, "You told him about me?"

Yugi glanced at him before returning to the door, "I didn't want two people to be on edge about meeting a stranger, so I told him that you were my boyfriend and that you are a bit cold to strangers."

Yami rolled his eyes, "I must sound like a charmer."

Yami could hear the smiled in Yugi's voice, "You're getting better. There he is!"

When Yami looked at the stranger, his breath caught in his chest. He stood tall as his eyes, unblinking tried to make sense of who he saw walking towards them. Pale skin, black and yellow spiky hair, blue eyes, and yellow tattoo on his cheek… it couldn't be…

"Yusei! Hey, glad your could come."

Yusei nodded as he stopped in front of the pair, "I'm guessing this is Yami?"

Yugi nodded happily, "Yami this is Yusei… Yami?" Yugi was looking at Yami with concern in his eyes.

Yami was frozen. Yusei was here. He was alive, but he can't be. Of course he could, but he was here? How? Why? What should he do?

"Yugi told me that you were wary of strangers."

Yami blinked, "Yeah…" He shook his head, but the shock still remained, "Yeah, I'm just a bit protective, if you would."

"I can promise you that you won't have to worry about me." Yusei held out his hand, "Truce?"

Yami smiled and took the offered hand, "Truce."

The two stayed there, holding the other's hand and looking at one another. It didn't feel awkward, but more as if they were having a silent conversation. Yami wasn't prepared, however, when Yusei pulled him off the wall and into a hug.

"Yusei!" Yami exclaimed as his face turned red. After a few seconds they parted, "Why-?!"

Yusei shrugged his shoulders, "I figured it was what you wanted. I could tell."

Yami could only smile in response to his words. He didn't know what to say to that, luckily, Yugi did, "Yami I think you found your first friend!"

Yusei chuckled and turned to Yugi, "Should we head off to your house then?"

"Yup!" Yugi turned face and began walking away with Yusei by his side. The two started talking about what they had to do with their project, leaving Yami to stare after them smiling.

He just couldn't believe it. Not only was Yugi with him once again, but his best friend from 700 years ago has found him once more. Never in a million years did he think that this would ever happen to him; much less that he would even be happy with it. During his curse, he would have seen this as torture and would have killed anyone who even suggested this as a happy ending, but now, he wouldn't want it any other way.

It was a journey to get to this, to right the wrongs made in the past, but the destination was here. Of course there were still bumps in the road, such as Yugi's friends, but with time he knew that everything would smooth out.

Yami laughed as he thought back to those friends. A few months ago, he wouldn't have cared about those friends, and he would have prefered them out of his life. Now, he would do anything to make them like him, and it was all thanks to Yugi. Before he met Yugi, he thought his life was a spiral of murder, torture, and demons. Having met Yugi, his life is about friends, forgiveness, and love; just as it was always supposed to be.

The End

(That's a wrap! Btw, the song that the music box plays is called Carousel of Life by Lucas King, if you want to give it a listen. Thanks for sticking with me through this: I haven't had this much fun writing a story before. Please, tell me what you liked, what I can improve on, or whatever, and keep and eye out for my next story _Blackwater is Red_ )


End file.
